Métamorphose
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Traduction reprise. cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard. Post Poudlard. slash HPDM
1. Retour à la maison

**Titre anglais **: Transfigurations

**Titre français **: Métamorphoses

**Auteur **: Resonant

**AncienneTraductrice **: Jess HDH

**Nouvelle traductrice : **Angel's heaven

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (et même plus)

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

**État de la fic en français : **1; **Fini : **2, 3, 4,12,13,16 et l'épilogue;**En cours : **la suite 0

**Résumé **: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1er traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes **!

**§§§§§§**

**Nous avons tout les accords pour pouvoir traduire cette histoire**

**Ainsi que la reprise de ce 1er chapitre!**

**§§§§§§**

Voici donc la nouvelle traduction,

Pour l'instant il y aura un chapitre par mois.

Nous espérons que vous aimerez cette nouvelle histoire!

Nous vous souhaitons très bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de revirement!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Chapitre 1** **Retour à la maison**

Le cinquième cabinet des toilettes pour hommes de la gare de King's Cross avait un écriteau 'Fermé pour cause de travaux' accroché à la porte depuis 1973.

Le cabinet était suffisamment large pour qu'un fauteuil roulant puisse y rentrer ; en réalité, il était même suffisamment large pour qu'une petite voiture puisse y rentrer. De temps en temps, des hommes qui s'étaient servi des cabinets adjacents signalaient qu'ils avaient entendu des bruits bizarres s'échapper de derrière cette porte vert pâle. C'était arrivé assez souvent pour que le personnel de la gare soit au courant, mais pas assez pour que les références au 'cabinet hanté' soient employées dans un autre contexte que la plaisanterie – même si les employés de nuit les plus crédules avaient tendance à satisfaire leurs besoins naturels par deux.

En ce matin de fin d'été, quiconque aurait été dans les toilettes pour hommes serait certainement allé signaler qu'il avait entendu des bruits bizarres : un _pop_ étouffé, une série de bruits sourds, un soupir las, et même quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cri d'oiseau.

Mais personne n'était dans les toilettes pour entendre de telles choses. Et quand un jeune homme, ses yeux verts fatigués cachés derrière des lunettes à montures d'acier, sortit du cabinet, personne n'était là pour se demander avec émerveillement comment – ou pourquoi – il avait emmené une telle quantité de boites et de bagages dans ce cabinet, ou quel sorte d'animal il transportait dans cette cage recouverte d'un drap, ou comment il en était venu à avoir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Plusieurs employés de gare le virent traîner sa lourde charge le long du quai numéro neuf, mais tous détournèrent la tête avant d'avoir pu croiser son regard, et par conséquent, d'être obligés de l'aider.

Personne ne se rappelait l'avoir vu monter dans un train. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que personne ne se souvienne plus du tout de lui.

**§§§§§§**

Harry appuya sa tête contre le dossier et soupira. Un déplacement transatlantique était plus rapide par portoloin que par avion, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était plus agréable, et maintenir le sort _Inconspicuus _qui empêchait les Moldus de le remarquer requerrait plus d'attention qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Le bas de son dos le faisait quelque peu souffrir, et les signes avant-coureurs d'une migraine pointaient derrière ses sourcils. Réserver un compartiment du Poudlard Express était la première chose de la journée à s'être bien déroulée.

A côté de lui, Hedwige grimpa jusqu'à la porte ouverte de sa cage, sautilla sur l'appuie-tête et se mit à lisser ses plumes hérissées par le voyage. Harry lui sourit, et elle donna un coup de bec affectueux à l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. « Ca n'a pas été un voyage très facile », dit-il, « mais on est enfin de retour à la maison. »

Ca avait été reposant, la Floride. La mort de Voldemort, l'occupation de Poudlard, la rébellion des Détraqueurs, la purge du Ministère...En Floride, c'étaient des histoires qui s'étaient jouées dans les pages du _Messager Divinatoire International. _Pour certains de ses nouveaux collègues, son propre nom était moins connu que celui de Viktor Krum. Il se souvenait d'avoir rassemblé son courage pour rabattre ses cheveux en arrière et montrer sa cicatrice à Sunday Coneskey, qui lui avait lancé un regard sans expression, puis l'avait touchée négligemment d'un de ses longs doigts fins...

Ca avait été une bouffée d'oxygène plus que bienvenue.

Mais ce n'était pas chez lui. Et à présent, Poudlard rouvrait ses portes, et Harry revenait pour y enseigner, et tout allait aller pour le mieux.

« Ce sera différent » prévint-il Hedwige, mais il se surprit à ne pas y croire. Dans son esprit trônait Poudlard, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, non affecté par la guerre et le temps.

Enfin, c'était un rêve. Mais il ferait tout son possible pour en faire à nouveau une réalité.

Les élèves étaient déjà arrivés à Poudlard, et ce train était vide, excepté quelques habitants de Pré-au-Lard qui rentraient chez eux après avoir fait un tour dans le Monde Moldu, si bien que Harry put se détendre un peu. Il ouvrit sa plus petite valise et en sortit sa robe de tous les jours, négligée depuis cinq ans au profit de shorts et autres sandales, plus pratiques pour déambuler en Floride. Tandis qu'il la secouait pour tenter d'en faire disparaître les plis, il fit tomber une feuille de papier, qui se trouvait dans sa valise, sur le sol du compartiment.

Harry enfila la robe par la tête sans prendre la peine de la déboutonner, puis ramassa le papier et le déplia pour laisser apparaître le sceau de Poudlard et l'écriture bleue foncée en pattes de mouche de Minerva McGonagall. Après les entrées en matière habituelles sur l'état de sa santé venait la partie qui avait été la cause du voyage de retour de Harry.

'_Obeah Bokor m'a appris que vous aviez fait bien plus que regagner vos forces durant les cinq années que vous avez passées en tant que membre de l'Assemblée des Sorciers des Etats-Unis d'Amérique...Qu'en effet, vous aviez développé vos pouvoirs et votre discipline bien au-delà de ce que nous avons vu durant le temps que vous avez passé à Poudlard. J'ai été heureuse de l'apprendre, même si ça ne m'a pas surprise._

_Il y a eu beaucoup de changements depuis votre départ en Floride. Avec la démission de Cornélius Fudge et la réorganisation du Ministère, nous avons enfin un Ministre de la Magie qui ne refusera pas de reconnaître une menace, et qui ne sera pas non plus réfractaire aux changements...Ce qui signifie que nous allons travailler main dans la main avec le Ministère, plutôt que contre lui. On ne pouvait imaginer meilleure dirigeante que Circé Stormlaw, et bien sûr, j'ai la plus grande confiance en son adjoint, Neville Londubat.'_

Harry sourit. L'ascension sans précédent de Neville au sein du Ministère de la Magie, le plaçant en seconde position à l'âge incroyable de vingt-trois ans, avait même choqué ceux qui l'avaient connu comme jeune héros de guerre. Harry aurait souhaité, non sans malice, que Rogue soit encore en vie pour le voir.

'_Avec l'appui de ce nouveau gouvernement, nous sentons enfin qu'il est sûr de rouvrir Poudlard, et nous rappelons un certain nombre de nos anciens élèves pour qu'ils viennent y enseigner. A cette fin, j'ai le plaisir de vous proposer le poste de professeur de Métamorphose.'_

Harry parcourut rapidement le reste de la lettre : sa pension, son salaire proportionnel, ses congés payés, _répondez au plus vite, veuillez agréer etc_. Sunday, Tyndall et le reste de ses amis américains avaient été stupéfaits qu'il accepte un poste qui n'avait pas de salaire fixe, jusqu'à ce que Kat Bonifay ait attentivement examiné son visage et ait déclaré aux autres « Vous n'y êtes pas. Il ne veut pas grimper dans l'échelle sociale, les gars. Il rentre chez lui. »

Et tandis que le train approchait de la gare familière de Pré-au-Lard, Harry sentit son esprit s'alléger : il rentrait chez lui pour reconstruire Poudlard.

S'il avait de la chance, il serait suffisamment occupé pour oublier qu'il était le Survivant, ce dont tant d'autres se souvenaient encore.

**§§§§§§**

Au pied des énormes escaliers en pierre, Harry laissa tomber ses valises en haletant. Il avait mal aux genoux : quand était-il devenu si peu endurant ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'emmener autant de bagages ? Il était en train de regarder sa pile de valises, désemparé, quand une voix familière grogna « Il était temps que tu reviennes là où est ta place ! »

« Hagrid ! Vous allez enseigner ici, vous aussi ? ». Ses derniers mots furent étouffés par le manteau d'Hagrid, car celui-ci l'enveloppa dans une étreinte fleurant bon le fromage.

« Ca par exemple ! Tu as bien grandi pendant ton voyage aux USA, hein ? Tu n'as plus la carrure d'un Attrapeur ». Hagrid tenait Harry à bout de bras, rayonnant. « Non, je suis juste revenu pour la Cérémonie, je repars après. Je ne suis pas fait pour m'occuper des bêtes dans cet état, Harry. Je ne peux même pas t'aider à porter tes bagages. »

Il lâcha les épaules d'Harry et tendit les mains, et Harry fut choqué de voir qu'elles tremblaient. « Oh, Hagrid... »

« Ce ne sont que des blessures de guerre » fit Hagrid avec désinvolture. « Un sort d'atrophie, même si évidemment, ça ne peut pas me tuer, vu mon héritage génétique ». Harry remarquait à présent les yeux profondément creusés d'Hagrid, les rides gravées de chaque côté de sa bouche, et il sentit son estomac se contracter d'horreur. Mais Hagrid semblait aussi insouciant que s'il avait attrapé un simple rhume. « Les guérisseurs ne peuvent rien pour moi, mais ils m'ont réservé une place au sanatorium des géants, à Greater Wrenching. Je me porterai comme un charme l'été venu, tu verras. »

« Ah, Harry. Et Hagrid. Excellent ». Harry se retourna pour voir McGonagall descendre les marches. « Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pouvons tous nous retrouver dans la Grande Salle sans retarder la Répartition. Emmenons ces paquets dans vos appartements. »

Harry souleva sa plus grosse valise. « Non, non » fit-elle. « Laissez-moi faire ». Elle tapota la valise de sa baguette, et en quelques mots brefs, elle métamorphosa la poignée en une paire de pieds. Elle fit de même avec le reste des bagages et la cage de la chouette.

« Suivez Hedwige, compris ? » ordonna McGonagall aux bagages. La cage hocha du perchoir avec un air important.

« Au rez-de-chaussée, Hedwige » continua-t-elle. « Les appartements bleus, la première porte après la salle commune du personnel enseignant. Evite les escaliers et fais attention aux barrières de protection ». Hedwige se mit lentement en route, se posant de temps en temps pour permettre aux bagages, qui se bousculaient les uns les autres, de la rattraper.

« Je vais peut-être », dit Harry sur un ton dubitatif en regardant ses valises s'éloigner à la hâte, « avoir besoin d'un stage de remise à niveau. »

**§§§§§§**

Lorsque McGonagall tourna les talons en direction de la Grande Salle, Harry resta en arrière avec Hagrid, essayant de ne pas remarquer ses mouvements heurtés et ses occasionnelles grimaces.

« Tu as meilleure mine, Harry » fit Hagrid, qui était déjà un peu essoufflé. « J'étais terriblement inquiet pour toi, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ; on aurait dit que tu pouvais à peine tenir debout...Mais tu as retrouvé des couleurs à présent. »

Harry détourna la tête, puis se força à le regarder en face. « Je vais bien à présent. »

« J'ai toujours dit que tu t'en remettrais » affirma Hagrid avec vigueur. « Tu avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps, c'est ce que je leur disais à tous. Mais ça a été une très bonne chose que tu ailles en Floride. Un peu de soleil, c'est exactement ce qu'il te fallait. »

« C'est Dumbledore qui a eu cette idée » fit Harry. « Après...après. Le Dr Bokor était un vieil ami à lui. Il m'a parlé d'une sorte de festival international de danse folklorique, je n'ai pas très bien compris au début...Et il m'a proposé de l'assister et de l'aider dans son nouveau projet. »

« C'était un grand homme, Dumbledore » renifla Hagrid, extirpant un mouchoir magenta de sa poche.

Ils étaient à peine montés sur l'estrade réservée aux enseignants dans la Grande Salle, où bourdonnaient déjà des douzaines de conversations, qu'Hagrid criait déjà « Charlie ! J'ai oublié de te dire : les jeunes griffaucons, ils vont avoir besoin de... »

Harry faillit rentrer tête baissée dans une petite jeune femme menue qui passait derrière la table, un livre ouvert à la main.

« Excusez-moi » dirent-ils à l'unisson, puis « Hermione ! ». Harry l'enveloppa dans une étreinte qui la souleva du sol.

« Ca alors ! Harry ! On n'était pas de la même taille avant que tu ne partes en Floride ? ». Hermione enfourna son livre dans un immense sac en bandoulière dès que Harry l'eut reposée.

« J'ai dû grandir au soleil, comme une plante. »

« Tu as bonne mine, Harry » dit-elle, redevenant sérieuse. « Tu es totalement remis ? Parce que c'était vraiment— »

« Je vais _bien_ » l'interrompit-il, puis il ajouta « Tu es superbe ». Et c'était la vérité : elle avait changé de coupe de cheveux, et la couleur rosée de sa robe lui allait bien mieux que les couleurs ternes qu'elle choisissait quand ils étaient à l'école.

« Merci » fit-elle. « Je meurs d'envie de discuter avec toi. Tu es absolument affreux quand il s'agit de répondre aux lettres, tu sais. »

« J'étais occupé » s'excusa-t-il d'un air coupable.

« C'est ça. Occupé à faire bronzette nu avec une fille qui porte le nom d'un des jours de la semaine ». Elle le regarda en levant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit, puis le toisa, l'air faussement sévère. « Justin est en train de me rendre dingue : il écrit un livre qui relate les événements de la guerre, comme tu le sais, et il voulait le récit d'un témoin oculaire pour ton duel avec Voldemort. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire que le sort _Transauditum_ était comme un talkie-walkie moldu, que je pouvais _entendre_ ce qu'il se passait, mais que je ne pouvais rien _voir_ du tout...Et _toi_ qui ne répondais à _aucune_ de ses lettres... »

« J'étais _occupé_ » répéta-t-il un peu plus fermement. Elle lui lança un regard pénétrant.

« Tu vas devoir en parler tôt ou tard, Harry » insista-t-elle. « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais... »

« Hermione... ». Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, en quête de quelque chose pour la distraire.

Il réussit mieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. D'abord, il aperçut une chevelure blond pâle dans l'ombre, derrière la table des enseignants. Puis la silhouette devint plus claire. Une coûteuse robe faite sur mesure, une main parée de bijoux hors de prix, une coiffure aristocratique, une moue dédaigneuse...

N'allait-il donc _jamais_ être libéré de Draco Malfoy ?

Hermione suivit le regard d'Harry, se redressa soudainement en s'écriant « Draco ! », et courut étreindre Malfoy. Harry la regarda, stupéfait. « Maman a envoyé un livre pour toi, et aussi des biscuits, ils sont quelque part là-dedans... »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça » répondit Draco en l'étreignant avec force. Harry en eut la rage au ventre. Depuis quand Hermione était en si bons termes avec _Malfoy_ ? « Je veux juste savoir une chose : est-ce que Mme Spenser a réussi à trouver la dent de Bratleigh ? »

« Oh oui, il s'est avéré qu'elle se trouvait dans l'avant-bras de son petit frère. Mais et toi, comment tu t'en sors sans tes crayons mécaniques ? »

« Les Crayons Magiques de Musgrove sont presque aussi bien, mais un peu en dessous quand même... ». Harry regardaient ces deux têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre, une brune, une blonde. Ils étaient exactement de la même taille, telles deux figurines assorties. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre pendant qu'il était en Floride.

Harry constata avec dédain que Malfoy affectionnait toujours son apparence de barde sorcier sorti tout droit d'un conte : des cheveux blonds tombant sur les épaules, une robe prune foncé, dont le col était outrageusement brodé de la même couleur, des mains fines, chargée d'anneaux d'argent. Harry ne se souvenait pas que sa bouche était aussi rouge.

Malfoy leva la tête et surprit le regard d'Harry ; quelque chose traversa son visage, qui n'était pas vraiment le sourire méprisant attendu. Hermione le traîna par le bras. « Harry vient d'arriver des USA, Draco. Il n'a dit à personne qu'il venait, je pense qu'il a oublié comment on écrit une lettre... »

« Il a oublié beaucoup de choses, j'imagine » fit Malfoy d'une voix traînante, mais il tendit tout de même la main. « Potter. Bienvenue. »

Bon sang, même sa poignée de main, languissante et insistante à souhait, semblait receler une insulte.

**§§§§§§**

McGonagall se leva, et Harry réalisa tout à coup que la Grande Salle étaient remplie d'enfants assez agités. Tout le monde s'assit en grande hâte, et le temps que Harry remarque que Malfoy s'était installé entre Hermione et lui, il était trop tard pour changer de place, car McGonagall avait pris la parole.

« Après cinq longues années, nous voyons à nouveau la Grande Salle remplie d'élèves ». Elle avait la voix plus rauque que jamais. Il se tourna vivement pour la regarder, et surprit ce qui pouvait fort bien être des larmes dans ses yeux. « Je pense parler au nom de nous tous, à cette table, en disant que vos visages sont l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai jamais vue ». Elle fit une pause pour se reprendre, et quand elle parla à nouveau, ce fut d'une voix plus normale.

« Nous avons une longue Répartition qui nous attend, et je suis sûre que tout le monde est impatient de continuer ce banquet. Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous présenter les enseignants, étant donné que nous sommes, pour la plupart, des étrangers pour vous. »

Elle commença avec les quatre professeurs qui étaient assis de chaque côté d'elle au centre de la table en forme de U. « Michelle Verte, professeur de Botanique et directrice de la Maison Poufsouffle. Remus Lupin, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et directeur de la Maison Gryffondor. Madeleine Aerie, directrice adjointe, professeur de Potion et directrice de la Maison Serpentard. Et Cypherus Summs, qui a gentiment accepté de reprendre du service pour enseigner l'Arithmancie et s'occuper de la Maison Serdaigle. »

Elle présenta ensuite l'autre partie de la table. « Olivier Dubois, entraîneur de Quidditch et moniteur de Transplanage ». Une salve d'applaudissements s'éleva du côté des élèves les plus âgés. « Pénélope Deauclaire, bibliothécaire. Daisy MacMillan, professeur de Divina— oui, Daisy ? »

« Phoenix Skye, s'il vous plaît, madame la directrice ». Le nouveau professeur de Divination était plus jeune qu'Harry, avec une masse de cheveux bouclés cuivrés et une robe décorée avec des motifs assez criards oranges et roses. Elle avait une fleur piquée dans les cheveux, derrière l'oreille.

« Très bien ». La voix de McGonagall trahissait son avis quant à ce changement de nom. « Ursa Polaris, professeur d'Astronomie. Et Pedantius Binns, professeur d'Histoire de la Magie ». Harry se demanda combien de cérémonies de Répartition il faudrait au professeur Binns pour remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas manger.

« De l'autre côté : Charlie Weasley, professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Sofia Andriescu-Weasley, notre infirmière, que vous ne rencontrerez pas de sitôt, du moins je l'espère ». Harry leva la tête, surpris par le nom. Une des lettres de Ron avait dû lui annoncer le mariage de Charlie. « Harry Potter, professeur de Métamorphose ». Il y eut des murmures étouffés quand le nom de Harry fut prononcé, et il se tendit en voyant quelques élèves tendre le cou pour le regarder de plus près.

McGonagall haussa un peu le ton pour couvrir le bourdonnement de voix. « Draco Malfoy, professeur d'Etudes Moldues. »

Harry était tellement occupé à s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille qu'il entendit à peine McGonagall présenter Hermione comme le nouveau professeur d'Enchantements.

« A présent », annonça McGonagall par-dessus le bruit ambiant, « Nous allons sans plus attendre passer à la Répartition, vu qu'il y a cinq années d'élèves qui attendent d'être affectés à une Maison, alors commençons. »

Le Choixpeau, qui sembla comprendre la nécessité de se hâter, raccourcit de moitié son poème introductif, puis McGonagall se mit à appeler les élèves. La poignée de sixième et septième années qui avaient déjà été répartis levèrent la tête et arrêtèrent de discuter. « Banks-Martin, Jonathan. »

« Alors, Potter » fit Malfoy à voix basse, tandis qu'un garçon à l'air hautain était affecté à Serdaigle. « Tu as aimé faire de la magie pour une bande de surfeurs ? »

Harry se retint à grand peine de répondre, comme à l'époque où il avait quatorze ans, tandis que McGonagall continuait « Bates, Niamh. »

« Harry aidait à ouvrir la première école de sorcellerie des USA depuis Salem, Draco ! » intervint Hermione avec enthousiasme de l'autre côté. « Quand nous voulions lui écrire, nos hiboux devaient transmettre les lettres aux oies des services transatlantiques, parce qu'un hibou n'aurait jamais pu faire tout le voyage jusqu'à Disney World... »

Malfoy éclata de rire. « _Disney World _? ». McGonagall lui lança un regard noir, et il baissa la voix. « Devrions-nous nous préparer à une attaque de souris magiques ? »

« Reconnais quand même que c'est une couverture parfaite » fit Hermione. « J'ai lu qu'ils lançaient des feux d'artifice chaque nuit, et qu'il y avait des parades tous les jours. Donc peu importe ce que les gens voient, ils ne suspecteront jamais quoi que ce soit. »

« Le Royaume de la Magie » suggéra hardiment Harry. Beauchamp, Simon arrêta de prendre des notes le temps d'être envoyé à Poufsouffle. Malfoy eut un sourire narquois. Il avait retroussé les manches de sa robe, laissant nus ses pâles poignets. Et sur son bras gauche, Harry aperçut un bout de la Marque des Ténèbres, sa face grimaçante sortie tout droit d'un cauchemar.

Malfoy surprit le regard de Harry et retourna le bras. « Quoi, tu croyais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur, Potter ? »

Après toutes ces années, cette marque donnait encore la chair de poule à Harry. « Je croyais que même toi, tu aurais honte d'exhiber une telle chose » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Cabot, Jasmine courut vers la table des Serpentards, sa robe voletant derrière elle.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « La honte n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Potter » dit-il. « Tout ce qui est important laisse une marque quelque part. Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? ». Il regarda avec insistance le front d'Harry.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il surprit un autre regard acéré de McGonagall. « Dozier, Mignonette » appela-t-elle bien plus fort que nécessaire. Harry dut se contenter de foudroyer Malfoy du regard, puis de se plonger dans la Répartition.

**§§§§§§**

Des heures semblaient s'être écoulées avant que Young, Lydia ne prenne place au bout de la table des Poufsouffle, triturant toujours nerveusement une tresse couleur caramel. Puis les élèves, qui commençaient à s'agiter et à murmurer entre eux, redevinrent silencieux, à part quelques halètements et cris aigus, quand les fantômes entrèrent dans la salle en flottant.

Nick Quasi Sans Tête et le Moine Gras, la Dame Grise et le Baron Sanglant...Tous les fantômes familiers des quatre Maisons glissaient dans les airs...et en dernier, ses yeux fantomatiques pétillant de malice, venait Albus Dumbledore.

A cette vue, Harry eut des picotements dans les mains. Dumbledore fit le tour des tables des élèves, puis s'éleva jusqu'à l'estrade pour saluer les professeurs. Il n'était pas émacié, contusionné et chancelant, comme il l'avait été à la fin, mais avait exactement la même apparence que lors de la première Cérémonie de Répartition de Harry, depuis les lunettes au bout de son nez jusqu'aux bottes à talons hauts ; simplement, il était argenté, transparent comme de la fumée.

Tout comme les autres fantômes, il semblait apporter avec lui un souffle froid et humide, une sorte de brouillard portable. Les cheveux d'Harry se dressèrent sur sa nuque.

Il sentit tout à coup une douleur aiguë dans les côtes, et sursauta : Hermione avait contourné Malfoy pour lui donner un coup de coude. Il prit une profonde inspiration, qui était presque un halètement. Une autre, encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que tout risque d'évanouissement soit écarté. Il leva à nouveau la tête, toujours pantelant.

Le fantôme de Dumbledore le regardait avec ce même mélange à la fois agaçant et réconfortant de clairvoyance et de gaieté qu'il affichait toujours quand il était vivant, et il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Bienvenue, mon garçon » dit-il, et il s'en alla, tel un nuage porté par le vent.

Malfoy, le visage dépourvu d'expression, observait Harry – prenant note de sa faiblesse, sans aucun doute. Quand Harry réussit enfin à reprendre ses esprits et à lui rendre son regard, le blond haussa un sourcil. « Eh bien, Potter » dit-il en poussant un verre de jus de citrouille dans sa direction. « On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

**§§§§§§**

Harry détourna la tête devant l'air inquisiteur de Malfoy et le visage compatissant d'Hermione, et remarqua que son assiette était remplie de nourriture. A l'aveuglette, il coupa un morceau de saucisse et le mangea, et il sentit aussitôt une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Un vrai repas ! Un repas qui fleurait bon la maison ! Un repas qui n'était pas uniquement composé d'une pizza ! Le tourbillon des émotions qu'il ressentait était étourdissant ; il cadenassa sciemment une partie de son esprit et, soulagé, il s'immergea dans la délicieuse impression qu'il avait, pour le moment, de ne ressentir rien d'autre que la faim.

Les élèves, eux aussi, mangeaient comme s'ils mouraient de faim depuis des mois. Harry se souvenait vaguement de quelques-uns d'entre eux : la sœur cadette d'Hannah Abbott était en train de faire passer des plats de nourriture aux nouveaux Poufsouffles, et la grande et gracieuse jeune fille à la tête des Gryffondors devait être Macy Prewitt, qui avait eu le béguin pour lui – ce qui avait été fort embarrassant –, quand il était en septième année, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite boutonneuse de douze ans.

Il y avait beaucoup de places inoccupées à toutes les tables, mais il y avait tout de même un assez large choix d'élèves. Former une équipe de Quidditch, voilà un sujet sans danger auquel penser.

Bien entendu, c'étaient tous des débutants, même les plus âgés, mais c'était un handicap que toutes les Maisons partageraient. Il y avait plusieurs choix prometteurs à Gryffondor. Jack Talos, un garçon grand et musclé d'au moins quinze ans, qui semblait se balader avec une étiquette 'Numéro 1 des Batteurs' collée sur le front...Aoife Murphy, une fille constellée de taches de rousseur au regard alerte de Poursuiveur...et si Taliesin Jones était aussi rapide qu'il était petit, il avait l'étoffe d'un merveilleux Attrapeur.

Il se pencha par-dessus Malfoy pour regarder Hermione. « Les petits Gryffondor ont l'air bien » dit-il.

« Oui » fit Malfoy avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre. « Ils ont l'air presque tous assez intelligents pour ne pas sauter d'un toit sur un pari. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Il souhaitait vraiment que Malfoy change de disque ; il était épuisé par son voyage et ne se sentait pas capable de se contrôler indéfiniment.

Hermione toutefois, continua comme si c'était la suite d'une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue auparavant « Oh Draco » fit-elle. « Les Serpentards seront très bien. Ils sont jeunes, c'est tout. »

« Jeunes » répéta-t-il dédaigneusement. « Regarde-les. Des faux jetons paranoïaques, le stéréotype même des sujets doués, quoi. »

Harry suivit son regard jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. La plupart avaient en effet l'air de cacher quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

« Il y avait un temps », continua Malfoy, « où les Serpentards attiraient les serpents...pas les chacals. »

« Pas quand tu y étais alors » fit Harry sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

« Harry ! »

Mais Malfoy ne s'arrêta même pas. « Ce ne sont pas que les Serpentards d'ailleurs. Regarde les Serdaigles. Que des petits Je-Sais-Tout avant l'heure. Et Poufsouffle...On dirait qu'ils vont rendre l'âme à force d'être aussi sérieux ». Harry entendit Hermione tenter de réprimer un gloussement.

A présent, McGonagall prodiguait aux élèves les mises en garde habituelles : ne pas aller dans la Forêt Interdite, ne pas se risquer à sortir après le couvre-feu. Il y eut bien plus que les mises en garde habituelles, en vérité. « Vous verrez des barrières à des endroits qui sont toujours considérés comme dangereux. En particulier, le périmètre autour de l'ancienne salle des Potions est interdit d'accès à tous les élèves, ainsi qu'aux professeurs. Je n'insisterai jamais assez sur l'importance qu'il y a de tenir compte de chaque barrière que vous verrez. Tout élève surpris en train d'essayer de franchir une barrière sera renvoyé sur le champ ». Harry regarda autour de lui, espérant que les barrières se repéraient facilement, car pour l'instant, il n'en avait vu aucune.

« Les Gryffondors ne sont pas trop mal, enfin, autant que des Gryffondors puissent l'être », poursuivit Malfoy, en hochant la tête en direction de Lupin, « car Fenris **(1) **connaît l'histoire de cet endroit ». Harry serra les dents en entendant ce surnom cruel. « Mais les autres Maisons...Regarde-les. Je te l'avais _dit_, Mione. Ce ne sont que des parodies d'elles-mêmes. »

Hermione lança à Harry un regard faussement impatient par-dessus la tête de Malfoy. « Draco croit que le Choixpeau réagit en quelque sorte aux vœux des directeurs de Maison » expliqua-t-elle. « Et il est mécontent du choix de la directrice concernant lesdits directeurs de Maison. »

Ce n'était pas la peine de se demander qui Malfoy pensait être mieux placé pour être à la tête des Serpentards, se dit Harry tandis que la table se débarrassait pour pouvoir accueillir le dessert – non, le pudding pardon. **(2)**

Un Malfoy était désespérément imbu de lui-même, de la naissance à la mort. C'était étrangement rassurant de voir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

**A suivre...**

**(1) Fenris **(ou **Fenrir**) est, dans la mythologie nordique, un immense loup qui, selon la prophétie, serait responsable de la destruction du monde.

**(2)** **Dessert** se dit 'dessert' en américain, mais 'pudding' en anglais. Harry, ayant vécu 5 ans en Floride, emploie parfois des mots américains à la place de mots typiquement anglais, et la comparaison des deux termes n'est pas facile à traduire. Vous m'excuserez donc, j'espère ;)


	2. Ruines

**Titre anglais: **Transfigurations.

**Titre: **Métamorphoses.

**Auteur: **Resonant.

**Ancienne traductrice: **JessHDH.

**Nouvelle traductrice:** Angel's heaven.

**Couple:** HP/DM.

**Rating: **M (et même plus).

**Bêta-lectrice: **

**Bêta-correctrice: **

**Etat de la fic anglaise: **16 chapitres +un épilogue –**Fini.**

**Etat de la fic en Français: **chapitres 2, 3, 4, 12, 13, 16 et épilogue traduits.-**Fini: **.** En cours: **5,6 et 7

**Chapitre traduit par: **Angel's heaven.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Résumé: **5 ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer: **cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits créés et appartenant à JKRowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa traductrice, JessHDH.

**Avertissement: **attention, ceci est un **slash**. Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes** !

**Note préliminaire de Jess HDH **: J'ai volontairement laissé tels quels les noms inventés par l'auteur de cette fic. Donc si vous voyez des noms à consonance française, c'est la volonté de l'auteur, et non moi qui aurais traduit certains noms et pas d'autres. Merci de votre compréhension.

**Chapitre 2: Ruines. **

Heureusement pour le sens d'orientation défaillant de Harry, les professeurs quittèrent le festin en masse et prirent la direction de la Salle Commune du personnel. Elle ressemblait beaucoup aux Salles Communes des élèves excepté qu'elle était plus grande et décorée de pourpre et de gris plutôt qu'aux couleurs des maisons.

La plus grande partie du personnel se prépara à aller se coucher –il était près de minuit à présent, et Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir fait un long voyage- mais les autres semblèrent s'installer pour rester dans la Salle Commune pour un moment. Charlie et Sofia avaient déjà installé un plateau de jeu d'échecs dans un coin près de la grande cheminée, et se livraient une bataille acharnée, une partie rapide pleine de cris de triomphe et d'indignation.

Harry pouvait entendre Hagrid faire ses adieux, et il s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée, attendant de lui parler. A la surprise de Harry, Hagrid eut une longue conversation à voix basse avec Malfoy, le laissant sur un rire et une étreinte bizarre.

-Ah, je ne pourrais jamais oublier quel miracle ça a été que Draco nous soit revenu en un seul morceau », dit-il à Harry en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Malfoy, qui était à présent lancé dans un échange presque amical avec le professeur Lupin.

Harry souhaita que Malfoy se trouve hors de portée de voix pour qu'il puisse demander à Hagrid si ils avaient tous perdu la tête.

-Harry », fit Hagrid avec tendresse, « ce vieux bâtiment ressemble à nouveau à une maison maintenant que tu y es revenu. J'aurais presque souhaité pouvoir rester. Mais je fais confiance à Charlie pour qu'il s'occupe bien des créatures, et que tu prennes soin de toi ». Il attrapa le bras de Harry d'une large main tremblante, comme il l'avait fait avec Malfoy. « C'est pour moi la façon dont les gens saluent un vrai camarade », dit-il fièrement. « Occupe-toi de toi, Harry, et si tout va bien je te verrai l'été qui vient. »

Harry regarda tristement Hagrid terminer ses adieux et s'en aller, puis il chercha Hermione du regard, mais elle avait attiré Malfoy jusqu'à un canapé situé sous une immense carte en bas-relief du Nord de l'Angleterre, discutant encore tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient.

-Alors il est peut-être temps de supprimer complètement le système de maisons », fit-elle, et Harry s'en décrocha la mâchoire.

Aussi empressé que l'était Malfoy à changer ce qui faisait Poudlard, Harry fut surpris de l'entendre être en désaccord.

-Tu dis « pas de maisons », 'Mione, mais en pratique ça signifierait que l'école entière est une grande maison, n'enseignant rien d'autre que de la magie Serdaigle ou rien d'autre que de la magie Gryffondor.

-Tu crois toujours… », commença-t-elle, mais Malfoy l'interrompit.

-Ou rien d'autre que de la magie de Serpentard, ça n'a aucune importance. Le problème est qu'il y a différentes sortes de sorciers et qu'ils ont besoin de choses différentes. Et le système de maisons… »

Évidemment, Harry n'aurait aucune chance de parler à Hermione tant que Malfoy serait là. C'était amusant de voir combien il se trouvait trop bien pour elle à l'école, et que maintenant il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle.

Il aurait probablement dû aller au lit, mais son horloge interne avait décidé qu'il était tôt dans l'après-midi. Alors après un instant d'indécision, il se servit une tasse de thé à la théière auto-remplissante et alla s'asseoir sur un autre canapé. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur Lupin se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

-Tu as l'air bien, Harry », fit-il.

Harry remua son thé avec plus de force que nécessaire. Il en avait vraiment assez de ce commentaire.

-Vous aussi, professeur », dit-il. « Désolé de ne pas vous avoir écrit plus souvent. »

Il grimaça intérieurement, se rappelant toutes les fois où il avait refoulé l'oie livrant le courrier sans même ouvrir le message qu'elle avait apporté, ne voulant pas voir sa paix fragile troublée par un message venant de chez lui.

-Remus, s'il te plaît. Et tout va bien, je comprends », répondit-il doucement avant de boire une gorgée de son propre thé.

Harry eut peur qu'il ne comprenne que trop bien, et il se détourna du regard incisif de Lupin –de Remus.

Derrière le canapé se trouvaient plusieurs épaisseurs de rideaux pourpres et gris, mais ils n'encadraient rien d'autre que des pierres uniformes.

-C'est la façon normale de décorer les quartiers des professeurs ? Des rideaux sur un mur de pierres ? »

Remus sourit un peu tristement.

-Il y avait une fenêtre », fit-il. « Toutes les fenêtres ont été condamnées, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? »

Harry ne l'avait pas vu.

-Pour quoi faire ? »

-Pour arrêter les sortilèges, bien sûr ». Remus le regarda curieusement. « Mais je suppose que tu étais hors service au début de cet automne, et le temps que nous ayons repris l'école et chassé les Mangemorts, tu étais en Amérique. »

Il se leva et se réinstalla sur le canapé. Ça devait être une longue histoire, pensa Harry.

-Tout a commencé avec une première année qui… »

-Même à Sainte-Mangouste nous avons entendu parler de Lark Brown. »

Sa voix était plus dure qu'il ne le souhaitait, et il fit une grimace d'excuse, mais Remus se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Oui, quand un sortilège tue une petite fille sur le trajet du festin de Répartition, je suppose que la nouvelle se répand. Et sa tante était une de tes camarades de classe, si je me souviens bien. »

Harry avait voulu envoyer une lettre de condoléances à Lavande, mais même s'il avait su quoi dire, les hiboux étaient mal acceptés à Sainte-Mangouste. Tout comme l'étaient les plumes, pour cette raison.

-Alors tu as entendu parler des autres attaques ? »

Harry cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête.

-Et bien la mort de la fille Brown a été attribuée aux Mangemorts qui avaient échappés à la justice, et Medusa Macallan a finalement avoué. Le Ministère…et bien personne n'a pu dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très zélés à s'assurer que tous les présumés Mangemorts rendent des comptes. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui se penchait vers Hermione en gesticulant vivement, les joues roses, ne s'intéressant pas à tout ce qui comptait. Si tant est que cela soit jamais possible de représenter quelque chose pour Malfoy, ce dont il doutait.

-Mais même après que l'école ait été fermée », continua Remus, « les ouvriers effaçant les dégâts de la guerre ont été harcelés à coup d'attaques. Peu importait le nombre de Mangemorts capturés, le lendemain il y avait des blessures, des explosions, des incendies. »

« La théorie la plus appropriée qu'on ait eue, était que quelqu'un se trouvait encore quelque part dans le parc, jetant des sorts d'une place forte cachée. Au début le Ministère a essayé d'ajouter toujours plus de sécurités aux terrains eux-mêmes. Puisque ça n'a pas résolu le problème, nous avons bouché les fenêtres dans l'espoir de protéger l'intérieur. »

« Nous avons travaillé toute la nuit en équipes, condamnant chaque fenêtre que nous pouvions trouver », fit Remus. « C'était en novembre, juste après que le dernier des Détraqueurs ait été renversé, et nous pensions que nous serions capables d'ouvrir l'école en retard et de terminer l'année. Et le matin nous sommes revenus, et… »

Remus inspira, puis il posa sa tasse et sa soucoupe avec une précision attentive.

-Sirius a été le premier arrivé, comme d'habitude, tu sais, et il a utilisé sa canne pour pousser la porte… »

-Oh non. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Remus regardait ses propres mains serrées.

-Ses blessures n'étaient pas si sérieuses », dit doucement Harry. « Tout le monde était si sûr qu'il se remettrait, et ce que j'ai entendu ensuite… »

-Minerva a transformé la canne en stèle et l'a installée sur la porte, tu as vu ? C'est le plus récent des mémoriaux ». Remus leva les yeux avec un sourire peu franc. « Il avait toujours l'habitude de dire qu'il allait l'utiliser pour faire quelque chose d'innommable à Cornelius Fudge. »

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Harry pouvait entendre faiblement Hermione et Draco discutant encore à propos de quelque chose, McGonagall souhaitant bonne nuit tout en prenant la direction des escaliers courbés, Sofia disant « Échec et Mat » d'un ton plutôt suffisant.

Kat aurait roulé des yeux, pensa Harry. « Détends-toi et serre déjà ce gars dans tes bras, Har. Vous pourriez tous les deux en profiter. ». Il appuya son épaule contre celle de Remus, et Remus se pencha brièvement et soupira.

-Qui était-ce ?demanda enfin Harry. Remus haussa les épaules. « Ils n'ont attrapé personne ? »

-Ils ont attrapé un grand nombre de gens. Bien trop, disent certains. Mais personne n'a jamais été capable d'expliquer les attaques de Poudlard. »

-Êtes-vous certains que c'est sans danger de rouvrir ? »

Harry avait l'arrière de la nuque froid. Il avait cru en _avoir fini_ avec ça, cette foutue méfiance impuissante.

-Non », fit Remus catégoriquement. « Mais avec la fermeture permanente de Durmstrang et Beaux bâtons si pleine qu'ils n'ont même pas de chaises pour tous les élèves, et toutes sortes de sorciers peu scrupuleux s'installant en tant qu'éducateurs privés…et bien Minerva a senti qu'il y avait plus de risques en restant fermés qu'en rouvrant. »

Poudlard était toujours réputée être l'endroit le plus sûr dans le monde.

Après un long moment, Harry fit vivement :

-Bien. Je suis rentré depuis près de six heures et rien de mal ne s'est encore passé. »

Il n'y avait pas eu d'explosion immédiate. Il décida que c'était un bon signe.

**§§§§§§**

La porte conduisant aux quartiers de Harry était gardée par le tableau d'une très jolie trayeuse, qui rougit et bégaya quand Harry se présenta. A sa grande surprise, elle était encore là sur un tableau à l'intérieur de la porte où, sur un mot de sa part, elle pouvait ouvrir aux visiteurs.

-Ta gardienne est adorable », fit Remus, faisant à nouveau trembler et rougir la jeune fille. « Le mien est un setter irlandais, ce qui laisse à penser que le sens de l'humour d'Albus Dumbledore n'est complètement absent de Poudlard ». D'un geste de sa baguette il alluma quelques bougies dans le salon. « Minerva m'a demandé de nous excuser pour les appartements –ceux des étages supérieurs sont plus intéressants, mais aucun de ceux qui sont vides ne sont entretenus pour l'instant. »

-Oh non, ça ira », fit Harry.

Le salon était spacieux et confortable, avec un feu crépitant en son cœur et un large canapé moelleux. Sous les fenêtres condamnées se trouvait un coin étude, avec un énorme bureau et un mur couvert d'étagères de livres. Au-delà, par une porte ouverte, Harry pouvait apercevoir un lit avec des rideaux bleu clair.

-C'est merveilleux. Mais comment Hedwige… »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir la question, il y eut un bruit de cliquetis, et Harry vit que l'un des panneaux décoratifs au-dessus de la porte était en fait une porte plus petite, juste de la bonne taille pour qu'un hibou l'utilise. Hedwige salua Remus en ébouriffant amicalement ses cheveux, puis elle alla s'installer sur son perchoir et glissa sa tête sous son aile.

-Les hiboux sont censés être des oiseaux nocturnes », déclara Remus d'un ton curieux. « Sont-ils sujets au décalage horaire ? »

-Je ne sais pas », dit Harry avant de bâiller largement. « Pourtant les humains le sont. »

Il ferma les yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour les rouvrir.

Remus sourit.

-Je vais m'en aller. »

**§§§§§§**

Dès qu'il vit l'endroit en étant complètement réveillé, Harry comprit pourquoi McGonagall était anxieuse à l'idée de faire avancer l'entraînement de la prochaine génération de sorciers. Poudlard était dans une pagaille assez épouvantable.

Ses appartements étaient normaux en dehors des fenêtres bouchées. Juste de l'autre côté de sa porte, pourtant, - il ne pouvait comprendre comment il avait bien pu manquer ça la nuit d'avant - un passage était fermé par des protections à la fois magiques et ordinaires, du ruban noir entremêlé au faible miroitement d'une barrière-sortilège. Et au-delà il put voir qu'un escalier était tout simplement manquant, sans rien avoir laissé d'autre qu'un morceau de la balustrade s'élevant dans l'air vide.

Les étudiants et les professeurs de l'assemblée de sorciers avaient été occasionnellement appelés pour traiter les victimes de sortilèges vengeurs ou pour lever le _mal de ojo_ sur un bébé, mais Harry avait passé la majeure partie de ces cinq dernières années sur des formes plus inoffensives de magie. Il avait presque oublié la sensation désagréablement rampante que les sortilèges plus mauvais laissaient dans l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente à présent. Il lui tourna le dos rapidement, ignorant la tension à l'arrière de son cou.

Se frottant le front pour apaiser le mal de tête qui le saisissait encore, il traversa la Salle Commune déserte des enseignants. De l'autre côté de la porte, il s'arrêta, essayant de se rappeler le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle. A gauche au premier hall, puis à droite au troisième –ou était-ce à gauche au troisième et ensuite à droite au premier ? Ou tournait-il en rond ?

-Droit devant jusqu'au tableau de Usher le négligé, monsieur Potter », fit une voix méprisante très familière. « Après ça, c'est à droite, à droite, à gauche –faites attention, monsieur Potter ; j'avais espéré que peut-être vous auriez fait des progrès dans la maîtrise de ce talent élémentaire…

-Professeur Snape ? » fit Harry en tournoyant, se prenant presque les pieds dans sa robe, et il grimaça en entendant sa voix couiner.

La porte de la Salle Commune du personnel avait été maintenue ouverte la nuit d'avant. Maintenant qu'elle était fermée, Harry pouvait voir la statue qui la gardait : le dernier Maître des Potions en pierre grise, de près de trois mètres de haut et saisi dans tout son mépris.

-Votre prise sur le réel reste sans précédent, à ce que je vois. »

La statue tenait un chaudron d'une main, et une mèche de cheveux de pierre lui tombait devant l'œil gauche. Comme le fantôme de Dumbledore, la statue de Snape était moins ravagée par la guerre que l'homme ne l'avait été la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu vivant, bien qu'il ne fût pas moins impérieux. Une des manches de la robe était relevée pour révéler une gravure superficielle de la Marque des Ténèbres. Avec une répugnance frisant le dégoût, Harry pensa qu'il était possible de pousser le réalisme trop loin.

-B-bien, très bien », bégaya-t-il. « Usher le négligé, droite, droite, gauche… »

-Tu parles encore à des objets inanimés, Potter ? »

Malfoy passa par la porte dans un tourbillon de robes bleu glacé, l'air d'avoir dormi douze heures au lieu de quatre. Harry brossa ses cheveux indisciplinés. Malfoy inclina la tête vers la statue de Snape dans une sorte de petite révérence et s'en alla dans le couloir.

Les lèvres de la statue se contractèrent, mais elle ne fit pas plus de commentaires. Au bout d'un moment, Harry réprima un besoin absurde de dire « puis-je y aller, professeur ? » et prit le chemin du réfectoire.

**§§§§§§**

Il était encore bien tôt, et les tables des élèves étaient vides en dehors de trois Poufsouffles qui pensaient de façon évidente qu'il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un début de journée précoce. A la table du personnel, Remus et Michelle Verte étaient assis côte à côte, se jetant des coups d'œil l'un à l'autre comme s'ils voulaient entamer la conversation mais sans parvenir à décider par où commencer.

Harry se dirigea à l'autre bout de la table, où il vit Hermione mangeant du bacon d'une main et tournant les pages du livre de Sortilèges de première année de l'autre.

-Tu es debout de bonne heure », fit-elle tandis qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés et qu'il se servait dans les premiers harengs fumés qu'il voyait depuis cinq ans.

-Mon cerveau pense que nous sommes hier après-midi », dit-il. « Et ma tête me fait mal. Je devrais peut-être aller voir Sofia pour qu'elle me donne un remède contre le décalage horaire.

-Oh non, Harry », déclara Hermione en fermant son livre. « Le décalage horaire n'est pas guérissable comme la gueule de bois, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Elle te donnera juste une potion de sommeil et un sermon. Pas que tu n'en aies pas besoin. Une potion de sommeil, je veux dire…Si un sermon avait suffi tu te serais senti mieux depuis longtemps. »

-Chut », fit-il en souriant, et dans ce mot son accent sonna comme celui de Kat. Il se surprendrait bientôt en train de dire « on » s'il ne faisait pas attention.

A présent que les nappes du festin spécial avaient été retirées, il pouvait voir que le bord de la table devant lui était éraflé et plein d'échardes. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réfectoire et sentit sa poitrine se serrer quand il vit les traces des dégâts un peu partout.

La plupart des tables étaient éraflées ou ébréchées, et quelques unes avaient été brisées en deux et réparées. Il y avait de grands trous dans le mur derrière la table du personnel, comme si quelque chose y avait été projeté à grande vitesse, et des marques dans le sol qui semblaient avoir été faites par des griffes.

Il se demanda à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler _avant_ que le personnel ne passe l'été à nettoyer.

Ici aussi l'air était imprégné du reste de magie noire, si fortement que Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait vraiment du résultat des anciens sortilèges. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu t'attends à voir un vieil ennemi, Potter ? Tu as de la chance », fit Malfoy en le dépassant pour aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'Hermione.

Harry ne bondit pas sur sa chaise mais seulement grâce à effort de volonté.

'Aies un peu de fierté, Potter, se dit-il. Ce gars est toujours une fouine arrogante, mais il n'y a pas de raison d'être aussi nerveux'.

-Écoute, Malfoy », dit-il. « Hermione te fait peut-être confiance, mais je réserve mon jugement. »

Malfoy se contenta de lever un sourcil.

-Tu n'es pas encore arrivé à une conclusion, Potter ? Maintenant en voilà un début », fit-il. « Si tu es trop touché par l'esprit de retour pour manger, je vais te prendre cette pomme cuite des mains.

-Arrête de taxer, Draco ».Hermione lui embrassa la main quand elle passe devant elle. » Harry a besoin de toute la nourriture qu'il peut avoir. Tu ne mangeais _pas du tout_ en Amérique ? Tu as l'air _squelettique_.

-Je vais _bien_ », déclara Harry pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois.

Le niveau sonore de la pièce s'éleva tandis que de plus en plus d'élèves arrivaient. Harry détestait les voir s'asseoir aux tables abîmées. Enseigner allait être un défi, mais il souhaitait passer autant de temps qu'il le pourrait pour ramener Poudlard à la normale.

-Tes appartements sont bien, Harry ? », demanda Hermione. « Je suis au quatrième étage –Pénélope va m'aider à trouver le sort qu'ils ont utilisé pour le plafond d'ici, parce que si je peux enchanter les murs j'aurai une vue du lac…

Soudain il y eut un cri provenant des tables des élèves. Harry leva les yeux à temps pour voir une des jeunes Serpentards s'effondrer en arrière, la chaise et le reste avec, dans un étrange vagissement.

McGonagall fut la première à l'atteindre, suivie bientôt par Malfoy.

-Je ne veux pas entendre de ces idioties superstitieuses », déclara sévèrement McGonagall comme Harry arrivait.

-Mais professeur, la chaise de Crabbe… », « Personne qui ce soit jamais assis… »

Malfoy était agenouillé près de la fille, dont les talons martelaient le sol. « Petrificus Totalus », dit-il, et elle retomba immobile. Il leva les yeux vers McGonagall.

-Kitty, tenez ces petits Épouvantards assoiffés de sang éloignés, voulez-vous, pendant que je … »

McGonagall fit reculer les élèves en groupe pendant que Malfoy se mit à murmurer d'une voix indistincte et douce. Harry se tendit, puis il reconnut ensuite les mots comme étant des sortilèges de métamorphose. Malfoy était en train de transformer la chaise en brancard. Il prononçait toujours ses sorts comme une langue maternelle, avec toutes les élisions et les terminaisons. Les sorts de Harry étaient parfaitement fonctionnels, mais comparé à Malfoy, il avait toujours l'impression de lire les mots dans un livre.

Les yeux de la fille étaient toujours grand ouverts, bougeant frénétiquement, et Harry pouvait voir les muscles de ses bras, de ses mains et de ses mâchoires contractés sous l'effet du sortilège. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'œuf à la coque de quelqu'un, la coquille encore intacte. Il le ramassa et s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de la fille, le passant sur son visage et murmurant, sentant un faible picotement sous ses doigts. Tyndall de Soto, le spécialiste en magie latine à l'assemblée de sorciers, lui avait enseigné comment enfermer un enchantement dans un œuf, et apparemment le sortilège fonctionnait même quand l'œuf constituait un petit-déjeuner.

Il était vaguement au courant de la présence de Malfoy de l'autre côté de la fille, tapotant toujours la chaise de sa baguette et murmurant. Des roues commencèrent à pousser au brancard, puis des sangles pour attacher les bras et les jambes de la fille. Elle arrêta de se contracter juste au moment où les derniers mots de Malfoy transformèrent son collier aux couleurs voyantes en oreiller pour soutenir sa tête.

Harry plaça l'œuf dans la main de Malfoy.

-Dis à Sofia qu'il a été cuit à la coque. Elle sera peut-être capable d'interpréter le jaune. Si elle ne l'a pas fait avant, je pourrai l'aider quand nous aurons fini de contenir la foule.

-Bien », fit Cypherus Summs d'une voix rauque, tandis qu'un préfet se précipitait pour aider Malfoy à emporter le brancard. « C'est ce que j'appelle un travail d'équipe. »

**§§§§§§**

McGonagall déclara la Salle Commune de Serpentard comme lieu le plus sûr pour les élèves. La pièce était située sous terre et drapée tout autour de sorts protecteurs, mais Harry était toujours mal à l'aise quant à leur sécurité.

-J'ai levé le Petrificus et je l'ai placée sous Consopium –un coma magique », fit Sofia à Harry de son doux accent quand il vint à l'infirmerie un peu plus tard. « Je ne pouvais pas arrêter autrement les convulsions, et j'avais peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais que je fasse avec cet œuf, 'Arry. »

Le reste du personnel se rassembla tout autour pour regarder tandis que Harry brisait l'œuf dans un verre d'eau, mais apparemment cette partie du traitement de Tyndall ne fonctionnait qu'avec un œuf cru ; il ne put rien tirer du tout de la forme du jaune, quelle que fût la façon dont il y jeta un coup d'œil.

-Harry, serais-tu en train de chanter ?

Harry ferma la bouche, embarrassé, et vida le mélange d'eau et d'œuf à moitié cuit dans l'évier de l'infirmerie. Hermione le regardait toujours impatiemment.

-Un chant cherokee », lui dit-il. « Il est supposé appeler ton manitou sur toi –ton pouvoir, ta magie, quoi que ce soit. Sunday a donné la mauvaise habitude à tout le monde de le marmonner quand nous travaillions sur quelque chose. Un cours de potions à l'assemblée de sorciers est vraiment quelque chose à entendre.

-Tu travailles toujours sans baguette ? » demanda Charlie, et Harry réalisa que sa baguette était encore dans sa manche.

-Deux semaines après que je sois arrivé en Floride, j'ai aidé le docteur Bokor à lever une malédiction avec une spatule. Après ça, j'ai compris à quoi servaient les baguettes.

McGonagall se pencha sur le lit de la fille.

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit le même sort que celui qui a frappé Argus Rusard quand il a tenté de rouvrir l'aile des potions », dit-elle.

Rusard avait survécu à la guerre, mais l'état de l'école avait rendu évident le fait qu'il n'allait pas y travailler comme gardien plus longtemps. Harry avait présumé qu'il avait simplement pris sa retraite.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Poppy avait une petite quantité de Nervalitum, une puissante potion de repousse des nerfs de l'invention de Severus », fit McGonagall. « Tant qu'elle a été capable de l'administrer à Argus, ses attaques ont été maintenues sous contrôle et son corps a été en mesure de travailler à sa propre guérison. Quand elle s'est épuisée… »

-Vous ne pouviez pas en faire plus ? »

-Ça demande de la corne de narval en poudre », déclara Madeleine Aerie. « Ce qui est impossible à trouver maintenant que le Ministère l'a reclassé. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir accès aux réserves du professeur Snape, et aucun d'entre nous n'avait ses contacts dans l'ombre, ce qui est plus que dommage.

-De façon ironique », ajouta McGonagall, « la raison pour laquelle Argus se trouvait dans l'aile des potions, pour commencer, était de chercher dans les quartiers de Severus des livre, des notes et des ingrédients que nous ne pouvions pas obtenir ailleurs ». Elle soupira. « Poppy a maintenu Argus en vie pendant dix mois en utilisant de l'Animaserum, qui est plus un renfort général de l'organisme, mais ses convulsions ont continué, et son corps a dépéri. »

-Bon, où est madame Pomfresh ? » demanda Harry.

-Morte », fit brièvement McGonagall.

Elle fixa l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la fenêtre, se frottant la nuque d'une main et l'air complètement épuisé.

Finalement, Harry lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que c'était à propos de la chaise ? »

-C'était la chaise de Victor **(1) **Crabbe, et les élèves les plus stupides pensent qu'elle est maudite », fit-elle.

Elle avait déjà levé la métamorphose faite par Malfoy sur la chaise. Elle se trouvait dans un coin, ayant l'air d'une chaise parfaitement ordinaire.

-Nous avons interrogé tout le monde », déclara Charlie, « et il n'y a aucun signe d'utilisation anormale. Elle s'est assise, elle a crié, c'est tout ce que nous savons. »

McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil à la chaise.

-Quelque chose est foncièrement mauvais », fit-elle.

**À suivre**

**(1)**Le vrai prénom de Crabbe est Vincent, pas Victor (NdT).


	3. Sacrifice

**Titre anglais: **Transfigurations.

**Titre: **Métamorphoses.

**Auteur: **Resonant.

**Ancienne traductrice: **JessHDH.

**Nouvelle traductrice:** Angel's heaven.

**Couple:** HP/DM.

**Rating: **M (et même plus).

**Bêta-lectrice: **

**Bêta-correctrice: **

**Etat de la fic anglaise: **16 chapitres +un épilogue –**Fini.**

**Etat de la fic en Français: Fini: **2, 3, 4, 12, 13, 16 et épilogue traduits.- . **En cours: **5,6 et 7

**Chapitre traduit par: **Angel's heaven.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Résumé: **5 ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer: **cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits créés et appartenant à JKRowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa traductrice, JessHDH.

**Avertissement: **attention, ceci est un **slash**. Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes** !

**Note préliminaire de Jess HDH **: J'ai volontairement laissé tels quels les noms inventés par l'auteur de cette fic. Donc si vous voyez des noms à consonance française, c'est la volonté de l'auteur, et non moi qui aurais traduit certains noms et pas d'autres. Merci de votre compréhension.

**&**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 3: Sacrifice. **

« -J'ai bien peur que nous soyons obligés de fermer une fois encore et de renvoyer les élèves chez eux », annonça McGonagall dans la Salle Commune du personnel.

Sa voix tremblait.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! », fit Harry sans y penser.

Un rugissement de commentaires s'éleva. McGonagall éleva la voix.

« -Si nos mesures de sécurité actuelles sont inadéquates quant à la protection des élèves contre ces malédictions où même à la découverte de la personne qui les a lancées…

-Mais c'est exactement pour ça…

-Potter a raison », dit Malfoy soudainement. Harry s'en décrocha la mâchoire. « Kitty, si il y a une nouvelle menace, nous aurons besoin de sorciers entraînés. Et si les Mangemorts recrutent –et bien, n'ayez pas l'air si choqué, vous savez que vous y avez tous pensé- si ils sont en train de recruter, nous aurons besoin de faire de même.

- Lark Brown, déclara Dubois d'un ton qui en disait long, et McGonagall fit : Précisément. Exposer les enfants à ces types de risques… »

Malfoy frappa une des fenêtres obstruées de la paume de sa main –un geste affreusement théâtral, pensa Harry, bien qu'il dut admettre qu'il avait retenu l'attention de tout le monde.

« - Je pensais que les Gryffondors comprenaient le sacrifice, dit-il en se tournant pour faire face à la salle pleine de professeurs silencieux. Poudlard ou pas Poudlard, les enfants de sorciers auront à apprendre quelque chose de quelqu'un. Dans l'immédiat, ils sont sans expérience, non canalisés, sans influence positive. Les enfants seront mis en danger quand même. Mais si nous sommes ouverts, nous pouvons bien prendre ce risque pour quelque chose »

McGonagall donnait l'impression d'avoir mal à la gorge. Après un moment, elle dit :

« -Vous mettez le doigt dessus, Draco. Je crois que j'ai besoin de consulter Albus sur ce sujet - mon Frère, pouvez-vous aller le chercher ? Nous en discuterons davantage ce soir. Peut-être que miss Rolfe aura alors repris connaissance et qu'elle nous en dira plus. »

Dans le rugissement de discussion qui suivit, il fut presque impossible de comprendre une conversation.

Phoenix Sky était en train d'essayer d'entraîner Summs et Malfoy à la rejoindre dans une séance de méditation pour attirer des ondes positives. Charlie et Sofia chuchotaient très rapidement, finissant les phrases l'un de l'autre. Une tête était en train de brailler des ingrédients de potion à Madeleine Aerie – personne que Harry connaissait.

Seule Hermione était silencieuse dans son fauteuil. Harry s'assit sur un tabouret tout proche et la regarda, mais elle continua à fixer aveuglément le mur pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle regarda au-delà de Harry.

« -Draco, fit-elle, qui était la dernière personne à s'asseoir sur la chaise de Crabbe ?

-Crabbe lui-même, je pense, dit-il, laissant Phoenix en arrière avec un soupir de soulagement. Toutes ces petites oies croient qu'elle a été maudite. Les anciens le chuchotent aux nouveaux arrivants lors du festin de répartition. »

Il se pencha sur le bras du fauteuil d'Hermione et elle le regarda.

« -Mais il ne l'a pas vraiment ensorcelé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que _tu_ connais un moyen de lancer un sortilège d'attaque à une chaise ? »Son regard passa de Hermione à Harry, puis à Remus qui s'était levé pour se tenir près du tabouret de Harry. Quand ils furent tous silencieux, il hocha la tête. « Je ne crois pas. Et si tu ne le sais pas, alors tu peux être sûre que Vincent ne le savait pas. Il pouvait à peine épeler son propre nom sans assistance.

-Tu as toujours su comment choisir tes amis, Malfoy », fit Harry d'un ton tendu, ignorant le bruit de protestation d'Hermione. Que font Crabbe et Goyle à présent ? Se tenir en dehors des murs à jeter des sorts sur des enfants sans méfiance ?

-Oh, je n'imagine pas Vincent ayant cette sorte de courage, déclara Malfoy négligemment. Il doit se cacher en quelque endroit sûr avec ce qui restent des Mangemorts, je suppose, à moins qu'il ne soit mort. Il s'appuya contre le dos de la chaise et croisa une jambe par-dessus l'autre. Quant à Gregory, ajouta-t-il mollement, je l'ai tué. »

Harry sentit son sang se figer sous le coup du choc et de la colère. En plus d'être ennuyant Malfoy n'était-il pas dangereux ? Pouvait-il être _celui_ qui lançait les sortilèges sur les élèves ?

Á côté de lui Remus eut un geste d'impatience.

« -Draco, ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il. Harry a été parti longtemps, et il n'a pas encore eu la chance de se mettre au courant.

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

-Il devrait être capable de faire face aux vérités déplaisantes comme un bon Gryffondor.

-Je connais déjà toutes les vérités déplaisantes qui m'intéressent à propos de toi, merci, rétorqua Harry en grinçant des dents. »

**oOoOoOo**

L'Animaserum calma suffisamment Charlotte Rolfe pour que Sofia puisse lever le Consopium qui pesait sur elle, mais alors que l'après-midi avançait, ses crises recommencèrent, et Sofia dut une fois encore la plonger dans l'inconscience grâce à un sortilège.

Le personnel se regroupa dans la Salle Commune, parlant à voix étouffées. McGonagall et le fantôme de Dumbledore étaient assis en train de murmurer dans un coin reculé, leurs têtes si rapprochées qu'elles donnaient l'impression de se toucher. Remus et Michelle étaient partis faire une ronde pour surveiller les élèves, et Pénélope et Olivier revenaient en chancelant sous le poids de quelques dizaines de livres de bibliothèque aux titres troublants.

Harry souhaita qu'il y ait eu des fenêtres à travers lesquelles regarder pendant qu'il pensait. En manque, il se tint un long moment debout en train de fixer un tableau, regardant un bateau jeté sur une mer déchaînée, essayant d'imaginer qui avait pu lancer le sort, et comment, et ce qui pourrait être fait pour empêcher quelqu'un de recommencer. Il pouvait sentir ce sentiment étrange peser sur lui et dont il s'était débarrassé avec tant de difficulté en Amérique –parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi _faire _et qu'ils _comptaient_ tous sur lui, leurs _vies _dépendaient de lui, et qu'il allait tous les décevoir une fois encore, tous les laisser tomber, tous les laisser mourir, tout comme…

Il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés et sursauta violemment, mais ce n'était qu'Hermione.

« -Arrête de ruminer, Harry, déclara-t-elle d'un ton impatient. Là, ils ont servi du poulet froid pour le dîner, ajouta-t-elle en le tirant vers un des buffets. Mange, et ensuite viens me voir et me dire ce que tu sais à propos de sortilège jeté à travers un mur de pierres.

-As-tu jamais pensé à d'autres possibilités , dit Harry aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. Franchement, Hermione, pourquoi regardes-tu en dehors des murs quand il y a un sorcier malfaisant _là dans cette pièce_ ?

Elle soupira avec impatience.

-Harry, regarde-le ». Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de l'endroit où Malfoy se tenait, en train de parler très sérieusement avec un groupe de professeurs. Charlie était à ses côtés, et McGonagall et le fantôme de Dumbledore écoutaient tous les deux et hochaient la tête tandis que Malfoy levait une main aux longs doigts vers les fenêtres condamnées et les portes gardées par des sortilèges. « Minerva ferait-elle confiance à quelqu'un qui est dangereux ? _Dumbledore_ le ferait-il ?

Le regard de Harry passa de Malfoy à Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais été crédule, mais…

-C'est un Mangemort, Hermione.

-C'_était_ un Mangemort, dit-elle. Et ensuite il a été espion, puis il est entré dans le Programme de Protection Sorcier, et maintenant, il est…

-…très probablement un traître, et sûrement un sournois, menteur, hautain…

Hermione le regarda sévèrement.

-Nous n'avons pas le _temps_ pour ça, Harry », fit-elle, ressemblant affreusement à McGonagall. Quelque chose menace les élèves, et nous, aussi. Et ce n'est pas Draco Malfoy. Je le _connais_, Harry. J'étais _là_. »

Oh, ça le piqua au vif. Ça devait s'être vu sur son visage, parce qu'à sa surprise, elle se pencha en avant et lui prit les mains.

« -Oh, Harry. Ses doigts étaient très chaleureux. Nous te dirons tout, je le promets –dès que nous aurons un moment nous te raconterons toute l'histoire. Mais dans l'immédiat –et bien, je comprends que tu ne puisses pas encore faire confiance à Draco, mais tu vas devoir faire confiance au reste d'entre nous. »

**oOoOoOo**

Á quatre heures et demie du matin, Harry souhaitait s'être endormi dans la Salle Commune tout comme Cypherus Summs, qui était en train de ronfler dans un fauteuil quand Harry était parti se coucher.

Après tant de nuits passées à l'hôtel aménagé qui avait abrité l'Assemblée, il trouvait difficile de respirer dans une chambre sans fenêtres. Il faisait si sombre qu'il pouvait à peine distinguer les meubles des murs, et si silencieuse, avec Hedwige partie pour la nuit, qu'il pouvait entendre sa propre respiration revenir en écho en dehors des rideaux à demi fermés.

Il se retourna, frappa son oreiller à coups de poing et souhaita être finalement allé trouver Sofia pour cette potion de sommeil. Si il y avait une fenêtre, il pourrait y faire face, et peut-être il pourrait voir la lune, ou au moins une partie du parc. Ou un Mangemort en robes et masqué, baguette à la main, en train de rôder et de chercher une faille suffisamment large pour jeter un sort à travers…

Il se retourna une fois encore, si rapidement qu'il fit trembler le lit. Il inspira et expira, ferma les yeux et essaya de se représenter les vagues de l'océan, ainsi que Kat lui avait appris. _Inspirer, expirer, vas-y, Har', vas-y._

Vague. Vague. Vague. Inspirer. Expirer.

L'air était empli d'un brouillard glacial, pourtant, pas comme en Floride où il était tiède même en hiver, mais froid comme le souffle d'un Détraqueur. Et ce rugissement n'était pas du tout celui de l'océan mais sa propre respiration laborieuse.

Ou peut-être était-ce le feu, parce que Dumbledore avait mis le feu au corps de Voldemort, et les flammes lui lançaient la chaleur au visage. Ron et Sirius avaient chaud aussi, là où ils le soutenaient, et l'Animaserum de Snape était chaud en lui, et la main de Dumbledore sur son bras aurait dû être chaude aussi mais elle ne l'était pas, bizarrement, et il était en train de dire d'un ton insistant « Tu dois y aller maintenant, mon garçon. Tu as fait ta part du travail et la mission qui reste n'est pas pour toi », mais comment pouvaient-ils savoir que Voldemort était mort, comment pouvaient-ils être _sûrs_, il était absolument vital pour eux d'être _sûrs_…

Harry s'assit dans un sursaut, son propre gémissement le tirant de son rêve. Il passa ses mains moites sur son visage. « Lumos ». Sa voix était tremblante.

Quand son cœur arrêta de battre follement, il se leva et alluma chaque lampe et bougie dans la chambre.

**oOoOoOo**

Quand Harry retourna à la Salle Commune, Summs était parti et McGonagall était assise sur un canapé entouré de livres et de tasses de thé vides. Si elle n'avait pas eu une robe différente, Harry aurait été certain qu'elle avait passé la nuit là.

« -La fille…

-Aucun changement. »

Le petit-déjeuner était déjà servi sur les buffets –du café aussi bien que du thé, ainsi que Harry fut soulagé de le remarquer. Alors qu'il se beurrait un petit pain, la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit et Hermione et Draco entrèrent.

Hermione était déjà en train de parler rapidement.

« -Non, mais c'est étrange, n'est-ce pas, qu'ils choisissent un Serpentard ? Si ce sont vraiment les Mangemorts, je crois que… »

Malfoy était vêtu de vert foncé aujourd'hui, mais Hermione portait encore la robe de la veille. Harry ne se préoccupa pas de ces implications ; l'heure n'était pas au flirt, même si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy.

« -Quoi ? Ils épargneraient la maison de leur ancien camarade dans une sorte d'ancienne loyauté , était-il en train de dire à Hermione. Ou peut-être…oh, _des framboises_ ! »

Il fondit sur les fruits, l'air presque humain.

Harry poussa quelques livres sur le côté pour s'asseoir près de McGonagall. Hermione s'assit dans un fauteuil tout proche et les regarda tous les deux.

« -Vous n'avez pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle-même avait l'air plutôt lasse.

-Maddie et moi avons passé chaque centimètre carré de la Grande Salle au peigne fin, fit McGonagall. Et ensuite Albus et les fantômes ont recommencé. Il n'y avait pas de faille suffisamment large dans les murs ou au plafond pour laisser entrer le moindre souffle d'air. »

Elle se frotta à nouveau les yeux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, profondément plongée dans ses pensées.

« -Comment voyage un sort ?

-En ligne droite, comme un jet de lumière », répondit rapidement Harry. C'était presque mot pour mot ce qu'il y avait dans le livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de sixième année. « Il peut se refléter ou se réverbérer comme la lumière…

-…mais il ne peut disparaître à un endroit pour réapparaître à un autre, et il ne peut pas traverser une grande masse d'eau, et il ne peut s'incurver, déclara Hermione en achevant la citation. Et il ne peut passer à travers un mur de pierres massif, ajouta-t-elle tandis que Malfoy arrivait avec une assiette largement remplie de framboises. Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas simplement pris le saladier de service, Draco.

-Les elfes de maison l'ont lié à la table, dit-il la bouche pleine, et une fois de plus perché sur le bras de son fauteuil.

-Ils sont sages envers toi. »

Elle tendit la main et il y déposa trois framboises. Harry regarda McGonagall pour voir si elle trouvait cette exhibition aussi écoeurante que lui, mais elle était déjà à nouveau en train de tourner les pages d'un livre, se massant les tempes du bout des doigts.

« -Je dis toujours que nous devrions prendre en considération la possibilité qu'il y ait une parcelle de vérité dans la superstition à propos de la chaise de Crabbe. Qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la chaise elle-même.

-Nous l'avons examinée très attentivement, déclara McGonagall.

-Mais pas juste _après_, dit Hermione.

-Bien, dit Malfoy. Je vais le redire. 'Mione, connais-tu une quelconque façon de jeter un sort à une chaise ? . Quand elle fut silencieuse, Malfoy regarda autour d'elle. Potter ! Est-ce que tes bâtards de magiciens Yankee ont une méthode pour le faire ?

-Ferme-la, Malfoy , déclara Harry.

-Harry !

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux.

-Et bien la réponse est non, fit Harry. Je pourrais transformer une chaise en autre chose, ou transformer autre chose en chaise. Ou…la faire s'effondrer quand quelqu'un s'assied dessus…

-Placer un de ces coussins pourris des Weasley qui fait un bruit malpoli quand quelqu'un s'assied dessus, déclara Malfoy.

-Faire apparaître une chaise là où il n'y en a vraiment… , songea Hermione.

Harry cligna soudainement des yeux.

-Bien, je ne sais pas comment le faire par moi-même, mais il y a une méthode de magie noire pour mettre une partie de soi-même dans un objet. Il déglutit. Comme le journal de Tom Riddle.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Nous n'y croyons pas vraiment…que Voldemort ait fait ça, fit Hermione d'un ton hésitant.

-Voldemort est mort, déclara catégoriquement Harry. Croyez-moi, je tiens de très bonne source qu'il est parti pour de bon. Il arrêta de toucher sa cicatrice. Bien que je ne sois pas convaincu qu'il n'ait pas encore des supporters en activité, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione ignora cette remarque.

-Ce serait comme ensorceler un objet pour qu'un sortilège se déclenche quand il est touché ». Elle semblait penser tout haut. Comme une mine terrestre.

-Une quoi , fit McGonagall, mais Harry vit où Hermione voulait en venir et la coupa.

-Madame la directrice, dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à Lark Brown. Dites-moi _exactement_.

-J'attendais sur la rive quand Hagrid a amené les bateaux des première année, fit McGonagall. Et elle avait même à peine attendu que le bateau arrive sur la rive –je me rappelle avoir pensé que nous aurions tous du travail, à suivre cette… . Elle cligna rapidement des yeux. Et avant que j'aie pu lui tendre la main, elle s'est hissée sur le bord du bateau et a posé le pied sur le sol. Elle s'arrêta. Elle a posé un pied sur le sol et elle a hurlé…

-Comme si la malédiction venait du sol lui-même », fit Hermione.

Harry se redressa soudainement.

-Remus m'a dit que Sirius n'avait pas été tué avant qu'il ne touche les portes d'entrée avec sa canne.

-Oui, murmura McGonagall presque pour elle-même. Et Irma Pince a été frappée par un sortilège de Lockjoint au moment même où elle a touché la porte de la bibliothèque pour la première fois.

-Le professeur Aerie n'a pas pu s'arrêté de vomir pendant deux jours après qu'elle ait essayé une première fois de se rendre dans la vieille salle des potions, remarqua Hermione.

-Elle n'est pas la seule, dit McGonagall. Personne n'a été capable de mettre un pied dans cette aile depuis que nous avons repris le château. C'est comme si tout le monde était maudit, toutes les personnes qui se sont aventurées là-bas après que…après que Severus… »

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Malfoy.

« -Après que le professeur Snape et mon père se soient entretués là-bas, déclara Malfoy d'un ton impassible, et le visage de McGonagall se contracta, mais elle opina de la tête.

-Sofia a déjà ressoudé quatre os brisés, dit Hermione après un moment.

Malfoy acheva ses pensées.

-…ce qui s'est produit la première fois où un élève a ouvert la porte d'un dortoir. »

McGonagall acquiesça.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement.

« -Quelqu'un a miné Poudlard, déclara lentement Hermione. C'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas nous protéger des sortilèges –parce qu'ils ne viennent pas de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un a pu faire ça il y a _des mois_, et les sorts seraient simplement là, attendant que quelqu'un touche la mauvaise chose. »

McGonagall lança un regard nerveux à la Salle Commune. Harry pouvait voir son opinion. Tous les meubles, les portes, le sol avaient soudainement l'air menaçant.

Mais Malfoy parut soulagé.

« -Alors c'est vraiment fini », déclara-t-il très doucement.

Harry leva les yeux rapidement et le vit regarder non pas les meubles mais les fenêtres comblées.

« -Tout sauf le nettoyage ». Hermione avait l'air pensive. Neville dit qu'ils ont eu une éruption d'événements étranges au Ministère, eux aussi. Elle s'assit. Et si _ça_ a été miné... Elle n'eut même pas à achever sa pensée. Nous devons faire quelque chose.

-Bien sûr, si tu connais un moyen de lever un sort quand tu ne connais ni le sort ni la victime…

-Attendez, fit Harry. Je connaissais un gri-gri contre les ensorcellements cachés. En voyant leur expression confuse, il clarifia : un sort, une potion. Je vais envoyer une oie au docteur Bokor et j'aurai les détails.

-Tu ferais mieux de voir avec Hermione pour qu'elle fasse un Transauditum, dit Malfoy. C'est peut-être le milieu de la nuit dans les colonies, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

**oOoOoOo**

« -Romarin, fit Harry. »

Il avait tiré le directeur d'un sommeil sonore pour demander la recette du gri-gri pendant que McGonagall était allée expliquer la situation aux autres professeurs. Ensuite Harry, Hermione et Malfoy s'étaient rendus dans la nouvelle salle des potions, une ancienne pièce de stockage aménagée à la hâte avec des éviers, des tables à découper et les provisions assez insuffisantes que le personnel avait été capable d'acheter pour remplacer la réserve inaccessible de Snape.

« -Je l'ai, »déclara Hermione en tendant la branche à Harry.

Il l'ajouta dans le chaudron d'eau bouillante.

« -Pouliot **(1)**

-Je l'ai.

-Ammoniac.

-Pfiou, vraiment ? OK, très bien.

-Poudre à canon.

-Je l'ai.

-Et maintenant quoi ? demanda Draco.

-Maintenant nous le laissons refroidir, dit Harry en regardant ses notes, et ensuite nous nous laverons les mains et les pieds dedans et nous les laisserons nous conduire aux ensorcellements secrets.

-Oh ? demanda Malfoy avec un intérêt exagéré. Et quand devrons-nous dire bibbiti-bobbiti-boo ?

-Ferme-la, Malfoy, lâcha Harry en serrant les dents.

Pour empirer les choses, Hermione était en train de glousser.

-Harry, dit-elle. Maintenant, admet-le. Si quelqu'un comme Ron avait dit quelque chose comme ça, tu aurais ri.

-Oui, et bien j'aime Ron, marmonna Harry.

-La question est : Quand nous aurons trouvé ces ensorcellements, que devrons-nous en faire ? Je suis presque sûre que Stheno's De Rerum a un moyen d'identifier un sortilège inconnu –ou peut-être que c'était Opinicus-… Elle farfouilla dans son sac bandoulière et chercha dans des livres. Attendez, c'est là. « Quand cette baguette sur la source d'enchantement sera amenée, alors vous devrez prononcer _Patefaco abstrusi_, et en vérité, par sa propre vision serez vous éclairé. »

-Bien, fit Harry après un moment, ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

Et il retira ses chaussures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu _as_ là ?

Malfoy était en train de regarder sa cheville.

-Oh, Harry toucha la corde de cuir tressé. Mon…Sunday l'a fait pour moi. C'est une véronique**. (2)** Une sorte de charme populaire.

-Ce que c'est primitif et d'un intérêt exceptionnel, fit Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

-Tais-toi, Draco, déclara Hermione. Quels nœuds intéressants, continua-t-elle pour Harry. Ils ressemblent assez à des sigiles de calligromancie simple. Je me demande si…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment magique, fit Harry à la hâte pour l'éloigner d'une autre digression. C'est juste une jolie superstition, a dit Sunday. Et ce truc est probablement froid maintenant.

-Pfiou, lâcha Malfoy quand ils eurent tous baigné leurs mains et leurs pieds. Nous sentons comme la cuisine des Weasley. Et maintenant ?

-Si notre théorie est correcte, ce serait logique d'aller dans un endroit qui a été déserté depuis Avant », fit Hermione.

Malfoy fit un pas, puis il recula, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sens… »

Harry était en train de marcher vers le coin du fond, toujours chargé d'articles qui avaient été entreposés dans la pièce.

« -Une impulsion, dit-il avant de tendre la main vers la poignée d'un meuble.

-Attends ! Hermione l'arrêta, pointant sa baguette sur le meuble, et dit : _Patefaco abstrusi. »_

Il y eut une lumière si brillante que Harry ferma les yeux. Après un moment il les ouvrit, toujours en plissant des yeux. Le meuble était éclairé d'un réseau de ce qui ressemblait à un néon jaune. Un tortillement de lumière pendait du loquet.

« -Wow, dit Harry.

-C'est de la calligromancie très sophistiquée, fit Malfoy.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne penses pas simplement ça à cause de la véronique de Harry , demanda Hermione.

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir.

-Mon père avait un intérêt particulier dans la matière.

Hermione avait un livre.

-Très bien, alors je peux commencer avec la calligromancie de Bodoni », dit-elle joyeusement. Et nous aurons besoin d'un moyen de les désarmer sans blesser personne. Ensuite nous aurons besoin d'une façon de répandre le sort pour qu'il fonctionne sans avoir à trouver d'abord la malédiction, et… Elle leva les yeux. Allez chercher Minerva et les autres. Venez me voir à la bibliothèque après dîner. »

**(1)**Penny royal pouliot Plante aromatique du genre des menthes, aux propriétés antispasmodiques et stimulantes.

**(2) **Speedwell Veronique Plante herbacée de la famille des scrofulariacées.


	4. Synergie

**Titre anglais: **Transfigurations.

**Titre: **Métamorphoses.

**Auteur: **Resonant.

**Ancienne traductrice: **JessHDH.

**Nouvelle traductrice:** Angel's heaven.

**Couple:** HP/DM.

**Rating: **M (et même plus).

**Bêta-lectrice et correctrice : **Vif d'or

**État de la fic anglaise: **16 chapitres + un épilogue –**Fini.**

**État de la fic en Français: **Chapitres 4; **Fini: **12, 13, 16 et épilogue traduits ; **En cours: **5, 6 et 7

**Chapitre traduit par: **Angel's heaven.

**&**

**Résumé: **5 ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer: **cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits créés et appartenant à JKRowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa traductrice, JessHDH.

**Avertissement: **attention, ceci est un **slash**. Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes** !

**&**

Bonne lecture et joyeux noël à tous le monde!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 4: Synergie. **

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à la bibliothèque, ils pouvaient à peine voir la tête d'Hermione par-dessus la pile de livres. Elle leva les yeux, rayonnante, de la traduction d'un ouvrage allemand sur la mise en application de la Loi Magique.

-C'est extraordinaire ! Il y a des sorts pour créer un sigile –un signe de calligromancie- sans utiliser de papier. Avec le bon sort, on peut simplement… « Elle leva la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume »…écrire dans les airs. Ce que nous avons vu sur le meuble n'était qu'une simple explosion, mais à l'autre bout de la pièce j'en ai trouvé un qui était plus ingénieux –il cause un lent gonflement des articulations, si bien qu'après une semaine ou deux la victime commence à souffrir de quelque chose de similaire à de l'arthrite.

Elle s'arrêta, clignant des yeux.

-Ils en ont eu une épidémie au Ministère.

Elle commença à chercher un autre livre, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-_Iubo_, 'Mione », dit Malfoy.

Harry le regarda, choqué –c'était le sort qu'on utilise pour appeler un chien à ses pieds- mais Hermione rit et déclara :

-Très bien, tu as raison. Je pars dans une digression.

-Terriblement, oui.

McGonagall lut le parchemin par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

-C'est très bien fait, Hermione.

Elle rayonna.

-Le problème », dit-elle. « est que nous ne pouvons toujours pas rendre un sigile visible à moins que nous ne sachions qu'il est là. Je suppose que nous pourrions simplement nous promener en lançant un _abstrusi _à des objets pris au hasard jusqu'à ce que nous…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Hermione, il y a un autre gri-gri que j'ai appris une fois et qui sert à venger un meurtre, et les Orisha l'utilisent même quand ils ne savent pas qui est l'assassin.

Elle le suivit tout de suite.

-Alors les éléments de cette sorte de magie devraient nous permettre d'agir sur tous les enchantements dans une zone…

Elle ouvrit « Endor's Metamagics », et en un instant elle avait oublié qu'ils étaient là.

**§§§§§§**

Il lui fallut toute la journée suivante pour analyser la potion et identifier quels ingrédients étaient cruciaux (du gingembre et de la farine de maïs, ainsi qu'il apparut), et la plus grande partie d'une autre journée, en proche collaboration avec le professeur Aerie, pour arriver à comprendre ce que faisait la potion et ensuite développer une façon de faire la même chose avec un sort.

-C'est le même procédé que nous avons utilisé pour le sortilège mensuel Contraluna de Remus », déclara McGonagall à Harry tandis qu'ils les regardaient travailler toutes les deux, « parce que personne en dehors de Severus ne pouvait faire une potion Tue-loup fiable.

-Je vous ai dit que Poudlard pourrait revenir à son ancienne renommée en tant qu'institut de recherches, Kitty », fit Malfoy.

-Ne m'appelez pas Kitty, satané môme », dit-elle avec tendresse.

Les élèves étaient encore en train de faire un pyjama party dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Ayant été informé des nouveaux développements, ils firent très attention de ne rien toucher, mais les enseignants qui faisaient des rondes pour les chaperonner dirent que dans l'ensemble ils semblaient voir le déminage de Poudlard comme des vacances.

Enfin, après le dîner le second soir, Hermione les appela tous dans la Salle Commune du personnel pour tester le nouveau sort.

-Je ne suis pas encore certaine du rayonnement du sortilège », dit-elle. « Il peut couvrir toute la pièce ou seulement quelques pieds autour de nous. » Ensuite elle versa quelques gouttes d'une huile à l'odeur aigre sur une bougie. « La contribution de Harry, » fit-elle, « et il apparaît que nous ne pouvons pas nous en passer », et elle prononça quelques mots de ce qui semblait être un mélange de Latin et de Français.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Quand il les ouvrit, il pensa, au début, que la bougie s'était éteinte. Ensuite il vit que c'était seulement parce que la pièce était illuminée par les enchantements.

Il y avait des lignes fines autour de toutes les portes et des fenêtres. « Les sortilèges de sécurité de Poudlard », murmura McGonagall. Et il y avait une dentelle délicate sur le chapeau écossais de McGonagall, pour laquelle elle n'offrit aucune explication.

Dans le hall, ils pouvaient voir un faible rougeoiement venir de quelques-unes des zones condamnées. Quand ils se rendirent à la porte d'entrée, ils purent voir jusqu'au Saule Cogneur.

-Je suis surprise que chaque élève du château n'accourre pas pour nous demander des explications », fit McGonagall.

-C'est l'odeur de la bougie qui nous permet de voir ceux-là », déclara Hermione. « Quand elle s'éteindra, ils disparaîtront.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que celui-ci ?

Harry désigna du doigt un nœud d'enchantements sur la porte d'une des pièces inutilisées. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent.

-Oh, Harry. C'est un sortilège de douleur. Un compliqué, aussi. Tu vois les nœuds ? Chacun d'entre eux est un sort séparé, et les pointes sont des clauses d'incertitude…Je pourrais le démanteler, mais ça prendrait cinq ou six répétitions du sortilège _d'Exstinguo_, chacune avec le nom approprié, tu vois. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions retirer l'amas complet de nœuds en un seul sort…

Malfoy leva sa baguette. Harry, se sentant soudain en compétition, leva la plume qu'il tenait.

_« Nodum exstinguo »_.

_« Nodu'stinguo »_.

L'entrelacs disparut entièrement.

Après un moment de pause, Hermione fit :

-Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous en synergie sur des sorts, tous les deux ?

Devant leur expression déconcertée, elle roula des yeux.

-Vous _savez _? Quand un sortilège que vous lancez tous les deux est deux fois plus puissant que si vous l'aviez lancé séparément ! Franchement ! Vous pensiez qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aviez lu de livre depuis que vous aviez quitté l'école ?

Malfoy lança un regard nerveux à Harry.

-C'est sûrement purement accidentel.

-Un coup de pot, oui…

-Essayez maintenant », suggéra Hermione.

Malfoy soupira et leva sa baguette avec l'air de quelqu'un qui satisfait un caprice stupide.

-Très bien, alors… Potter, demandons-nous un verre d'eau ?

Harry haussa les épaules et prépara sa baguette.

_« Accio eau »_.

_« Acci'aqua »_.

-Merde alors !

Après un moment, Hermione leva les yeux, essuyant l'eau sur son visage. Tout le dessus de table était trempé, et il y avait une mare de bonne taille sur le sol.

-Ce n'était pas un coup de chance, alors », fit platement Malfoy.

-Mais vous ne voyez pas ? » Hermione trépignait d'excitation. « Si vous avez tous les deux une synergie de sortilèges, vous pourrez éliminer ces enchantements en une fraction de seconde.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, qui avait l'air consterné lui aussi.

-Plus vite le nettoyage sera fait, moins d'élèves seront blessés », dit McGonagall. « Savez-vous tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir à propos du sort, tous les deux ? Hermione, avec quelle rapidité pouvez-vous les entraîner à interpréter les sigiles ? Et nous aurons besoin de faire des tests pour voir si tout le monde dans l'équipe peut défaire les sorts en synergie.

-Je commencerai ce soir », dit-elle, rayonnante.

Harry haussa les épaules en direction de Malfoy.

-Je suppose que nous sommes l'équipe de nettoyage, maintenant.

-Oh, bien », fit Malfoy. « Mon CV avait besoin d'une expérience en gestion de haut niveau.

**§§§§§§**

_« Nodum exstinguo »_.

_« Nodu'stinguo »_.

-Weasley et Weasley, cinq », déclara Malfoy.

-Ce qui est mieux que ce qu'aucun de vous ne fera avec n'importe qui d'autre », dit Hermione en écrivant une note. « Très bien, vous formerez une équipe tous les deux.

Ce fut, difficilement qu'ils essayèrent pendant des heures, deux par deux, de tenter d'identifier les équipes qui pourraient défaire les sorts en synergie, avec de longues pauses durant lesquelles Hermione regardait chaque sigile dans son livre et s'assurait qu'ils ne s'attaquaient pas à quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas identifier. Presque chaque paire fit mieux ensemble que séparément, mais l'amélioration était généralement faible –trois ou quatre nœuds avec un seul sortilège, peut-être. Seuls Harry et Malfoy semblaient être capables de défaire un ensemble complet de malédictions en une fois.

Charlie et Sofia se rendirent là où McGonagall avait installé un plan de l'école sur un des murs de la bibliothèque, et Harry put les entendre discuter de la relative urgence de s'occuper des salles de classe des ailes ouest et sud. Petit à petit le plan fut rempli de couleurs tandis que chaque paire se voyait assigner une zone à déminer.

Tous sauf Harry et Malfoy, dont les talents devaient être mis en œuvre immédiatement pour dégager les zones qui causaient le plus de danger aux élèves. Excepté que le « immédiat » signifiait apparemment « après avoir perdu des heures de la pire façon possible », parce que Malfoy semblait sentir qu'Hermione ne pourrait peut-être pas arriver à gérer le test sans son aide. Si bien qu'après qu'une équipe après l'autre soit partie pour faire quelque chose d'utile, Harry était coincé dans la Salle Commune, regardant Lupin faire équipe avec tous les professeurs restants à lever le sort sur un placard de stockage inutilisé.

_« Nodum exstinguo »_, fit la voix rauque de Lupin.

_« Nodu'stinguo »_.

Celle de Michelle Verte était presque un murmure inaudible.

-La Belle et la Bête, quatre », fit Malfoy, et Hermione l'écrivit.

**§§§§§§**

-Nous commencerons avec le dortoir des Serpentards », déclara Malfoy.

Le test était enfin terminé, et il ne restait plus personne à la bibliothèque en dehors de Malfoy, de Harry et de McGonagall.

Naturellement. Ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Serpentard.

-Je crois que le réfectoire est plus urgent », fit Harry avec raideur.

-Oh, certainement, ignorons le fait que la population entière des élèves dort à présent à Serpentard.

-Venez, maintenant », dit McGonagall d'un ton impatient. « Une dizaine de ces malédictions pourraient avoir été déclenchée pendant que vous restez ici à vous chamailler comme des écoliers. Pourquoi ne pas commencer là où vous êtes ?

Alors, d'un ton plutôt maussade, Harry prépara la bougie et l'alluma, et Malfoy murmura le sortilège révélateur.

Il fut facile de reconnaître les sortilèges de sécurité de Poudlard et ceux qui tenaient les élèves plus jeunes éloignés de la Section Interdite. Harry remarqua avec curiosité qu'un certain nombre de livres comprenant plusieurs de ceux qu'Hermione avait empilés sur la table avaient leurs propres sortilèges protecteurs.

-Là », fit Malfoy, et Harry regarda et vit une ligne de petits nœuds autour du bord d'une des tables peu utilisées. Il chercha dans les pages d'Hermione.

-Douleur…non, attends, paralysie.

-Ça ressemble à une explosion, pour moi.

-As-tu seulement regardé l'image ? Les explosions ont cette ligne verticale qui court dans le…

-Laissez-moi voir le parchemin, idiot…

-C'est juste là, une ressemblance parfaite pour qui n'est pas trop…

Il y eut un sifflement, et l'entrelacs disparut. Harry se retourna et vit que la bougie s'était éteinte.

-Formidable », dit-il. « Une bougie entière gaspillée parce que tu es trop borné.

Il posa la seconde bougie sur la table dans un choc et versa bien trop d'huile dessus.

-Bien, tu… » Malfoy s'arrêta pour éternuer. L'odeur de l'huile fit aussi monter les larmes aux yeux de Harry. « Tu peux faire à ta façon, si tu en es si sûr.

Mais il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de sortilèges d'explosion, après tout.

**§§§§§§**

-Attends.

Malfoy abaissa la main de Harry de façon à diriger sa baguette vers le sol plutôt que vers les nœuds.

-Quoi ? » Les doigts de Malfoy étaient froids. Harry secoua sa main avec irritation pour se libérer. « Quel est le problème avec toi ?

-Es-tu fou ? Tu ne peux pas défaire un sortilège que tu ne peux pas lire.

-Bien sûr que je peux. Regarde-moi.

-_Potter _». Malfoy abaissa à nouveau la main de Harry. « Tu ne vois pas la clause d'incertitude ? Es-tu _aveugle_ ?

-Oui, je la vois. Et alors ?

-Pour autant que nous sachions, elle dit « Nœud d'incertitude non levé » comme celui de la bibliothèque. Suicide-toi si tu veux, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi en dehors de ça.

-Si nous le levons, il _devra_ disparaître. Si un des enfants se prend dedans, il _disparaîtra_ », déclara Harry. « Mais fais confiance à un Serpentard pour sauver sa propre peau et risquer celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Fais confiance à un Gryffondor pour risquer celle de _tout le monde_ plutôt que de prendre le temps de penser à ce qu'il doit faire, pour changer », dit Malfoy. « Écoute, nous allons simplement faire ça… » Un murmure et un petit geste voyant de sa baguette, et il plaça un sortilège de barrière autour de la mine. « Là. Maintenant les pauvres petits Poufsouffles pourront réutiliser leur Salle Commune. Et nous pourrons laisser celui-là tout seul en attendant que nous le comprenions. Á moins que ce concept te soit trop difficile à comprendre.

Potter pointa sa baguette sur l'ensemble de nœuds suivant.

-Très bien. Est-ce que nous pouvons le faire ou as-tu trop peur de celui-ci aussi ?

Malfoy consulta le parchemin d'Hermione.

-Celui-ci est un sort de paranoïa. Nous les avons déjà faits avant. Prêt ?

_« Nodum exstinguo »_.

_« Nodu'stinguo. _Oh, _merde_.

Malfoy heurta le sol en roulant, juste au moment où un gros morceau de plâtre tombait à l'endroit même où il s'était trouvé.

Harry regarda le trou dans le plafond.

-Heu, je crois que nous avons peut-être oublié une clause d'incertitude.

-Comme les poètes de ton pays d'adoption l'auraient dit : « Sans déconner ».

**§§§§§§**

Harry se jeta sur un canapé dans la Salle Commune du personnel. Chaque muscle de son corps le lançait.

En face de lui, Malfoy appuya sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et grogna. Il y avait encore du plâtre dans ses sourcils. Sa peau était légèrement luisante de transpiration, et ses longs cheveux étaient humides et embroussaillés. Il aurait probablement été mortifié s'il avait su combien il était sale, mais Harry n'avait même pas l'énergie de se moquer de lui pour ça.

Plus que tout, Harry voulait voler –vite et sans but, en faisant juste des boucles dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de penser pour un moment et existe simplement. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir du futur était plus de sigiles, plus de Malfoy, plus de plâtre tombant. Plus de petits échecs.

Il était presque en train de s'endormir quand Hermione arriva.

-Vous voilà », dit-elle. « Vous avez raté le déjeuner ». Elle s'assit près de Harry et chassa quelque chose de ses cheveux. « Combien en avez-vous fait ?

-Deux chambres et la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles », fit Harry.

-C'est _tout_ ?

-Hé, c'est un travail difficile », lâcha Harry, piqué au vif. « Tu devrais essayer pendant un moment.

Hermione lui tapota le bras.

-Je ne voulais pas…mais _pourquoi_ ? Vous pouvez tous les deux enlever une mine complète avec un seul sort.

-_Si _nous pouvons deviner de ce dont il s'agit », dit faiblement Malfoy. « Et si ça n'entraîne pas une cascade de nouveaux sortilèges dès que nous y touchons. Et si ça nous permet de le toucher et ne disparaît pas dès qu'une baguette est pointée dessus. Et si ça ne fait pas tomber un gros morceau de plâtre sur nos têtes.

Sans lever la tête du dossier du fauteuil, il se tourna pour regarder Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous t'en avons laissé des plus délicats.

-Oh mon dieu », dit Hermione. « On dirait que ça va être plus difficile que ce que nous avions prévu.

-Tu as toujours eu un tel talent pour la litote », fit Malfoy.

-Bien, si vous ne pouvez plus travailler sur les sorts pour aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas au Ministère avec moi, Harry ? Je m'y rends par Cheminée pour entraîner des équipes de déminage. » Elle éloigna la main de Malfoy de son assiette de quartiers de pommes avec une tape. « Neville sera aux anges de te voir. Il demande tout le temps de tes nouvelles.

_Cher Harry_, ainsi qu'avait commencé la première lettre de Neville. « _Après les grandes funérailles nationales, les femmes qui faisaient partie du groupe d'élevage de Wyvernes_**(1)** _de ma grand-mère m'ont envoyé des parchemins entiers de souvenirs de ma grand-mère, de ma mère et de mon père. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, bien sûr, mais ça m'a aidé. Alors j'ai pensé que depuis que Dumbledore…_

Harry avait lâché la lettre et l'avait laissée là où elle était tombée.

-Je ne crois pas », dit-il à Hermione. « Mais passe-lui le bonjour quand même.

Elle inspira, sans doute pour lui dire qu'elle voyait clair dans son jeu, et Malfoy posa une main sur son bras, ramenant son attention sur lui, comme d'habitude. Harry serra les dents.

-Très bien, si tu es sûr. Tiens, Draco, finis-les. » Elle tendit l'assiette de pommes à Malfoy, puis elle prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans une urne décorée de squelettes dansant à une mascarade, et Harry l'entendit dire : « Ministère de la Magie » alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la cheminée.

-Elle ne tient jamais en place ? » demanda Malfoy paresseusement. L'affection dans sa voix fit faire la moue à Harry. « Ça te dit ?

Il poussa l'assiette devant Harry.

-Tu aurais dû aller avec elle », dit Harry. « Vous pourriez profiter d'un gentil petit rendez-vous en dehors de l'école.

Malfoy le regarda d'un air ébahi puis il sourit.

-Un _rendez-vous_ ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Quoi ? » Il se sentait un peu insulté pour le compte d'Hermione. « Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

-Bien trop bonne pour moi, si la bonté était en cause », fit Malfoy en souriant toujours. Comme Harry continuait à froncer les sourcils, le sourire de Malfoy s'effaça un peu. « Tu veux me dire que durant tout ce temps tu as cru que j'étais _hétéro_ ? Bonté divine, Potter », poursuivit-il en une version plus exagérée de son habituelle voix traînante, « quel stéréotype ai-je manqué ?

Harry pouvait sentir qu'il l'observait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

-Désolé », déclara Malfoy, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé. « Je ne voulais pas choquer ta sensibilité délicate.

-Non, c'est…ce n'est pas un gros problème », dit Harry d'un air un peu hébété. « J'aurais juste aimé que tu me le dises.

-Quoi ? »Malfoy avait l'air de ne pas savoir s'il devait être en colère ou amusé. « Quand j'avais douze ans et que j'ai fait ce rêve sur Olivier Dubois ? Peut-être que j'aurais dû me dérober au Programme de Protection Sorcier suffisamment longtemps pour t'écrire un petit mot et te faire un petit compte-rendu de ma vie amoureuse. Ou à ce premier banquet, quand tu me regardais comme si j'avais un Détraqueur sous ma cape.

Il posa l'assiette sur la chaise et se leva.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter », fit-il par-dessus son épaule. « Je n'ai certainement aucune vue sur ta chasteté.

-Je n'étais pas inquiet », dit Harry avec raideur tandis que Malfoy quittait majestueusement la pièce.

Harry regarda la porte se refermer derrière lui, trop fatigué pour être vraiment en colère. S'il était en Floride, il pourrait aller s'allonger au soleil, et peut-être que Kat sortirait et lui dirait des plaisanteries stupides jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire, et peut-être que Sunday sortirait et s'assiérait simplement et en silence à ses côtés et le calmerait sans même essayer. Et peut-être que l'océan viendrait et l'emporterait.

Et … il était juste en train de s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il se leva et prit la direction de ses appartements pour une sieste.

**À suivre**

**(1)**Wyverne : énorme dragon composé d'un corps de serpent aux écailles d'un vert lumineux et irisé prolongé d'une queue recourbée en forme de dard, de deux pattes d'aigle et de deux ailes (« Encyclopédie du merveilleux, du bestiaire fantastique » tome 2, Edouard Brasey, éd° Le Pré aux Clercs, -NdT-).


	5. Cours

****

Titre anglais : Transfigurations

****

Titre français : Métamorphoses

****

Auteur : Resonant

****

Ancienne Traductrice : Jess HDH

****

Nouvelle traductrice : Angel's heaven

****

Correctrice : Tigrou 19

****

Couple : HP/DM

****

Rating : M (et même plus)

****

Etat actuel de la fic anglaise : Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

****

État de la fic en français : 5; **Fini : **5,17 et l'épilogue;**En cours : **la suite 0

****

Résumé : Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

****

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1er traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

****

&

__

Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction

Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,

par **StarsAngel01**

nous avons retraduit dès le début!

****

&

__

&

Nous recherchons

- 2 bêta traductrices( personne pouvant traduire mais n'ayant pas le courage, mais qui serait utile pour vérifier les traductions, et modifié s'il le faut!!!!)

- 2 bêta correctrices

&

Sinon petite nouvelle,

Merlin's est entièrement traduit,

ainsi que life….le Tome 1!

Le Tome 2 est en cours

****

&

Avertissement : Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes **!

****

§§§§§§

Nous avons tout les accords pour pouvoir traduire cette histoire

Ainsi que la reprise du 1er chapitre!

§§§§§§

****

&

Et oui un nouveau chap!

Nous vous souhaitons très bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewver!

Eni et Onarluca

****

§

0o0

§

Chapitre 5 Cours.

Parmi les hululements des hiboux du matin, Harry entendit le cri bien défini d'une oie.

-Spielberg ! Par ici ! » Avant que Harry ait pu dégager un espace sur la table, une oie grise atterrit avec un gloussement mécontent dans son bol d'avoine. » C'est l'oie de livraison transatlantique de l'Assemblée », expliqua-t-il à Hermione tandis qu'il essuyait Spielberg avec une serviette, et l'oie lui pinça joyeusement les doigts puis ensuite accueillit bruyamment Hedwige.

Harry détacha le paquet d'une des pattes palmées et leva le charme d'étanchéité qui se trouvait dessus.

__

Har', espèce d'andouille, » faisait la note de Kat, » _tu croyais vraiment que nous te laisserions partir ne laissant toutes tes lettres derrière toi ? Tu veux négliger tes amis, bien, mais laisse-nous en dehors de ça. Et si tu ne veux pas les lire, pour l'amour de dieu range-les au moins dans un endroit sûr jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à la raison. Tu me manques –passe-leur à tous un coucou de ma part pour moi et envoie-nous un hibou si tu ne peux pas vivre sans Twinkies._

Harry fixa l'épais tas de lettres avec dégoût. Celle qui se trouvait sur le dessus de la pile était ouverte et le message sorti ; il pouvait voir les armes du Ministère et quelques mots : « _En accord avec les termes du testament de Sirius Black…_ ».

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les brûler, et étant donné la façon dont Hermione tentait de regarder par-dessus son épaule, quelqu'un y fourrerait son nez s'il essayait de les jeter.

Finalement il les ramena dans sa chambre et les mit tout au fond de l'armoire libre, derrière sa malle et ses valises.

Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de les regarder.

****

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Pour la seconde fois, j'aimerais vous souhaiter à tous la bienvenue à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard », annonça McGonagall avec ironie.

Il y eut un petit bruit d'applaudissement venant des tables des élèves.

-Je m'en remets à vous », poursuivit-elle, » pour vous installer aussi confortablement que vous le pourrez dans l'espace plutôt étroit disponible dans les dortoirs. Comme le personnel continue à lever les sortilèges, plus d'espace se libère. Et finalement, j'aimerais annoncer que demain nous commencerons enfin les cours-«, il y eut un grognement de la part de quelques élèves, » -et l'entraînement de Quidditch.

A ça, le grognement se changea en hourras qui durèrent quelques minutes avant de s'interrompre quand la nourriture apparut.

Harry soupira de satisfaction. Un repas chaud, pour la première fois depuis des jours –et les elfes de maison s'étaient avoués vaincus avec les denrées qui ne pouvaient être tirées du buffet de la Salle Commune. La table était chargée de rôti de bœuf, de soupe de légumes et de purée de pommes de terre.

Harry attaqua ignorant la voix traînante de Malfoy venant de l'autre côté d'Hermione. Maintenant les choses pouvaient commencer à revenir à la normale.

-Vous avez de la place pour un autre ?

Il leva les yeux –puis les leva encore.

-Ron ? Ron ! ». Il lâcha sa cuiller dans sa soupe avec un grand splash et se leva pour passer ses bras autour des épaules de Ron aussi loin qu'ils allaient –sûrement qu'il n'avait pas été aussi accueillant la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. « Qu'est-ce qui peut _bien _t'amener ici ? La dernière fois que tu m'as envoyé un hibou tu étais en Bulgarie.

Ron lui renvoya son accueil.

-J'ai rencontré un ami de Dubois au Maroc. Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient à nouveau quelques problèmes ici, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais voir si vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main. J'ai un don pour réparer les choses, et on dirait qu'il y a deux-trois trucs à redresser ici.

Il tira la mèche de cheveux qu'Hedwige aimait mâchonner, derrière l'oreille de Harry, avec presque le même sens.

-Tu piques, Harry. Quoi ? Il n'y avait pas de barbiers aux Etats-Unis ? Ou bien étais-tu trop occupé à prendre des bains de minuit avec Tuesday ou peu importe son nom ..

-Tu as une mine fantastique », fit Harry hâtivement.

C'était le cas. Il était même plus grand qu'il ne l'avait été la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et il s'était considérablement étoffé, aussi. Il était finalement parvenu à bronzer sous ses tâches de rousseur, et le soleil lui avait éclairci les cheveux jusqu'à leur donner la couleur d'un penny américain fraîchement poli. Un sac à dos en peau de dragon tannée dont dépassait le manche d'un grand couteau pendait d'une de ses épaules.

-Attends qu'Hermione te voie.

-Attends que je vois qu…». Hermione s'arrêta net en plein milieu d'un mot. « Ron ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Ron sourit malicieusement.

-'Lut, Hermione », fit-il.

-Mais…La dernière fois que tu m'as envoyé un hibou, tu étais en Nouvelle-Zélande ! Et…mais je…

Elle se leva enfin et l'étreignit maladroitement, l'air encore agité. Ron était en train de rougir. Harry dissimula un sourire.

-Ron », dit Hermione d'un ton plutôt mordant, » tu te rappelles de Draco, bien sûr.

Harry s'immobilisa en les regardant. Si Malfoy sortait _un mot_ de travers, il…

Malfoy se leva lentement.

-Weasley », fit-il d'une voix lente, mélodieuse et complètement inconnue, et Harry pouvait voir ses yeux parcourir le tee-shirt bleu de Ron déteint par le soleil et remonter vers ses cheveux éclaircis. » C'est bon de te voir de retour.

Il lui tendit la main.

-«Malfoy », déclara Ron avec précaution, et il lâcha sa main trop tôt pour être vraiment poli. Son regard passa de Malfoy à Hermione et ses yeux se plissèrent. Mais au même moment Charlie passa saluer son frère, suivi par presque toutes les personnes présentes à la table du personnel, et Harry n'eut que le temps de lancer à Ron un « Explique-moi » silencieux du regard et fut content de voir que tout semblait aussi étrange à Ron que ça l'était pour lui.

****

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Comme une quoi ?

Ron fronça les sourcils depuis le canapé de la salle du personnel.

-C'est une arme moldue », dit Harry. « Une arme explosive, ils l'enterrent et elle peut rester des années avant que quelqu'un ne marche dessus et ne la déclenche, ce qui le tue. Ou dans notre cas, ne soit touché par un sortilège et frappé de convulsions ou de quelque chose d'autre.

Ron hocha la tête.

-Un sort qui pourrait avoir le même résultat…c'est une foutue arme ». Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Mais si on peut faire ça, pourquoi organiser tout ce foutoir ? Les convulsions, les incendies, les explosions, la douleur…Pourquoi ne pas simplement en prévoir une qui ferait sauter tout le bâtiment et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Il versa une autre cuiller de sucre dans son thé.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui fixait la main de Ron sur sa cuiller. Malfoy, assis sur son perchoir habituel qu'était la chaise d'Hermione, sourit sournoisement et la poussa.

-Tu as une réponse à cette devinette ?

-Hmm. Oh, et bien…à vrai dire j'y pensais, à cause de quelque chose que Phoenix et Ursa ont trouvé. Laissez-moi vous montrer ». Elle fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin et dessina un nœud quelque peu familier.

-A présent, vous le reconnaissez, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Harry la regarda sans comprendre ; tous les nœuds se ressemblaient, selon lui. Elle soupira.

-Draco ?

-C'est un de ces sortilèges de gonflement des articulations, non ?

Le crâneur.

Elle acquiesça, rayonnante, et traça ensuite une longue courbe reliant ce nœud à un autre.

-A quoi ça te fait penser ?

-C'est une clause de possibilité de choix…non, attends, ce n'est pas ça. Ça fonctionne comme un objet direct, mais je ne peux pas dire ce que ça signifie.

-Ce que ça _signifie_ », fit Hermione sombrement, » c'est « Ministère de la Magie.

Ils la fixèrent tous.

-C'est _étonnant_ », déclara Malfoy. Il prit le parchemin des mains d'Hermione. « Un déclenchement dans les halls de Poudlard pour toucher des gens qui se trouvent à des kilomètres d'ici, même des années après que le sort ait été lancé –celui qui l'a jeté pourrait tout aussi bien être _mort_- par les cloches de l'enfer voila qui est élégant ». Il parcourut le dessin d'Hermione d'un doigt long. « Un héritage de chaos et de ruines qui perdure. Qui que ce soit qui ait lancé cette malédiction, c'est certainement un Serpentard.

Harry le regarda, écœuré. Malfoy lui retourna son regard d'un air de défi.

-Oui, Potter ? » fit-il. « Tu n'aurais pas plutôt ce genre d'état d'esprit de _ton_ côté ?

****

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sur les coups de minuit, Malfoy, dans un tourbillon de robes que la seule physique ne pouvait expliquer, s'éclipsa par les grands escaliers menant à ses appartements. Pendant un instant ou deux après qu'il soit parti, la Salle Commune resta silencieuse, puis ensuite Ron se tourna vers Hermione et fit :

-Si tu étais en manque d'amis, tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou. J'aurais tout laissé tomber pour te rendre visite.

Harry ricana.

-_Ron_ », dit-elle.

-Bien, alors explique-moi ça, Hermione », fit Ron d'un ton irrité. »Comment es-tu passée de … », il buta sur légèrement le mot, » …de « Sang-de-Bourbe » à 'Mione en si peu de temps ?

-Ce n'est pas _aussi_ peu de temps », dit-elle. « Nous nous sommes mis à travailler ensemble peu de temps après que nous ayons quitté Poudlard, quand Draco a contacté le professeur Dumbledore depuis le camp des Mangemorts et a offert ses services en tant qu'espion. Je venais juste de comprendre comment placer un lien de Transauditum, et puisque ça ne demandait aucune magie à la personne se trouvant à l'autre bout, c'était parfait pour rester en contact avec lui sans pour autant lui faire courir un trop grand risque.

-Parce que le Ciel a interdit à Malfoy de courir le moindre risque », déclara Harry.

Hermione lui lança un regard de pur dégoût, mais ne répondit pas.

-Il nous a fourni des informations pendant un an –c'est lui qui a surpris la discussion sur le sort de Fratrium, la partie qui m'a permis d'entamer des recherches sur la façon le lier ta baguette à celle de Voldemort.

Harry avait appris que son duel avec Voldemort était une victoire collective –la recherche d'Hermione, la potion de Rogue lui permettant de continuer malgré son épuisement physique ; Ron, Sirius et Dumbledore le soutenant presque à la fin tandis que les autres retenaient les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts- mais ça le contrariait que Malfoy ait pris part à ça.

-Je pensais que tu y étais arrivée par toi-même.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il a finalement été découvert, et ce n'était plus sûr pour lui de rester avec eux. Ça devait être un peu avant ton duel, Harry. Alors Minerva l'a sorti de son camp d'une façon ou d'une autre, je l'ai reçu de l'autre côté et je l'ai envoyé directement sous le Programme de Protection des Sorciers.

Ron éclata de rire.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ! », dit-il. « Pas étonnant qu'il ait arrêté cette absurdité de Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione sourit.

-Oui. Maintenant il dit que… », elle imita la voix traînante de Malfoy, » qu'en général nous ne sommes pas pires que la plupart des sorciers. Bien que ça ne veuille pas dire grand-chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que le Programme de Protection des Sorciers ? », demanda Harry.

-Tu n'e as jamais entendu parler ? », fit Ron. « Non, je présume que tu ne l'as pas fait –ce n'est pas comme si tu avais grandi en entendant parler de Aloysius Grimble, « l'Œil **Scrying** ». J'ai toujours pensé que c'était juste des histoires, pourtant.

-Non, c'est vrai », déclara Hermione, » bien que ça soit bien plus compliqué que ça en a l'air dans les histoires policières sorcières.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que _exactement _? », fit à nouveau Harry.

-Et bien…nous l'avons transformé en Moldu provisoirement.

Harry en renversa presque son thé.

-Vous _quoi_ ?

-C'était le seul moyen de le protéger », dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. « Bien entendu, tu sais que la magie attire le pouvoir, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Et la Marque des Ténèbres tire son pouvoir de la personne qui la porte, tout le monde le sait. Alors tant que Draco était porteur de magie, Voldemort pouvait le pister magiquement partout où il allait. Mais si nous utilisions un sort d'Emagium pour le couper de sa magie, ce n'était plus qu'un affreux tatouage. Il pouvait se cacher aussi longtemps qu'il en avait besoin, jusqu'à ce que les Détraqueurs qui se trouvaient aux alentours ne constituent plus une menace pour lui.

-Mais qu'a-t-il fait ?

Harry essayait d'imaginer Malfoy travaillant dans une des usines d'oncle Vernon ou de tailler les haies de tante Pétunia.

Hermione sourit.

-C'était le pire assistant que mes parents aient jamais eu ». Elle secoua la tête. » Tu aurais tendance à penser que n'importe quelle personne intelligente soit capable de mettre un papier dans un dossier, n'est-ce pas ? La semaine dernière tout juste, Papa a trouvé Anson Durham classé sous la lettre « B », et quand il a attrapé Draco afin lui demander pourquoi, Draco a dit « Ce n'est pas là que vous classez les bruyants » **(1)** ?

-Ils vont tous bien ? », demanda Harry. « Il n'a pas été affreux envers eux ?

Elle le regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

-Sûrement qu'après tout ça tu ne penseras plus qu'il est diabolique, hein, Harry ?

-Peut-être pas, mais il reste désagréable ». Harry aimait beaucoup les Granger. « Je déteste penser à lui en l'imaginant leur donner des ordres ou les appeler « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

-Il appelle Maman Prudence, vraiment », fit Hermione en souriant. « Une sorte de plaisanterie entre eux. Ils ne me l'ont jamais expliquée.

-Comment appelle-t-il ton père ?

-Papa », répondit-elle.

****

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Je pense que c'est ce qui arrive quand tu voyages », fit Ron un peu plus tard tandis qu'il étendait une couverture sur le canapé de Harry. « Tu perds la trace de tes amis, et ils se mêlent à des gens bizarroïdes ». Harry ricana et lui tendit un oreiller. «Je suppose que si je le dois, je pourrai être poli, même avec Malfoy. Mais si il lui fait du mal, je lui arracherai la colonne vertébrale et je l'étranglerai avec.

Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Euh…Je ne crois pas que tu aies à te soucier de ça.

-Je ne sais pas. Il n'est peut-être plus un traître, mais il reste une fouine suffisante, orgueilleuse et bonne à rien.

-Bien sûr qu'il l'est », déclara Harry, « mais…je veux dire, ils sont simplement amis. Ce que je veux…c'est un… Il n'est pas intéressé par les filles.

Il fut irrité de constater qu'il était en train de rougir.

-Oh. _Oh_. Un de _ces_ Malfoy «. Ron n'avait pas l'air aussi surpris qu'Harry s'y était attendu. »J'aurais dû le deviner, si seulement il n'avait pas fait un tel cirque d'avoir toujours une petite amie différente à l'école. Bon, très bien alors, je lui arracherai la colonne vertébrale si il _te_ fait du mal ». Après avoir regardé Harry s'enfoncer pendant un moment, Ron le bouscula. « Je plaisante, Harry.

-Bien », fit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron « très drôle.

Ron lui sourit 

-La tête tourne au ralenti, Harry. On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher ou ta première classe te métamorphosera en buvard par erreur.

****

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses première année avec une expression qui confinait au désespoir.

Poudlard était restée fermée si longtemps que l'âge d'un première année pouvait aller aussi bien de dix à seize ans. Quelques uns d'entre eux avaient reçu des cours privés, quelques autres avaient été livrés à eux-mêmes, et les enfants nés de parents moldus n'avaient jamais vu une baguette jusqu'à ce qu'Ollivander leur en mette une dans les mains il y a un mois.

Et ils étaient Gryffondors. Hardis, chevaleresques et …bon, stupides, aussi. Pas plus de bon sens commun que les écureuils suralimentés de Disney World.

Il y avait Steele, qui répétait le premier mot du sort avant même d'avoir entendu le second. Il y avait Jones, qui avait mal entendu le sort mais préférait s'arranger d'une approximation plutôt que de demander un éclaircissement. Il y avait Osborne, qui connaissait déjà le sortilège et métamorphosait des objets au hasard avec une expression ennuyée.

Quelques allumettes furent transformées en épingles, tandis que d'autres s'enflammèrent, fondirent en amas ou commencèrent à attaquer d'autres allumettes. Harry grogna ; il n'avait pas assez _dormi_ pour faire face à ça. Cinq épingles en argent s'élevèrent en formation et se mirent à voler en direction de Harry. Il n'y avait pas suffisamment de sommeil dans le _monde _pour faire face à ça.

-Attendez », dit Harry en levant une main, et les aiguilles vinrent s'y planter. « Aïe ! Attendez ! _Commutati rescendeo_ ! Mr Osborne, posez-moi ça –Miss Rainbird, arrêtez ça une bonne fois –_finite incantatem_- voulez-vous tous juste vous _asseoir et la fermer_ !

La classe devint silencieuse tandis que les élèves le regardaient, et Harry réalisa qu'en élevant la voix d'un ton autoritaire, il avait fini par canaliser Kat Bonnifay.

Il soupira. Ils avaient de la chance qu'il n'ait pas terminé sa phrase par « ou je jette un sort à chacun d'entre vous ».

****

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry croisa Ron sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ron ne boitait pas exactement, mais il marchait avec précaution.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Harry.

-De nouveaux pieds », répondit Ron.

Harry baissa les yeux. Les pieds de Ron étaient nus, et aussi roses et doux que ceux d'un bébé.

-Des Stormkarls, a dit Charlie. Des esprits musicaux. « Viens et regarde, ce sera un premier cours bien en sécurité ». Mais ce sont des Serdaigles, et ils ne supportent pas si il y a quelque chose qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Banks-Martin a demandé aux Stormkarls de jouer la Mesure Interdite.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-La quoi ?

-C'est comme si nous avions passé des heures à lancer un Auriemclaudium ici et là avant que nous ayons pu rompre l'enchantement pour que les élèves arrêtent de danser ». Ron soupira. « Sofia pense qu'elle sera capable de faire repousser tous leurs pieds à temps pour les cours de demain.

Hermione était déjà à table. Elle avait de faibles traces d'encre bleue partout sur le visage et les mains.

-Quel _désastre_. Des plumes volant partout. Il m'a fallu une heure pour les désenchanter ». Elle posa sa tête sur la table. « Les _Serpentards_ », dit-elle. »Si ils ne peuvent pas utiliser une technique immédiatement pour ensuite avoir ce qu'ils veulent, alors ils feraient tout aussi bien de ne pas se tracasser du tout à l'apprendre.

-Malfoy a dû avoir les Poufsouffles en Etudes Moldues », déclara Ron. « Je me demande comment il s'est débrouillé.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Malfoy entra. Il avait une coupe en polystyrène fermement accrochée en plein milieu du front.

-Comme ce qui était attendu », fit Ron.

****

oOoOoOoOoOo

Au dîner, l'autre main de Harry était bandée aussi, et deux plumes transperçaient la manche de la robe d'Hermione, encore tremblantes et essayant de se libérer.

-Ce sont des élèves inhabituellement terribles, tu ne penses pas ? », demanda Ron.

-Pire que Fred et Georges ? », fit Harry.

-Un point pour toi.

-Peut-être que nous sommes des professeurs inhabituellement mauvais », soupira Hermione.

Malfoy se laissa tomber à côté de Ron. Il avait cassé la majeure partie de la coupe de polystyrène, mais Harry fut malicieusement content de constater que la base de la coupe se trouvait encore sur son front.

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui fut incapable d'étouffer un gloussement.

-Pas un mot, tu m'entends ?

-Qu'avons-nous fait de mal ? », gémit Hermione.

-C'est le mélange », déclara Harry. « On ne peut pas mélanger les tranches d'âge comme ça sans avoir de problème.

A sa grande surprise, Malfoy fut d'accord avec lui.

-Sans parler des différences de niveau. J'ai des élèves de ma classe qui ont vécu avec les Moldus toute leur vie, et des élèves qui n'ont jamais entendu parler d'une automobile. Comment puis-je faire cours à tous en même temps ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Osborne a eu un professeur privé depuis qu'il a six ans, et il veut apprendre tous ses sortilèges avancés à Jones, seulement Jones n'a jamais parlé le Latin avant et continue à avancer en Français…et « noster » et « notre » ont le _même sens_, mais dans un sort l'effet est _complètement_ différent…

-Nous allons devoir rompre les maisons », dit Malfoy. » Ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est de les tester et ensuite de les mettre dans une classe en fonction du niveau au lieu de le faire selon la maison.

Il frotta les morceaux de la coupe sur son front d'un geste irrité.

-Tu veux un coup de main pour ça ? «, demanda Ron.

-J'ai déjà essayé un sort de Décollement », déclara Malfoy. Ron, l'ignorant, attrapa quelque chose sur la table de sa main gauche, agrippa le visage de Malfoy de la droite, et se mit à murmurer le sortilège pour séparer les choses. « Je veux dire, tu n'es très certainement pas le premier gars qui ne peut retirer ses mains de moi, mais…

Les morceaux de la coupe tombèrent devant lui sur la table. Il fixa Ron.

-Quelques fois on a besoin d'un sort de Décollement _et_ d'un couteau à beurre », dit Ron.

****

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les élèves commencèrent à arriver à leur table juste au moment où la plupart des professeurs finissaient de manger.

-Bien », fit Malfoy. » Potter, je présume qu'il est l'heure pour toi et moi d'y aller et de commencer à lever les sorts des dortoirs ». Le premier jour de cours avait été si riche en événements que Harry avait presque oublié qu'il y avait là-bas plus de mines magiques à désamorcer. » D'un autre côté…et bien, l'ensemble des élèves est tassé dans deux chambres par maison –je frissonne rien que d'y penser. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait être pire, des rivalités ou des histoires d'amour.

Harry acquiesça rapidement.

-Nous devrions commencer par donner plus de place aux Gryffondors.

-Je crois à peine … », commença Malfoy mais Hermione leur lança un coup d'œil à tous les deux et tendit une pièce de forme pyramidale à Malfoy. « Très bien », dit Malfoy en jetant un regard suspicieux à Harry. « Weasley, tu la lances.

La pièce tomba sur sa face rouge et Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Encore une petite victoire pour Gryffondor.

Les Mangemorts occupants avaient détruit une bonne partie des meubles, et ce qui restait semblait bien plus petit et plus terne que ce dont Harry se souvenait.

Ils désamorcèrent quelques petites malédictions là-bas et dans les deux pièces où les élèves dormaient actuellement, puis ils brisèrent le ruban noir sur la première des salles condamnées. C'était étrange de voir la pièce si vide ; elle avait appartenu à Angelina, Alicia et le reste de leur année, et la dernière fois qu'il y était entré, il n'avait même pas été capable d'en voir les murs.

Quand ils allumèrent la bougie, ils trouvèrent la chambre illuminée par des sorts dissimulés. Après les quatre première fois où Malfoy la battit à les identifier, Harry admit à contrecœur que Malfoy était meilleur que lui dans ce domaine et le laissa poursuivre.

« Explosions, douleur, douleur, et oreillons…un rare, celui-là ». La longue chevelure de Malfoy se divisa à l'arrière de son cou tandis qu'il se penchait sur le parchemin d'Hermione, mais ça ne servait à rien de la rattacher. »Prêt ? _Nodu'stinguo_.

Harry dut admettre que c'était satisfaisant d'ôter la rangée de sortilèges en un rythme parfait, particulièrement après le chaos de la journée. Malfoy n'était pas trop dur à supporter au travail du moment où il ne disait rien qui ne soit pas du Latin.

Ils défirent les sortilèges de la chambre des filles de l'année de Ginny sans s'arrêter, et après un peu de repos de retour dans la Salle Commune –qui faillit presque se transformer en sieste- Harry ne put plus éviter sa propre chambre.

Elle avait l'air pareille et pourtant différente –pas de posters de football derrière le lit de Dean, pas de Rappeltout brillant en rouge sur la table de chevet de Neville, pas d'Eclair de Feu appuyé contre le mur. Juste du papier peint déchiré en bandes et un grand trou creusé dans le sol. Harry dressa la bougie avec une boule dans la gorge.

Son ancien lit était si lourdement miné que la lumière le fit plisser des yeux.

-Ta popularité ne semble pas déclinante avec les années, Potter.

La voix habituellement soyeuse de Malfoy était rauque.

Harry soupira, poussa ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux et s'assit lourdement sur un des lits.

-Si quiconque avait dormi dans ce lit, ça aurait été un miracle qu'il survive à l'année ». Un des sorts était du somnambulisme et un autre était un sortilège d'impulsions agressives. » Et que ça n'ait pas tué tous ses amis.

-Et je suis sûr », fit Malfoy avec une douceur trompeuse, » que ce serait la première fois que quelqu'un souffre d'être associé à Harry Potter ». Il regarda attentivement et de plus près les sortilèges. « Nous allons devoir barricader celui-ci et y revenir plus tard.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose que tu as peur d'enlever ? ». Harry lui lança un coup d'œil. « Et qu'est-ce cette remarque est supposée vouloir dire ?

-Tu n'en as pas encore l'habitude, Potter ? N'as-tu pas entraîné deux des Weasley dans les ennuis avant même qu'ils aient eu la chance d'achever leur puberté ? Sans parler de Dig…

-Même toi tu n'es pas assez crétin pour suggérer que je mets volontairement mes amis en danger, Malfoy.

-Je ne suggère rien de tel ». Malfoy avait l'air surpris. « C'est le prix du pouvoir, Potter. Ceux qui gravitent autour d'une personne puissante seront des cibles de ses ennemis, tout le monde le sait. Je suis sûr que même les Weasley l'ont deviné aussi, finalement. Si ils voulaient se réchauffer à la lumière émanant du grand Harry Potter, ils ne peuvent que se blâmer eux-mêmes.

****

oOoOoOoOoOo

Malfoy devait être parvenu à convaincre McGonagall que le mélange des classes d'âge était un problème, parce qu'elle annula à nouveau les cours pour deux semaines de façon à ce que les élèves soient répartis par niveau. Olivier Dubois monta une sorte de tournoi, où les élèves en rencontraient d'autres lors de duels de capacités organisés par chaque professeur. C'est pourquoi au lieu de se retrouver dans le sentiment de tension et de nervosité des examens, Poudlard eut l'air légèrement chaotique d'un camp en vacances prolongées.

Après que le quatrième meuble eut été pulvérisé par un sort mal dirigé, pourtant, McGonagall suggéra qu'ils effectuent les essais dehors aussi longtemps que le beau temps le permettrait. Et puisqu'il restait des parties des lieux que même les oiseaux refusaient de survoler, ça signifia que Harry et Malfoy devaient passer plusieurs jours ensemble à loucher pour désamorcer des mines qui apparaissaient à peine à la lumière du soleil avec la bougie dressée et enchantée de façon à flotter près d'eux.

Hermione les suivait de près, faisant léviter l'équivalent d'une demi-bibliothèque de livres, prête à jeter un œil à n'importe quel sort qu'ils ne pouvaient reconnaître.

-Celui-ci est en Chinois, tenez, je l'ai juste là », disait-elle, ou « Vous devez barricader celui-ci –regardez, il y en a une partie qui est enchantée de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse être lu que lorsque la lune est nouvelle.

Harry ne parvint pas à se débarrasser de Malfoy lorsqu'ils ne travaillaient pas parce que Ron trouvait des excuses pour se trouver là où était Hermione, et Hermione n'était jamais loin de Malfoy. Harry le voyait du coin de l'œil voler de la nourriture dans l'assiette d'Hermione, faire des plaisanteries atroces et agir comme globalement comme un gamin pourri à une fête de famille où tout le monde pense qu'il est adorable. Harry en était malade.

Depuis l'épisode de la coupe en polystyrène, Malfoy semblait avoir décidé que Ron était son serviteur personnel, aussi. Il était toujours en train de tirer Ron à part pour lui demander si il y avait un moyen de refaire le tapissage des canapés dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, de reconstruire quelques uns des escaliers détruits durant l'occupation des Mangemorts, de réduire au silence les gonds grinçants des portes de la Grande Salle ou de consolider une rambarde branlante.

-Les sorts de consolidation sont bons aussi longtemps que nécessaires, mais rien ne vaut un sortilège de consolidation associé à de la colle à bois et à quelques allumettes », fit Ron en les sortant de son sac à dos en peau de dragon, et Malfoy lui montra un visage rayonnant comme si il venait tout juste de décliner un vers de poésie.

-Je crois que Malfoy a un ticket avec toi », dit Harry à Ron tandis qu'ils se séparaient aux portes des appartements de Ron.

-Bien sûr que c'est le cas. Les aristos en ont toujours », déclara Ron. « Ça ne me dérange pas. Il garde principalement ses mains pour lui.

****

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry rêva d'une feuille de papier pliée en trois sur une table. Le papier était épais, et le pli du haut se soulevait, comme si le papier était sur le point de se déplier.

Il se réveilla essoufflé par la terreur. « Quel est le problème avec toi ? » se demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien de si effrayant dans un morceau de papier ? » Mais ses mains continuèrent à trembler.

Hermione lâcha sa cuiller quand il entra dans le réfectoire.

-Seigneur Dieu, Harry, que s'est-il passé ? Tu as une mine _horrible_.

-Oh merci, Hermione. Ça fait plaisir à entendre ». Il enleva sa main de son bras et poussa sa chaise, grimaçant lorsqu'il heurta le bord de la table en faisant tinter les verres. « Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu du mal à dormir, c'est tout.

Il repoussa une assiette de saucisses un peu plus loin –il pouvait toujours les sentir, mais au moins il ne les entendait plus crépiter et grésiller. Rien sur la table ne semblait même vraiment bon à manger.

-Dure nuit, Harry ?

Ron s'assit à côté de lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Harry hocha la tête d'un air morose et commença à éplucher une orange. Sa nuque était encore moite et froide.

Il était en train d'avaler péniblement son troisième quartier d'orange lorsque Malfoy s'assit en face de lui à la table. Il s'attendait à un commentaire narquois, mais Malfoy se contenta de lui lancer un long regard en plissant des yeux. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

-Hey ! » fit Harry, se tendant d'un coup. « Qu'est-ce qu…

-_Finit'incantatem _», dit Malfoy. « Non non, c'est trop évident. Très bien. Qu'en est-il de ça ? _Noloconturbo_.

Harry sentit soudain de la chaleur partout. C'est comme si il avait mangé du chocolat après s'être frotté à un Détraqueur. Il fixa Malfoy, qui haussa les épaules.

-Quelqu'un a déclenché une mine dont tu étais la cible directe, évidemment », fit Malfoy en mettant un gros tas de marmelade d'une façon dégoûtante sur son toast. « Tu étais aussi nerveux qu'un chat, hier.

-Ooh, Draco, je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas pensé à ça ! », s'exclama Hermione. « Je suis désolée, Harry.

Harry se sentait en équilibre instable.

-Tu ne peux pas juste lancer un Finite sur quelqu'un comme ça », marmonna-t-il. « Tu as dégagé le sort anti-taches de mes lunettes.

Un des coins de la bouche de Malfoy se souleva.

-Ce que j'ai été négligent ». Il se pencha sur la table, prit les lunettes de Harry et les fit briller à l'aide d'un mouchoir couleur crème. »Voila.

Harry prit ses lunettes, se sentant bien moins exposé lorsqu'elles revinrent sur son visage.

-Euh…merci ». Il se força à regarder Malfoy dans les yeux. « Je veux dire…Merci.

Malfoy prit le reste de son orange dans son assiette.

-Mais de rien.

****

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Bonjour. Mettez les baguettes sur les tables, s'il vous plaît ».

Harry avait un mélange de trois maisons pour son premier cours de niveau 1 de Métamorphoses. Tous les Serpentards avaient été testés de niveau 3 ou plus, et la jubilation de Malfoy était presque intolérable.

-Sur la table, pas dans votre main, Mr Chun.

Chun, Chun…Un Serdaigle ? Ou peut-être un Gryffondor ? Harry ne put s'en rappeler, mais il soupira de soulagement quand le garçon arrêta de pointer sa baguette sur les livres, les plumes, ses camarades de classes et la lâcha sur la table.

Harry ne les autorisa pas à prendre leur baguette tant qu'ils ne prouvèrent pas qu'ils avaient mémorisé les mots correctement, et ensuite il les laissa faire sur la transformation d'allumettes en épingles. Osborne avait été réparti au niveau 5 en Métamorphoses, et Jones apparut être un bon apprenti lorsqu'il sortait de l'ombre du plus âgé. Et il ferait vraiment un bon Attrapeur. Harry espérait qu'il ne serait pas un de ces garçons qui retourneraient chez eux pour les vacances d'été et revenaient une tête plus grands.

-Comment se sont passé les choses ? », demanda Hermione au déjeuner.

-Mieux. Et toi ?

-_Bien_ mieux », répondit-elle. » Draco ? Et pour toi ?

Rien n'était collé au front de Malfoy, mais il avait l'air un peu crevé.

-Je vais séparer le niveau 1 en deux groupes, je pense », fit-il. » J'ai _tous_ les nouveaux Serpentards, chacun d'entre eux, et ces petits crétins sont _fiers_ de leur ignorance au sujet des Moldus.

La main d'Hermione se posa durement sur le bras de Harry.

-Quoi ? », fit-il. »Je n'allais rien dire.

-Bien », répondit-elle.

****

À suivre

****

(1) J'ai dû changer la lettre pour des raisons de traduction. En Anglais, c'était le L, mis pour loud. En Français, c'est devenu B comme bruyant.


	6. Effet de vague

**Titre anglais **: Transfigurations

**Titre français **: Métamorphoses

**Auteur **: Resonant

**Ancienne Traductrice **: Jess HDH, Angel's heaven (disparue** sans rien dire, nous laissant en plan !)**

**Nouvelle****s traductrices : **Novalie, Isaae, Barbotine

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Novalie_

**Correctrice : **Lys

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (et même plus)

**É****tat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

**État de la fic en français : **6; Traduction :**Fini **

**Résumé **: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1er traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par __**StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début__ !_

**&**

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes **!

**Nous avons tous les accords pour pouvoir traduire cette histoire**

**Ainsi que la reprise du 1er chapitre !**

**&**

Et oui voici enfin un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, on peu dire que le chapitre 6 était maudit car nous l'avons donné à plusieurs personnes, certaines ont disparu sans laissé de trace, d'autre on simplement dit, après le temps de traduction donné, qu'il ne l'avait pas traduit et qu'il ne le traduirait pas !!

Et enfin, nous avons eu un sauveur ou plutôt une sauveuse !

C'est grave à **Novalie** que vous pouvez enfin lire la suite.

D'ailleurs un petit conseille, relisez dés le début, après tout ce temps, vous ne devez surement pas vous souvenir de l'histoire.

Nous terminons en vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewver !

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 6 Effet de Vague**

À la première fin de semaine de Pré-au-lard du trimestre, Harry entra chez Willow & Wombly et acheta un appareil photo peu coûteux. C'était difficile de le regarder sans penser au pauvre Colin, un correspondant de guerre âgé de dix-sept ans, prenant toujours des photographies d'action pour la Gazette jusqu'au moment où un sort l'arrêta.

Harry se débarrassa de ses souvenirs inconfortables et rattrapa Hermione et Pénélope aux Trois Balais. « Souriez », dit-il.

Il photographia Olivier et Charlie volant sur le terrain de Quidditch pendant un match à un contre un, Remus et Michelle jouant à Chiens et Chacals **(1)** sur la table du personnel. McGonagall fixant tristement les fenêtres barricadées dans la salle commune du personnel. Ses étudiants de sixième niveau montrant fièrement leurs plumes qu'ils avaient métamorphosées en marguerite. Ron regardant un mur à moitié reconstruit avec un pied-de-biche dans une main et sa baguette coincé derrière l'oreille. Malfoy volant des grains de raisin dans l'assiette d'Hermione.

_Coucou Kat_, écrit-il. _Voici Poudlard, seulement un peu plus petit que je me souvenais, et un peu plus en ruine. Les choses ici sont --_

Il effaça « bien » et mâchonna sa plume pendant un moment avant de continuer.

_-- un peu plus compliqué que j__'__espérais pour dire vrai._

Même s'il expliquait la situation – les mines, les étudiants à moitié instruits, la putain d'empreinte de main à l'extérieur de la salle de bain des préfets qu'aucun récurage n'enlevait – il savait qu'aucun de ses mots ne semblerait véridique quand Kat les lirait à haute voix autour de la piscine dans le soleil matinal. Cette vie était un rêve ou celle-ci l'était. Il soupira.

_Peu importe, je t__'__envoie des photos __–__ fais la même chose. Dis bonjour à tout le monde et donne une caresse au chat. Dit à Sunday -- _

Mais lui et Sunday s'était dit tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire quand il était parti de Floride, alors peut-être, la meilleure stratégie était un silence digne, ou du moins, s'abstenir de mettre à nouveau son pied dans le plat. _Je m__'__ennuie de vous tous, mais je suppose qu'il était temps que je rentre à la maison._

Après souper, Harry passa de longues minutes dans la salle commune des Serdaigles à attendre Malfoy, trop fatigué pour aller le chercher – trop fatigué pour être contrarié qu'il ne soit pas là où il devait être.

Finalement, il abandonna et partit avec un regard trouble de l'aile des Serdaigle, pensant vaguement à faire une sieste et laisser Malfoy le trouver quand il sera prêt à travailler.

La porte de la salle commune du personnel était fermée. La tête de la statue de Snape était inclinée légèrement et Malfoy était assis sur la base, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« Et pour deux d'entre eux, nous n'avons pu identifier la cible directe, alors nous avons pensé qu'il était mieux de les laisser. » murmurait-il. « Et puis, il y a ceux dont le nœud entier se défait et change de forme, comme s'il pouvait savoir que vous le cherchiez, peux-tu croire cela ? Ils semblaient être une chose quand nous les avons vus la première fois, et puis quand nous venons pour les défaire ils semblent être différents. » Il appuya sa tête contre le genou de pierre et ferma complètement les yeux. « Certains sont en _Arabe_. »

Harry se sentait curieusement peu enthousiaste de l'interrompre, mais après un moment Malfoy sembla sentir qu'il était là. « Ah Potter » dit-il « Faut retourner aux mines de sel, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se leva, titubant un peu et attrapa la main tendue de Snape. Il semblait aussi fatigué qu'Harry. « Bien, allons-y alors. » Il frôla Harry et se dirigea vers l'aile des Serdaigle.

Harry regarda la statue de Snape. Celle-ci leva un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Après un moment, il leva un sourcil en réponse, puis rejoignit Malfoy

« Oh, ça par exemple. Regarde ça. »

« Quoi ? » Harry remit ses lunettes à leur place et leva le regard vers Malfoy qui regardait une bibliothèque dans un des dortoirs pour garçon des Serdaigles.

« Souffrance pour la personne qui la déclenche. »

« Tu plaisantes. Tu veux dire c'en est une où nous pouvons faire quelque chose ? »

Malfoy acquiesça. Ils jetèrent rapidement un sort, puis passèrent à la suivante.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur pendant que Malfoy examinait le parchemin. Il gardait ses yeux ouverts – il était si fatigué qu'il commençait à rêver aussitôt qu'il les fermait – mais il perdit un moment. Après un temps, il remarqua que Malfoy était terriblement silencieux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Malfoy pointa sans parler. Harry regarda le sort. « Arrêt cardiaque, non ? Nous avons vu ça avant. »

« Suis la première courbe vers le haut – ceci est la cible directe. »

Harry suivit la courbe et la suivit, mais il ne pouvait voir que le début et la fin de celle-ci. Il leva les sourcils vers Malfoy.

« La première chose que tu apprends quand tu prends introduction à la Calligromancie, est comment écrire ton propre nom. » Malfoy traça dans les airs avec sa baguette un nœud serré et complexe de boucles et de pointes. « Malfoy … Draco. » C'était identique au nœud qui complétait la courbe de la cible directe.

Harry regarda fixement, horrifié. « Si nous avions laissé Malik, Bonks-Martin et les autres libres dans cette pièce, ils t'auraient tué la première fois qu'ils auraient fait leurs devoirs.

Malfoy acquiesça. « Pitié, ce n'est pas Gryffondor. » dit-il « Je ne suis plus en danger, alors. » Il roula le parchemin sèchement. « Veux-tu quelques minutes de plus pour l'admirer ou pouvons-nous y aller ? »

La réponse de Kat arriva un matin après le déjeuner alors qu'Harry, Hermione, Malfoy et Ron s'attardaient dans la salle commune du personnel.

_Har ! La façon dont tu avais l__'__habitude d__'__ignorer tous les hiboux qui venaient de chez toi m__'__avais fait supposer que nous n__'__aurions pas de tes nouvelles avant qu__'__il ne soit temps de te trouver une chambre au Charmant Centre de Retraite Sorcier._

_Ton installation s__'__est bien passée ? Il semblerait que ton travail soit difficile pour toi avec les mines et tout. Nous aurions souhaité pouvoir t__'__aider, mais personne ici n__'__a entendu parler de la calligromancie. Le Dr. Boker dit que tu as utilisé quelques-uns de ses grigris, alors comme cela nous savons une chose ou deux que les British ne savent pas._

_J__'__ai demandé à Maman et Papa s__'__ils en savaient plus sur l__'__ancienne magie qui pourrait aider, mais ne retient pas ton soufle. Tout ce que je peux dire, c__'__est que les seuls sorts qui ont survécu chez les Huguenots sont conçus pour rendre la vie de tes enfants un enfer, et la seule qui a survécu chez les Séminoles est un sort pour fabriquer des objets pouvant être vendu dans une boutique de souvenirs. Mais tu as déjà entendu ce refrain de ma part avant._

Harry sourit. Kat était une historienne, et entre autres choses, était entré en extase de jalousie devant les siècles ininterrompus d'enseignement magique européen.

_La semaine dernière était très froide __–__ c__'__est descendu sous la barre des vingt degrés, une paire de plantes d__'__intérieur ont perdu quelques feuilles. Et quelqu__'__un a déclaré avoir vu un Plat-eye __**(2)**__ dans les bois, mais le Dr. Boker dit que c__'__était probablement un chien errant. Quoi qu__'__il en soit, nous portons tous des paquets de poudre à canon et de soufre, juste au cas._

_Tyndall dit que Marisol peut à peine sortir de sa chaise malgré que le bébé soit prévu pour janvier, et ils essayaient toujours d__'__expliquer à Atzi pourquoi ils ne veulent pas l__'__appeler Jasmine Ariel Belle. Tihba a finalement eu ses chatons __–__ deux d__'__entre eux ressemblent à Mischief, deux autres ressemblent à Jefferson et le cinquième est unique en son genre. Ma chatte peut en surmonter plus que moi._

_Merci pour les photos. La prochaine fois met quelques commentaires à l__'__arrière pour me dire qui est qui. J__'__ai reconnu Hermione d__'__après une photo sur tes murs quand tu étais ici __–__ dis-lui bonjour, elle ressemble à une âme sœur __–__ mais __**qui**__ est l__'__Apollon sur le bras de sa chaise ? Et est-il exportable ?_

Harry plia rapidement la lettre avant que Malfoy regarde au-dessus de son épaule et que son ego augmente encore plus qu'il l'était déjà. Il prit les photos à la place, et Hermione et Ron se penchèrent autour de lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Il y avait Tyndall jouant de la guitare pendant que sa fille Atzi dansait dans sa robe à fanfreluche. Le Dr. Boker allongé sur sa chaise habituelle à la piscine, ne portant qu'une paire de shorts cargo et un sac de flanelle rouge avec une lanière autour du cou. Kat et Purity qui brassaient une potion sur la table du déjeuner continental dans l'entrée de l'hôtel. La classe junior/senior, les seize chevilles enfoncées profondément dans l'Atlantique.

« Oh, ça par exemple. » Ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder Malfoy, qui avait pris la photo suivante sur la pile. « Oh, mon Dieu, mon Dieu. J'ai été injuste envers l'Amérique si elle produit des choses comme _lui_. » Il passa la photo à Hermione.

« Il est renversant. » dit-elle « C'est _cheveux_ »

Jusqu'à ce moment-là, Harry espérait que c'était une autre photographie de Tyndall, le petit ami de Purity descendu de Boston ou un quelconque étudiant qui avait attiré l'attention de Kat, mais quand Hermione dit ''cheveux'', son cœur sombra.

« Alors », dit Ron, regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Qui est-ce ? »

Rien à faire. « Sunday Coneskey » dit-il

« Harry ! » Hermione le regarda méchamment. « Tu nous as menti ! »

« Pas exactement » dit Harry, et c'était vrai. Faire très attention avec les pronoms n'était pas la même chose que mentir.

Ron lui envoya un regard qui disait clairement qu'il voyait clair dans son jeu et le trouvait plutôt amusant. Et Malfoy --

« Apparemment ta franchise laisse quelque peu à désirer Potter » dit-il «mais j'admire certainement ton goût. » Il posa la photo sur la table et Harry put la voir pour la première fois. « Bien qu'il ne soit pas très _amical_ ton Sunday. » Sur les autre photos, tous le monde souriait et agitait la main, Sunday se tenait là, ses bras plutôt impressionnants croisés sur son torse plutôt impressionnant, ses cheveux noir brillant tombant presque jusqu'à sa taille, faisant un signe de tête et un demi-sourire.

« Écoute, c'est l'autre chose. » dit Harry à Hermione. « Ce n'est pas… c'est seulement… » Commença-t-il. « Son grand-père est Let-US-Stop Coneskey, le sorcier le plus élevé du le clan des Cherokee de l'Est, alors ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'installer avec un quelconque sorcier Anglais. Il voulait un parti plus avantageux. » Il ressentit un petit déjà vu ; il avait eu exactement cette conversation avec Sunday lui-même avant qu'il quitte la Floride.

« Ah, un mariage dynastique. » dit Malfoy « Je suppose que je dois être reconnaissant à la guerre pour m'avoir épargné cela. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Mais tu es… ils s'attendaient à ce que tu te maris ? »

Malfoy sourit narquoisement. « Tu es de la classe moyenne jusqu'au bout des ongles, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Le contraire de ce que je suis, j'ai le devoir de continuer la lignée Malfoy. »

Harry tripota le paquet de photographie, et quelque chose tomba du paquet : un petit panier en aiguille de pin, de la taille de son pouce. Sunday les tissait soigneusement, sans même regarder. Harry le poussa sous les photos. « Alors… qui ? » dit-il à Malfoy « Pansy Parkinson ? »

« Une vilaine famille commune comme elle ? Son arrière grand-père était un _employé de bureau_. » Il imitait vraiment bien la voix de son père. « Non, si la communauté sorcière n'avait pas été séparée comme elle l'était, mon père aurait probablement encouragé une alliance avec Susan Bones. Ou Mary Prewitt aurait pu être une option, je suppose.

« Ton _étudiante_ ? » Hermione semblait scandalisé.

« Arrête de penser comme une Moldue Mione. Quand elle aura cent ans, j'aurais seulement que cent six ans. » Le sourire narquois fut encore plus prononcé. « Mais comment ça se passait, mes choix auraient été limités du côté mangemorts – Marguerite Rosier peut-être, ou ma cousine Amaryllis, une enfant avec un visage de cheval. Ou une des filles Snape. » Au regard de surprise d'Harry, il sourit. « Ses petites cousines, trois d'entre elles. Malheureusement, les plus jeunes avaient hérité du cerveau des DeLapin. Cependant, j'aimais plutôt bien Fausta. Et bien sûr, sa lignée était excellente. Ils sont tous puissants, les Snape. »

« Quelle honte pour elle. » dit Harry « que ton père ne soit plus dans les environs pour s'assurer que tu lui donnes une partie équitable d'ADN des Malfoy. »

Ron ricana, mais Malfoy fit juste un sourire. « Oui, je suis sûr qu'elle est vraiment déçue, particulièrement parce que maintenant je suis le chef de la famille et par conséquent un parti doublement intéressant. » Il repoussa ses cheveux avec le pouce et l'index de l'une de ses mains distingué, faisant ressortir le jeune sorcier de sang bleu – amusant comment les gestes et la confiance nonchalante restaient les même, peut importe la culture.

Harry regarda au loin. Essayant de ne pas désirer le salaud suffisant, cela amènerait plus de problèmes que ça en voulait la peine.

« Comme nous avons tous les deux l'après-midi de libre, nous devrions examiner le terrain pour voir s'il y a des mines. » dit Malfoy un jour pendant le dîner.

« Bonne idée Draco. » dit Hermione « Je sais qu'Olivier est impatient de commencer à jouer de vraie partie maintenant que les choses se sont calmées. »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. » se plaignit Harry. Ses poignets et ses chevilles faisaient mal, tout et tout le monde lui tapait sur les nerfs. « Il n'y avait rien du tout là-bas quand nous avons regardé la première fois. Nous allons seulement passer l'après-midi à voler d'un bout à l'autre. »

« Oui » dit Malfoy d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. « Exactement. Toute une après-midi à voler d'un bout à l'autre. »

Oh. « Bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir. » dit Harry

« Délirant. » dit Malfoy

Il y avait, bien sûr, aucunes mines. Ils durent voler lentement pour ne pas éteindre les chandelles. Le maniement de balai d'Harry était rouillé à son grand embarras, mais Malfoy se tenait à l'autre bout, trop loin pour faire des commentaires narquois. Malfoy volait toujours comme se souvenait Harry – avec un bien-être parfait, comme si l'air était un cousin et le balai un autre membre. Harry détourna rapidement les yeux avant que Malfoy remarque qu'il le regardait.

Ce soir-là au souper, il y avait une autre place vide à la table du personnel. « Ursa Polaris a été frappé par une autre mine d'attaque cette après-midi » dit Penelope.

« Nous devons travailler plus rapidement alors. » dit Harry. La bouche de Malfoy se tendit, mais il acquiesça.

« Douleur, douleur, feu, cauchemar. » dit Malfoy, en pointant chacun des nœuds. « Perte de dent, plus de douleur. Ooh, un nouveau ici – paranoïa et hallucination, la cible directe est le chef des Aurors – Attends, je dois le dessiner celui-là pour les dossiers de Mione avant que nous le détruisions. »

Harry trouvait toujours dégoûtant la façon que semblait avoir Malfoy d'admirer les mines les plus créatives, mais il éteignit la chandelle pour ne pas la gaspiller pendant que Malfoy notait la nouvelle mine.

Sarah McDuff et Medea Martin, des étudiantes plus âgées qui avaient une période libre pendant la plupart des avant-midi, les regardaient avec curiosité, d'un endroit sûr dans le vestibule, alors qu'Harry alluma encore la chandelle et que les deux désensorcelaient la pièce et se dirigeaient vers la suivante. Le dortoir des Poufsouffle avait presque été déserté alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les chambres, mais Harry ne pouvait se débarrasser d'une sensation incommode, comme s'il était observé. Il frotta sa nuque.

« Tendu Potter ? Peut-être devrais-tu rejoindre la classe de yoga de Phoenix. »

« Je me dépêche de terminer et je vais m'inscrire. » Il faisait froid ici, et humide aussi. Harry monta le collet de sa robe. Il allait être heureux quand ils auraient terminé avec le dortoir et qu'il pourrait aller mettre quelque chose de plus chaud.

Malfoy le regardait avec son expression habituelle d'amusement hautain. « Tu sembles un peu pâle aussi. Peut-être qu'un Détraqueur marche sur ta tombe ? »

« Ferme-la Malfoy. » Harry se frotta les avant-bras. « Continuons simplement avec ça. »

« C'est un bon début M. Chun. » Harry fit léviter la tortue de Chun assez haut pour que le reste de la classe puisse voir sa progression pour la changer en bourse. « Vous remarquez comment les pattes commencent à se retirer dans son corps et que la tête devient argentée? La première étape pour une métamorphose réussie -- »

Il sentit un froid humide sur le bas de son cou et frissonna. Après un moment, il réalisa que la classe attendait qu'il continue.

« Bien. Comme je disais, la première étape est de regarder attentivement les similitudes entre ce que vous avez et ce que vous voulez. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ? M. Jones ? » Harry laissa la tortue redescendre sur le bureau de Chun.

« La loi de la Conservation de la magie. » dit Jones.

« Très bien. Tout le monde recommence de zéro. » Il se frotta la nuque.

« Professeur ? Professeur, vous devez -- » La classe entière se tourna vers la voix venant de la cheminée – Aoife Murphy, une des Gryffondors, ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient sur son visage pâle et effrayé. « Venez vite avec moi, Professeur, nous ne pouvons -- »

Harry regarda rapidement autour de la pièce. Nathaniel Hobbs était le plus âgé de la classe, et un Poufsouffle, il ferait l'affaire. « M. Hobbs ? Vous êtes en charge de la classe jusqu'à mon retour. Votre devoir pour ce soir est dans mon livre. » Il eut juste le temps de voir Hobbs lui faire un signe de tête presque comique par son sérieux, avant de suivre Murphy avec la poudre de cheminette.

« Nous n'avons rien fait, je le jure, ça a juste explosé, nous étions simplement assis là -- » Les deux furent éjectés de la cheminée dans la chambre des filles de première année dans la tour des Gryffondors. Il y avait une forte odeur de fumée et une sensation glissante dans l'air.

Dans le coin, des flammes vertes émergeaient d'un meuble ouvert. Rose Duncan était étendu sur le plancher, ses bras maigres et ses jambes étaient secoués par des convulsions. Des larmes avaient laissé des traces roses sur la cendre sur ses joues. Harry la pétrifia rapidement avant qu'elle puisse s'étouffer avec sa langue, puis il se tourna vers les flammes.

Harry essaya de lever sa baguette, et découvrit qu'il pouvait la pointer partout sauf sur le meuble, qui la détournait comme un aimant. « Ça fait rien. » dit-il « Allez derrière moi Miss Murphy. »

Tenant une des colonnes de lit, il focalisa son attention sur lui et dit un charme d'étouffement. Le feu s'éteignit.

Aoife commença à parler si rapidement qu'Harry pouvait à peine comprendre un mot sur trois, et d'autres étudiants commençaient à entrer par la porte, attirés par le bruit. « Silence » leur dit Harry « Miss Murphy, j'ai besoin de vous pour aller porter Miss Duncan à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? Sofia peut l'aider. Et si vous voyez le professeur Granger ou la directrice, demandez-leur de venir me voir ici. »

Cela prit seulement un moment avant qu'Hermione arrive, amenant non seulement McGonagall, mais aussi Ron et Malfoy. Au moins, il devrait raconter l'histoire seulement une fois. Ron alla immédiatement vers le meuble et commença à murmurer des sorts de réparation. Les trois autres entourèrent Harry alors qu'il expliquait.

« La fille Murphy babillait quelque chose à propos de baguette » dit Malfoy

« Il y avait un certain sort pour détourner la baguette. » Harry agita sa baguette vers la malle ; il n'eut aucune difficulté alors. « Cela semble avoir été temporaire. »

« Comment as-tu été capable d'éteindre le feu sans elle ? » demanda McGonagall

« J'ai, euh, utilisé la colonne de lit. » Harry n'était pas sûr s'il devait froncer les sourcils ou pas.

McGonagall secoua la tête tristement. « Severus a toujours dit que nous comptions trop sur nos baguettes, mais Albus jugeait qu'elles étaient un outil utile pour les débutants. Je suppose que ceci prouve que Severus avait raison après tout. » Elle regarda la fumée sortant de la malle. « Je croyais que Draco et toi aviez déjà désensorcelé la tour Gryffondor. »

« Bien sûr que nous l'avons fait. » dit Malfoy « Et bien que je suppose qu'il est possible que Potter en ait manqué une. »

« Ferme-la Malfoy. » dit Harry « Attendez – je crois que j'ai une chandelle dans une des mes poches. »

Quand il alluma la chandelle, la pièce s'éclaira de jaune.

« Je ne comprends pas du tout _tout_ cela ! » gémit Hermione, « Comment sommes-nous supposés faire des progrès contre eux quand ils réapparaissent ? »

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas qu'elles reviennent. » dit-il « Potter, est-ce que ce bureau était ici quand nous avons désensorcelé cette pièce ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas qu'_un_ des bureaux était miné. » dit-il

« Moi non plus. » dit Malfoy. « Et regarde par là – c'est un qui était une cible directe. Je sais qu'il n'y avait aucun d'entre eux chez les Gryffondors, parce que je ne les avais jamais vus avant que Mione les dessine l'autre jour. »

Hermione s'assit soudainement sur un des lits. « Attendez. » dit-elle. « Attendez, attendez. » et elle tira une pile de parchemin de son sac et commença à les feuilletés. « Je sais que c'était là – juste une minute – ah. » Elle déposa une feuille sur le lit, et les trois autres se rassemblèrent autour pour la regarder.

C'était un autre nœud compliqué. « C'est un de ceux que Olivier et Pénélope ont trouvés. » dit-elle « Draco, comment interpréterais-tu cela ? »

« Douleur » dit-il, se laissant tomber à côté d'elle. « Vomir, feu, la cible directe le bureau de la directrice – oh, celui-là est mauvais. Et… » Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. « Il y a une cible directe ici aussi, pour le cottage du garde-chasse, mais je ne peux pas lire le nœud lui-même. »

« _Textum disiungo_ » dit Hermione, tapant le parchemin avec sa baguette. Le nœud sembla se défaire un peu, devenant plus large et s'étalant. « Vous deux devriez vous souvenir de ce charme – il marche très bien sur les mines elles-mêmes. »

La tête de Malfoy se pencha à nouveau au-dessus du parchemin, et il poussa ses cheveux derrière une oreille alors que l'autre main traçait l'un des nœuds sur le parchemin. « C'est un sort d'explosion. » C'était un de la douzaine de nœuds, chacun d'entre eux était apparemment accroché au nœud principal par trois longs fils tissés ensemble d'une manière complexe.

Malfoy traça les trois fils vers le haut jusqu'au premier endroit où ils se croisaient. « C'est… oh, ça fait des années que j'étudie la calligromancie… c'est… Oh. » Il se leva soudainement. « _Oh_, oh, c'est _diabolique_. » dit-il d'un ton admiratif.

« Quoi ? » dit McGonagall. Elle semblait aussi impatiente qu'Harry.

« Cela veut dire ''cacher'' » lui dit Malfoy. À son regard vide, il commença à tracer chaque nœud avec des mouvements rapide et impatient. « Sort d'explosion – cible directe, le cottage du garde-chasse – modifié, la porte avant – verbe caché. Sort de vomissement – cible directe, le cottage du garde-chasse – modifier, lit – verbe caché. Sort de feu -- »

Harry cligna des yeux quand soudainement ça devient clair. « Ce sort crée de nouvelles mines dans d'autres endroits ? » dit-il.

« Exactement ! » Hermione fit un sourire radieux.

« Bien Potter » dit Malfoy « Il s'avère que ça sera une longue association. »

« Super » dit Harry, frottant ses yeux avec la paume de ses mains.

« Bien sûr, ça rend encore plus urgent d'enlever le plus de mines possible, particulièrement celle qui pourrait déclencher d'autres mines. » dit McGonagall.

Malfoy hocha de la tête. « Nous devrions obtenir de l'aide des étudiants de 7e année. »

Harry le fixa. « Es-tu fou ? Nous ne pouvons pas faire participer des enfants à cela. C'est déjà mauvais qu'ils ont de les voir en premier. Ils ne méritent pas de s'en inquiéter tout le temps ? »

Mais Ron le surprit en levant les yeux du meuble brisé et secoua la tête. « Je pense que ce qu'ils ont besoin c'est de savoir quel est le problème et comment le réparer. » dit-il. « Désolé Harry, mais tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux pas cacher des choses à des enfants. »

« La vérité est toujours moins inquiétante qui tout ce que tu peux imaginer » approuva Hermione, faisant un sourire radieux à Ron.

Rose Duncan était allongé dans un Consopium(?) juste à côté de Charlotte Rolfe quand Harry arriva à l'infirmerie. Aoife Murphy était assise de l'autre côté de la pièce alors que Sofia tamponnait quelque chose de vert sur son visage. La plupart de ses brûlures étaient mineures, mais une petite quantité de liquide surchauffé l'avait frappé juste au-dessus de son sourcil gauche, laissant une blessure douloureuse et boursouflée.

« Tout ce que j'ai, c'est le traitement commercial. » dit Sofia, tournant le tube d'onguent alors Harry put lire l'étiquette : Salamandro le plus fin extincteur de cuisine, pour les brûlures ménagères. « Madeleine a essayé de faire une potion Extingument, mais elle a besoin de feuille de varech, et elle n'est pas capable de trouver un fournisseur. »

« Le professeur Snape avait une grande boîte en bois pleine de feuilles de varech sèches. » dit Hermione.

Ron grimaça. « Ne me le rappelle pas. » Le varech avait été l'ingrédient principal pour une funeste leçon d'une potion d'invisibilité qui avait rendu Ron incapable de voir sa jambe gauche pendant une semaine pendant sa sixième année.

« Cette boîte est probablement restée dans le deuxième placard d'entreposage à droite où elle était quand nous l'avons utilisé. » dit Harry

« Avec des douzaines d'autres ingrédients, et les livres et les notes de Severus. » soupira McGonagall. « Et ils pourraient aussi bien être en Islande pour tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour nous. »

« Peut-être » dit Harry « si Malfoy et moi -- »

« Tu n'_oserais_ pas. » dit Hermione « Sais-tu combien il est dangereux de descendre là-bas ? Personne n'a pu s'approcher de près de l'endroit depuis la reprise de l'école. »

« Et bien, je me souviens que tu as dit que le professeur Aerie a reçu un sort de vomissement » dit Harry « Je ne sais pas pour Malfoy, mais je suis prêt à -- »

« Harry » McGonagall semblait vraiment sinistre. « Ce sort de vomissement fait que Maddie doit être sous traitement pour la déshydratation pour presque tout le Printemps. Et la personne suivante qui a osé descendre dans les cachots fut Argus Rusard. Je sais que tu veux aider, mais jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus, nous ne pouvons pas nous y risquer. »

Peu importe comment il réarrangeait les couvertures, il semblait qu'il ne pourrait avoir chaud pour dormir. Il devait y avoir un courant d'air. Harry s'assit et tira les rideaux de son lit plus vers le milieu, mais ça laissait un espace dans les coins. Quand il les tirait vers les coins, le trou au milieu revenait. Soupirant, il se leva et mit son sweat-shirt de Weeki Wachee**(3)** par-dessus son pyjama. Après s'être étendu frissonnant pendant encore quelques minutes, il se rassit, se sentant excessivement idiot, et mit le capuchon sur sa tête.

C'était mieux. Ça ferait l'affaire. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de rester étendu et de ne pas bouger coûte que coûte, et éventuellement ses pieds se réchaufferaient et ses muscles arrêteraient de se contracter et il pourrait dormir.

Il avait examiné chaque pouce de la chambre. Il n'y avait absolument rien qui le regardait.

Il respira soigneusement, lentement, inspire et expire. Inspire. Expire. Facile, prend ça cool.

Et ça devrait _être facile_, il savait exactement comment le faire, mais pour une quelconque raison sa baguette ne marchait pas. Elle était bloquée sur place, et il ne pouvait la bouger, la force la traversait, la faisant vibrer légèrement, jusqu'à ce que les muscles de sa main et de son avant-bras fassent mal jusqu'à l'os. Mais c'était si facile. Il avait pu tuer Voldemort avec quatre syllabes, Hermione le disait, elle le murmurait présentement à son oreille, si seulement il pouvait bouger sa baguette, il le ferait et tout cela serait fini et ils pourraient tous _se reposer_.

Et sa main droite qui ne voulait toujours pas bouger, mais il avait une colonne de lit dans sa main gauche. Bien, c'était très bien, il pouvait utiliser ça, il pouvait concentrer sa force à travers cela – alors il le fit et entendit sa propre voix dire « _Exadigo_ », il sentit la force du sort sortir de lui et frapper sa cible avec précision. Un corps tomba sur le sol à ses pieds, et soudainement sa baguette s'immobilisa et il put baisser sa main droite.

Il se mit à genoux et retourna le corps.

Le visage vitreux d'Albus Dumbledore lui souriait.

Harry regardait morose la tartinade devant lui, mais tout le rendait légèrement nauséeux. Il pinça la base de son crâne, comme s'il pouvait pincer le mal de tête à sa source. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à faire aujourd'hui sauf refaire tout le travail qu'il avait déjà fait dans la tour Gryffondor, et probablement quand ils auraient terminé, ils découvriraient que les autres dortoirs avait été re-miné aussi.

Des heures de travail épuisant et décourageant, ajouter à cela une courte nuit d'un sommeil agité, une étrange douleur à ses genoux et à ses poignets, et un mal de tête qui promettait de s'installer pour la journée – il aurait été mauvais en bonne compagnie. Mais pour rendre sa journée complète, il allait devoir faire tout cela avec _Malfoy_.

Grimaçant, il avala quelques gorgées de plus de café, mit deux oranges dans la poche de sa robe, sortit de la salle, boitant légèrement.

Malfoy était accroupi à la base de la statue de Snape. « Lève-toi » dit Harry. La statue lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais il l'ignora. « Nous avons du travail à faire. »

Malfoy se leva et s'étira, les mains sur le bas de son dos, réussissant à sembler gracieux même si Harry put entendre ses vertèbres craquées. Des cercles foncés étaient apparus clairement sur son visage pâle. « D'accord. » dit-il se tenant droit. « Pas de repos pour les méchants. »

Cette fois l'ancienne chambre d'Harry le rendit moins nostalgique et plus paranoïaque. C'était comme un cauchemar où vous deviez revenir à un endroit et refaire les mêmes tâches encore et encore pour l'éternité.

Il exagéra le sort sur la première chandelle et la fit fondre en une flaque de cire. « Merde »

Malfoy lui fit un sourire dédaigneux et alluma la deuxième chandelle avec une délicatesse exagérée.

Les quatre premiers sorts qu'ils trouvèrent n'étaient pas assez familiers, alors ils durent les barricader et les laisser là. Dans la lumière de la chandelle, les barrières ressemblaient à des bulles d'un jaune rosâtre. Harry ferma les yeux et vit une image du château entier dans une bulle, enfermée par un sort jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un qui savait quoi faire vienne. Peut-être le Roi Arthur reviendrait et prendrait soin de cela.

« Potter, _Potter_ »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. « J'dors pas » murmura-t-il « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais voir à quoi ressemble ton nom en calligromancie. » Malfoy pointa un nœud qui se balançait au-dessus d'un sort familier. « Si Osborne et Jones s'étaient approchés de ceci, ton cœur se serait arrêté. »

Ça ressemblait plutôt à une étoile à cinq pointes compliquées. « Jolie » dit Harry « Peux-tu défaire celui-ci, ou tu manques de courage encore ? Ou peut-être _aimerais-tu_ le laisser. » Sa voix n'avait pas la puissance qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Être vraiment en colère semblait demander trop d'effort.

« Si je voulais me débarrasser de toi, je le ferais maintenant et je n'aurais plus à supporter tes gémissements. » grommela Malfoy.

« Oh, et tu es un telle figure de maturité ici. » dit Harry. « Particulièrement en considérant que celui qui a placé ses sorts est probablement retourné au quartier général pour prendre un verre avec toi après cela. »

« Haa. Pendant le temps que l'école était occupée, j'étais déjà caché à Appletreeham, retournant à la maison chaque jour en empestant le dentifrice. Mais je ne suis pas surpris que tu ne sois pas désireux de suivre les nouvelles après que tu te soit sauvé du pays et es laissé le reste d'entre nous nettoyer le désordre. »

Harry sentit ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses dents. « Ferme-la Malfoy » grinça-t-il « et fais le travail » Il pointa sa baguette sur l'étoile flamboyante qui était son nom, attendant une seconde que Malfoy fasse la même chose avant de murmurer le sort pour le défaire.

Il eut soudainement un flash de lumière vive alors que des nouveaux nœuds jaillissaient partout dans la pièce. Harry était entouré par les nouveaux sorts, groupé si près de lui qu'il pouvait à peine bouger. Il entendit un grésillement et regarda au sol ; un nœud s'était formé derrière lui, et son pas involontaire vers l'arrière l'avait déclenché. Il eut un bruit dans la direction des cuisines.

« Par l'enfer ! » Malfoy se tenait presque sur la pointe des pieds. Des lumières jaunes tourbillonnaient de chaque côté de lui. « _Putain_ d'écriture d'hydre, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ? » Son coude toucha un des nœuds, et il s'effondra au sol, déclenchant trois ou quatre autres mines. Un rideau de flamme prit naissance dans l'embrasure de la porte, bloquant la sortie, mais Malfoy ne leva pas le regard, s'agenouillant simplement, respirant difficilement.

Harry jeta rapidement un sort de protection sur la chandelle. Puis, il s'approcha de Malfoy, mais il fut frappé par une douleur si vive et soudaine qu'il eut le souffle coupé. Il se sentait sale, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui était rongé par un acide nocif. « Oh, _merde_ ! » murmura-t-il

« Non… Endoloris » dit Malfoy d'une voix légère.

« Je sais » grinça Harry. « Fait mal comme… nom de Dieu… juste la m'me ch'ose. » Le sol autour de ses pieds était complètement couvert de sorts. Il plia les genoux légèrement et focalisa le peu de force qu'il avait pour rester droit.

« Pot'r » haleta Malfoy « va… »

Bien sûr, parler lui faisait mal. « … ouais… » chuchota Harry pour lui épargner l'effort de continuer. « Sait pas… par où commencer… » Les flammes dans l'embrasure de la porte avaient débuté magiquement, mais maintenant, les rideaux étaient pris et la pièce était chaude avec un feu parfaitement ordinaire, qui les tuerait d'une manière parfaitement ordinaire s'ils ne bougeaient pas. Il respirait vraiment lentement et essaya de penser. Faire un petit bruit en expirant semblait un peu aider, alors il le fit.

« Qu'est-ce que… _chante_ ? » Même avec la voix presque partie, Malfoy pouvait passer une bonne expression de dignité outragée.

« Pas… chanter… » Mais il le faisait – il fredonnait le chant manito de Sunday. Et comme Harry remarquait cela, il remarqua que la douleur était moindre.

Malfoy se souleva jusqu'à se mettre à genoux. « Les sorts faiblissent » dit-il, et c'était vrai – la lumière était plus faible.

« Qu'est-ce que nous -- » Comme Harry arrêta de chanter pour parler, la douleur revient.

« Continue de chanter ! » dit Malfoy « N'arrête pas. L'temps que je pense. » Harry repris le chant, chantant plus fort, concentrer – et pour la première fois, c'était comme si le chant avait vraiment de la magie à l'intérieur. Il pouvait sentir un minuscule fil de puissance entrer en lui, et la douleur devenait plus distante. Et tout autour de lui, la lumière diminuait.

Malfoy avait fermé les yeux, une expression de grande concentration sur son visage strié de larme. « Si le chant marche, peut-être… _Accingo_ » dit-il, et le sort diminua encore. « Potter… avec moi cette fois. »

« _Accingo_ »

« _Accingo_ »

Une partie des nœuds disparurent complètement, et les autres diminuèrent, bien que Malfoy restait encerclé. L'air était chargé de fumée.

« Libérerons-nous maintenant… » les mots de Malfoy s'estompèrent dans une crise de toux. « Lib… toi en premier. » il respirait avec un bruit sifflant, et pointa sa baguette aux quelques nœuds restant autour d'Harry. Ils pouvaient à peine faire entendre les sorts par-dessus le crépitement du feu, mais le dernier sigil disparu en un clin d'œil et Harry marcha librement avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Maintenant descends… éteint… le feu » grinça Malfoy

« Libère-toi avant » dit Harry « Peut-être que l'on aura besoin de courir pour cela. » Il avait le vague sentiment qu'il ne pensait pas clairement, mais il restait certain que désensorceler les nœuds autour de Malfoy devait être la priorité.

« Descend bordel. Plus d'oxygène. » Malfoy ne semblait pas penser plus clairement que lui-même. L'air goûtait comme le sel et la cendre.

« Bordel ! Est-ce que ça te tuerait de me faire confiance ? »

« Je ne serais pas le premier à être tué. » dit Malfoy tout à fait distinctement.

Harry avait empoigné Malfoy avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait bougé, le heurtant des genoux au dos, attrapant toute la chair qu'il pouvait trouver. « Tu… _merde_… comment as-tu _osé_ -- » grogna-t-il de façon incohérente, la mâchoire de Malfoy battit l'air, frappant l'arrière de sa tête. Le coup poussa Malfoy dans une mine, et peut importe ce que c'était, son visage se tordit de douleur, mais il se souleva avec une force étonnante, les faisant rouler plus loin.

Il eut un faible grésillement comme Harry déclenchait une mine, et son visage fut immédiatement englouti par un mal de tête aveuglant, mais il était trop occupé à essayer de lever un genou dans l'aine de Malfoy qu'il remarqua à peine la douleur additionnelle. Malfoy esquiva le genou d'Harry, qui heurta sans dommage sa hanche, et cloua ses mains.

Harry libéra sa main gauche et la balança, mais ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre pour que le coup de poing ait de la puissance. À la place, il saisit une poignée de cheveux de Malfoy et tira sa tête vers l'arrière, Malfoy fit un petit cri aigu et plusieurs mèches de cheveux se détachèrent de la main d'Harry.

L'autre main d'Harry fut libre, attrapant les deux épaules de Malfoy, il les fit rouler encore, frappant la tête de Malfoy contre le plancher. « Meurs » grinça-t-il, traînant Malfoy par les épaules et cognant sa tête contre le plancher encore et encore, frappant plus de mines, mais ça ne lui importait pas. Harry ne se souciait pas si la pièce entière explosait en autant que Malfoy était emmené avec lui --

Et il eut un grondement et tout devient noir.

**(1)** Jeu Chiens et Chacals (Hounds and Jackal) : Jeu composé de deux séries de cinq bâtonnets ayant généralement des têtes de chien et de chacal et d'un plateau percé de 58 trous répartis en deux zones de 29 trous. C'est un jeu de parcours ressemblant au jeu de l'Oie. Vous pouvez aller y jouer sur le site : the Cleveland Museum of Art **(****/kids/egypt/houndjacks.html**) en anglais bien sûr

**(2)** Plat-eye est une créature légendaire des Gullah, un groupe distinctif d'Afro-Américain qui reste en Caroline de Sud et Géorgie. Ils vivent dans la région des îles et plaines côtières.  
Plat-eye est un fantôme malveillant qui parcoure la terre en changeant de forme et d'identité pour tuer. Le Plat-eye est généralement toujours un animal qui change de forme devant vous. La « ronde du Plat-Eye » est le temps entre le crépuscule et l'aube. Les rumeurs disent que le Plat-eye ne peut supporter l'odeur de la poudre à canon et du soufre.

**(3)** Weeki Wachee, parc d'attraction de Floride où vous pouvez voir des spectacles de sirènes.


	7. Les morts

Chapitre 7 Les Morts

**Titre anglais **: Transfigurations

**Titre français **: Métamorphoses

**Auteur **: Resonant

**Ancienne Traductrice **: Jess HDH, Angel's heaven (disparue** sans rien dire, nous laissant en plan !)**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Novalie, Isaae, Barbotine

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Novalie_

**Bêta traduit :** le saut de l'ange

**Bêta Correctrice : **Eni

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (et même plus)

**État actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

**État de la fic en français : **7 ; Traduction :**Fini **

**Résumé **: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1er traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par __**StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début !_

**&**

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes **!

**Nous avons tous les accords pour pouvoir traduire cette histoire**

**Ainsi que la reprise du 1er chapitre !**

**&**

Aujourd'hui, Paradise Of readers fêtes ces 3 ans d'existence !

Et pour cela nous vous offrons un chapitre, voir deux, de nos fic, vous pourrez aussi avoir le plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle histoire qui est presque fini de traduire : A moment in time !

Malheureusement suite au silence de certaines de nos traductrices, certaines de nos fics seront retardé. ( Go with the tide (chap 21, Tome1), plus jamais seul plus jamais(chap 32)).

Je profite de ce moment pour vous informer que **je quitte, aujourd'hui même, le groupe.**

Je serai remplacé par **Syt the Evil Angel, **qui fera, j'en suis sûr, un excellent travail. Ne vous en faites pas, bien que je quitte le groupe je resterai dans son ombre. _**Ceci est donc ma dernière new's !**_

Ce fut un plaisir et aussi une torture de m'occuper de ce groupe. Eni et toi Syt, je vous souhaite énormément de courage et de patience !

Ha au faites, avant de vous laissez lire, je précise que je ne quitte pas Ff, je vais me remettre à écrire et m'occupé d'édition de scan chez Aininatte et Passion fruitée. (Que je quitterai aussi dés mes projets fini).

Onarluca

**&**

_**Bonne anniversaire Paradise Of Readers !!**_

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 7 Les Morts**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et ne vit rien sauf du blanc. Il était dans un endroit chaud, se trouvait sur quelque chose de doux, et il se sentait envahi par un sentiment de bien-être plus fort que n'importe quel sortilège d'allégresse. Il fit un soupir profond et satisfait --

Bien, il voulut soupirer, mais quand il essaya d'expirer, rien n'arriva.

Il essaya encore. Rien

Avec difficulté, il souleva une main et la posa sur sa poitrine. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et son nez. Il ne respirait vraiment pas.

D'une certaine façon, il trouvait cela amusant. Il ne respirait pas ! Peut-être qu'il était dans le coma. Peut-être qu'il hallucinait. Peut-être – un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage – peut-être qu'il était _mort_. Pas que ça soit _drôle_ ? Il essaya de rire, mais bien sûr, c'était impossible de rire sans air, et c'était encore plus drôle…

« Il est réveillé Sofia » dit Hermione d'une voix amusée. « Et le sort d'oxygénation commence à agir. »

Soudainement, il eut une tâche floue, noire à côté de lui et une tâche floue, brune de l'autre. Il plissa les yeux, et les visages d'Hermione et de Sofia apparurent dans son champ de vision brumeux. Il pensait qu'il aurait dû poser des questions, mais bien sûr, s'il ne pouvait respirer, il ne pouvait parler. Et de toute façon, cela semblait plus facile de rester là et de faire un large sourire à leurs jolis visages.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre 'Arry ? » dit Sofia.

Harry acquiesça, souriant. Sa voix était si belle.

« J'ajoute de l'oxygène directement dans ton sang, c'est pourquoi tu sens une telle euphorie. » dit-elle « Cela va prendre une autre heure environ avant que la potion Breathe-E-Z (1) répare les dommages que la fumée a fait à tes poumons. Si tu as besoin de parler 'Ermione peut te lancer un sortilège. »

Harry fit un signe de tête à Hermione, qui brandit sa baguette vers lui, murmura quelques mots gutturaux qui ne ressemblaient certainement pas à du latin.

« Voilà. Dit quelque chose Harry. »

« Merci » dit-il, et il put entendre sa voix, mais il ne put sentir la vibration habituelle dans sa gorge. L'envie folle de rire disparu, mais il avait toujours un sentiment de bien-être qui rendait seulement cela curieux.

« Comment -- »

« De la magie de sirène » dit-elle avec un sourire radieux. « Charlie a échangé des secrets avec le peuple de l'eau, et ce sortilège est un des résultats. Plutôt que tu utilises tes cordes vocales pour faire des ondes sonores à travers l'air, tu produis des sons directement dans nos oreilles par des moyens magiques. »

« Tes cordes vocales sont gonflées, donc tu seras un peu enroué quand tu retrouveras ta voix physique. » avertit Sofia « Et un essoufflement peut persister quelques jours. Tu es chanceux d'être en vie 'Arry. »

Ça lui rappela quelque chose.

« Malfoy ? »

Hermione fit un signe vers ce qu'il supposa être un autre lit.

« Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. » dit-elle « Il était dans un état pire que le tien. Harry… est-ce que Draco a fait une erreur ? Ou… est-ce que vous deux… est-ce que vous _essayiez_ de vous blesser ? »

« Heu… nous avons seulement eu les yeux plus grand que le ventre, c'est tout » Tous ces problèmes semblaient si secondaires maintenant. Il supposa que c'était l'oxygène. « Un sort déclenchait plus de sorts… » Il bailla « Et il y avait un feu… » Ses yeux voulaient se fermer. Il luttait pour les garder ouverts.

« Tu as besoin de repos 'Arry. » dit Sofia « Je peux exécuter un léger sort Consopium ? »

Il approuva de la tête. Il l'entendit murmurer la moitié du sort avant de se rendormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la fois suivante, il avait recommencé à respirer. Ou il le ferait s'il pouvait arrêter la toux assez longtemps.

Il s'assit bien droit dans le lit de l'infirmerie, il toussait si fort que ses côtes faisaient mal. Ça semblait vouloir continuer pour toujours et il luttait pour prendre une respiration entre les spasmes douloureux.

Une main tendit un mouchoir blanc sous sa bouche, et il cracha un mucus gris à l'intérieur, toussa encore, en cracha un peu plus, essuya ses yeux larmoyant. Enfin la toux s'arrêta et Sofia revient avec un mouchoir propre, qu'il utilisa pour se moucher. Il pouvait entendre sa propre respiration sifflante.

« Merci » Sa voix était si enrouée qu'il pouvait à peine parler. Sa tête faisait mal et sa gorge le faisait souffrir affreusement. Évidemment, il n'était plus étourdi par l'oxygène. « Mal »

« Je ne pouvais pas prévenir la toux. » dit Sofia « C'était nécessaire pour enlever les impuretés de tes poumons. Mais je peux t'aider pour la douleur de ta gorge. »

« Mal de tête aussi. » croassa t-il.

Elle prit soin des deux symptômes à l'aide d'un petit coup de baguette, il soupira de soulagement, pour le regretter immédiatement quand le soupir provoqua une autre crise de toux.

Quelqu'un d'autre toussait aussi. Il plissa des yeux. Hermione était assise sur une chaise, et de l'autre côté il y avait un lit avec quelqu'un d'assis dessus. Cheveux blond – Malfoy évidemment, mais il ne pouvait le voir assez clairement pour savoir s'il avait bien récupéré.

« Lunettes ? » dit-il à Sofia d'une voix rauque, qui les lui remit. Les verres étaient embrumés de fumée. Il les frotta avec un coin de drap.

Dans un coin, il y avait cinq lits avec les rideaux fermés. Charlotte devait être dans un, Ursa et Rose… Harry détesta penser à la personne qui pouvait être dans le quatrième et le cinquième. Combien de mines avaient-ils déclenché ?

« Potter ? » Malfoy sonnait comme s'il avait cent ans.

« Suis là » Il n'allait absolument pas être le premier à s'excuser. Après un moment il ajouta. « T'es ok ? »

« Par une définition… très approximative du mot. » dit Draco, interrompu par une quinte de toux. « J'étais plus heureux quand j'ai pensé que j'étais un fantôme. »

« Avons-nous brûlé complètement la tour des Gryffondors ? »

« Olivier et Pénélope ont éteint le feu » dit Hermione « Et Minerva a bloqué la tour entière. Les Gryffondors sont dans la tour des Poufsouffles maintenant. »

Harry cacha son visage entre ses mains.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? Nous avons lancé un sort dessus et cela en a provoqué une douzaine d'autre et mit le feu à la pièce. Nous avons presque été tué, et je ne veux pas penser à toutes les autres choses que nous avons déclenché… »

« Merveilleux » croassa Malfoy « Ma vie dépend des _pensées_ d'un Gryffondor. Écoute. » Il attendit qu'Harry tourne le regard vers lui. « Nous nous y sommes pris de la mauvaise façon. Y aller ensemble, éteindre ces stupides choses unes à unes, porter les bougies – Nous étions tellement occupés à les éteindre que nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de fermer la fenêtre. »

« Que ferait un Serpentard alors ? » Harry fit un sourire dédaigneux. « Trouver quelqu'un et le torturer jusqu'à ce que les sorts disparaissent ? »

« Rechercher la source ! Ces mines prennent leur puissance quelque part, n'avez-vous jamais pensé à cela ? La magie ne se maintient pas toute seule. »

La bouche d'Hermione tomba.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas pensé à cela ! » dit-elle

« Bien, je l'ai fait. » dit Malfoy « J'y ai pensé la nuit passé pendant que Potter me régalait avec de la merveilleuse musique Américaine. Ils tirent leur puissance de _nous_. »

« De qui ? » McGonagall fut celle qui posa la question, mais il était évident que chacun dans la salle commune du personnel attendait la réponse.

« De nous tous. Simplement comme l'Endoloris, simplement comme la marque des ténèbres, ils tirent leur puissance des personnes même qu'ils attaquent. C'est ingénieux. »

Malfoy semblait admiratif. Harry se frotta les temples, où le mal de tête était revenu, et essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux.

« Donc quand Harry chante le chant, ou quand tu brises l'Accinctum, ça les affaiblit ? » demanda Remus

« Seulement un peu. » dit Malfoy « Je crois qu'ils tirent un peu de magie de chaque personne sur le sol. La chose importante à propos du chant et de l'Accinctum n'est pas qu'il affaiblisse le sort, mais qu'il empêche le sort de _nous_ affaiblir. »

« J'avais noté » dit Pénélope « que le démantèlement d'un sort semblait me prendre beaucoup d'énergie. Et qu'en général je suis plus fatiguée que je le devrais. »

Plusieurs des autres approuvèrent de la tête. Regardant un visage après l'autre, Harry vit les yeux creux, les cernes noirs.

« Ainsi ce que nous devons faire » dit Malfoy « C'est arrêté d'essayer d'attaquer le sortilège lui-même, et de concentrer notre attention sur la façon de tirer la prise. »

« Tirer la quoi ? » McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils disparaîtront vraiment si nous arrêtons leur source d'énergie ? » demanda Ron

« Non » dit Malfoy « Les inventeurs auront pensé à cela et ont créé une source de secours. C'est des Serpentards après tout. » Il fit un petit sourire suffisant. « Mais pensez-y. Afin de jeter les maléfices que nous avons appris à l'école, nous devons identifier une cible. La plupart du temps nous devons être capables de _voir_ la cible. Maintenant, ces mines… »

Il commença à compter les faits sur ces longs doigts.

« Elles tirent leurs puissances de toutes sorcières et sorciers à proximité, sans les nommer ou les viser directement – Comment ? Ils placent des malédictions sur des cibles qui peuvent être près ou loin – Comment ? Quelques-unes des cibles sont sélectionnées par la proximité, certaines par leurs noms, et certaines par leurs titres – Comment ? » Il se rassit, semblant extraordinairement heureux avec lui-même. « C'est ce que nous avons besoin de comprendre. »

Il eut un murmure excité autour de la pièce.

« Maintenant » continua Malfoy, élevant un peu sa voix rendue rauque par la fumée. « Nous allons devoir continuer à utiliser les chandelles pour trouver les sortilèges et placer des barrières appropriées sur eux. En attendant, bien que… Mon père a laissé une bibliothèque considérable, et il avait un intérêt particulier pour la calligromancie. J'apporterai les livres appropriés ici et nous pourrions trouver quelque chose dans son journal également – Oh, d'accord » dit-il, remarquant le regard avide sur le visage de Pénélope, « J'apporterais toute la bibliothèque ça te vas ? Seulement tu devras garder les étudiants loin d'elle, Pénélope, parce que les livres de mon père ont tendance… à avoir leur propre vie. »

Ça ne surprit pas Harry de rêver cette nuit-là du journal de Tom Jedusor, du corps pâle et recroquevillé de Ginny Weasley, de ses hurlements résonnant sur les murs de pierre.

Il s'assit dans son lit, tremblant. « Ne soit pas stupide » di-il tout haut. « Ginny va bien. Son groupe a fait la couverture de Sorcier Star le mois dernier. » Mais ses mains continuèrent à trembler.

Malfoy projetait déjà sa prochaine action à la table du déjeuner. « Je suppose qu'il y a beaucoup de choses affreuses dans le bureau de Dumbledore. » dit-il « C'est probablement l'endroit que nous devons regarder si nous voulons trouver des mines qui peuvent nous apprendre quelque chose. »

McGonagall continuait d'utiliser le bureau qu'elle utilisait comme directrice adjointe, donc Harry n'avait pas vu le bureau de Dumbledore depuis qu'il avait fini ses études. Tout devait probablement toujours être là, l'astrolabe, les peintures, la perche vide de Fumseck… il ne croyait pas qu'il pourrait supporter de le voir encore. Sa poitrine se serait juste à y penser.

« Personne ne va là-bas » dit-il « Alors il n'y a pas d'urgence d'y aller. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils vers lui ; espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas voir le bureau de Dumbledore sans Dumbledore à l'intérieur, il ajouta à la hâte.

« Tu peux faire des recherches sur tes temps libre, mais quand nous devons travailler ensemble, je veux d'abord vérifier celles qui sont dangereuses pour les élèves. »

Malfoy et Hermione échangèrent un regard de l'irritation que ça leurs causaient.

« D'accord. » dit Malfoy « Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses du corridor Est et de l'escalier ? »

« Des amateurs ont fait celui-là » dit Malfoy en pointant la mine sur la rampe. « Vois comment l'écriture est négligé ? »

« Ils ont une écriture ? » Bien, naturellement qu'ils en avaient – l'écriture magique était encore de l'écriture. Malfoy lui lança un regard de pitié et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Ils barricadaient toujours deux mines pour chacune qu'ils défaisaient, et même après avoir utilisé le sort d'Accinctum, ça restait encore l'un des travails les plus épuisants qu'Harry n'avait jamais fait. Avant qu'ils aient atteint le haut des escaliers, sa tête élançait.

Malfoy, bien sûr, était frais comme une pâquerette. Il en avait sûrement plus sur la conscience qu'Harry – supposant qu'il avait une conscience – mais il semblait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil chaque nuit tandis qu'Harry restait éveillé et tremblant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Potter ? » Malfoy avait un sourire narquois, tenant une porte ouverte. « Je pensais que tu te sentais à la maison dans les toilettes des filles. »

La pièce n'était pas sale, mais Harry plissa le nez sous l'odeur déplaisante d'eau renfermé. Des mines simples enlaçaient les poignées des robinets et s'accrochaient à la hauteur du visage environ, Malfoy et lui les éteignit un par un.

Malfoy semblait subitement différent dans le miroir, comme son propre frère ou son propre fantôme. Harry étudia le balancement de ses cheveux, les cercles argentés sur ses lobes d'oreille, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy le surprenne en train de le regarder et lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry se retourna, rougissant et furieux.

« Ne te flatte pas. »

« Les Malfoy ne se flattent pas. » dit-il « Nous avons de serviles flagorneurs pour faire cela. »

Dommage au poumon dans la première cabine, quelque chose ressemblant à du Japonais dans la seconde.

« Oh, mais j'oubliais » continua Malfoy, « Après ta petite romance Américaine, tu connais tout sur les manières de l'aristocratie. » Il plaça une bulle de protection avec de grand geste. « Cela devait être un plaisir pour lui de jouer en dehors de son rang, ne crois-tu pas ? Ou c'était une de ses tragédies où le prince tombe en amour avec l'homme du peuple ? »

Harry renifla à l'idée de Sunday cabotinant comme un prince. S'il y avait bien quelque chose, c'était qu'il était un peu trop insouciant à propos de ses responsabilités auprès du Clan de l'Est. Pas qu'ils s'étaient disputés à propos de cela. Il était presque impossible de se disputer avec Sunday à propos de n'importe quoi.

« Tes insultes atteignaient beaucoup plus leurs cibles avant Malfoy » dit-il « Perdu ta touche ? »

Il y avait une mine dans la troisième cabine avec plusieurs clauses illisibles; Harry jeta une barrière dessus et passa à la quatrième.

« Ici » dit-il « Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de la porte. » et Malfoy entra derrière lui dans la cabine.

Ça ressemblait à un sortilège ordinaire de douleur, mais étrangement dispersé, de sorte qu'il était impossible de le voir entièrement immédiatement. Il recula plus loin dans la cabine.

« Hey, atten -- »

Mais l'avertissement de Malfoy arriva trop tard, et Harry buta directement contre la deuxième mine.

Les deux se préparèrent pour un feu, une explosion ou de la douleur. Rien n'arriva.

« Je suppose qu'éventuellement nous allons trouver qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait celle-ci -- oh, Oh, bordel. »

« Quoi ? » Malfoy martelait ce qui semblait être de l'air. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le plancher de tuile et poussa l'espace sous le mur.

« Oh, par la belle-mère de Mordred. Ça a déclenché une sorte de barrière. »

Harry avança vers la porte, et fut un peu contrarié quand sa main toucha un mur que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas voir. La mine qui était à l'intérieur de la porte avait disparu.

Malfoy grimpa sur la toilette, un pied de chaque côté du siège.

« C'est le plus loin que je peux. Tu es plus grand, essaye-toi »

Il descendit maladroitement dans un coin et Harry grimpa. En se tenant sur les orteils, il était à quelques pouces du plafond.

« Je ne sens aucune ouverture. »

La cabine était affreusement étroite, et le visage de Malfoy à la hauteur de son ventre le rendait nerveux. Il descendit du siège rapidement.

« _Alohomora, Adaperio_ »

Malfoy pointait sa baguette dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte et essayait de se faire un chemin avec une collection considérable de sortilège d'ouverture. Harry contribua avec quelques-uns des siens, mais aucun d'eux ne fit la moindre différence.

« Merde » dit Malfoy à la fin « Rien à faire sauf d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher. Si nous ne sommes pas là au dîner, Mione comprendra et viendra nous sauver. »

Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre qu'Harry pouvait sentir les courants d'air provoqué par les gestes de Malfoy.

« Super. » Harry se cogna l'arrière de la tête doucement contre le mur de la cabine où il était appuyé. « Pas d'offense Malfoy, mais de toutes les personnes avec qui j'aurais pu être emprisonnées dans les toilettes, tu étais à la fin complète de la liste. »

« Hm » Malfoy fit un sourire narquois. « Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai déjà pensé à faire une liste de personne avec qui je ne voudrais pas être emprisonné dans les toilettes. »

Ils étaient affreusement près, et quelque chose à propos du mot «qui » fit courber les lèvres d'Harry.

« Oh, je suis sûr que cela ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit. »

« Mais ça va me donner la chance de satisfaire ma curiosité sur pourquoi ton prince Cherokee t'a renvoyé. » continua Malfoy.

« Bien sûr. Je vais vraiment discuter de ma vie amoureuse avec _toi_. »

Malfoy ignora cela.

« Est-ce que tu ronfles ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton de grande inquiétude et de compassion. « Mangeait des chips au lit ? C'est peu probable qu'il avait honte d'être vu avec toi – tu es assez passable à regarder, dans le genre mal fringué, et être soigné n'est pas un grand souci chez les Américains. » Il se vautra contre le mur le plus loin semblant trop content de lui. « Et les personnes qui t'aiment semble être capable de tolérer ta grossièreté de Gryffondor sans trop de difficulté. Peut-être qu'il a simplement estimé que le mari d'un shaman régional devait être quelqu'un avec un peu plus d'intelligence. Ne peut pas le blâmer. »

Harry grinça des dents.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'_il_ a cassé ? »

C'est seulement quand la bouche de Malfoy s'éminça en un sourire prédateur qu'il réalisa son erreur.

« Deux mensonges sur un sujet Potter ? Le Choixpeau devrait reconsidérer son choix. » Il repoussa ses cheveux avec sa main baguée. « Être à l'étranger doit être affreusement difficile pour les Gryffondors, n'est-ce pas. Ne pas avoir de sexe sans histoire – paradis défendu – mais t'installer à l'étranger serait une trahison plus terrible de ta loyauté au vieux fou. »

Harry serra les poings.

« Peux-tu te taire à propos de choses dont tu ne sais rien ? »

« Quoi, le sexe sans histoire ? La Trahison ? Le Mensonge ? »

Malfoy semblait amusé, et il était beaucoup trop près.

« Casse-toi »

Il donna une poussé dans le milieu du torse de Malfoy. Malfoy recula d'un demi-pas et s'arrêta ; Harry appuya en avant et réalisa que c'était tout l'espace qu'ils avaient. Malfoy avait le dos appuyé sur le mur de la cabine.

Malfoy avec le dos au mur. Comme si c'était quelque chose d'agréable. Malfoy avec son sourire dédaigneux et ses battements rapide des cils, Malfoy avec son attitude de riche garçon gâté et sa aisance totale et exaspérante --

Harry appuya en avant et sentit le torse de Malfoy contre le sien, le sentant monter comme il inhalait soudainement. _Tu n'es pas aussi sûr de toi_, pensa t-il. Un autre mouvement infime amena son genou contre le mur entre les cuisses de Malfoy.

Malfoy respirait rapidement, mais il regardait Harry dans les yeux avec un petit sourire narquois, juste comme si Harry ne pouvait pas lui faire vomir ses intestins avec un petit coup de genoux. Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'ils se battaient.

« Hm » dit Malfoy, et il leva une main entre eux. Harry enregistra qu'il était dur environ une seconde avant de remarquer qu'il l'écrasait frénétiquement sur la paume de la main de Malfoy.

Après cela, tout sembla arriver par flash, comme les bâtiments vus d'un train. Le froid du mur de la cabine contre son front, Malfoy murmurant :

« D'accord, laisse-moi, attend », la voix d'Hermione qui appelait dans le corridor.

« Harry ? Draco ? »

-- Et Harry, dans une parfaitement atroce bouffé de chaleur de d'humiliation, jouissant dans son pantalon. Le bruit résonnant sur le mur carrelé étant son propre halètement.

Il tituba en arrière aussi loin qu'il put, le visage chaud de contentement et geler d'horreur.

« On ne voit rien. » dit Malfoy, et après un moment Harry réalisa que Malfoy regardait le devant de sa robe.

« Jeans » dit-il stupidement, par une bouche qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Draco ? » appela Hermione un peu plus pressement, et Harry entendit ses pas de course.

« Suis là Mione » dit Malfoy, sans lâcher Harry des yeux.

Seul dans sa chambre à la fin de la journée, Harry s'effondra sur le divan et se força à faire face aux faits.

Il s'était _humilié_. Et si Malfoy ne l'avait pas mentionné à Hermione, c'était seulement parce qu'il attendait le moment où l'histoire créerait le maximum d'embarras.

À moins que Malfoy ne l'avait pas dit parce qu'il essayait de _se_ protéger. Après tout, il n'avait pas été exactement inactif.

C'était sa voix méprisante qui avait mis Harry assez en colère pour qu'ils soient à distance de se toucher. Et c'était sa main --

Sa main --

Harry arracha sauvagement sa propre main de son pantalon. Nom de Dieu. Son cerveau n'était absolument pas un endroit sain où être ce soir.

Il saisit son manteau, son éclair de Feu et tout le reste, et courut vers la sortie la plus proche.

La nuit était nuageuse, humide et froide. Avec toutes les fenêtres condamnées, le château était d'un noir troublant de l'extérieur, faisant penser à une forteresse, une prison, un donjon à Harry. Il fit un tour autour du château, prenant de la vitesse autant qu'il pouvait, et quand ce ne fut pas assez pour distancer ses pensées, il commença à s'élever.

De plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur de l'observatoire au-dessus de la tour d'Astromonie. Encore plus haut, jusqu'à ce que les nuages les plus bas deviennent un brouillard froid tout autour de lui. À cette hauteur, Poudlard ressemblait à un jouet, comme le faux château à Disney World qui semblait si vrai jusqu'à ce que vous soyez assez près pour le toucher et réaliser que c'était des fibres de verre imperméable et non pas des pierres humides et moisi, et de l'ardoise fendu renforcés avec un charme d'imperméabilisation.

Plus haut encore, jusqu'à ce que le brouillard se ferme autour de lui et qu'il ne puisse plus rien voir.

De retour dans sa chambre, il jeta les photos sur le plancher et grimpa sur le lit pas fait, trop fatigué pour se tourner et se retourner. Alors qu'il était pour s'endormir, sa main se referma sur un petit objet emmêlé dans des feuilles, et sans ouvrir les yeux, il reconnu le panier en aiguille de pin que Sunday lui avait envoyé.

Il rêva des grandes mains habille de Sunday travaillant sur le panier. Les modèles de tissage ressemblaient aux sigiles de calligromancie, mais il ne pouvait les voir clairement, peut importe les efforts qu'il faisait.

« Qu'est-ce qui entre là ? » demanda-t-il

« Toi » dit Sunday agréablement. Sa voix profonde et accentuée était apaisante.

« Je ne peux pas » dit Harry « J'ai du travail à faire. Des personnes qui ont besoin de moi, revenir à la maison. »

Le panier ressemblait à un petit berceau. Il avait la taille de la main d'Harry, mais dans son rêve cela semblait parfaitement plausible qu'il pouvait s'y allonger et s'y reposer. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour se reposer.

« Juste un petit peu » dit Sunday.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle commune le lendemain matin et trouva Malfoy seul, il fit un pas en arrière, prêt à se cacher dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que la salle commune ne soit plus infectée par la présence de Malfoy. Mais le souvenir soudain de la voix railleuse.

« Quand tu as fui le pays » fut assez pour raidir sa colonne vertébrale et le faire avancer au lieu de cela.

« Rêve plaisant Potter ? » dit Malfoy avec un air narquois, et Harry sentit ses lèvres se retrousser, montrant ses dents.

« Bien sûr » gronda-t-il « Peut-être… peut-être qu'être dans une cabine de salle de bain est un doux rêve pour des personnes comme toi -- »

« Oh, s'il te plait » dit Malfoy d'un ton las « Tu _es_ une personne comme moi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Je ne suis en _rien_ comme toi. » dit Harry les dents serrées. « Je te méprise. »

« Quand tu méprises quelqu'un, c'est vraiment évident. » dit Malfoy

« Des enfants » dit Hermione, sa voix étant pleine de dégoût. Ron était juste derrière elle. Harry ne les avait pas entendus entrer. « Harry, vraiment grandi. Je ne comprends pas comment quiconque peut garder rancune pendant douze ans, mais vous deux devrez la surmonter et vous concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important. »

Les yeux de Ron voyageaient d'Harry à Malfoy. S'il n'avait pas encore devinés, il le ferait bientôt.

« Et toi -- Oh, non » Hermione regarda étroitement Malfoy « Harry, s'il te plait dis-moi que tu n'es pas celui qui a fendu la lèvre de Draco. »

Il regarda au sol comme un enfant d'âge préscolaire coupable. Malfoy refusait aussi de la regarder. Les autres professeurs revenaient dans la salle commune, et vraiment, un public moralisateur était la seule chose qui pouvait rendre cette journée encore plus mauvaise.

« Bien, tu vas venir directement ici et la réparer pour lui. » dit-elle « Honnêtement. Si je pouvais vous priver de sortie pour une semaine et vous prendre votre argent de poche, je le ferais. Vas-y maintenant. »

Harry toucha de sa baguette la fente sur la lèvre supérieure de Malfoy, et Malfoy recula brusquement sa tête. Harry mit une main sur son menton pour le tenir tranquille, évitant très soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux.

« _Integro_ » dit-il.

Avec Rose Duncan inconsciente, Aoife Murphy récupérant toujours de ses brûlures et Macy Prewitt chancelante sur ses nouveaux os de la cuisse après avoir déclanché une mine d'os fragilisé, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'efforçait de lutter. À Halloween, quand ils se firent aplatir par les Serdaigles dans le premier match important de la saison, Dubois partit du terrain comme s'il quittait un enterrement.

Il semblait toujours démoralisé au banquet, malgré les efforts de plus en plus désespérés de Pénélope pour lui remonter le moral, et Ron dit à Harry.

« Allez, c'est le temps du support moral. »

Environs au milieu de la conversation sur des programmes de formation, de régimes d'exercices et de la possibilité de déroger à la règle pour les premières années pour Tally Jones, Malfoy s'assit à côté de Ron et dit,

« Dubois, je peux fournir un Chinook 357s pour les quatre équipe si tu veux. »

« Tu quoi ? » dit Dubois. Il semblait avoir été frappé à la tête par un cognard.

« Existe-t-il encore seulement vingt-huit 357s ? » demanda Pénélope.

« Trente si nous voulons équiper les arbitres. » dit Malfoy « Weasley a probablement un contact avec le fabriquant » Ron approuva « Bien que ça pourrait nous coûter un extra. »

Dubois regarda fixement le vide.

« Chinook 357s » dit-il rêveusement.

« Tu crois qu'il va favoriser les Serpentards maintenant, n'est-ce pas. » dit Harry

Malfoy roula des yeux.

« Je _pense_ » dit-il « qu'il n'y aura plus autant de point au Quidditch déterminé par laquelle équipe a les balais les plus rapide. » Il sourit malicieusement. « En outre, ça serait une façon amusante de dépenser une partie de l'argent de mon père. »

Harry fronça les sourcils vers Malfoy.

« Excuse-moi » dit-il « Est-ce que cela viens de la bouche de la personne dont le père lui a acheté une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

« Eh bien, oui » dit Malfoy, toujours souriant. « Mon père a toujours dit " Mon garçon, il y a des choses que l'argent ne peut acheter " mais tu serais surpris de voir quel âge j'avais quand j'ai vu une preuve de cela. »

Le matin suivant, le fond de l'air était très froid, Harry resserra plus étroitement son manteau d'hiver comme il marchait le long de la Forêt Interdite.

En Floride, il aurait eu une poignée de fleurs d'hibiscus grande et voyante en cinq minutes, mais ici la plupart de la verdure était déjà morte. Il trouva des vignes flexibles ainsi qu'un peu de lierre. Laissant sa baguette dans sa ceinture, il les tordit en deux couronnes maladroites et désordonnés, en utilisant ses mains.

Il y avait une douzaine de nouveaux monuments éparpillés autour de l'école. Une frise dans la bibliothèque montrant Bill Weasley à la tête d'une armée de gobelins – Bill avait tendance à faire un clin d'œil à Harry quand il passait. À l'extérieur de la serre, des uvulaires et des lys chantant exécutaient une sérénade au passant en l'honneur du professeur Chourave, et la moitié des livres de la bibliothèque semblait supporter le visage désapprobateur de Madame Pince.

Mais à l'extérieur des terres, il y avait deux autels pour les morts moins importants : le bassin réfléchissant et le Mémorial aux Moldus.

Le bassin réfléchissant était petit, parfaitement rond et toujours clame, même les jours venteux. Harry s'agenouilla nerveusement dans le gazon humide devant. Hermione avait dit que tu ne savais jamais qui tu allais voir. Il se pencha en avant.

Au début, il vit seulement son reflet. Puis, après un moment, un trouble argenté passa sur la surface, et il regarda dans les yeux clairs de Cédric Diggory.

Harry recula du bord du bassin, son cœur battant fortement. Il prit une profonde respiration et se pencha vers l'avant encore.

Cédric regardait derrière lui patiemment. Harry fronça des sourcils, se demandant pourquoi le bassin lui montrait Cédric enfant. Alors il réalisa qu'il voyait le garçon exactement comme il était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu vivant – seulement Harry avait vieilli, et Cédric non.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il « Je ne savais pas. Je n'en savais pas assez. »

Une couronne craqua dans ses poings serrés.

« Écoute » dit Cédric avec insistance. Et son visage changea et devint le visage de Colin Crivey, camera à la main.

« Je voulais être là. » dit Colin « Je n'aurais pas voulu être ailleurs. »

« Non » dit Harry.

Non, c'était faux. Ils n'avaient pas à être _là_ pour qu'il soit là. Harry était censé se débarrasser de Voldemort par lui-même. C'était supposé être un gentil combat propre comme dans tous les contes de fée. Pas une guerre désordonné, sanglante et compliqué qui s'était dispersée jusqu'à impliquer tout le monde qu'Harry connaissait…

« Tu n'écoutes pas. » dit la voix, et ce n'était plus Colin, mais Fol-œil Maugrey, désolé et féroce comme s'il était privé de tout sauf de sa détermination d'extirper les Mangemorts.

Ça changea encore : Nicolas Flamel, la photo qu'il avait vu dans la notice nécrologique de la Gazette, souriant chaleureusement et saluant de la main.

« Ce n'était pas, à la fin, un choix difficile mon garçon. » dit-il « Une autre occasion de faire quelque chose de ma vie. »

Si cela continuait, un des visages serait sûrement Sirius. Ou Dumbledore. Ou même son père…

Harry lança une couronne dans l'eau. Quand les ondulations se clamèrent, il regardait son propre reflet. Il resta agenouillé quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que ses mains arrêtent de trembler, avant de se lever.

À quelques pas du bassin réfléchissant, se dressait le Mémorial aux Moldus, une statue de bronza d'une famille dans des vêtements moldus. L'homme portait un téléphone cellulaire, la femme portait des écouteurs d'une radio miniature, et l'enfant faisait balancer un yo-yo. Harry plaça l'autre couronne à leurs pieds.

« Cette chose me donne la chaire de poule. » dit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Malfoy fixant le visage de l'homme. « Regarde ça. Tu bouges et les yeux ne te suivent pas. C'est _troublant_. »

Il frémit théâtralement.

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu observes les Morts, Malfoy »

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Harry ne put rendre sa voix aussi dédaigneuse qu'il le voulait.

« Oh, les Malfoy sont pour toutes les traditions » dit-il « Dans cet endroit. »

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua qu'il portait des vêtements moldus – des pantalons brun clair et pull-over de laine gris par-dessus son chandail et sa cravate rayée de Serpentard.

Harry retourna son regard vers la statue.

« Bridget Bishop fut la première femme moldu à être pendu pour sorcellerie en Amérique. » dit Harry « Et Giles Corey a été serré à mort. » Au soulèvement de sourcil de Malfoy, il expliqua. « À l'Assemblée, notre Mémorial aux Moldus est une statue d'eux. Purity Webster l'a apporté de Salem. Mais la seule place où la mettre était dans la piscine, alors elle ne semble toujours pas à sa place. »

Il eut un long silence, et puis Malfoy dit

« Le camp Mangemort était à Outer Lowering. » Après un moment il ajouta. « La chaume brûlante a une odeur très distincte. »

Il resta là un moment, bien sûr mettant ses nerfs dans tous ses états, et puis, il jeta quelque chose à la base de la statue, fit un signe de tête à Harry, et partit.

Harry regarda plus étroitement l'objet qu'il avait jeté. C'était un crayon mécanique.

Malfoy était toujours en pull-over et pantalon quand Harry arriva dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle avec une chandelle et un flacon d'huile.

Il aurait dû sembler stupide dans des vêtements moldu, avec ses cheveux longs et ses bijoux – Harry pensait à cela pendant qu'ils se faisaient un chemin à travers le dortoir – mais non. Il ressemblait à une illustration dans l'un des livres de conte de fée à Dudley, un jeune prince d'un pays nordique travaillant comme ambassadeur jusqu'à temps qu'il soit l'heure d'assumer son rôle sur le trône. Harry pouvait facilement l'imaginer envelopper de fourrure, conduisant un traîneau tiré par des tigres blanc.

« Potter ? » Malfoy passa une main devant son visage.

Il cligna des yeux.

« Désolé »

« Perdu dans tes pensées » dit Malfoy « Tu ne penses pas à m'agresser encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry grinça des dents. Il était très étrange de voir qu'il pouvait avoir une image mentale précise de Malfoy étendu sur une fourrure blanche ne portant rien sauf ses bijoux argenté, et une autre image tout aussi précise, de lui brisant le nez de ce salaud.

« Parce que je peux vivre sans lèvre fendu. » la voix de Malfoy était chaude et subitement proche, et son souffle remua les cheveux d'Harry. « Mais quand ça vient de l'autre, ma philosophie est, qu'est-ce qu'une petite agression entre amis ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« Nous ne sommes pas … » dit-il, et puis resta silencieux lorsque Malfoy lui enleva délicatement ses lunettes.

« Je dis que chaque Gryffondors peut apprécier le sexe sans histoire s'ils l'essayent. » dit Malfoy doucement, déposant les lunettes sur la table. Il ne souriait plus.

« Malfoy -- »

« Mm ? » Son visage était vraiment près, et ses mains se soulevèrent et planèrent un moment avant de toucher les joues d'Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'élança vers l'avant, capturant la bouche de Malfoy avec la sienne, poussa sa langue au-delà des lèvres de Malfoy, ne remarquant à peine que ses mains se levèrent pour agripper le pull-over de Malfoy à pleine main.

Malfoy toléra cette maladresse pendant un moment, et puis, ses doigts se placèrent de chaque côté de la bouche d'Harry, et il éloigna son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touche à peine, un contact délicat de peau à peau. Sa langue dessina une ligne chaude sur la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, et Harry ne put que gémir.

« Tu peux arrêter de mutiler mon pull-over Potter. » dit Malfoy contre sa bouche. « J'ai dit oui. »

« Uh… ok » dit Harry stupidement comme les lèvres de Malfoy exploraient délicatement sa mâchoire.

Une fois qu'il eut dénoué ses mains du pull-over de Malfoy, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec elles. Il les descendit en douceur dans le dos de Malfoy, et Malfoy grogna et se rapprocha, et Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il se tenait dans le dortoir des garçons de Poufsouffle avec ses bras autour de Draco Malfoy.

Il ne se sentait pas aussi étrange qu'il aurait dû.

Le bout des doigts de Malfoy laissèrent son visage et tracèrent une légère ligne à la base de son cou, et il ne pouvait l'aider en soulevant son menton pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Contre sa bouche, il sentit la courbe des lèvres de Malfoy, et alors, la bouche de Malfoy suivit ses doigts de la mâchoire d'Harry à sa nuque, et Harry s'entendit faire un petit bruit.

Malfoy l'entendit aussi, et entendit une permission en cela, Harry sentit sa langue chaude et douce. Ses genoux faiblirent et il fit un pas en arrière pour s'appuyer sur quelque chose.

« Mm » dit Malfoy « Ton tour contre un mur »

Harry resserra ses bras et entraîna Malfoy contre son corps, et sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, il tira le chandail de Malfoy hors de ses pantalons et passa ses mains sous celui-ci.

« Ah » dit Malfoy « Bon »

Le propre chandail d'Harry était déjà à moitié sorti de son pantalon ; Malfoy le tira complètement. Ses doigts étaient froids dans le bas du dos d'Harry.

Malfoy le regarda, la tête penché, l'examina -- et puis il fit courir sa main autour de la d'Harry et mit un doigt derrière son bouton de pantalon. Harry haleta, en partie parce qu'il était chatouilleux. Quand Malfoy ne bougea pas plus loin, Harry ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un regard qui attentait.

Bon sang. Ça aurait été plus facile de faire cela les yeux fermé, et il se sentit un peu en colère contre Malfoy pour ne pas lui permettre cela. Mais cependant, l'expression de Malfoy était légèrement questionneuse, son visage était délicieusement rouge, et il respirait rapidement. Harry acquiesça, et il sentit la brève pression d'une articulation contre son ventre pendant que Malfoy défaisait son bouton.

Le pantalon détaché, alors Malfoy descendit la fermeture éclair, et Harry pensa pas qu'il pourrait supporter le regard de Malfoy sur son visage pendant qu'il -- faisait cela. Il tourna la tête, et Malfoy fit un léger bruit amusé.

« Un baiser est une façon acceptable socialement d'éviter l'examen pendant une masturbation. » murmura t-il, et pendant que sa main droite faisait son chemin sous le pantalon d'Harry, sa main gauche se soulevait pour descendre le visage d'Harry jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Les mains de Sunday étaient aussi grandes et fortes que le reste de lui-même, et, Alicia et Zoé étaient douces et Hésitantes. Malfoy était étroit et sûr, et ses bagues étaient des points étranges de fraîcheur contre sa queue jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient pris assez de sa chaleur corporelle pour qu'il ne les sente plus. Malfoy le touchait sans rapidité ni hésitation. Pour une fois, Harry était reconnaissant pour cette certitude détestable de Malfoy.

Après un moment, il sortit sa main de sous le chandail de Malfoy et la monta jusqu'à la chute de ses cheveux fins. Il enroula l'autre à l'avant-bras de Malfoy. Malfoy arrêta le baiser un moment, puis y replongea quand il comprit qu'Harry n'essayait pas de l'arrêter, Harry le tenait doucement, appréciant de sentir les muscles flexibles de son bras.

La tension augmentait maintenant, et Harry s'éloigna de la bouche de Malfoy pour haleter de l'air. Quand il pencha le dos de sa tête contre le mur, il sentit la langue de Malfoy sur sa gorge, et puis ses dents. Harry souleva ses hanches à plusieurs reprises, serrant les dents pour empêcher les bruits de sortir.

Malfoy resserra sa prise minutieusement et siffla un « Oui » directement contre son oreille et Harry se laissa aller, se balançant frénétiquement dans sa main comme il jouissait.

Pendant un moment tout ce qu'il put faire, c'était de s'appuyer sur le mur et reprendre son souffle, et puis un autre et puis un autre. Malfoy était toujours contre lui, le visage dans le cou, et quand Harry mit une main entre eux, l'halètement qu'il fit sonnait plus comme de la surprise que du plaisir.

Le pantalon de Malfoy était de la douce flanelle. En dessous, son slip était fait de quelque chose d'ample et de doux qui attrapa et se colla au bout des doigts d'Harry, et conduisait la chaleur de son corps si bien que c'était comme toucher de la peau nue – et il pensa cela jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape en dessous sa peau réelle, chaude et lisse, comme rien d'autre dans le monde.

Malfoy laissa sortir un petit gémissement au premier contact de la main d'Harry sur sa queue, et ses hanches bougèrent rapidement contre le cercle du poignet d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermé, son visage était rouge ; il semblait presque souffrir. Harry lécha sa pommette et il frissonna, et avant qu'Harry eut le temps de penser à faire quelque chose sauf de suivre le rythme des hanches de Malfoy, il jouit dans la main d'Harry.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se séparèrent de sorte que leurs seuls points de contact étaient le front de Malfoy sur l'épaule d'Harry, et la main d'Harry dans le pantalon de Malfoy. Les bras de Malfoy étaient plaqués contre le mur, et la main gauche d'Harry pendait inutilement à son côté. Même avec sa main entourant encore la queue de Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas tout à fait traverser le fossé entre eux et enrouler son autre bras autour des épaules de Malfoy

À la fin, il renonça à trouver le bon geste et au lieu de cela, il acciota ses lunettes.

Malfoy pêcha pour trouver sa baguette dans sa manche de chandail, et puis, il murmura un sort et les deux furent propres. Il lança un long regard à Harry.

« D'accord » dit-il « Je crois que nous avons fini ici »

Et il déposa sa main sur la porte.

« Juste une minute. »

Harry posa le bout d'un doigt sur la bouche rouge de Malfoy. Malfoy respira rapidement.

« _Nolatumesco_. »

Il fut presque déçu de voir les lèvres de Malfoy perdre leur éclat post-baiser, mais il n'y avait rien pour cela.

Il fit le même charme sur lui-même. Malfoy lui lança un regard confus.

« J'aurais cru que c'était un sort que tu avais beaucoup utilisé Malfoy. » dit Harry « Tu ne veux pas que tout le monde te lance un regard et _comprenne_. »

« Ah. » dit Malfoy

**À suivre**

(1) Après réflexion j'ai décidé de ne pas traduire le nom de la potion. Breathe-e-z est un produit de commerce. C'est une sorte de bande pour empêcher de ronfler, un peu comme Breathe Right (les québécois vous avez sûrement vu l'annonce, le monsieur qui s'amuse avec son Breathe Right devant le miroir) Comme il n'y a pas de non francophone pour le produit, j'ai pris la décision de pas traduire.


	8. Voeux

**Titre anglais **: Transfigurations

**Titre français **: Métamorphoses

**Auteur **: Resonant

**Anciennes Traductrices **: Jess HDH, Angel's heaven **( Disparut sans rien dire!!!!!)**

**Chapitre traduit par : **Novalie

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Eni

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (et même plus)

**Etat actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

**État de la fic en français : **8 ; **traduction : **Fini

**Résumé **: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1er traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes **!

**&**

**Nous avons tout les accords pour pouvoir traduire cette histoire**

**Ainsi que la reprise de ce 1er chapitre!**

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et passez une excellente journée !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 8 Voeux**

La bibliothèque de la famille Malfoy arriva par hibou sous la forme d'un petit livre pas plus gros qu'un paquet de cartes. Malfoy regarda le M voyant inscrit sur la couverture en cuir couleur vin, et secoua la tête, souriant narquoisement.

« Apparemment, Hurdy se rappelle toujours le sens d'une vie d'elfe de la maison Malfoy. » dit-il, et puis, il leva le menton et imita le ton pompeux de son père. « Si ça vaut la peine d'être fait, alors ça vaut la peine de le faire _extraordinairement_. »

Hermione souria.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle voudrait encore d'autres chandails en dentelle la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra rendre visite à Dobby et les autres ? »

« Honnêtement » dit Malfoy. « Je crois qu'elle voudrait plutôt des cordes de rideaux. Son sens de la mode est toujours aussi étrange qu'il l'était. » Il posa le livre sur la table d'étude dans la bibliothèque et ouvrit la couverture de cuir.

Avec un son ressemblant à un fouet claquant à plusieurs reprises, le livre se déploya en plusieurs centaines de volumes de couleur et de taille diverse, provoquant assez de poussière pour démanger le nez d'Harry et faire éternuer Hermione.

« Mmm, d'accord » dit Malfoy, triant les livres en piles inégales. « Ceci est une introduction, Potter, alors tu peux commencer par ça… Je vais prendre ces trois-là… peut-être qu'il y a quelques choses dans le dictionnaire magique d'Oxford, tu peux regarder celui-là Mione… Mon Dieu, celui-là était supposé rester dans une boîte de plomb enterré à trois pieds de profondeur… Ah! Le journal de père. »

Il l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils devant les pages blanches.

« _Adiperio_ » dit-il, tapant le journal avec sa baguette. « Non… _Nolocompingo_. Mione peux-tu penser à d'autres sorts pour défaire un charme d'intimité ? » Une mèche des cheveux de Malfoy persistait à tomber devant ses yeux, malgré le nombre de fois qu'il l'a repoussa. Elle semblait douce, mais Harry se rappelait qu'elle était encore plus douce au toucher. Il détourna rapidement les yeux.

Ce n'était pas plaisant de penser qu'il était le genre de personne qui voulait avoir une histoire sexuelle avec son pire ennemi.

Mais Malfoy était Malfoy, égoïste, gâté et serpentard ; le sexe ne l'avait pas changé magiquement en une personne qu'Harry pouvait aimer. Et le sexe sans histoire était du sexe sans histoire, alors le pouls d'Harry allait continuer à battre la chamade toutes les fois que Malfoy entrait dans une pièce d'une façon qu'Harry ne pouvait plus confondre avec de la colère plus longtemps.

Au moins, Malfoy était allé à la guerre avant, et il comprenait que des choses comme cela arrivait. Il était peu susceptible de confondre cela – peu importe ce que c'était – en une sorte de romance. Il pensait à cela pendant qu'il caressait la douce couverture en cuir du livre que Malfoy avait poussé vers lui. C'était un soulagement.

Harry lut deux chapitres de « Introduction à la Calligromancie » et puis ferma le livre avec un claquement. « C'est impossible » dit-il.

Hermione et Malfoy relevèrent leurs regards de leur livre – Hermione avec un froncement de sourcil, Malfoy avec ce regard d'inquiétude exagéré qui faisait qu'Harry voulait le gifler.

« Les mines ne peuvent prendre leur pouvoir de quelqu'un d'ici. » dit Harry « C'est impossible. »

« Potter, tu l'as senti. »

« J'ai senti quelque chose, oui, et je ne peux pas l'expliquer. » dit Harry « Mais écoute… la calligromancie ne peut fonctionner qu'à proximité, comme un sort normal, mais au fond c'est une affaire de nom pas vrai ? »

« Mais tu as dit que lorsque le chant -- » commença Hermione, mais Malfoy l'interrompit.

« Ou de titre. »

« Ou de titre, bien sûr, mais la plupart d'eux n'ont pas de titre. Donc comment peuvent-ils nous frapper ? Comment peuvent-ils nous trouver ? »

Malfoy et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et les deux fermèrent le livre qu'ils regardaient.

« Les enseignements de Zapf ? » dit-elle.

« Là-bas. Couverture en tissus verte » dit-il « S'il est quelque part il sera là. »

Une neige poudreuse au début décembre rappela à Harry qu'il était temps de s'aventurer à l'extérieur pour sa course annuelle dans le monde moldu.

« Y a-t-il un endroit sûr pour trouver une carte de Noël non magique et où la poster ? » demanda-t-il à Remus, essayant d'ignorer combien lui et Michelle Verte étaient assis près l'un de l'autre sur le sofa de la salle commune. « Je ne crois pas que le cœur de ma tante et de mon oncle pourrait le prendre si j'en envoyais une par hibou. »

« Je crois qu'il y a un endroit près de la station de train à Middle Twombly » dit Remus, pointant la carte de référence sur le mur. Puis son visage s'éclaira. « Tu pourrais prendre les plus vieux élèves d'étude moldu en voyage d'études ! »

C'est comme cela qu'Harry s'était retrouvé à marcher dans les rues du village suivit par dix-sept élèves de premier cycle d'études moldu, certain d'entre eux vraiment très curieusement vêtu, et Malfoy, semblant parfaitement à l'aise dans des jeans pâles, un pull-over blanc et une paire de bottes de randonnée brun clair.

« Comment reconnaîtrez-vous ce … Village News ? » demanda Sarah McDuff, qui s'était débrouillé pour mettre un costume moldu qui passait assez inaperçu sauf les pantoufles en forme de lapin rose.

« Parce qu'il sera _nouveau_ évidemment. » dit Fortunatus Grant, un préfet de serpentard dans le même genre que Percy Weasley. Grant avait refusé de laisser sa baguette à Poudlard, au lieu de cela, tout le groupe dut attendre dans la classe pendant qu'il métamorphosait sa baguette en un énorme bâton de marche avec une poignée en forme de tête de hibou en bronze. « Besoin de compenser quelque chose M. Grant ? » dit d'une voix traînante Malfoy, et Harry avait détourné la tête, ainsi les élèves ne l'avaient pas vu sourire.

Dans Village News, les enfants regardaient autour avec curiosité, inclinant leur tête pour écouter le chant de Noël enregistré, poussant avec précaution les guirlandes de Noël comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elles bougent toute seule, pendant qu'Harry essayait de trouver une carte de Noël qui n'avait pas de sentiments avec lesquels il n'était pas en accord. À la fin, il fixa son choix sur « Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël », ce qui était vrai aussi longtemps qu'il n'y allait pas.

« Professeur ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver? » demanda Medea Martin.

« Bien, le facteur va la délivrer à ma tante et à mon oncle à Little Whinging. Ils déchireront l'enveloppe, ils regarderont l'image » -- dans ce cas-ci une famille démodée dans un traîneau qui chantait -- « et puis ils vont l'ouvrir et la lire. » Et après cela, ils la jetteront probablement au feu, rajouta Harry pour lui.

« Vous pouvez faire que l'image chante vraiment. C'est un sort simple. Un quatrième année peut le faire. »

« Oui, mais mon oncle et ma tante… ils sont un peu… différents. » Harry savait qu'oncle Vernon ouvrait chaque année sa carte de Noël avec peur et suspicion, s'attendant que quelque chose saute sur lui. Imaginer cela était le principal plaisir qu'avait Harry avec ce rituel saisonnier. « Ils ne sont pas… confortables avec la magie. »

« Gentil à toi de les épargner. » dit Malfoy dans son oreille.

Harry sourit. « J'imagine que le suspense devient pire chaque année. »

Les étudiants se rassemblèrent autour de lui comme il approchait du comptoir pour payer la carte et acheter un timbre. Jack Talos le saisit dans sa main. « Ceci est ce qui va forcer le facteur a allé dans leur maison ? Une sorte d'Imperio métamorphosé en un petit carré enduit de colle. ? »

Harry leva les yeux de son écriture, _votre neveu Harry_, sur la carte « Ils viennent de l'école Philanthropique pour les fous du comté. » murmura-t-il à l'employé.

« Pauvre agneau » dit-elle.

« Pour lundi, je veux dix-huit pouces sur la poste royal. » dit Malfoy aussitôt qu'ils furent revenus dans le grand Hall par portoloin. « Vous trouverez toutes les informations historiques dans _Personnes occupées, endroit occupé _»

Les étudiants se dispersèrent vers leurs dortoirs, Harry et Malfoy prirent le chemin vers l'aile du personnel. « _Personnes occupées, endroit occupé _? » demanda Harry

« Les textes d'étude des Moldus dans le programme d'étude du gouvernement sont effroyables. » dit Malfoy « L'édition 2000 de Calendula Hawkshaw _Comprendre les Moldus_ a un chapitre entier sur l'entretien d'une arbalète. Donc Mione m'a obtenu quelques livres de son cousin, le professeur au jardin d'enfants. Bonjour professeur. » ajouta-t-il, inclinant la tête vers la statue de Snape.

« Bonne Journée M. Malfoy. M Potter, vos boutons sont de travers. »

Harry baissa le regard. « Merde ! Désolé professeur – Malfoy, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » Il se précipita vers sa chambre.

« Détends-toi. Tu avais une veste par-dessus. » Malfoy fit un sourire narquois, et le suivit dans sa chambre. Il fit une révérence élaborée à la laitière. « Draco Malfoy à votre service. Potter, tu ne m'as pas présenté à ta portière. »

« C'est parce que je ne te veux pas ici Malfoy. » dit Harry, lui tournant le dos pour défaire ses boutons mal boutonnés.

« Mm… Où me _veux_-tu ? » Harry sursauta quand la main de Malfoy glissa au-dessus de son ventre.

« Que penses-tu de l'Australie ? » Mais la vue des doigts pâles et bagués de Malfoy sur sa peau rendait impossible pour lui de ne pas s'appuyer contre lui.

« C'est foutrement chaud en cet période de l'année l'Australie. » dit Malfoy, sa bouche se déplaçant vers sa nuque.

« Tu pourras prendre un bain de soleil. Tu es aussi pâle que Peeves. » Harry finit de défaire ses boutons et commença à les rattacher à partir du haut. Malfoy éloigna sa main et tira lentement les côtés de sa chemise ouverte.

« Tout bronzé et cuivré comme certains ouvriers agricoles? » Ses doigts attrapèrent et pincèrent immédiatement les deux mamelons d'Harry, et celui-ci ne put réprimer un cri. « C'est très bien pour toi et Weasley. Vous n'avez aucune prestance. »

« Alors tu te -- » Harry s'arrêta avec un halètement comme une des mains de Malfoy lissa le devant de son pantalon « Hum… fait le petit peuple ? »

« C'est un des avantages traditionnels de l'aristocratie, flirter avec les employés. »

« Ça n'a jamais été… un avantage avant. » Ces paroles n'avaient aucun sens, mais Malfoy avait défait son pantalon, donc ce n'était pas surprenant. Il chercha derrière lui pour agripper les hanches de Malfoy, et Malfoy le dirigea quelques pas de côté et les renversa tous les deux sur le divan.

Être assis égalisa leurs tailles, de sorte qu'au lieu de parler dans sa nuque, Malfoy parla à son oreille, provoquant la chair de poule dans le bas du cou d'Harry. Puis Malfoy frotta son visage dans les cheveux d'Harry et prit une profonde respiration -- le _sentait_-il ? Il ne devait pas faire cela. Harry se pencha vers le bras gauche de Malfoy, qui était étendu le long du dossier du divan, et se tourna un peu pour avoir un baiser à la place.

Le jean de Malfoy était bien usé et doux. Harry frotta sa cuisse, dès qu'il put l'atteindre, et Malfoy gémit contre sa bouche.

Tout cela allait trop lentement, et ça le rendait nerveux. Trop de temps entre les baisers pour murmurer et soupirer, comme s'ils étaient des tourtereaux ou quelques choses comme cela, et il devait arrêter de dire des choses comme; « Tes cheveux sont si doux. » et « Oui, touche-moi là, tu sens si bon » -- c'était pour les romances, pour le genre de relation que les personnes, qui n'étaient pas des héros, avaient quand elles n'étaient pas en temps de guerre. Pas pour éteindre une tension avec un pelotage rapide sur un divan avec quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait être poli envers lui en public.

« Regarde » chuchota Malfoy, l'encourageant de la tête, et Harry descendit le regard le long de son propre corps pour voir la main scintillante de Malfoy ouvrir sa braguette et sortir sa queue de son pantalon. « Observe » insista Malfoy, regardant par-dessus son épaule comme il le touchait délicatement, juste assez pour le taquiner, pas assez pour le satisfaire --

« Dieu » haleta Harry, et il enroula sa propre main autour de Malfoy, fermant les yeux comme il forçait Malfoy dans le mouvement que son corps demandait. Et Malfoy lui donna avec un soupir et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande dans leurs deux mains.

Il s'allongea un moment, haletant contre la bouche de Malfoy, et puis, il sentit les lèvres de Malfoy bouger comme il murmurait un sort de nettoyage. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à quelques commentaires sournois à propos de sa résistance, mais il surprit un regard de pur désir sur le visage de Malfoy, bien que celui-ci le fit disparaître aussitôt qu'il vit les yeux ouverts d'Harry.

« Quel sorte d'hôte suis-je ? » dit Harry, et il poussa Malfoy pour qu'il s'étende sur le divan et il rampa sur lui. Malfoy l'embrassa sauvagement, les mains de chaque côté de son visage, se relevant contre les genoux d'Harry entre ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble être heureux de ne faire que cela jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse. Quand Harry se recula, Malfoy resserra ses mains. « Chut » dit Harry, déboutonnant ces jeans d'une main, et les mains de Malfoy dans ses cheveux le suivirent vers le bas lorsqu'il prit la queue de Malfoy dans sa bouche.

Il y avait quelque chose d'enivrant d'avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur Draco Malfoy, et Harry lui donna un petit coup de dent seulement pour lui montrer qu'il le pouvait. Malfoy trembla, et une de ses mains laissa les cheveux d'Harry, et le soudain arrêt de ses gémissements dit à Harry qu'il l'avait mis sur sa propre bouche.

Malgré cela, il fit un son, le même petit gémissement qu'Harry se souvenait de la dernière fois. Draco Malfoy _suppliait_ ! La victoire le rendit généreux, et il donna à Malfoy plus de tout – plus de profondeur, plus de succion, plus de vitesse – jusqu'à ce que Malfoy, avec un grand cri, jouisse dans sa bouche.

Il tira instantanément Harry vers le haut, l'entraînant dans un baiser, alors que sa queue palpitait encore dans la main d'Harry. Cela prit un moment avant que sa respiration ralentisse et que ses mains sur la tête d'Harry se détachent assez pour qu'Harry se recule.

Il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait résister à sourire à Malfoy, les joues roses, décoiffé et somnolent. Et le sourire de réponse de Malfoy fut doux et somnolent pendant un moment avant qu'il retrouve son visage habituel.

« Certaines personnes ont des cadeaux dans leurs chaussures à la fête de Saint-Nicolas » dit-il paresseusement. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un le recevant dans ses pantalons. »

Harry rit doucement « Tu es celui qui est pour les innovations. » Il se dessemela avec quelque difficulté et s'assit, rassemblant sa chemise en même temps. « Ça me rappelle, je ferais mieux d'aller à Pré-au-lard cette semaine. Je dois toujours acheter des cadeaux de Noël pour les Weasley avant -- » Il regarda Malfoy, qui était toujours étendu sur le divan. « Tu vas être seul à Noël n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy haussa les épaules, s'assit et commença à attacher ses jeans. « Je n'ai pas encore fait de plan. »

« Tu pourrais – ça ne dérangerait sûrement pas Molly si je t'amenais avec moi au Terrier. Je suppose, si tu veux. »

Les yeux de Malfoy se plissèrent. « Ça me désole vraiment de refuser une si aimable invitation, je vais certainement trouver d'autre plan d'un jour ou l'autre. »

« Excuse-moi d'avoir essayé de t'aider. » dit Harry piqué au vif. « Ce n'est pas ma maison, tu sais. Je ne peux pas simplement apporter n'importe qui que je rencontre dans la rue. »

« Ne me pousse pas à bout » Malfoy se leva, tirant pour défroisser son pull-over, et claqua la porte. Le temps qu'Harry ferme sa chemise et ses pantalons pour le suivre, il était hors de vue.

La veille de Noël, Harry, Ron, Charlie et Sofia prirent une calèche jusqu'à Pré-au-lard et ils transplanèrent ensemble au seuil du Terrier.

Il y avait un bruit à briser les tympans qui venaient d'un des poulaillers vides; après un moment, Harry s'habitua assez au vacarme pour remarquer une voix qui chantait : « Je lèverai une terrible armée, et passerai à travers un énorme danger. Et malgré tout l'univers, je vais conquérir un beau bouquet de roses… »

« Super ! Ginny a amené son groupe ! » dit Ron

La cuisine était étouffante et pleine de senteurs alléchantes. À travers l'amoncellement de vapeur, Harry pouvait voir Molly, avec une baguette dans chaque main, dirigeant cinq ou six différentes cuissons et tâches ménagères. Quand elle les remarqua, enfin, elle laissa tout tomber pour les étouffer dans une étreinte, et elle s'écria au-dessus d'Harry quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement derrière lui et que Percy entra. Arthur suivait, s'appuyant péniblement sur une béquille.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » demanda Harry à Arthur comme Percy donnait à Charlie et Ron une poignée de main rigide. La carte d'identification du ministère de Percy étincelait.

« Une de vos mystérieuses mines magiques je crois. » dit Arthur « Je suis sur la liste pour un sort curatif, mais bien sûr les soigneurs du Ministère ont beaucoup à faire avant moi. Mais parle-moi de l'Amérique ! As-tu vu une de ses machines à penser moldu – comment appelle-t-il cela – orzitateur ? »

Il y eut un bruit étrange venant du salon. Ron lança un coup d'œil à sa mère. « As-tu laissé Fred et George faire la décoration encore ? N'as-tu _rien_ appris ? L'année dernière » dit-il à Harry « ils ont testé une nouvelle sorte de gui enchanté pour voir s'ils pouvaient le vendre à gadget Weasley & Weasley à Pré-au-lard, et maman à passer toute la veille de Noël a embrassé -- »

« Tous ceux qui ne seront pas sortis de la cuisine d'ici cinq minutes seront mieux de commencer à jeter des sorts pour laver la vaisselle. » dit Molly fortement.

Soudainement, il eut un fort bruit qui vint de la porte ouverte, et quelque chose de gris fonça à toute vitesse dans la poitrine d'Harry. « Spielberg ! » il sourit, attrapant l'oie, dont les pattes n'étaient pas adaptées pour se poser sur son épaule comme Hedwige aurait fait. « Oh, génial, il m'a apporté un paquet ! » Il l'ouvrit et sortit un objet large et plein de bosses.

« Ce n'est pas vivant n'est-ce pas ? » dit Arthur nerveusement.

« C'est une pinata, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle représente. » dit Harry. Il la fit tournée et regarda le visage denté. « Oh, pour… » Il la tourna pour la montrer à Ron « C'est un phacochère. Ils sont des symboles de bonheur. »

« Attends, il y a autre chose. » Ron enleva une pièce de papier sur la patte de Spielberg. « Une carte, et -- » il passa à Harry une petite couronne faite d'aiguille de pin. Harry la mit rapidement dans sa poche.

« Joyeuse Fêtes et Bonne Saturnalia » **(1)** lit Ron sur la carte. « De tes amis de l'Assemblée américaine. »

« C'est le joyeux noël américain » expliqua Percy à Arthur, et Arthur fit entrer la pinata où elle attendrait le matin de noël.

Le bruit dans le poulailler cessa, et après un moment, Ginny apparu, suivit par deux sorcières et un sorcier. Il était tous habillé avec ce qui semblait être des uniformes de baseball américain sous leurs robes qui arrivaient à peine à leurs genoux.

« La mode » dit dédaigneusement Percy « Maman, je dois bien sûr partir tôt demain. Ils ouvrent le bureau le lendemain de Noël pour une grande réunion avec quelques Inspecteurs de l'équipe d'Auror. Ils ne veulent pas nous dire de quoi ils veulent discuter, mais ça doit avoir un lien avec l'extradition des mangemorts, souvenez-vous de mes paroles. »

« Il reste des mangemorts connus au large ? » demanda Harry

« Bien, j'ai compris que le fils Malfoy est à Poudlard. Il a la marque. » dit Percy

« Malfoy est un connard, pas un mangemort. » dit Harry « Je suis certain que tu as des choses plus importantes à t'inquiéter que lui. »

Spielberg fut envoyé dans le poulailler pour se reposer, avec les instructions strictes de ne pas dormir dans l'un des instruments – « Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée comment il va être capable de différencier l'autoharmonium de Martha de la tondeuse en panne de papa. » murmura Fred à Harry. « À moins qu'il les essaye tous les deux et qu'il dorme dans celui qui sonne le mieux. »

Le dîner fut une soupe aux légumes servit dans un chaudron qui ne semblait jamais vide – aussi miraculeux que faire tenir tout le monde autour d'une table qui semblait avoir la grandeur de la table de nuit d'Harry.

Comme ils finissaient de manger, il eut un faible pop à l'extérieur. « Entrez » cria Georges à travers la porte. « Le plus qu'on est le plus qu'on s'amuse » La porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione entra. Et derrière ses talons venait Malfoy.

« Désolé, nous sommes en retard. » dit Hermione, étreignant chaleureusement Molly. « Non, non, ne vous levez pas, nous avons déjà mangé et nous pouvons nous asseoir sur le buffet. Maintenant, qui n'a jamais rencontré Draco ? »

La présentation de Percy fut froide, mais il ne put protester, car Ginny et son groupe l'entouraient déjà. « Draco _Malfoy_ ? Ne serais-tu pas celui qui est devenu un moldu pendant un an ? »

« Un moldu ? Vraiment ? » Arthur se fit un chemin dans la foule de jeunes musiciens. « Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer cette affaire de machine d'information. Est-ce qu'elles sont utilisées en recherche ? »

Ron se fraya un chemin dans la mêlée et se laissa tomber entre Fred et Georges, et manifestement, ils avaient beaucoup d'information à s'échanger, Percy avait coincé Charlie et Sofia avec une question interminable sur « l'état des choses sur le continent ». Harry fut surpris d'étouffer un bâillement.

« Mon dieu, regardez l'heure. » Molly se tourna vers Ron. « J'ai mis Harry, Draco et Evander dans ta chambre Ron. Essaie de ne pas trébucher sur eux quand tu vas monter. »

Le seul garçon dans le groupe de Ginny – Evander apparemment – dit « Sinistre » avec une approbation évidente, et ils montèrent tous.

La chambre de Ron était, si possible, encore plus décorée avec des objets de collection des Canons qu'elle l'était la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait visité, Evander s'effondra dans la chaise de Ron, mit ses pieds sur le bureau et commença immédiatement à ronfler. Harry dénicha deux couvertures orange dans le pied du lit, en remit une à Malfoy, et s'enveloppa dans l'autre sur le plancher. Malfoy fit la même chose de l'autre côté de la porte, puis murmura un « Nox ». La lumière s'éteignit, laissant seulement la lumière des étoiles entrer par la fenêtre minuscule.

Dans le corridor, Harry pouvait entendre la voix d'Hermione se joignant à celle des autres filles – « Il y avait un canard sortit pour ratisser, le jour de Nooooooël, le jour de Noooooooël – » et puis le cri étouffé de Percy « Pourrions-nous avoir un peu de tranquillité, _s.v.p. _? »

« Quand je t'ai invité, tu as dit que tu ferais d'autres plans. » dit Harry discrètement à Malfoy pour ne pas réveiller Evander.

« Oui » dit Malfoy « J'ai prévu de passer Noël avec une _amie_. » Et il tourna le dos à Harry.

Harry fut réveillé par un fracas et un cri « Fred ! » La première chose qu'il vit quand il arriva en bas, fut des chaussettes, en telle quantité que le foyer était entièrement caché par elles. Hermione buvait déjà un chocolat chaud avec Ginny et les autres musiciens.

Georges rampait derrière une pile de chaussettes, murmurant quelque chose en tournoyant sa baguette. « Oh, allô Harry » dit-il « As-tu vu un houx volant dans les environs ? »

« Littéralement volant dans les environs ? » Harry regarda autour nerveusement.

« Attends, je le vois ! » appela Fred de la porte avant. George courut après lui en disant. « Non, elle se dirige vers le hangar ! »

Dans la cuisine, Malfoy était dans un coin, dans un tablier fleuri, les cheveux attachés avec un des rubans bleus pour cheveu à Ginny, une baguette dans une main et une cuillère de bois dans l'autre. « À _basse_ température, c'est le secret. » dit-il à Molly, « T'imagine ! Et ils peuvent faire ça sans utiliser un sort épaississant. Oh, bonjour Harry. Le chocolat est sur le fourneau, et tu peux manger tout ce que tu peux trouver – donne seulement une tape sur la boîte à pain, elle est parfois vide si on ne renouvelle pas le sort de Pastrium – »

Prenant son déjeuner dans la salle de séjour, Harry s'assit avec Charlie, Hermione et une des filles du groupe de Ginny, qui regardait Sofia murmurer des charmes curatifs sur Arthur. Après un moment, Malfoy émergea de la cuisine, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, et il se percha ensuite sur le bras de la chaise d'Hermione.

« Merveilleux ! Je doute que nos guérisseurs aient pu faire la moitié aussi bien. » Arthur fit un sourire radieux en s'étirant légèrement. « Mais c'est Poudlard pour toi. J'ai bien peur que vous soyez toujours deux pas en avant du ministère. Ce qui nous fait passer pour des idiots, dépassé de beaucoup par des personnes qui sont pratiquement des étudiants. » Arthur semblait plus fier que compétitif.

« Percy ! » appela-t-il vers la cheminée. « Viens parler à Harry de ton nouveau travail. Percy est sous-secrétaire junior avec le corps Diplomatique. »

« Vraiment ? » Hermione se pencha en avant. « Il y a beaucoup de problème diplomatique fascinant qui oppose la communauté sorcière à présent. »

« Certainement qu'il y en a. » dit Percy « La guerre a laissé les liens internationaux dans un état disgracieux. Sans mentionner les alliances avec les communautés magiques non humaines en Angleterre. »

« J'espère » dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante « que l'affaire des détraqueurs aura appris au ministère à être plus sélectif dans le choix de ses alliés, » Il regarda Percy avec cette expression polie qu'il prenait toujours quand il sentait qu'il avait gagné un argument.

La bouche de Percy s'amincit. « Je ne nie pas que l'ancien ministre ait fait une erreur de jugement. S'il avait eu les informations qui ont émergé pus tard – »

« Les informations ? » Malfoy étira le mot. « Quelles étaient au juste les lacunes dans le briefing du ministre ? Que les détraqueurs violent la volonté et la dignité d'un magicien ? Qu'ils peuvent prendre son esprit et sa magie sans son consentement ? Qu'ils ne reconnaissent aucune autorité, mais l'avidité ? C'était de nouvelle information pour lui ? »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu Malfoy parler aussi rapidement qu'une personne normale avant, ni s'asseoir aussi droit au lieu de son affalement habituel. Les lèvres de Percy devinrent de plus en plus serrées, et ses yeux de plus en plus plissé. Le reste du groupe les observait avec gêne.

« Les détraqueurs ne sont l'_arme_ de personne. » Malfoy fit un sourire dédaigneux « et ils sont les alliés naturel des Ténèbres. »

« J'imagine que tu es un expert sur ce point » dit Percy

Harry sentit Hermione se raidir à côté de lui, mais Malfoy dit « Exactement », et il se rassit, satisfait, comme si Percy venait de lui concéder la défaite. « Peut-être que je devrais être consultant au ministère » il continua après un moment « Je pourrais diriger un des départements du ministère. »

Une des musiciennes gloussa.

« C'est un triste jour. » dit Percy avec irritation « Quand je dois défendre les détraqueurs. La décision de l'ancien ministre me met dans une position vraiment difficile. »

Au milieu de l'après-midi, un hibou arriva avec une lettre. « C'est de Keket ! » cria Molly en l'ouvrant. « Tu sais la fille de Bill. » expliqua-t-elle à Harry « Nous l'avons pas vue depuis Halloween » Elle déplia une couple de pages couvertes d'une écriture juvénile :

_Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! Merci pour tous les cadeaux. Le pull est de la taille parfaite encore cette année, et les gâteaux étaient délicieux. Maman dit qu'oncle Fred et oncle Georges se sont surpassés avec leur boîte à surprise. Et oh ! Oncle Charlie, l'aérolizard est parfait ! Je l'ai nommé Anat, elle ressemble à un bébé dragon, elle monte sur mon épaule et dort dans mon lit !_ Une petite photo animée montrait une petite créature ressemblant à un dragon battant des ailes. _Et merci tante Ginny pour l'ocarina – Maman dit qu'elle est affreusement aiguë, alors je la garde la plupart du temps sous un sort Tacitum, mais Tolkach-Rychag dit qu'elle est parfaite pour les chansons folkloriques de Kobalin, et elle m'a déjà enseigné la dance Mica. Dites merci à oncle Percy pour le livre – même si le chapitre sur « la rébellion des Gobelins » semblait un peu partial. C'est tout à fait différent dans celui qu'a écrit Tolkach-Rychag._

« Sa marraine Gobelin » expliqua Ron qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. « Elle s'occupe de Keket depuis qu'elle est bébé. »

« L'histoire Gobeline est la passion de Keket. » continua Molly « Exactement comme les dragons pour Charlie, le Quidditch pour Ron, la musique pour Ginny… »

« Et la pagaille pour les jumeaux. » ajouta Ron.

« J'aimerais qu'elle puisse être ici. » soupira Molly « Kiya fait de son mieux, mais la distance entre l'Égypte et l'Angleterre est trop grande pour transplaner sans être à moitié mort de fatigue pour quelques jours. »

« Les moldus sont avantagés par rapport à nous avec leurs poléphones. » dit Arthur.

« Pourquoi Mione ne fait pas un Transauditum pour vous ? » dit Malfoy

Il marcha parfaitement, et bientôt la voix de la fille de Bill remplit la pièce. « Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! » dit-elle « Tante Ginny, tante Ginny, laisse-moi te jouer une chanson ! Oncle Charlie, est-ce que tu entends Anat siffler ? »

« Comment vont Kiya et Pousselevier ? » cria Arthur par-dessus le bruit.

« Tolkach-Rychag » dit Keket sévèrement, « Tu devrais utiliser son vrai nom grand-papa – après tout, elle ne t'appelle pas Fort-comme-un-ours ! Oncle Charlie, est-ce que je vais pouvoir amener Anat à Poudlard quand je vais y aller l'année prochaine ? Tolkach-Rychag dit qu'ils parlent de papa en histoire de la magie et que tout le monde va savoir que je suis la fille d'un héros ! »

Il sembla se passer qu'un moment entre la fin de l'appel et le moment où la voix amplifiée par un sort de Molly les appelant pour dîner.

Quand tout le monde fut gavé, Fred et Georges convainquirent tout le monde d'essayer un nouveau, et expérimentale, biscuit sur lequel ils travaillaient pour Weasley & Weasley. Puis, pendant que les jumeaux reconstruisaient le mur de la salle à manger – « La troisième fois cette année, et je ne parle même pas du porche arrière. » murmura Molly – ils commencèrent tous à travailler sur la pinate américaine d'Harry. L'ami le plus proche de Ginny l'ouvrit et il fut enterré sous une pluie de bonbon.

« Des Snickers ! Génial ! » Harry en prit un.

Arthur fronça les sourcils « Mais ils ne hennissent pas du tout. » **(2)**

« Garder de la place pour le pouding au pain de Draco » dit Molly en déposant un plat de cuisson sur la table à café.

« Est-ce que nous -- » commença Fred

« Pas avant que le mur soit fini ! »

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la salle de séjour.

« Bien » dit Malfoy après un moment. « Pas aussi organisé qu'un Noël de mangemort, mais je dois avouer que la bouffe était meilleure. »

Harry sentit Hermione se raidir derrière lui. La bouche de Molly resta ouverte. Et il y eut un rire étouffé de la part de George, et avant qu'il ne comprenne la pièce entière riait. Même Percy fit un sourire indulgent.

Rayonnante, Molly fit le tour avec une bouteille d'hydromel magique. « Joyeux Noël » proposa Arthur.

« À Keket » dit Molly quand ils eurent bu leur premier toast. « Et Kiya et Pousse – euh – la marraine de Keket. Et – à la mémoire de Bill. » Et ils burent tous encore.

Harry n'avait jamais développé un goût pour l'hydromel, et aurait échangé n'importe quoi contre une bière ordinaire, ou même un Pepsi, mais il portait courageusement un toast aux saisons, à la famille, à Poudlard, « aux amis absents », au groupe de Ginny, à l'année à venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une chaleur dans sa poitrine et une forte envie de glousser.

Puis George leva son verre. « À Neville Londubat. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil à Percy « et Severus Snape, peut-il reposer dans ce qu'il préférerait comme lieu paisible. »

Il y eut plusieurs rires appréciateurs, et tout le monde leva leurs verres avec impatience. Harry fronça les sourcils vers Hermione.

« Tu ne savais pas ? » dit-elle « Ils sont les héros de la rébellion des détraqueurs. Neville a hybridé une version vraiment puissante de la violette nocturne, et le professeur Snape l'a utilisé pour créer une variante d'une potion à vaporiser. Quand les détraqueurs respiraient la vapeur, ils _fondaient_. Un gris visqueux. Vraiment salissant. »

« Et on disait que l'air sentait les égouts aussi loin au sud que Dover. » dit Ron.

Harry se rappela soudainement son sac de cadeaux, et il montait l'étroit escalier quand il rencontra Malfoy qui le descendait avec un petit paquet enveloppé. « Oublier mon cadeau à l'hôtesse. » dit Malfoy « et je ne pouvais pas lancer un _Accio_ sans dire ce que c'était et gâcher la surprise. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une minuterie de cuisine » dit Malfoy « J'ai rajouté, bien sûr, quelques améliorations. »

Il y avait à peine de l'espace pour que deux personnes passent dans les escaliers, et Harry eût la lubie de mettre son bras autour des épaules à Malfoy pendant qu'ils manœuvraient. Malfoy lui fit un sourire nonchalant et puis le surprit en effleurant ses lèvres d'un doux baiser.

Malfoy sentait l'hydromel et la cannelle, et ses lèvres étaient si bonnes. Harry se pencha vers lui, fermant les yeux. La robe de Malfoy était faite avec quelque chose de lourd et de lisse, avec des petits nœuds de fils dans le tissage. Harry l'attrapa par la manche, la serra dans sa main et ouvrit la bouche de Malfoy avec sa langue, chauffé par la façon que Malfoy soupirait et se penchait contre lui.

Une porte se ferma à l'étage avec un fort claquement, Harry se raidit, sentant son visage chauffer.

Malfoy le regarda avec les yeux plissés. « Tu sais Potter » dit-il d'un ton neutre. « Être vu avec moi peut un peu détériorer ta réputation. »

« C'est bien que tu penses à moi. »

« Eh bien, tu as besoin de toute l'aide que tu peux avoir. » Malfoy le frôla et descendit les escaliers. Harry sentit le tissu se retirer de sa prise.

**À suivre**

**(1)** Saturnalia : Les Saturnales (en latin Saturnalia) étaient dans l'antiquité romaine des fêtes célébrées en l'honneur de Saturne.

**(2)** Snicker veut dire hennir en anglais


	9. Histoire moderne

**Titre anglais **: Transfigurations

**Titre français **: Métamorphoses

**Auteur **: Resonant

**Ancienne Traductrice **: Jess HDH, Angel's heaven (disparue **sans rien dire, nous laissant en plan !)**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Novalie, Isaae, Barbotine

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Novalie_

**Bêta traduit :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta Correctrice : **yupenda

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (et même plus)

**État actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

**État de la fic en français : **9 ; Traduction :**Fini **

**Résumé **: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1er traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par **StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début !_

**&**

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes **!

**Nous avons tous les accords pour pouvoir traduire cette histoire**

**Ainsi que la reprise du 1er chapitre !**

**&**

**Chapitre 9 Histoire moderne**

« Pourquoi se fait-il que je doive toujours être le Détraqueur ? Laisse Laurel être le Détraqueur cette fois. »

« Il n'y a pas de fille Détraqueur, idiot. »

« Alors, tu le fais. Je veux être Hagrid. »

« Tu ne peux pas être Hagrid parce que tu as les cheveux roux et je ne peux être un Détraqueur parce que je suis plus petit que toi. »

« Laisse-moi être Bill Weasley alors. Allez, Rhys, ce n'est pas amusant de tituber dans les environs et pointez du doigt. C'est _barbant_. »

Probablement qu'aucun première année n'aurait voulu jouer à ce jeu s'ils savaient qu'Harry pouvait les entendre, mais les étudiants avaient tendance à ne pas penser à combien le son résonnait dans la Grande Salle. Ça donnait un pincement au cœur à Harry de les regarder. Il avait toujours presque toutes les nuits des rêves à propos de la guerre, mais pour ses enfants, les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas plus réels que les cowboys et les Indiens que Dudley et ses amis utilisaient pour jouer.

« Tu crois que c'est bizarre ? » dit Remus, s'assoyant près de lui. Michelle était avec lui, comme d'habitude ; Harry lui fit un sourire calme. « Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai trouvé Malik et Robinson prétendant être moi et Sirius. Ils avaient pris le balai de Robinson et l'avaient enchanté pour qu'il sonne comme une moto… » Cela provoqua un sourire en coin à Harry. « C'est seulement la peur de les prendre en train de jouer Harry Potter où tu peux les voir. »

Harry enterra sa tête dans ses mains. « Je me sens si _vieux_. »

Michelle leva le regard de sa fleur pressé et rit. « Parles-en à Cypherus, il a eu cent vingt ans. Mardi. »

Harry dévisagea la pile de parchemin de Remus, qui était inhabituellement négligée et couverte de taches. « Des compositions de première année ? » Remus acquiesça.

Harry regarda celle de dessus. _La magie noire_, disait-elle, dans une écriture négligée, _incluant les sorts utilisés par Lord Voldemort et ses supporters. Exemples de ces sorts inclus_…

Il leva les sourcils. « Très basique, c'est noir si les méchants l'utilisent. »

Remus sourit. « C'est le niveau standard de la sophistication oui. »

« Le fils Beauchamp semble avoir lu ''Définition des Ténèbres'' de Levi. » Fit remarquer Michelle. « Alors, peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir. »

« Ce n'est pas une question aussi facile que tu crois. » Dit Harry « Tout le monde ici est soupçonneux devant la magie du sang, mais le Dr Bokor nous enseigne à l'utiliser pour soulever des malédictions et protéger des bébés contre le _mal d'ojo_. Mais, si la noirceur est dans l'intention et pas dans l'outil, alors pourquoi certains sorts sont-ils Impardonnables ? »

Remus lui envoya un long regard indéchiffrable. « Tu n'as pas à répondre à cela si tu ne veux pas. » Dit-il « Mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu as choisi de ne pas utiliser l'Avada Kedavra contre Voldemort ? »

« Ce n'est pas les scrupules, vraiment. » Dit Harry « Nous avons juste pensé qu'il ne fonctionnerait pas. Il est dur de tuer quelqu'un qui est si loin de la définition normale de « en vie » »

« Tu réalises que des savants de toute l'Europe débattent encore de comment tu t'es débrouillé pour tuer le seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sort utilisé pour exorciser les fantômes. »

« C'est ce que nous avons utilisé? Je ne me rappelle pas les mots. C'était toute l'idée d'Hermione. J'étais juste là pour pointer la baguette. » Harry remit le parchemin sur la pile. « Je me souviens qu'elle nous avait dit à tous, Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron, tout le monde, de croire avec toute notre puissance à l'idée que nous appartenions à ce monde et pas lui. Qu'il a tout volé – son corps, ses pouvoirs, sa vie. Rien de cela n'était légitimement à lui, mais tous avaient été pris à d'autres contre leurs volontés. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait -- »

« Leur faire confiance. » Le sourire d'Harry ne semblait pas être tout à fait véridique. « Ça semble être mon seul talent, vraiment. Tomber sur des bonnes personnes et leur faire confiance. »

Remus leva la main comme s'il voulait la mettre sur l'épaule d'Harry. Comme s'il essayait de le réconforter maintenant, quand Dumbledore, Sirius, et tant d'autres étaient morts –

Comme s'il pouvait lire ce qu'Harry pensait, Remus baissa la main.

Après un moment, Remus baissa le regard sur la pile de parchemin. « Tu as fait une erreur quand ce fut le tour de Severus. » Dit-il « Comme beaucoup d'entre nous. » Il frotta son doigt par-dessus une crevasse profonde sur la table. « C'est la chose la plus difficile » dit-il « voir la différence entre ce qui est mauvais et ce qui est simplement désagréable. »

À la table des étudiants, Dunning avait apparemment marqué un point et on lui laissait jouer Bill Weasley : il utilisait un charme adhésif pour faire tenir une fourchette sur une de ses oreilles, Billsborough et Lamb avaient mis des serviettes sur leur tête pour personnaliser des mangemorts. Maintenant, tous les trois s'affrontaient de façon voyante, des rayons de lumière émergeant de leurs baguettes.

« Quelqu'un devrait leur rappeler que les sabres laser c'est seulement dans les films. » Dit Harry. « Mais qu'est-ce que Binns leur enseigne donc sur la guerre ? »

« Rien du tout, naturellement. Il enseigne comme si l'histoire était quelque chose qui s'était arrêté en 1946. » Dit un ricanement familier. Harry se tourna et vit Malfoy et Hermione arriver à la table.

« Rien dans les environs n'est assez bien pour toi, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? » dit Harry

« Doit pas être assez bon pour moi. » dit Malfoy, tendant la main pour attraper un plat de pain doré. « Doit l'être juste assez pour Dunning, Lamb et l'autre petit Jedi. »

« J'ai peur que Draco n'ait raison à propos des cours d'histoire de la magie. » dit Michelle « Pedantius parle toujours à ses étudiants de la fondation de la Ligue des sorciers de 1912. »

« Ce n'est pas bon. »

Remus hocha de la tête. « J'essaie de compléter le déficit du mieux que je peux dans mes classes. » Il fronça des sourcils soudainement. « En fait » dit-il « vous trois seriez d'excellents conférenciers invités. »

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva à la tête de la classe de 7e niveau de Remus, écoutant Mary Logan, une Serdaigle plutôt impulsive, faisant un plaidoyer passionné pour la reconstitution du Club de Duel.

« Vous avez de bons arguments pour votre plan Miss Logan. » dit Remus, semblant amusé. « Vous pourriez considérer une future carrière comme procureur. Cependant, le personnel enseignant a décidé qu'il était nécessaire de passer cette année pour s'assurer que tous les étudiants ont une bonne base. Sinon, les duels d'étudiants fourniraient beaucoup de pratique pour Madame Andriescu-Weasley, mais une très petite amélioration pour les étudiants. »

La jeune fille leva obstinément le menton. « Vous nous traitez comme des enfants. » dit-elle, et il eu un murmure d'accord parmi les étudiants. « J'ai seulement deux ans de moins que le professeur Potter avait quand il a eu _son_ duel. Et n'oubliez pas que notre côté a gagné parce qu'il avait le meilleur duelliste. »

Harry secoua la tête à la pensée qu'il était un adulte quand il avait fait face à Voldemort. Il se sentait à peine comme un adulte maintenant. « Notre côté a gagné », dit-il « parce qu'il avait la meilleure chercheuse. »

« Et ironiquement, c'est sur ce même sujet que j'ai demandé au professeur Potter de parler aujourd'hui. » dit Remus. « Si le reste d'entre vous peut prendre place sur vos sièges s'il vous plaît. »

Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que les traînements de pied s'arrêtent – sûrement que lorsqu'il était un étudiant, il était capable d'empêcher ses pieds de traîner ? – et puis il commença.

« Je suis certain que vous savez tous que la bataille a dépendu d'un étrange accident du destin : que ma baguette s'est avérée être justement la jumelle de celle utilisée par Voldemort. » Il ignora les tortillements de nervosité au nom. « Maintenant, il est bien connu que lorsque deux baguettes sont sœurs, il y a un sort qui fait qui est impossible pour l'une d'agir contre le porteur de l'autre. Mais alors, l'existence d'un tel sort était seulement une rumeur. Découvrir si c'était vrai ou pas incombait à Hermione Granger. »

« Le professeur de Sortilège avec les cheveux crépus ? » demanda Jack Talos en cachant son mépris.

« Hermione Granger a reçu onze A.S.P.I.C. » dit une voix traînante familière. Harry leva les yeux et vit Malfoy appuyé nonchalalamment contre le tableau, comme s'il était apparu là. « C'est le plus haut jamais enregistré dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Peut-être, M. Talos, que vous ferez aussi bien – si vous prêtez autant d'attention à vos études qu'à vos cheveux. »

La classe gloussa. La dévotion de Jack pour ses cheveux était légendaire, il avait même convoqué un miroir et un peigne venant de la maison de ses parents à Preston quand celui que sa mère avait emballé pour lui n'avait pas répondu à ses normes. Bien sûr, cela prenait une certaine habilité – Jack serait probablement un sorcier puissant un jour, si sa perte de cheveux commençait tôt. « En tout cas. » Continua Harry pendant que Jack lançait des regards mauvais. « Hermione passa presque une année entière à chercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver au sujet des baguettes qui étaient sœurs. Elle trouva l'information sur le sort Fratrium de -- » Harry garda soigneusement ses yeux loin de Malfoy. « D'un espion parmi les supporteurs de Voldemort. Mais il eut un problème pour le tester – Ollivander n'allait pas perdre des clients en choisissant un côté, alors Hermione n'a pu avoir une paire de baguettes pour pratiquer avec. Elle et Ron ont fini par devenir des experts dans l'art de fabriquer des baguettes en l'espace de quelques mois alors ils purent créer une paire eux-mêmes. »

« Puis » continua-t-il « nous sommes restés debout toute la nuit, nous battant en duel à maintes reprises, pratiquant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine que j'avais appris le sort. Elle développa le sort Transauditum de sorte qu'elle puisse me diriger à distance quand le temps serait venu. Et puis sont arrivées mes trente minutes de drame. »

Harry secoua la tête. « J'ai reçu plus de gloire que n'importe qui pourrait probablement en vouloir, et elle a reçu une table permanente dans la salle de lecture du musée de la magie. Quoique tout ce que j'ai fait – je suppose que d'autres personnes ont eu l'occasion d'exécuter de grands exploits d'héroïsme. »

« Harry Potter, la mascotte du monde sorcier. » dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante du tableau noir.

« Es-tu si certain que ça serait une mauvaise idée de refaire le club de duel ? » dit Malfoy à Remus comme ils sortaient de la salle de classe.

« Es-tu fou ? » lui demanda Harry avant que Remus puisse répondre. « As-tu oublié ce qui est arrivé quand toi et moi avons eu notre duel ? »

Les coins de la bouche de Malfoy se soulevèrent pour se moquer. « À aucun moment. » dit-il.

« J'ai peur que pour les étudiants actuels, un duel puisse être encore pire. » dit Remus. « Très peu d'entre eux sont aussi bien assortis comme vous deux l'étiez, en terme de compétence. »

Malfoy lança un regard mauvais à Remus – probablement insulté que son niveau de compétence soit comparé avec Harry –, mais il ne répondit pas à cette partie. « Pourquoi cela » dit-il à la place « Si tout le monde présume que la seule façon de faire quelque chose est la façon qu'on le faisait quand nous étions enfants ? Quand vous prenez des cours d'escrime, vous ne vous entraînez pas avec quelqu'un qui est aussi mauvais que vous. Vous vous entraînez avec un expert. Les étudiants ne devraient pas se battre en duel entre eux – ils devraient le faire contre des professeurs. Des personnes avec assez de connaissances pour prévenir les mésaventures et assez d'expériences pour enseigner quelque chose aux petits morveux. »

« Oh, comme _toi_ Malfoy ? » dit Harry

Malfoy le regarda avec mépris. « Oui, comme moi Potter. Et comme toi, Mione et peut-être même Weasley, s'il est aussi bon en duel qu'il l'est dans les autres domaines. »

Après quelques mois de classe avec les maisons mélangées, Harry jeta un regard à travers la Grande Salle au dîner et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

« Beauchamps n'est-il pas un Poufsouffle ? » dit-il « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait assis avec Cabot à la table des Serdaigle ? »

« Cabot n'est pas une Serdaigle, elle est une Serpentard. » dit Hermione

« Mulhall aussi. » dit Ron « Stickland est le seul au bout de la table qui est Serdaigle. »

« Oh, _ces_ quatre-là. » dit Malfoy « Ils ont le niveau 4 de Défense ensemble, et ils passent tout leur temps à la bibliothèque. Je ne crois pas qu'ils ont vu le soleil depuis une semaine. Le Choixpeau aurait aussi bien pu les mettre dans la maison des rats de bibliothèque. »

« Y'a rien de mal avec ça. » dit d'un ton sec Harry, jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il en avait un ? » dit Malfoy. Il passa une mandarine à moitié mangée vers Hermione. « Veux-tu le reste de ça ? »

« C'est bien de voir les différentes maisons socialiser ensemble. » dit Hermione, prenant un quartier. Elle leva les yeux, comme si elle était consciente qu'Harry allait être en désaccord avec elle. « Ils dorment et révisent encore dans leurs maisons, c'est assez pour avoir une bonne influence. Et peut-être que les directeurs organiseront quelques activités pour renforcer l'identité des maisons. »

Malfoy renifla. « Ne commence pas Draco. » dit-elle. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Je n'arrête pas de lui dire. » dit-elle à Harry « qu'une personne aussi jeune que nous n'a pas assez d'autorité pour faire un bon directeur de maison, mais lui insiste sur le fait qu'il serait mieux que le professeur Aerie. »

« Elle est une Serdaigle ! » dit Malfoy « Je suis la sixième génération de Serpentard ! »

« Y'a pas à être fier de cela. » dit Harry

« Je devrais l'être. J'aurais dû l'être. »

Harry était dégoûté. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses juste à ton propre avancement Malfoy. »

« Je pense » dit Malfoy « à faire quelque chose d'important avec ma position, faire de vrai changement, faire des choses meilleures. Pas que tu saches quelque chose à propos de cela. Tu n'as jamais voulu faire quelque chose avec ta puissance au-delà de tes passe-temps, tes travaux d'école, tes petites rivalités. »

« Oh, oui » dit Harry, piqué. « Vaincre Voldemort – je l'ai seulement fait pour avoir plus de points que Serpentard. »

Malfoy semblait véritablement en colère. « L'as-tu vaincu par toi-même ? Non, tu as été aspiré dans quelque chose de gros par accident pas vrai ? Autrement, ça ne t'aurait pas traversé l'esprit d'utiliser un de ses _cadeaux_ pour autre chose que le Quidditch et les farces. Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'aurais pu faire avec ton nom, ta gloire, ta puissance ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'aurais _donné_ pour ça ? Mon père aurait -- »

Les narines dilatées, il se dressa et prit une respiration lente et profonde. « Mais c'est infantile de faire renaître une rivalité d'écolier comme celle-là. Nous ne parlerons plus de cela. »

Il se retourna si rapidement que sa robe tournait autour de ses pieds alors qu'il s'éloignait, laissant Harry figé sur place. Draco Malfoy l'avait accusé d'être parti avec un avantage injuste ?

« Gryffondors et Serpentards » soupira Michelle « Sauvez-nous. »

« Les hommes Gryffondors et Serpentards » dit Penelope « C'est des bagarres, des bagarres partout. »

Quand Harry passa le seuil de la bibliothèque, il eut soudainement un reflet dans l'air, et puis un large gong apparu à un pouce de son visage. Il bondit vers l'arrière, serrant sa baguette dans sa main.

« Désolé » Malfoy était assis à la table le plus près.

Harry serra ses mains ensemble pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Utiliser le mauvais caractère dans la partie du verbe manifestement. C'était supposé _sonner_ une cloche, pas en créer une. » Malfoy commença à feuilleter son dictionnaire de calligromancie.

« Ne sommes-nous pas supposés nous débarrassé des mines, pas en créer plus ? »

« Peut-on les comprendre sans en faire ? » dit Malfoy

« Et tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je croie que tu les créais seulement pour la recherche, et que tu n'as pas l'intention de les utiliser pour d'autres raisons ? »

« Crois ce que tu veux » dit Malfoy, ne levant pas le regard de son dictionnaire. « Certaines personnes n'apprécient pas le progrès scientifique. »

Dans la salle commune, Harry était assis, lisant un texte de calligromancie de quatrième année tandis que Malfoy harcelait Hermione et Penelope pour essayer de trouver la clé du journal de Lucius. Ils levèrent tous le regard quand McGonagall approcha avec un regard sérieux sur le visage, Sofia dans son sillage. Michelle et Madeleine jetèrent un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Hermione » dit McGonagall « Sofia a une proposition que je voudrais parler avec toi. Non, le reste de vous pouvez rester ; vous êtes impliqué aussi. »

« Ce que je souhaite. » dit Sofia « est que 'Ermione travaille avec moi à plein temps pour développer un remède pour les sorts d'attaque. »

Malfoy la fixa. « Tu veux dire, laissez la calligromancie ? Sofia ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit à Minerfa » dit Sofia « Je ne crois pas que vous réalisez combien notre situation médicale est vraiment sérieuse. Si le désastre continue comme avec Monsieur Rusard, il reste peu de temps avant que les dommages ne soient trop grands pour être traités. Je comprends que les recherches de 'Ermione sont importantes pour la sécurité à long terme, mais j'estime que son aide est plus urgente dans la recherche médicale. »

Malfoy était si outragé qu'il se redressa immédiatement. « Sofia, enlevez Mione de la calligromancie pour la recherche médicale, ça serait comme prendre les ressources d'un traitement et les mettre dans le traitement des symptômes. »

« Quelques fois ça doit être fait, afin de garder le patient en vie. » dit-elle obstinément.

« Kitty, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas la prendre. Nous avons peu de temps pour cela, et nous sommes si près -- »

« Même si ces enfants _meurent_ tandis qu'elle travaille sur d'autres projets ? »

« Si c'est nécessaire, oui ! Trouver la solution est la seule façon d'empêcher encore _plus_ de ces -- »

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel » Penelope se mit entre les deux. « Vous agissez comme si Hermione était la seule chercheuse qualifiée du personnel. » McGonagall se tourna pour la regarder. « Michelle a fait son Magisterium en herbologie médicale. Si Sofia a besoin d'un partenaire pour de la recherche curative, elle est le choix évident. »

« J'ai quelques expériences médicales aussi. » ajouta Madeleine Aerie.

Penelope hocha la tête vers elle. « En attendant, Remus peut prendre toutes les classes d'Hermione sauf les avancés, et je peux faire la même chose pour Draco puisque j'ai de la famille moldue, et je suis certaine que vous serez disposés à aider avec les cours d'Harry, Minerva ? Parce que le plus vite nous nous occupons de ces mines, le plus vite nous aurons accès aux livres et aux ingrédients du professeur Snape. »

Tout le monde cligna des yeux devant elle. « Wow » dit Harry « Nous aurions dû penser à ça, Hermione. »

« Vous êtes des Gryffondors » dit Michelle « Vous supposez que votre sang et vos larmes résoudront n'importe quel problème. Et Draco est un Serpentard, alors il suppose qu'il a le droit à tout ce dont il a besoin. »

« Un Gryffondor sautera en bas d'une falaise » dit Penelope. Son ton suggérait que c'était un vieux dicton. « Un Serpentard poussera quelqu'un d'autre en bas. Un Poufsouffle appellera cinq cents Poufsouffle, et ils sculpteront un escalier. Et un Serdaigle -- » elle fit un clin d'œil à Madeleine Aerie, qui se joignit à elle. « Un Serdaigle mettra la main sur un tapis volant. »

« La chose que je ne comprends pas, » dit Malfoy, s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise dure de la bibliothèque, et se frottant les yeux, « c'est comment un sigle peut utiliser un titre comme un objet direct. Visant le Ministère de la Magie – pourquoi je peux faire ça alors qu'il ne peut pas cibler ''ce type avec des lunettes affreuses'' ? »

« Bien, ce n'est pas comme si le Ministère les avait officiellement déclarés comme des lunettes affreuses. » dit Ron

« Hey ! » Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

« Tout n'est pas à propos de toi Potter. » Malfoy renifle.

« C'est un bon point Ron » dit Hermione « Ministère de la Magie est un titre officiel – peut-être que ça fait une différence. »

« _Pourquoi_ cela ? » demanda Malfoy. « Si Circe Stormlaw avait été ministre de la magie pendant quinze minutes et Potter était connu comme ''lunettes affreuses'' depuis qu'il avait dix ans – hey ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Il frotta son bras où Harry l'avait pincé, semblant choqué et chagriné.

« Bien, les personnes ne décident pas un jour de commencer à appeler Circe Stormlaw ''Ministre'', comme si c'était une sorte de _surnom_ » dit Ron « Ils ont -- »

« Une cérémonie » dit Harry « Un peu de – de magie officielle. »

« Une cérémonie c'est seulement des mots. » dit Malfoy

« Alors un sort. » Précisa Ron.

Hermione ferma presque les yeux. « Les noms sont attachés à un enfant Moldu par un baptême ou quelque chose comme cela – Je suis certaine que les familles de sorciers doivent avoir quelque chose de semblable -- »

« Les charmes de désignation » dirent Malfoy et Ron en même temps

« Exact. Et les titres sont assignés pendant une cérémonie. Les titres de chevalier et l'Ordre de Merlin… les certifications sorcières quand nous quittons l'école… »

« Et le titre de directeur ? Comment est-il nommé ? » Demanda Harry

« Par le choixpeau, bien sûr. » dit Hermione « Tu n'as _toujours_ pas lu -- »

Harry se leva soudainement. « Le choixpeau » dit-il « C'est comme cela qu'ils nous attrapent tous pour nous utiliser. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas -- »

« Je vois. » dit Malfoy « La répartition est une cérémonie magique qui nous lie tous à Poudlard à travers nos Maisons. Alors, tout ce qu'ils ont à faire, c'est de mettre une mine quelque part qui utilise ''tous ceux qui ont été repartis'' comme objet direct. »

Il se leva soudainement, les yeux brillants « _Savez_-vous ce que cela _signifie_ ? Potter, qu'as-tu fait contre Voldemort ? Tirer de la puissance d'un cercle entier de sorciers ? Nous pourrions tirer la magie de toute personne qui a été à Poudlard – pouvez-vous imaginer la puissance ? Ils ne devraient même pas être à la même place. Nous pourrions nous désigner comme l'Ordre du Serpent ou de quelque chose, et toute personne qui est reliée pourrait être nommée et protégée par un simple symbole, pouvez-vous imaginer ? »

Il rayonnait dans la bibliothèque, comme s'il imaginait que tout lui appartenait. « C'est le plus grand pas en avant depuis la moitié de siècle. Et les Serpentards l'ont inventé. »

« Il y a deux informations essentielles que vous devez savoir à propos du Doloris. » Harry devait admettre que Malfoy avait un certain sens du théâtre. Il avait toute l'attention de la classe de niveau 7 de Remus depuis le moment où il avait pris place à l'avant. Même Jack Talos était fasciné.

« La première est qu'il ne tue pas. Il continue à faire effet sur la victime jusqu'à ce que le contre-sort soit lancé, mais il ne tue pas. »

Il eut une pause pendant que Malfoy convoquait un verre d'eau et le buvait.

« Le deuxième point important au sujet du Doloris est que la victime elle-même ne peut presque jamais lancer le contre-sort, quoiqu'il n'y a rien dans le sort pour empêcher cela. Ma supposition est que la douleur du sort elle-même est suffisante pour sortir l'antidote de l'esprit de la victime. » Sa voix habituellement expressive était monotone.

« J'ai vu le mangemort Gregory Goyle souffrir sous Doloris pendant une période de plusieurs semaines. » Continua-t-il. Il eut un halètement silencieux dans la salle de classe. « Le sorcier qui avait lancé le sort pouvait naturellement contrôler la sévérité. Pendant les périodes où sa condamnation était allégée, Goyle pouvait former des mots. Mais les sept syllabes du contre-sort étaient tout le temps hors de son esprit. »

La classe était silencieuse et horrifiée. Harry, aussi, se sentait mal avec cela. Comment Malfoy pouvait parler si calmement d'une chose si affreuse ?

Finalement, une voix timide se fit entendre de l'arrière de la salle de classe. « Professeur Malfoy ? »

« Oui, miss Galbraith ? »

« Pourquoi lui avait-on lancé le sort au début ? »

« Il avait été accusé » dit Malfoy « d'être un espion pour Albus Dumbledore. »

« Malfoy, pourquoi as-tu quitté les mangemorts ? » demanda Harry comme ils approchaient de la salle commune du personnel après la classe de Remus.

« Parce qu'ils étaient pathétiques. » Malfoy fit un signe de tête à la statue de Snape, qui inclina solennellement la tête en retour, et entra dans la salle vide. « Ah, tu aurais voulu entendre que j'ai vu l'erreur du mauvais chemin que j'avais pris et que je m'étais tourné vers le bon, eh Potter ? Mais en réalité, ce fut Gregory, et pas de la manière que tu penses. »

« Quelle manière alors ? »

« Je pensais qu'ils étaient… plus grands d'une certaine façon, des personnes qui étaient arrivées à s'élever au-dessus des règles insignifiantes et à tendre leurs mains pour attraper le pouvoir qui était à leur porter. Mais ils étaient là, gloussant comme des vilains écoliers donnant des coups de pied à un chiot. »

Harry se souvenait de la lâcheté de Peter Pettigrow. « La plupart des mangemorts que j'ai rencontrés me rappellent mon cousin Dudley. » dit-il

« Je n'ai pas rencontré ton illustre cousin, je suppose simplement que tu es d'accord avec moi. »

Harry acquiesça. « Mais Goyle. Le chiot. L'as-tu tué pour -- »

« Ne commence pas à penser que c'était un acte de pitié. » Coupa Malfoy. « Il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour lui. Mais j'ai été plutôt fier de leur enlever leur jouet. »

« C'était un peu risqué pas vrai, exécuter de la magie non autorisée, là dans le camp ? »

« Oh, je ne l'ai pas tué avec un sort, Potter. Je l'ai tué avec un couteau. »

Harry cligna des yeux vers lui.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il savait qui j'étais à ce moment-là. » Continua Malfoy monotonement. « Mais il m'a combattu du mieux qu'il put. » Il se tint pendant un long moment le regard perdu sur la fenêtre condamnée. Harry regarda ses cheveux se balancer révélant ses deux anneaux argentés sur son lobe d'oreille. « Il est étonnamment difficile de couper à travers les muscles humains. » dit-il finalement. « Comme couper un pneu. Et le sang est désagréablement glissant. »

Harry le fixa. Malfoy regardait les pierres avec un sourire tordu. « Il était vraiment stupide Gregory, mais plutôt brave. Et très faible. Je l'ai tué pour moi, mais tu peux dire que je suis devenu un espion pour lui. »

Les yeux de Malfoy revinrent vers Harry, et son expression aiguisée. « Bien, bien. » dit-il, rallongeant les mots absurdement. « Il me semble que je devrais noter cette journée dans ma biographie : la journée où j'ai dit quelque chose qu'Harry Potter n'a pas désapprouvé. » Il s'approcha, faisant une coupe avec ses deux mains sur le visage d'Harry. « Ne penses-tu pas qu'un tel altruisme mérite une récompense ? »

Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis Noël. Harry avait oublié le pur plaisir physique de cela, et il avait oublié le simple touché humain encore plus. Mais cela avait été un soulagement d'être libéré de ses émotions mélangées – la honte, la peur d'être découvert, la peur de dire quelque chose de mal ou de faire quelque chose de mal ou de _ressentir_ quelque chose de mal. La pénible nécessité de combattre les émotions qui demandaient à grandir après tout contact physique, même lorsqu'il était aussi insignifiant que cela. Quand la main de Malfoy frotta sa joue, tout revint l'envelopper, toute l'intensité, toute l'ambiguïté, toutes les peurs. Tous les _besoins_.

« Pas ici » dit-il sèchement, et il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre aussi rapidement qu'il put, sans regarder en arrière pour voir si Malfoy le suivait.

Malfoy suivit Harry dans la pièce avec un sourire qui commença par être malicieux, puis devint moqueur. Après avoir regardé Harry pendant un moment, il tendit la main et caressa, avec deux doigts, très doucement le côté de son visage et sa bouche.

Harry sentit sa bouche se tordre à cette parodie de tendresse. Et de la vraie tendresse, pensa-t-il, serait encore pire. À cette heure, à cet endroit, deux étages en dessous d'une infirmerie pleine d'enfants qui dormaient à cause d'un sort que personne ne savait comment guérir ! Et avec ce genre de personne ! Harry ne pouvait le supporter. Il prit Malfoy par les bras et le poussa sur le divan, puis se pencha au-dessus de lui, une main sur le dossier du sofa, l'autre tirant sur ses vêtements.

La robe de Malfoy était une queue-de-pie d'un style tapageur, bien boutonnée jusqu'à la taille et puis s'ouvrant sur des pantalons étroits. Harry tira sur la robe, et Malfoy murmura un sort qui ouvrit toutes les attaches d'un seul coup, le laissant nu de la gorge à l'entrejambe.

Harry rit durement. « Si tu essaies de ne pas avoir la réputation d'être facile Malfoy, ce n'est vraiment pas la façon d'y arriver. »

Il favorisait pour lui-même des robes du style étudiant, porté par-dessus chemise et pantalon, alors il était facile de s'en débarrasser. Il dénoua sa cravate et commença à défaire ses boutons de chemise, mais Malfoy éloigne sa main et murmura encore le sort. Harry sentit soudainement des doigts froids sur son torse nu. Sa robe, sa chemise et sa cravate étaient maintenant accrochées soigneusement sur un cintre à l'extérieur de sa porte de garde-robe, et ses lunettes étaient sur la table basse.

« Je peux voir que mon éducation magique a quelques lacunes. » dit-il, et puis, « Oh » quand Malfoy mordilla sa clavicule. Les cheveux de Malfoy effleuraient son cou, et il les caressa et put voir la langue rose de Malfoy s'approcher de son mamelon. Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut et fit à Harry un sourire doux qui contracta son estomac. _Diable_, dans quoi s'embarquait-il ?

Il repoussa la tête de Malfoy et tomba à genoux devant lui, frottant son nez contre sa queue par le pantalon ouvert, prenant déjà le gland dans sa bouche alors que ses mains ouvraient l'ouverture plus largement.

« Ah ! » Les mains de Malfoy étaient sur son visage, essayant de le faire ralentir, mais il n'avait aucune chance.

Les pantalons, d'une sophistication typiquement sang pur, n'étaient pas attachés avec des boutons ou une fermeture éclair, mais avec des lacets. Il délaça tout jusqu'à l'entrejambe, et sourit autour de sa bouche – il n'avait pas de raison, excepter de laisser ses doigts faire _ça_ pendant que sa bouche faisait _cela_.

Malfoy combattit cet assaut encore quelques secondes, puis fondit, sa bouche habile pour parler d'une voix traînante, réduite à crier. « Ah ! Ah ! » jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa propre queue dans son autre main et de gagner du temps, leur donnant à tous les deux tout ce qu'il avait. Malfoy résista environ quatre minutes avant de jouir. Harry laissa son front reposer à la jointure parfumée de sa hanche et sa cuisse, et dura un autre trente secondes.

Il ne fit pas terriblement attention à l'endroit où il visa, et Malfoy se raidit quand il le sentit venir. Ses mains, qui avaient toujours caressé faiblement la tête d'Harry, l'agrippèrent soudainement et le tirèrent vers le haut. « Je voudrais – je vais -- » La contrariété combattait la paresse post coïtal sur son visage, et il se pencha vers l'avant pour un baiser qui aurait probablement été aussi rude que son premier contact avait été doux, si Harry l'avait permis.

Quand Harry esquiva sa bouche, leurs deux expressions allèrent vers la colère. Malfoy se leva soudainement. « Qu'est-ce qui _ne va pas_ avec toi ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu ce pour quoi tu es venu Malfoy ? »

« Oh, pour – _bien_. » Malfoy donna un petit coup de sa baguette, et Harry se retrouva complètement rhabillé. Il regarda au sol. Mains propres, plancher propre, sofa propre, Malfoy de nouveau impeccable, gris sur gris avec les cheveux attachés avec une boucle argentée. « Là. Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Heureux maintenant ? Oh, attends. » Et il tapa sa baguette sur la bouche d'Harry, qui soudainement ne goûtait plus rien.

« Malfoy -- » ses lèvres étaient engourdies. Malfoy avait été un peu trop zélé avec le sort de nettoyage. Harry se leva et s'assit lourdement sur le sofa. « Je ne peux pas faire cela. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu _ne le fais pas_. C'est ce que tu te dis, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi par l'enfer. »

Malfoy l'étudia pendant un moment. « Non » dit-il finalement « tu ne sais pas n'est-ce pas ? Et tu es déterminé à m'empêcher de t'éclairer. » Il roula sa baguette entre deux doigts. C'était un geste si élégant qu'Harry se demanda s'il le pratiquait devant son miroir. Il fixa les doigts de Malfoy.

« Alors, c'est cela. » dit Malfoy « Tu veux te séparer. »

Harry leva les yeux vers son visage. « Séparer quoi ? » dit-il « Je veux arrêter de faire des choses qui vont finir avec toi te foutant de moi et moi ayant honte de moi-même.

Toute expression quitta le visage de Malfoy aussi vite que son goût avait quitté la bouche d'Harry. « Bien » dit-il, et il sortit par la porte sans un autre mot.

Harry s'effondra pour cacher son visage. Le sofa ne sentait même plus l'odeur de Malfoy. Il ferma les yeux, pas assez fatigué pour dormir, mais trop vidé pour faire quelque chose d'autre.

Il essaya de se rappeler quelque chose de plaisant, mais tout ce dont il se souvient fut le jour où la lettre de McGonagall arriva en Floride.

Sunday et lui avaient un bout de plage pour eux seuls, et ils étaient étendus au soleil, leurs pieds se touchant, quand Spielberg avait laissé tomber la lourde enveloppe sur le ventre d'Harry.

Quand il vit l'écriture, Harry sentit un curieux mélange de peur et de soulagement, comme un renégat qui finalement, après des années sur la route, voit la loi inéluctablement le rattraper. La vraie vie était revenue le réclamer finalement.

Il put sentir les yeux de Sunday sur lui comme il brisait le sceau et lisait le court message. « Mon ancienne école. » lui dit Harry, lui remettant la lettre.

« Tu ne sembles pas si heureux de cela. » dit Sunday.

« Bien sûr que je suis heureux. » dit Harry

Sunday souleva les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien. Il regarda par-dessus l'océan, et Harry regarda aussi. Quelque part dans cette direction, les souliers d'Harry Potter étaient là, prêts à lui faire renoncer à ces longues vacances et à ce qu'il les remettre.

« Alors » Sunday brisa le silence. « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Non ! » Il se tourna, choqué – et puis, réalisant combien ça sonnait grossier, chercha la main de Sunday. « Je veux dire, tu as des responsabilités ici… »

« Seelih a toujours été meilleur avec la politique. Il tient de Maman. » Harry n'avait jamais entendu Sunday aussi proche d'argumenter sur quelque chose. La plupart du temps, il était plutôt zen dans son empressement, laissant l'univers faire ce qu'il choisissait.

« Vous pourriez tous venir et visitez » offrit Harry. « Quand je serai installé. »

Sunday lui fit un long regard, et puis se tourna et regarda au-dessus de l'eau. « Jamais été en Angleterre » après un moment, il ajouta. « J'ai entendu dire que c'était bien. »

**À suivre**


	10. Trouver

**Titre anglais **: Transfigurations

**Titre français **: Métamorphoses

**Auteur **: Resonant

**Ancienne Traductrice **: Jess HDH, Angel's heaven (disparue **sans rien dire, nous laissant en plan !)**

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Novalie, Isaae, Barbotine

**Chapitre traduit par : **Isaae

**Bêta traduit :** Remus Lupin James

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (et même plus)

**État actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

**État de la fic en français : **10 ; Traduction :** Fini **

**Résumé **: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1er traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par __**StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début !_

**&**

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes **!

**Nous avons tous les accords pour pouvoir traduire cette histoire**

**Ainsi que la reprise du 1er chapitre !**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Vif d'or

**Chapitre 10 Trouver**

Dans la matinée, quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune des professeurs. Hermione le salua, mais Malfoy leva difficilement les yeux de son livre. Harry prit une tasse de thé du buffet et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Ne vous interrompez pas pour moi. »

« Nous étions juste en train de parler de la source du pouvoir » dit Hermione « Draco pense que nous devrions déjà l'avoir trouvée. Enfin, dis-lui Draco. »

« Il y a un sceau de pouvoir" dit Malfoy en fixant froidement Harry « Quelque part sur les sols, il doit y avoir un symbole avec un pouvoir de rassemblement qui alimente les autres. »

« Pourquoi seraient-ils assez stupides pour le mettre ici, où nous pouvons le trouver ? Si je l'avais fait, je l'aurais mis quelque part où personne n'aurait pensé à regarder. Cornwall. Ou bien même, peut-être à Istanbul. »

« Ça pourrait être inefficace. La **calligromancie **suit les mêmes règles que les autres magies - ça ne peut pas voyager à travers les océans, cela perd de la précision avec la distance et ainsi de suite. Si c'est sur les sols, ce doit être très proche en même temps des sortilèges qu'il envoie et d'un endroit où bon nombre de gens passent. »

« Bien, alors ce dont nous avons besoin c'est un sortilège de recherche. »

« Qui penses-tu qui ait ce pouvoir au juste 'Mione. Un sortilège de recherche examine chaque atome de l'espace. Je ne peux pas produire assez de magie pour cette pièce seulement, impossible pour tout Poudlard. »

« Peut-être que tu ne peux pas le faire seul » répondit Hermione " Mais je parie que Harry et toi vous pouvez."

« Nous allons commencer par quelque chose de petit, Potter il vaut mieux que tu restes assis. Je ne plaisante pas sur la quantité de magie que cela pourrait te réclamer. »

Hermione mit un parchemin entre eux « Nous cherchons quelque chose comme ça. À moins que cela n'utilise pas la syntaxe anglaise ou quelque chose mais il est probable... »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » l'interrompit Harry.

« Étudies-le, apprends-le, traces-le" dit Malfoy replaçant ses cheveux en arrière avec sa main "Alors nous placerons la limite puis nous ferons un Exploratum pour trouver une trace de magie. Ça va examiner chaque atome de la pièce et reviendra vers nous si ça ne trouve rien."

Cela prit plus d'une heure avant qu'Harry puisse copier le symbole de façon à satisfaire Hermione et Malfoy. Ensuite il avait dû pratiquer le sortilège dans de petits espaces clos -un verre, un tiroir de bureau- jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse bien.

La première fois qu'il senti la magie revenir vers lui à la fin du sort, il haleta. C'était comme un grand, chaud -quelque chose qui éclatait dans sa poitrine.

« Waouh » haleta-t-il de nouveau « Quelle impression cela fait quand il trouve ? »

« Essaie » dit Hermione " Cherches le verre dans le tiroir."

Quand il le fit, le verre parut plus brillant, comme s'il essayait d'attirer son attention. Et au lieu de recevoir une sorte de chaleur lors du retour de la magie, il eut l'impression qu'un fil le tirait gentiment vers le verre.

« Wow » dit-il à nouveau « Je me demande... Si on utilisait des bougies, pourrions-nous voir le fil ? »

« C'est comme un fil pour toi ? » Demanda Hermione « Pour moi c'est comme un carillon. »

« J'obtiens davantage comme... un transfert de gravité" Dit Malfoy « Comme si je tirais quelque chose vers moi. »

« On a toujours su que tu te prenais pour le centre de l'univers" railla Harry.

Hermione rit bêtement. Malfoy fronça les sourcils, mais ne daigna pas répondre. « Je suppose que tu es prêt maintenant. »

« C'est bon ? » Harry jeta un dernier regard au symbole. «Prêt quand tu l'es. »

C'était une longue incantation et cela demandait un effort pour le réciter à l'unisson, même si Malfoy prononçait prudemment chaque syllabe au lieu d'utiliser son habituel sténo. À la moitié, les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent « Attendez » dit-elle « N'oubliez pas... » Mais ils avaient déjà dit le dernier mot « Oh, non... » dit Hermione en pressant ses articulations sur sa bouche quand Harry senti la magie le quitter.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il se senti comme s'il bougeait lentement. Sa voix était pressente mais douce, comme si elle était lointaine. « Harry, Draco écoutez-moi. Le sort d'annulation est Nolo exploro, d'accord ? Parce que vous avez oublié de fermer la seconde porte... »

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut immédiatement l'aile de l'hôpital. Son corps lui faisait mal comme s'il venait juste de faire une randonnée de 40 kilomètres dans la montagne, et ensuite avait été roulé au bas de cette montagne par une avalanche.

Il tourna la tête et vit une forme rose et or dans le lit d'à côté. « Nous devons arrêter de nous retrouver comme ça. » dit la voix de Malfoy faiblement, épuisée. « Les gens commencent à parler. »

Harry ignora l'insinuation « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Hermione arriva « Oh, bien vous êtes réveillés. Je suis vraiment désolée – c'est ma faute- j'ai complètement oublié... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Oh, Harry? Quand nous avons délimité le sortilège, nous avons oublié la seconde porte ! »

« Enfer glacés ! » jura Malfoy « Est-ce que tu veux dire que... »

Hermione acquiesça « Votre sortilège de recherche n'avait pas de frontière adéquate. Vous avez dû chercher jusqu'à Manchester avant de perdre connaissance.

Harry tentait de sentir un fil, mais n'en trouva pas. « Avons-nous trouvé la source du pouvoir ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Évidemment » dit Malfoy « Ça ne sera pas sûr d'utiliser l'architecture comme un raccourci délimité.

« Nous devons trouver une autre manière de chercher alors. »

Avec une dose d'Animaserum, ils allaient assez bien pour quitter l'infirmerie. Pénélope les suivit dans le corridor.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous travailliez sur des sortilèges de recherche. » dit-elle » Il n'y aurait pas un moyen d'en trouver un pour examiner les livres de la bibliothèque ? »

Hermione poussa un cri aigu « Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Ça demandera beaucoup de recherches, bien sûr... mais si cela peut chercher par caractère plutôt que par atome, ça pourrait ne pas demander trop de pouvoirs... »

Il était sûrement réveillé -parce que les fantômes ne venaient pas dans les chambres sans que vous ne les ayez invités, et là il y avait Dumbledore au-dessus de lui avec un sourire bienveillant.

Harry le regardait et il devenait de plus en plus consistant, jusqu'à ce qu'il paraisse vivant.

« Avant que tu y ailles, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, mon garçon. » Dumbledore prit dans la poche près de son cœur la petite boîte oblong dans laquelle il gardait toujours des bonbons. Il n'y avait qu'un bonbon à présent, un petit carré qui semblait rayonner. « Prends-le Harry » dit Dumbledore et c'est ce que fit Harry.

C'était sucré et amer et compliqué, comme du chocolat noir ou un thé fort. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry.

Dumbledore resplendit « Ma vie » et il disparu sur ces mots.

Harry s'assit, haleta, s'habilla les mains tremblantes. 6H55, le soleil ne s'était surement pas encore levé mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça une autre nuit.

Il savait que les appartements de Malfoy étaient au 5ème mais malgré ça il était dans le noir. « Excusez-moi » murmura-t-il au portrait d'une femme aux cheveux noirs avec un collier de perles grosses comme des œufs. Elle riva une lorgnette dans sa direction et le regarda sévèrement. « Je cherche Draco Malfoy. »

« Ça c'est évident, **sirrah** » ricana-t-elle « Pour trouver le dragon, il faut commencer par trouver son antre. » Puis elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

Harry roula des yeux derrière ses verres et continua à parcourir le hall. Il tourna à un coin, sentant les portraits le fixer et soupirer.

Autour du second angle, il vit Malfoy appuyer une épaule contre la structure de la porte. Il portait une robe gris-vert faite avec un tissu lourd et brillant. Harry essaya de ne pas imaginer comment on se sentait dedans.

Le tableau de la porte de la chambre de Malfoy était une peinture de Welsh Green dressé et crachant du feu. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme? Tiffany m'a dit que tous les portraits du hall parlaient de toi. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire « Le nom de ton dragon est Tiffany ? »

« Chut ! Tu vas la vexer ! » Lui intima Malfoy à travers la porte.

Le salon de Malfoy était plus sombre que celui de Harry, beaucoup de meubles de bois vernis lourds. Ses étagères débordaient, des livres étaient empilés sur le sol. « Hurdy vient juste d'amener ma bibliothèque personnelle et je n'ai pas de place. Assied-toi n'importe où. » Il se mit à préparer du thé, jetant un regard à Harry puis fit apparaître du café.

« À présent » dit-il en remettant élégamment sa tenue et en s'installant de manière tout aussi élégante dans un fauteuil de velours bleu « Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans mon humble demeure si tôt dans la matinée ? »

Harry répandit du café sur ses doigts, puis prit la tasse avec son autre main, regardant son café plutôt que Malfoy. « Pourrais-tu... Pourrais-tu me relancer un de tes contre-sortilèges ? Je pense que quelqu'un m'a peut-être envoyé une autre mine de cauchemars. Mes os me font mal. »

« Retire tes lunettes » Malfoy le regarda. Il le voyait assez bien pour distinguer son visage mais pas assez pour donner un sens à son expression. « Bien. Noloconturbo. »

Aucun changement.

« Finite incantatem »

Rien.

« Venefici'abdo »

Toujours rien.

Malfoy prit les lunettes dans sa main et les lui remit. Son expression était impatiente. » Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait penser que chaque chose qui t'arrives soit si spéciale. »

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde » dit Malfoy en roulant des yeux. « Les gens venant d'un endroit chaud et qui vont vers un endroit froid ont souvent mal aux articulations. Et quand cela arrive, ils vont chez Sofia pour avoir une tisane de Mère Mayfly's Icy Hot et ils prennent un bain.

Harry grinça des dents sous le ton condescendant de Malfoy. « Et les cauchemars ? » Ajouta-t-il

Malfoy frotta son avant-bras « Potter » dit-il avec lassitude « Tout le monde fait des cauchemars. »

Peu de temps après qu'Harry ait claqué sa porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une chouette de l'école. Elle déposa un paquet dans les mains de Harry et reparti avant qu'il ait le temps de lui offrir une gâterie.

Drapé dans un mouchoir de soie gris-vert, il y avait une petite bouteille de verre bleue. « Bonomorphio » était écrit sur l'étiquette. Il reconnut l'écriture de Snape.

La main qui avait écrit la note pourtant était celle de Malfoy. « Garde-le aussi longtemps que tu voudras, j'en ai beaucoup. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu me rendes la bouteille quand tu en auras fini.

Cela prit deux jours à Malfoy et à Hermione pour trouver une méthode alternative pour mettre des frontières. Hermione était peu disposée à annuler ses cours de sortilèges avancé, elle laissa donc Harry et Malfoy essayer la nouvelle méthode dans une des nombreuses classes.

« X axis » dit Malfoy, pointant sa baguette vers le mur et traçant un trait dans toute la pièce. Un rayon de lumière apparu au bout de la baguette et laissa une raie rougeoyante le long du mur.

« Y axis » continua-t-il, traçant un rectangle vertical à travers le plafond, une autre au mur, au sol et jusqu'au mur opposé. Un troisième rectangle rejoignit les deux autres.

« Tesser'a'solvo » et les lignes rougeoyantes devinrent des surfaces rouges. « Regarde comment ils couvrent les portes et les fenêtres. Maintenant nous pouvons reprendre nos recherches.

Ce n'était pas une grande pièce alors Harry s'attendait à ce que la magie revienne vite. Pourtant, les minutes passaient sans réponse. « La prochaine fois je prendrai quelque chose à faire pendant que nous attendons » dit-il.

Malfoy plissa doucement les paupières vers lui, Et l'esprit d'Harry glissa vers une idée totalement inappropriée à propos de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour passer le temps. Le regard amusé de Malfoy lui suggéra qu'il savait exactement à quoi Harry était en train de penser, mais il prit un jeu de cartes dans la poche de sa robe « Envie du jeu « furtif »? »

Le problème avec le « furtif » c'était que si vous preniez une carte de votre adversaire, cette dernière pouvait se mettre à convaincre vos cartes de laisser gagner l'adversaire. Après avoir perdu trois jeux de suite avec ses cartes qui quittaient ses mains en troupeau, Harry commença à penser comme un Serpentard, nettoyant et polissant chaque carte, les félicitant jusqu'à ce que la Vierge des Pierres rougisse et que le Clerc des Boules sourit en coin **derrière son canot de plume.**

Malfoy était plus doué pour féliciter les Vierges et les Chevaliers, et bien sûr il était un expert pour séduire les cartes royales. Harry avait son point fort avec l'humble, les servantes et le camp des adeptes du roi sans importance et les Jeunes Frères. Ils jouèrent quatre parties serrées, en gagnant deux chacun, alors Harry obtint une victoire définitive en se débarrassant de la Catin de Cambrousse avec l'ordre de séduire particulièrement le Régent des Pièces qui quitta les mains de Malfoy et rejoignit les siennes.

« Oh, bien joué » Dit Malfoy « J'ai toujours cru que les Régents étaient homosexuels. »

« 'Sais pas » dit Harry. Sur la carte, la Catin était sur les genoux du Régent, le nourrissant de raisins. « Ils ne sont pas immunisés à la flatterie, en tout cas -Ah » La magie venait de revenir brusquement dans son ventre.

Malfoy avait l'expression de celui qui vient juste de recevoir une tape sur les fesses. Harry décida qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir comment Malfoy la rendait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et écarquilla les yeux. « Cette petite pièce a pris cinq heures ? »

Malfoy acquiesça. « Attends de voir tout ce que tu vas manger au dîner et à quelle heure tardive tu vas te lever demain. »

« Hermione a raison. » dit Harry sombrement « Ce n'est vraiment pas une façon pratique de fouiller toute l'école. »

McGonagall lança le sortilège de recherche « une façon de chercher prometteuse ». Mais bien sûr, entre-temps les mines étaient toujours là, et le corps enseignant et les anciens élèves continuaient de les détruire et les surveiller du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Même avec MCGonagall prenant ses classes de Métamorphose, Harry se sentait comme un somnambule la moitié du temps. La tisane et le bain l'avait réellement soulagé des douleurs articulaires. La potion de Bonomorphio de Snape était moins efficaces sur les cauchemars ; quand il la prenait, il rêvait moins mais son sommeil était moins reposant, alors il l'utilisait seulement en dernier recours. C'était apaisant, pourtant, de regarder la bouteille et de savoir qu'elle était là s'il en avait besoin.

Il ne rendit pas à Malfoy son mouchoir.

« C'est ça, puis» Dit Malfoy « Deux mines ont été retirées, 88 surveillées, Sisyphe sait combien il y en a. Au moins nous sommes assez rapides pour avoir plus d'une pièce éclairée à la bougie. »

Harry le regarda utiliser son pouce et son index pour repousser ses cheveux tombés son front sur sa tête, en se demandant quand est-ce que les gestes de Malfoy lui étaient devenus si familiers. Sa robe, aujourd'hui, était faite avec un fin tissu blanc, avec de larges manches et un col ouvert un peu comme ceux des pirates.

Une de ses manches brillait.

Harry fronça les sourcils « Qu'est-ce que... » il parvint à attraper le bras de Malfoy, figé et embarrassé par la gaucherie du mouvement et pas vraiment préparé à le toucher.

Malfoy suivit ses yeux, et il le vit également. Il défit le bouton de sa manche et poussa le tissu pour dévoiler son bras. Sur son bras, la Marque des Ténèbres était presque invisible sous le dédale de néons jaunes.

« Je suis exploité»

Harry se pencha vers son bras. « Je peux voir l'inscription ? »

« Pas la peine. Je peux les lire. » Malfoy commença à tâter son bras avec un doigt « Echec pulmonaire. Mains paralysés. Feu chez Ollivander » Il regarda Harry à travers ses sourcils. « Echec cardiaque. Objet direct Harry Potter. »

Harry fonça les sourcils. « Regarde » dit-il, touchant un filament de lumière où ça faisait une boucle sur lui-même, surpris de sentir la chaleur de la peau sous ses doigts. « Ils ont tout une condition en eux**.** Si... Je ne peux pas lire ça. »

Il parvint à se saisir du parchemin d'Hermione, mais Malfoy parla. « Si le porteur est mortellement blessé. Si le porteur maudit. Si le porteur tué. Si le porteur envoie des sorts sur la Marque. » Il vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. « Donc c'est pour ça que Higgs est mort quand il a essayé de retirer la Marque. »

Harry avala difficilement « Et Snape... »

« Il était blessé » dit Malfoy « Dans la classe de Potions. Dans la dernière salve du duel, quand il a tué mon père. » Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans sa voix.

« Dans la salle des potions. Le ginseng et l'huile d'orange et les bougies qu'il y avait partout, le sel et la semoule de maïs en boîte dans le comptoir. Il aurait pu attraper quelque chose qui l'aurait aidé à voir les sortilèges. Harry sentit un brusque désir de frapper quelque chose. « Il est mort en essayant de les désarmer. » Il fixa la Marque sur le bras de Malfoy, entremêlée avec des sorts qui semblait se contorsionner comme des serpents venimeux.

« Agréable à regarder, Potter ? » Malfoy souffla la bougie. Dans la brusque obscurité sa voix sonnait plus lourde. « Mon choix du bien me coûte, tu vois, et cela continue de me coûter. »

Harry se souvint du son du hurlement de sa mère. Il posa sa main sur son front, et la laissa retomber.

« Je paie pour la mienne, après. » dit-il, entendant le bruit du verre cliqueter derrière lui comme la porte se fermait.

Le plus rageant était l'élément de vérité.

Il était prêt à admettre que se remettre dans le droit chemin avait pu être un combat difficile, mais ce n'était pas sans difficultés pour Harry, soit. Il avait dû le payer d'une autre manière que Malfoy ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

En fait, il avait payé d'une manière que lui-même ne se souvenait pas clairement. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il avait pris une décision jusqu'à ce qu'il marche jusqu'à la cheminée.

La cheminette **(signifie, cheminée servant au voyage avec la poudre de cheminette, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux en traduction) **du Ministère de la Magie était une cheminée grande comme une salle de bain et était supposé être Pré-roman. Il y avait un bureau de réception dans les flammes, géré par une sorcière à l'air important en robe noire.

Elle regarda Harry dubitativement quand il demanda Neville. « Pas de rendez-vous? Bien... Je peux demander s'il a un moment... » Son expression suggérait que quelqu'un comme Harry était difficilement digne, même pour quelques instants, de respirer le même air que .

Elle retourna à travers une carte fichier, prit la carte, et parla dedans. « Chloé? Il y a M. Potter ici que souhaite voir M. Londubat » Harry entendit une voix féminine répondre de manière indistincte, et un moment après Neville apparu dans les flammes et le prit dans ses bras ;

« Harry ! » Il était comme il avait toujours été, un visage sérieux, des taches d'encres sur ces poignets, une chaussure délassée. « Viens, J'ai ouvert mon étage privé. Merci, Miss Singh, et ne laissez personne entrer tant que cette entrevue n'est pas terminée, s'il vous plaît. Si la délégation de Chine arrive tôt, s'il vous plaît occupez-vous d'eux. »

Ils marchèrent hors des flammes dans un large cabinet. Neville contourna un bureau et une table de conférence et dit à Harry de s'installer dans un petit canapé. Presque immédiatement, la tête peu avenante, les sourcils noirs d'un sorcier apparut dans la cheminée.

« Longotte ! » aboya-t-il, faisant sursauter Harry. « J'ai besoin de parler avec standardisation de devise des gens, mais personne n'a de pièces ouvertes.

« C'est parce qu'ils ne reviennent pas d'Amsterdam avant mercredi matin, Ivan. » Dit Neville « Demande leurs coordonnées à Lotus – elle garde des traces de ce projet. »

Une tasse de thé fumante se tenait en équilibre précaire sur le bras du canapé. Harry voulu l'attraper, mais Neville l'attrapa le premier et la posa sur la table. Il tapota la théière avec sa baguette, et il y eut un faible arôme comme si elle avait été remplie de thé juste infusé.

Une vieille sorcière mis sa tête dans la cheminée. « Neville ? » dit-elle « Quel est le nom de l'ambassadeur du Sénégal ? »

« Nozipo, mais elle est au Nigéria cette semaine pour la conférence Pan-Africaine. Demande à Llyr, il connait tout le monde sur la côte ouest. Hum, désolé, Harry. Ce sera mieux de fermer l'étage. Il éteignit le feu.

« Ouah » dit-il « Tu parais si...

« Compétent ? » dit Neville amusé « Oui, bon, la terreur mortelle a un effet surprenant sur l'énergie. Une fois que tu t'es débarrassé de ça, tu te rends compte que tu as davantage de ressources pour t'occuper d'autres choses. »

Sa voix avait quelque chose de différent... Pas seulement plus profonde mais aussi plus rapide et critique. Ça rappela à Harry que...

« Severus est le premier à me l'avoir enseigné » dit-il « quand nous travaillions sur le projet Heartsease. » Il sourit et dit sur un ton noir et impatient qui était plus proche de celle de Snape : « Pour l'amour de Salazar, Longdubat, si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi nous n'irons nulle part. Si j'avais la manie d'empoissonner les gens qui m'ennuient, pensez-vous que vous seriez encore en vie aujourd'hui ? »

Harry sourit « Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu supporter ça, travailler avec lui. Il y a sa statue à l'entrée de la salle commune des professeurs. Il est toujours en train de me regarder comme si j'avais une tache sur le front. »

« Il n'était pas si mauvais, quand on s'habituait à lui. Du thé ? Infervesco. » Ordonna Neville à la théière, il en versa dans la tasse de Harry puis dans la sienne. « Il comprenait comment c'était d'avoir une enfance qui était seulement une longue ligne d'opportunités d'être humilié. Mais il disait que les gens comme nous pouvait arriver à s'en sortir si nous apprenions que nous n'avions pas besoin du respect des autres mais du nôtre. »

Harry le fixa, se demandant si peut-être ils étaient en train de parler de deux personnes différentes qui s'appelaient Severus Snape.

Neville sucra son thé pensivement. « Mais tu n'es pas ici pour parler de vieux souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Dans un sens, je suppose que si. » dit Harry « Je voulais... » il avala « Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« Ah. » Neville regarda le pot de lait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit prêt à le regarder à nouveau. « Où s'arrêtent tes souvenirs du dernier combat ? »

« Voldemort sur un genou. » dit-il «Hermione parlait dans mon oreille avec le sort de Transmission. Ron derrière moi, Sirius et Dumbledore à côté de moi – ils me tenaient et la main de Dumbledore m'aidait à tenir ma baguette. Et puis tout est devenu froid. »

« Les détraqueurs avaient battus les centaures. Tu as invoqué un Patronus avant même de regarder autour et puis... »

« Fratrium. » dit Harry.

« Nous pouvions voir que vos baguettes, à toi et à Voldemort, étaient liées mais tu ne voulais pas lâcher la tienne. Finalement, Sirius a soulevé ton bras gauche et a mis une autre baguette dans ta main gauche. »

Harry ne se souvenait pas de ça. « Mais Sirius n'avait pas de baguette. Le Ministère ne lui a pas rendu la sienne jusqu'à après. »

Les lèvres de Neville se serrèrent mais il ne dit rien. Après un moment Harry poursuivit.

« Je me souviens avoir lancé un Exadigo sur Voldemort c'était presque une pensée après coup. Dit-il. « Il est tombé et ma cicatrice a semblé morte pendant une seconde et puis elle s'est engourdie. » Il la frotta « Alors Albus a lancé un sort avec ma baguette pour que le corps brûle... »

Neville était devenu blanc. « Harry, Dumbledore était mort. »

« Mais... »

« Il est mort en même temps que Voldemort. Ils ont dit plus tard que c'était dû à une fatigue magique. Que le pouvoir qu'il lui avait fallu pour tenir tout le monde à distance, les empêcher de t'approcher au moment où tu lui faisais face... » Il grimaça en regardant le visage crispé de Harry. « Je me souviens que lorsque Dennis a retourné son corps, il souriait. »

Harry ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. « J'ai essayé de lui dire de rester quelque part où il serait sauf. » dit-il « Il avait déjà tant sacrifié... ».

« Et Fumseck, » dit Neville après un moment. « Tu ne te souviens pas de Fumseck, le phénix ? »

Harry secoua vaguement la tête.

« Fumseck est venu » dit Neville « et il a retiré la baguette de ta main droite. Tu étais presque tombé quand Dumbledore est tombé, Ron et Sirius t'ont relevé, et tu parlais mais tu ne t'adressais pas à nous... »

« À Albus » dit Harry « Parce qu'il disait qu'il serait bon pour moi de partir parce que Voldemort était vraiment mort, et il n'arrêtait pas de dire combien il savait. »

Neville tira un mouchoir lavande de la poche de son complet et essuya ses yeux avec.

« Fumseck a mis ta baguette avec celle de Voldemort pour qu'elles forment un X, puis il s'est assis dessus et les a brûlées. Et le feu a pris sur le corps de Voldemort et puis sur celui de Dumbledore. Sirius et Ron devait t'emmener loin. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que tu étais au milieu des flammes.

Alors, les Détraqueurs sont arrivés, mais tu restais là à regarder le feu et parlant tout seul. Tu ne pouvais pas lutter et personne n'arrivait à te faire bouger. Finalement j'ai été obligé de te laisser pour réorganiser tout le monde. Nous avons combattu toute la nuit, et quand Sirius a tué le dernier Détraqueur nous sommes revenus et nous t'avons trouvé, regardant un tas de cendres - pas de Voldemort, pas de Dumbledore, pas de Fumseck, pas de baguettes - »

Neville arrêta de se moucher le nez « Je suis venu pour t'emmener loin, pour t'emmener à Ste Mangouste. Tu parlais toujours tout seul. Tu disais « Au revoir, on se verra plus tard » puis tu as penché la tête d'un côté comme si tu écoutais quelque chose et tu as ajouté « Très bien, peut-être pas bientôt, mais un jour. » puis tu as dit « Je vous aime aussi » et tu es parti avec nous.

« Ça nous a pris plus de quatre mois pour tuer tous les Détraqueurs, en plus personne ne savait où tu étais jusqu'à ce que Hermione reçoive cette oie de Floride. »

« Où est allée Fumseck ? » demanda Harry « Quand il est né à nouveau, je veux dire. Où est-il maintenant ?

« Oh, Harry. » Neville le regardait comme s'il voulait lui donner une petite tape « Tu ne savais pas? Le feu des phénix tue de la même manière que leurs larmes guérissent. Le feu final du phénix peu apporter la mort au-delà de la possibilité de renaître. Ils avaient l'habitude de l'utiliser pour détruire les vampires. » Il regarda ses mains. « Fumseck savait qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir. »

Les mains et les pieds d'Harry étaient crispés et glacés, il tira maladroitement sa baguette de sa manche. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant. « C'est presque noir. »

Neville acquiesça.

« Ma vieille baguette était brun clair. C'est raide, aussi. La mienne était plus... malléable»

« Harry » dit Neville « Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu n'avais jamais remarqué que ce n'était pas la même baguette ? ».

Harry secoua la tête « Je ne savais même pas à qui elle était et d'où elle venait.

« Tu as dû l'avoir de chez Ollivander. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, regardant toujours la baguette.

« Beaucoup de gens » dit Neville après un moment « comptaient sur le fait que pour tuer Voldemort tu devais mourir. »

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je ne l'était pas. » dit Harry. Il se représenta pendant le dernier combat : Albus tenant son bras droit, Sirius tenant son bras gauche, Ron le soutenant, la voix d'Hermione dans l'oreille. Neville, Colin, Dennis et Remus et tous les autres combattants les Détraqueurs derrière lui. Hagrid tuant Nagini avec des larmes de pitié roulant sur ses joues barbues.

Bill mourant à la tête d'une armée de Gobelins, Sirius mourant avec sa canne dans sa main, Lavande Brown mourant quand elle descendait du pont, Dumbledore mourant le sourire aux lèvres...

« Peut-être que si j'avais fait ce que j'étais supposé faire, J'aurais eu. » dit-il

Il était épuisé après ces semblants de jours depuis que Malfoy avait émis son accusation. L'infirmerie avait besoin d'être déminée, malgré tout, même s'il avait eu l'énergie de lui en tenir rigueur.

Quand il arriva avec la flasque d'huile, Malfoy était déjà là, tenant la bougie derrière son dos. Dans la lumière du sort Lumos qu'il avait lancé, ses cheveux paraissaient presque blancs.

« Tu l'as déjà dit à Hermione? À propos de la Marque miné ? »

Malfoy acquiesça sans tourner la tête « Nous sommes capable de découvrir tous les symboles et d'en faire une bonne copie pour les enregistrements. » Dit-il. « Son nom est dessus aussi. Tumeur au cerveau. Je suis sûre que les Mangemorts ont pensé que c'était une bonne blague. »

Il se retourna finalement et remit ses cheveux en arrière. « Potter. Je voudrais... m'excuser. Pour mon accès de colère. »

Harry pinça les lèvres. « Ton accès de colère ? » Malfoy paraissait renfrogné mais Harry senti une bulle d'hystérie gonfler son torse. « Malfoy, notre histoire commune toute entière est une succession d'accès de colère, depuis que nous avons onze ans. Tu veux t'excuser pour tout ça ? ».

« Absolument pas. » dit Malfoy aigrement « La plupart de mes accès de colère était tout à fait juste. Je reste sur ceux-là. » Harry n'étais pas sûr, mais il cru voir Malfoy réprimer un sourire.

« Ok, alors. Un pardon pour un accès de colère attentivement choisi. OK ? » Il tendit sa main. « C'est oublié. »

La main de Malfoy était froide dans la sienne. Il la garda un moment comme s'il avait oublié comment la lâcher, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy lui envoie un regard étrange.

« Je suis allé voir Neville aujourd'hui. » dit Harry, comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer. Mais il semblait que oui car Malfoy répondit « Je vois. » et prit la flasque de ses mains.

Cette pièce était probablement un formidable endroit où poser des mines, mais la pièce avait été lourdement utilisée, donc bon nombre d'entre elles avait pu déjà être déclenchées. Il en restait peu, mais ils détruisirent ce qu'ils purent et bloquèrent le reste, travaillant autour des lits des enfants immobilisés par un sort de comas Consopium, autour des étagères de fournitures, autour de l'armoire presque vide où les ingrédients de potion avaient été rangés s'il y avait quelque chose à ranger.

Après, quand Malfoy eut terminé ses notes et éteint le reste de bougie, Harry s'amusait à faire léviter un lapin empaillé tiré du tas de jouets que Sofia gardait pour réconforter les jeunes enfants.

« Tu sais, tu avais à moitié raison. » dit-il.

« Belle concession. » Malfoy fit léviter un ours dans un haut-de-forme.

Harry envoya le lapin pour balayer l'ours pour l'entraîner dans une valse. "Je n'ai pas choisi la lumière du tout, elle m'a choisi. » dit-il. "Mais ça m'a totalement prit mon enfance, pour un peu. »

Malfoy regarda les jouets danser sans expression. C'est une bonne idée de la récupérer maintenant, donc. »

**À suivre**


	11. La Ligue de Protection

**Titre anglais **: Transfigurations

**Titre français **: Métamorphoses

**Auteur **: Resonant

**Chapitre traduit par : **Isaae

**Bêta traduit :** Remus Lupin James

**Corrigé par : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (et même plus)

**État actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

**État de la fic en français : **11 ; Traduction :** Fini **

**Résumé **: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1ère traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

**&**

_Nous ay__ons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous __ayons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitres déjà traduit,_

_par __**StarsAngel01**_

_Nous__ avons retraduit dès le début !_

**&**

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes **!

**Nous avons tous les accords pour pouvoir traduire cette histoire**

**Ainsi que la reprise du 1er chapitre !**

**&**

Bonne lecture et désolé du retard, surtout que cette fic est fini depuis très longtemps

À demain pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 11 La Ligue de Protection**

Harry rêvait qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre à l'Assemblée, assis sur son lit, lisant une des publications de Kat pour « Sortilège pour jeune sorcière! » quand une lettre se glissa sous la porte. Il pouvait voir l'écriture d'Hermione sur l'enveloppe :

Harry Potter

Assemblée des Amériques

Chambre 213

Orlando

Floride

USA

Harry prit la lettre et la jeta dans la corbeille à papier.

Deux autres glissèrent sous la porte; le gribouillage de Neville, l'écriture penchée de Dean.

Harry Potter

Terre lointaine

Océan Atlantique

Avant qu'il ne puisse jeter ces dernières au loin, cinq de plus suivirent, puis trois autres, chaque vague poussait les autres plus loin dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse bouger sans faire un pas sur une des piles de lettres.

La corbeille à papier était pleine, alors il commença à les porter dans le bain, et quand il fut aussi rempli que la corbeille, il essaya de les mettre dans les toilettes et de tirer la chasse. Alors, elles commencèrent à sortir par le robinet, se déversant par la douche, glissant sur le plancher, remontant le tapis de bain contre la baignoire.

Harry Potter

En exil

USA

La main sûre et audacieuse de Ginny, les caractères d'écolier de Seamus, les petites lettres noires de Remus, l'écriture exubérante et pleine de tâches de Sirius.

Harry Potter

En fugue

Elles s'empilaient… elles arrivaient au-dessus de sa tête… il se noyait dans les lettres…

**§*&o&*§**

« Harry à raison Draco. » dit Hermione « Nous ne pouvons pas simplement la laisser là. Elle te met en danger et tout le monde autour de toi. Nous devons au moins essayer de l'enlever. »

« Pour le moment, ce n'est un danger pour personne à moins que tu te mêles avec. » dit Malfoy avec irritabilité. « Ils n'enseignent jamais aux Gryffondors de ne pas pousser une vipère qui dort ? »

Hermione l'ignora. « Harry a parlé à son directeur en Amérique et il lui a dit… qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? »

« Un sort pour lever une malédiction avec une protection du sang. » Au blanchiment de Malfoy, il clarifia. « Il utilise un peu de ton sang dans la potion, alors ça n'apportera pas de changement fondamental à ton corps. Il soulève le maléfice sans risque, ça ne fera rien du tout. »

« Merveilleux » dit Malfoy « La magie du sang pour les bonnes âmes. »

**§*&o&*§**

Harry déroula le morceau de flanelle rouge. « Dr Bokor a dit qu'il a toujours eu de la chance avec celui-là. »

C'était un couteau ordinaire avec un manche noir, utilisé souvent. Un minuscule morceau de la pointe était brisé, et de nombreuses années d'effilement avaient laissé la lame légèrement concave. Le métal était oxydé en un gris charbon profond, mais un éclat du côté tranchant suggérait qu'il avait été effilé récemment.

« Sur son lobe d'oreille. » dit Hermione « Il y a moins de nerf là. »

« C'est ce que nous allons faire quand il sera inconscient. » dit Harry « Mais il y a de la puissance dans la douleur aussi, si elle est donnée librement. » Elle mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête.

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy et prit sa main droite, libéré de ses lourdes bagues argentées habituelles. Ses doigts étaient longs et pâles. Son visage, quand Harry le regarda, était encore plus pâle.

« Es-tu consentant? »

« Oui, oui » dit Malfoy impatiemment. « Pouvons-nous faire tout cela sans tout le côté théâtre amateur ? »

« Draco ! » dit Hermione « La magie du sang ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. »

Harry leva une main et toucha la joue de Malfoy jusqu'à ce que celui-ci rencontre son regard. Doucement et distinctement, il dit encore : « _Es-tu consentant?_ »

Malfoy maintient le regard pendant un long moment avant de dire, « Oui »

Harry essuya sa main sur sa robe, et puis, prit le couteau.

La lame était si pointue que cela prit du temps entre le moment où Harry glissa le couteau sur le bout du doigt de Malfoy et le moment où Malfoy siffla. Harry fit tomber quelques gouttes de sang dans le chaudron. Un nuage de vapeur épicé s'échappa immédiatement de celui-ci, embrumant ses lunettes, et il y avait un aussi un nuage palpable de magie dans l'air.

« Nous avons besoin que tu sois nu. » dit Harry

« Protège tes yeux innocents Mione. » Malfoy étendit sa robe sur le lit d'herbe et se coucha dessus, grimaçant quand les tiges de bois craquèrent. Son corps semblait faible et vulnérable dans la lumière des chandelles. Harry regarda la chair de poule apparaître sur ses cuisses.

Harry délia la lanière stressée de Sunday de sa cheville, et, se sentant timide, l'embrassa. « _Draco adigo_ » Il l'attacha autour de la cheville gauche de Malfoy. Il se contracta quand le bout de la lanière frôla la plante de ses pieds. L'impression de densité dans l'air s'intensifia.

La vapeur du chaudron rendait Harry étourdi, et la Marque semblait se moquer. Harry donna à Hermione la branche de romarin et prit pour lui une de basilic. « Du cœur extérieur aux extrémités. » lui dit-il, et, ils commencèrent à _balayer_ les herbes au-dessus de la peau de Malfoy, qui commença à briller de sueur.

« _Sublero_ » murmura Harry. La tension se resserra. Il pouvait sentir les poils sur ses bras se dresser. « _Solveo. Reticulo abscideo Ovo effringeo_… »

Il eut soudainement une lumière vive et une odeur étouffante. Malfoy cria une fois et toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent.

« Harry, qu'est… » dit Hermione par-dessus le grondement dans ses oreilles, et puis, « Lumos ! » D'une voix claire. La pièce s'illumina.

Malfoy était haletant sur le lit de feuilles, les yeux ouverts, semblant plutôt effrayé. La lanière de cuir, calcinée et brillante, était tombée de sa cheville.

La Marque était toujours là.

**§*&o&*§**

« J'ai dit non, et ça veut dire non. » dit Malfoy « Tu as essayé une fois. Ça n'a pas marché. J'ai posé une barrière dessus. Maintenant, laisse-la tranquille et fais quelque chose de réellement _utile_. »

Harry regarda Hermione pour de l'aide, mais elle secoua la tête. « Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une nouvelle méthode qui a une chance de marcher, je crois qu'il serait mieux de laisser la Marque tranquille. »

« Hé vous trois. » dit Penelope, entrant dans la bibliothèque avec une boîte énorme de livre. « De la chance avec la recherche de sorts ? Je continue de penser à combien ça rendrait mon travail plus facile. »

La porte s'ouvrit encore laissant passer Charlie et Ron, portant des boîtes de livre. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » dit Harry

« Personne a assez de puissance pour chercher dans un espace assez grand pour être utile. » lui dit Hermione « Harry et Draco en ont essayé à l'unisson, mais ils leurs a fallu la moitié de la journée pour chercher dans une salle de classe. »

« Hm » Penelope inclina la tête de côté de la manière qu'elle le faisait quand elle réfléchissait. « Est-ce que Hermione et moi pouvons le faire avec vous deux ? Peut-être que ça serait plus facile à quatre. »

« C'est délicieusement pervers. » dit Malfoy. Hermione le frappa derrière la tête. « La difficulté est l'incantation. C'est déjà difficile pour deux personnes de parler à l'unisson. Avec plus de deux, c'est presque impossible. »

Harry et Malfoy avaient eu besoin de deux à trois essais pour l'avoir correctement.

« Hm » dit-elle encore. « Bien, je suppose que vous avez mis un sort de recherche dans un signe de calligromancie ? Alors, vous pourriez mettre autant de personnes que vous voulez pour être la source de puissance. »

«Quoi, mettre tous les noms ? »

« Non, je comprends. » dit Harry excité. « Donne leurs un… un nom _collectif_. Comme ton Ordre du Serpent, ou n'importe quoi. Une simple cérémonie afin de les lier au sort. »

Ils le fixèrent tous. Puis Ron sourit et dit : « Pourquoi pas ? »

**§*&o&*§**

Harry repoussa ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. « Hum. Ok… je ne sais pas… exactement ce que je dois faire pour le rendre magique ? »

« Les éléments critiques sont pour nous de donner le consentement et pour toi de lier le nom avec nous. » dit Malfoy.

« Ok, bien… est que ? Donne ton consentement? »

« Oh, pour l'amour Potter, laisse-moi le faire. Tu n'as aucun sens de la cérémonie. »

« Bien. » Il céda sa place à la tête de la table de la bibliothèque. « Vas-y. Je suis sûr que ça vaut la peine de la faire _extraordinairement_. »

Malfoy ricana, mais une fois qu'il se tient debout à la table, il devient sérieux. « Mione, veux-tu y aller en premier ? »

Hermione se leva. Malfoy fit un geste de la main et toutes les lampes s'éteignirent, laissant juste les chandelles. « Attend une minute. » dit-il, et il murmura un sortilège de convocation. Un moment après, un verre de vin apparu, plein d'un liquide qui semblait noir dans la faible lumière.

« Qu'est que c'est ? »

Malfoy le regarda. « Porto » dit-il « D'Espagne. Tu as entendu parler de l'Espagne Potter ? » Harry roula des yeux et Malfoy se tourna vers Hermione. « Dis-moi ton nom complet. »

« Hermione Frances Granger. »

« Hermione Frances Granger, est-ce que vous consentez à fournir de la magie dans le but de faire un sort de recherche ? »

« Oui. »

Malfoy posa sa baguette sur son front. « Je te déclare membre de la Ligue de Protection. » Il leva sa baguette et prit le verre de vin. « Bois. »

Ça semblait être pour la cérémonie. « La Ligue de Protection ? » dit Harry.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui fait un bon nom Potter, alors laisse ça aux experts. Weasley ? »

Ron se leva. « Décline ton nom. » dit Malfoy

« Ronald Aethelwulf Weasley. » Il vit le sourire d'Harry et haussa les épaules. « Ils avaient épuisé tous les noms des rois normaux le temps qu'ils arrivent à moi. » Ron se redressa, étant voûté habituellement, pour la cérémonie, de sorte que Malfoy dû lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Harry oubliait parfois combien il était grand.

Le nom du milieu de Penelope était Elaine, et Olivier, Wallace. « La même chose que moi. » murmura Ron comme Olivier était initié. « Nous allons avoir beaucoup de royauté dans ce groupe. »

« Potter ? Tu es le prochain. Tiens-toi ici et énonce ton nom. »

« Harry Potter »

« Ton nom complet. »

« De ce que je sais, c'est le seul nom que j'ai. » Il déglutit. « Sirius l'aurait su. »

« Peu importe » dit Malfoy « Harry Potter, est-ce que vous consentez à fournir de la magie dans le but de faire un sort de recherche ? »

Quelque chose à propos du sens de la cérémonie incita Harry à répondre « Oui, je le veux. »

La baguette de Malfoy fit de la lumière en entrant en contact juste entre ses sourcils. « Je te déclare membre de la Ligue de Protection. »

Le porto était doux et épicé comme du vin, mais il rendit sa bouche chaude comme le whiskey. Malfoy l'observa étroitement.

« Bien » dit-il « Tu m'inities alors. »

Harry sortit sa baguette hors de sa manche. « Ton nom ? »

« Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur. »

« Bon Dieu » dit Harry « Ok. Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur, est-ce que vous consentez à fournir de la magie dans le but de faire un sort de recherche ? »

« Oui. » Ceci fait, Harry put voir un minuscule changement dans la grandeur des pupilles à Malfoy, de minuscules dilatations et contractions de Malfoy dans la lueur vacillante des chandelles. Ses cils étaient vraiment pâles.

Malfoy cligna des yeux quand la baguette d'Harry toucha son front. « Je te déclare membre de la Ligue de Protection. » À la surprise d'Harry, il sentit un peu de puissance sortir de lui. C'_était_ un sort assez étrange. Il remit à Malfoy le verre de vin. Les yeux de Malfoy se fermèrent à moitié comme il buvait, puis les ouvrit lorsqu'il remit le verre sur la table.

« Cette réunion de la Ligue de Protection est terminée. » dit-il « Quelqu'un veut plus de porto ou je le termine. »

**§*&o&*§**

« D'accord. Pouvons-nous faire un essai ici ? » Malfoy traça des lignes pour délimiter le sort, puis dessina un symbole de calligromancie dans l'air.

Hermione murmura pour elle-même comme elle le regardait. « Activez le sort de recherche… délimite pour marquer la limite… la puissance de la Ligue de Protection… et maintenant il définit la cible et dessine le caractère de la source de puissance que nous recherchons… »

« Tout le monde s'assoit ? » Harry se laissa tomber rapidement sur une des chaises. « _Chartulaviv_ » dit Malfoy, les symboles s'embrasèrent brièvement et disparurent.

Harry regarda Hermione. « Qu'est-ce – oh ! » La magie se déversa déjà.

Malfoy souriait. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il avait déjà vu une telle satisfaction sur son visage. « Je ne suis même pas essoufflé. » dit-il.

« Draco… » Dit Hermione rayonnante. « Si six d'entre nous peuvent chercher dans la bibliothèque en moins d'une minute… »

« Imagine si nous étions une centaine. » dit Malfoy « nous pourrions faire toutes les terres d'un seul coup. »

« Aller chercher Minerva. » dit Penelope. « Les vacances de Pâque arrivent. Nous pourrions avoir les élèves les plus âgés et faire revenir les anciens élèves. »

**§*&o&*§**

À la surprise d'Harry, tous les étudiants qui étaient en âge restèrent pour les vacances, et un grand nombre d'anciens élèves revinrent aussi. Les règles du ministère gardèrent Neville au loin, mais Fred, George et Ginny étaient de retour, de même que Angelina Johnson. Et…

« Potter » dit Malfoy « Tu te souviens de Pansy Parkinson. »

« Parkinson –Tibbs, s'il te plaît. » Elle déplaça le bébé vers son épaule gauche, essuya sa main droite sur sa chemise et le tendit. Harry la serra.

« Et Flint… Purcey… Beau travail, tu ne t'es pas décrocher la mâchoire Potter… Millicent Bulstrode… »

« Pas de Zabini ? » dit Flint, regardant autour.

« Mort. » dit Malfoy sans changer d'expression, et Flint le tira dans une accolade brutale, et la mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha.

« Excusez-moi Professeur. » Harry descendit le regard vers Tally Jones qui voulait le dépasser, fixant Flint, les yeux exorbités. « M. Flint… pourrais-je… voulez-vous autographier mon chandail ? »

**§*&o&*§**

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer avec les étudiants et les anciens élèves, alors quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, elles restèrent immobiles, dominées par une silhouette qui était une foule à elle seule. « Hagrid ! » cria Harry, en se jetant sur l'homme, et si l'étreinte d'Hagrid n'était plus aussi briseuse d'os qu'avant, elle pouvait toujours soulever Harry du sol.

« Hé, j't'avais dit de na pas t'inquiéter Harry. Les guérisseurs ont brisé le maléfice, et maintenant c'est une question de sensation. Je retrouve toute ma force. Ça devrait revenir pour l'été. Attends, tu vas voir. » Il repéra une chope de jus de citrouille et la vida en deux gorgées. « Peux pas rester… beaucoup de travail avant de retourner à Greater Wrenching… mais j'ai demandé à la directrice si je pouvais être utile, quoique je ne sois pas vraiment un sorcier, et elle a dit, " Hagrid, si quelque chose tourne mal, quelqu'un devra être là pour transporter tout le monde à l'infirmerie " »

« J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, mais c'est bien d'y penser. » dit Hermione.

« Chut ! » dit Ron « Ça commence. » Trois d'entre eux allèrent jusqu'à l'estrade rejoindre Malfoy, Olivier et Penelope, et six lignes se formèrent.

Harry s'était attendu à ce que les Weasley veuillent être introduits par Ron, mais ils semblaient tous être dans sa ligne. « Énonce ton nom. » dit-il à Charlie.

« Charles Edmund Weasley. »

« Charles Edmund Weasley, est-ce que vous consentez à fournir de la magie dans le but de faire un sort de recherche ? »

« Oui » dit Charlie.

La plupart des passionnés de Quidditch était dans la ligne d'Olivier, et Penelope avait naturellement les Serdaigles, ancien et présent.

« Frederick James Weasley, est-ce que vous consentez… »

La foule, qui attendait, parlait, mais calmement, comme lors d'une Répartition. Harry vit Dennis Crivey avec un verre noir devant un œil et un gant noir dans une main. Au-dessus de lui, une caméra pivotait pour s'accorder à sa vue.

« Justin Michael Finch – Fletcher, est-ce que vous consentez… »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, qui introduisait Pansy. Il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie sur lui maintenant. Sa main resta sur son épaule pendant un moment, et elle sourit.

« George Henry Weasley, est-ce que vous consentez… »

C'était surprenant le nombre d'élèves qui voulaient être dans la ligne de Ron, même les timides qui ne regardaient pas Harry dans les yeux. Même, nota Harry, certain des plus jeunes Serpentards.

« Virginia Anne… euh, dis-moi le encore ? »

« Virginia Elizabeth Anne Mary Weasley » dit Ginny « Maman voulait Beatrice et Victoria aussi, mais Papa a gagné au échec. »

Derrière Ginny venait Percy. « Richard Percival » dit-il joyeusement « Est-ce que je peux commencer une autre ligne ? Il y en a encore beaucoup qui attendent. »

Harry ne savait pas si c'était permis ou pas, mais Malfoy fit un pas de côté pour faire de la place. « Peux-tu mettre la horde entière des Weasley ici ? » dit-il « Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons avoir. »

Après ça, les choses bougèrent plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry finisse d'introduire Mignonette Dozier et constata qu'il ne restait qu'une seule personne dans sa ligne.

« Minerva Margaret McGonagall » dit-elle

Harry toucha gentiment son front avec sa baguette. « Minerva Margaret McGonagall » dit-il « Est-ce que vous consentez à fournir de la magie dans le but de faire un sort de recherche ? »

« Je le veux » dit-elle, et elle fondit en larme.

**§*&o&*§**

Au moment où Harry baissa sa baguette, les tables furent soudainement remplies de nourriture.

« Maintenant ? » dit-il « Je voudrais qu'on s'y mette tout de suite. »

« Pauvre enfant illusionné » dit Malfoy, tapotant le dessus de sa tête. « Tu ne sais pas que _rien_ n'arrive à Poudlard sans un banquet ? »

Devant l'inévitable, Harry s'assit à côté de Malfoy et se servit des pommes de terre en purée. Après un moment, Justin Finch-Fletchley se laissa tomber dans la chaise à côté de lui. « Harry ! Si bon de te voir de retour à la maison. »

« Merci » dit Harry « Désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de hibou. »

« Je comprends complètement. » répondit Justin. « Mais tu dois vraiment tout me dire à propos de la bataille finale. Le livre sera incomplet sans le compte-rendu d'Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas. Tu dois me raconter tout ce qui est arrivé. »

Harry avala et jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, qui écoutait effrontément de façon indiscrète. « Justin » dit-il « Je me souviens pas. »

« Alors, est-ce que tu l'as oublietté ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est juste… ça va sembler peu convaincant, mais je crois que je l'ai bloqué, je peux te raconter l'histoire, mais Neville m'a déjà dit que la plupart de ce que j'ai vu n'est pas vraiment arrivé, alors je ne peux pas faire confiance à mes souvenirs. C'est si… tu ne peux pas imaginer… »

Justin sourit tristement. « Oh, je peux » dit-il « L'enfer pour un historien Harry. La moitié des témoins oculaires ont le même problème. »

**§*&o&*§**

Quand tout le monde eut finalement mangé à sa faim, McGonagall se leva.

« Je voudrais que tous restent assis pendant que le sort sera lancé. » dit-elle. « Même avec la contribution d'autant de personnes, nous devons prévoir une grande demande d'énergie. Si vous avez besoin d'une attention médicale, envoyez dans les airs des étincelles rouges, et un de nos volontaires retirera votre consentement et vous séparera du sort. » Les volontaires étaient pour la plupart des étudiants trop jeunes pour rejoindre la Ligue. Harry fit un sourire d'encouragement à Billsborough, Dunning et Lamb, qui semblaient à peine pouvoir contenir leurs propres importances.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle. Les fantômes planaient avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Finalement, Malfoy leva sa baguette et traça le signe complexe qui mettait toutes leurs magies ensemble pour faire un sort de recherche sur le château complet et les terres, suivant les frontières que Hermione et lui avaient disposées à pied plus tôt dans la journée

Le symbole brilla dans les airs pendant un moment, et puis Malfoy dit, « _Chartulaviv _! » d'une voix vive qui attirait l'attention, et il eut un souffle quand la magie sortit.

Et s'ils ne pouvaient trouver du tout le symbole ? Les mangemorts avaient pu utiliser une autre langue, ou le faire dans un alphabet archaïque utilisé avant que la caligromancie soit systématisée dans le Grand Dictionnaire du Dr. Cawdrey de 1604. Ou…

Harry s'assit soudainement bien droit quand un fil de magie s'attacha à lui. La Salle tomba silencieuse, puis soudainement gronda sous les voix, et tout le monde suivit le sort dans le corridor. Droite, gauche, gauche, passer le portrait de Usher le Négligé, et la foule s'arrêta dans l'entrée.

« C'est dans le bureau de Dumbledore. » dit Harry.

**§*&o&*§**

La foule retourna à la Grande Salle, et Hermione, Malfoy et Harry entrèrent seuls dans le bureau.

Malfoy alluma une chandelle et Hermione murmura le sort – et ils purent le voir, brillant au centre du bureau de Dumbledore. Dès qu'il le regarda, Harry sentit le fils de magie s'estomper.

Ils jetèrent rapidement une barrière autour de lui, et puis Hermione commença à la dessiner, alors ils pourraient étudier comment le défaire.

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Harry. « Ils auraient pu le mettre à un endroit où nous l'aurions jamais trouvé… dans le fond du lac, dans la Forêt Interdite, dans le milieu d'un mur de pierre de quatre pouces d'épaisseur. Pourquoi le mettre à la vue ? »

« Tu ne penses pas en symbolique Potter, pas vrai ? » dit Malfoy « Si une chose vaut la peine d'être faite, elle vaut la peine d'être faite extraordinairement. » Le sort illuminé jetait une lumière froide sur son visage. « Ce n'est pas tous les fils » dit-il « qui vont détruire le plus grand accomplissement de leurs pères. »

**§*&o&*§**

Hermione et Malfoy créèrent une copie inactive en trois dimensions de la mine dans la salle commune du personnelle, car le bureau de Dumbledore était si plein de mines gardiennes qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail là. En moins d'une heure, Malfoy put la recréer, tirant la magie d'Harry, d'Hermione ou de lui-même pour alimenter en puissance n'importe quoi qui pouvait être exprimé en calligromancie – lever et descendre les rideaux, métamorphosés des dés en souris, transformés deux plumes en une paire de jambes qui se pavanaient sur la table.

Mais tandis que Malfoy pouvait démanteler les mines qu'il avait créées, aucune d'elle ne pouvait faire quelque chose à la copie de celle du bureau de Dumbledore, bien que Malfoy ait essayé d'augmenter la puissance.

Finalement, quand il commença à faire des abats avec les canettes et donnés des coups de pied dans des objets, quelque chose vient à l'esprit d'Harry. « Malfoy » dit-il « la majeure partie de la sorcellerie du Nouveau Monde est basée sur la magie compréhensive. Tu sais, si tu as un problème cardiaque, tu recherches une plante avec des fleurs en forme de cœur… »

« C'est fascinant » dit Malfoy, et Harry pouvait voir combien il était frustré par la façon que sa voix était dépourvue d'expression. « Et est-ce que ceci est quelque chose d'utile, ou est-ce que simplement tu veux nous révéler des souvenirs pour passer les heures ennuyeuses ? »

« Ferme-la » dit Harry sans chaleur. « Ce que je veux dire… suppose qu'un sort vraiment difficile qui est jeté par calligromancie peut seulement être défait par calligromancie ? »

« Hm » Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais la calligromancie peut seulement fonctionner sur une chose avec un nom. »

« Mais ceci est un caractère. » dit Harry. Il sortit une pièce de parchemin et écrivit. _La lettre A_. « Le nom est la chose elle-même. »

Hermione esquissa un symbole dans les airs avec sa baguette. « Ceci est "effacer" » dit-elle.

Malfoy plissa les yeux en regardant le signe, puis le redessina et ajouta le symbole d'énergie.

Rien n'arriva. Il souffla, soulevant ses cheveux devant son front.

Puis il se redressa soudainement. « La chose elle-même » murmura-t-il, se penchant au-dessus de la copie du symbole, il esquissa le signe "effacer" dans les airs à côté. Puis, retenant son souffle, il dessina un complément d'objet direct venant du verbe, trouva un espace sur le symbole, et les relia.

« _Chartulaviv_ » dit-il

La construction entière disparue.

**§*&o&*§**

« Quand Draco éteindra la vraie chose Harry, tu dois être préparé, parce qu'il peut apparaître d'autres pièges. » dit Hermione

« Souhaitons que je sache à quoi me préparer. » dit Harry « Malfoy… as-tu reconnu l'écriture de ton père dans une des autres mines que nous avons vu ? »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « Maintenant que tu le demandes, je l'ai vu » dit-il « Il favorise le psychologique – paranoïa, hallucinations, cauchemars. Rien sur des feux ou du bruit. »

« Bien » dit Harry « Alors je peux m'attendre à sortir de la pièce en me prenant pour Dumbledore. »

Malfoy lui sourit narquoisement. « Tu serais plutôt séduisant en talon haut. »

**§*&o&*§**

« Prêt ? »

« Je crois. » Harry essuya ses mains sur sa robe et prépara sa baguette.

Doucement, Malfoy dessina le signe d'effacement, puis le complément d'objet direct. Il le descendit pour le relier à la fin de la mine.

« Attends » dit Harry « Tu te tiens exactement où il s'attend à ce que tu te trouves, et si ceci déclenche plus de mines… »

Malfoy hocha de la tête, examina la pièce, et puis grimpa pour s'accroupir sur le bureau. « Alors ? » dit-il.

« Bon plan » dit Harry.

« Heureux que tu approuves. » Malfoy leva sa baguette. « _Chartulaviv_… euh… » Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main. « Zut ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a un de ses sorts pour dévier les baguettes dessus. » La main gauche de Malfoy s'enroula autour de son poignet droit, et il amena la main d'Harry à couvrir la sienne. « Peux-tu… » Mais même les deux ensembles ne purent faire que la baguette de Malfoy pointe le symbole.

« Pas de problème. » dit Harry. Il tâtonna pour trouver quelque chose sur le bureau et monta dessus avec une énorme plume rousse. Focalisant sa puissance à travers cela, il se concentra sur le signe. « _Chartulaviv_ » dit-il

Le symbole disparu. Ils attendirent essoufflés pour un bruit ou une flamme.

Après un moment, Malfoy reprit son souffle. « Bien » dit-il « C'était quelque chose comme un sentiment de déception. »

Puis ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite et il s'effondra sur le bureau.

**§*&o&*§**

Malfoy était petit, mais il était plus massif qu'il semblait, et ça lui prit un certain effort pour le faire descendre les escaliers. Un poids mort, pensa Harry, et il souhaitait avoir tort.

Les cheveux de Malfoy étaient répandus par-dessus son épaule et son bras le chatouillant. Ça sentait la même chose qu'avant. Il y avait quelque chose d'affreux à propos de cela, quelque chose le rendant presque malade, il devait être inconscient et il sentait toujours la même chose que lorsqu'il se tordait de plaisir… Harry pressa sa joue contre le dessus de la tête de Malfoy, avalant difficilement, et continuant de marcher.

Il était en vue de l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne lui vienne à l'esprit qu'il pouvait utiliser un sort de lévitation, de toute façon, il semblait plus facile de le porter le reste du chemin.

« Avez-vous sur-prolongé le sort de recherche encore Harry ? » demanda Sofia pendant qu'elle le menait à un lit.

« Je ne sais pas ce _qui_ est arrivé. » Harry le déposa. « Je vais aller chercher Hermione. »

Les yeux de Malfoy cillèrent et s'ouvrirent, et Harry s'assit rapidement avant que ses genoux lâchent de soulagement. « Ne l'a fait pas sortir de classe. » dit-il d'une voix faible. « Je suis presque certain de savoir ce qui est arrivé. »

« Quoi ? »

Malfoy retourna son bras. « Nous avons démantelé la première source de puissance. Évidemment, je suis la source de secours. »

**À suivre**


	12. Fatigue Magique

**Titre anglais **: Transfigurations

**Titre français **: Métamorphoses

**Auteur **: Resonant

**Chapitre traduit par : **Gally

**Bêta traduit :** Remus Lupin James

**Corrigé par :** Syt the Evil Angel.

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (et même plus)

**État actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

**État de la fic en français : **12 ; Traduction :** Fini **

**Résumé **: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1ère traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous ayons eu l'autorisation de reprendre le chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par __**StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début !_

**&**

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes **!

**Nous avons tous les accords pour pouvoir traduire cette histoire**

**Ainsi que la reprise du 1er chapitre !**

**&**

**Bonne lecture **

Eni et Onarluca

* et à demain pour un chap de _'Go…' _ou de _'A moment in time'_. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire laquelle fic vous voulez, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain matin pour faire votre choix ! (Onarluca)

**&**

**Chapitre 12 : Fatigue Magique**

L'Animasérum redonna de l'énergie à Malfoy, du moins assez pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et marcher, mais un essai prouva qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie, même pas pour un _**Lumos**_.

«Nous pourrions tenter une transfusion», dit, plein de doutes, Hermione quand elle arriva après sa classe d'enchantement de niveau 7. Mais quand ils essayèrent ils découvrirent que toute la magie qui entrait en Malfoy se rendait immédiatement dans les mines.

« Pourrions-nous créer une transfusion qui empêche toute magie de se rendre à une autre source sans ton consentement ? »

Malfoy soupira. « Mione, j'ai _donné_ mon consentement »

« Pourquoi te prennent-ils _toute_ ta magie ? » demanda Hermione.

« Et pourquoi sont-ils toujours si faibles ? » ajouta Harry. Quand ils avaient allumé une bougie, ils avaient constaté que les mines dans l'aile de l'hôpital étaient si faibles qu'ils pouvaient à peine les voir derrière le rougeoiement des salles.

« Il y avait beaucoup de disciples, bien sûr, mais il n'y en pas plus d'une centaine qui ont effectivement porté la marque, même à l'apogée de la puissance du Seigneur des ténèbres », dit Malfoy.

« Alors, tu faisais partie de l'Elite des Mangemorts, » dit Harry.

Malfoy leva un sourcil « Naturellement, »répondit-il. « Maintenant, il y en a près de vingt à Azkaban, auxquels il est interdit d'utiliser la magie d'une manière ou d'une autre... »

« Un Emagium » interrompit Hermione « ce que nous avons utilisé pour toi dans le Programme de Protection des Sorciers »

Il hocha de la tête. « Et la plupart des autres sont morts. Je peux très bien être le dernier Mangemort en liberté. Ce qui signifie que je ne suis pas tiré d'affaire, entre le meurtre, la destruction et la torture des Moldus. »

Hermione sourit « Maman risquerait de dire le contraire. La Poule farcie que tu as envoyée pour Pâques ne cesse de caqueter et de pondre des œufs en chocolat dans toute la maison. »

« Pas exactement conforme aux vieilles méthodes » rétorqua Malfoy, « Les normes se perdent de nos jours. »

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas utiliser encore une fois l'Emagium sur toi » demanda Harry. « Ils ne peuvent te retirer ta magie si tu n'en as pas. »

« Ils _auront_ une source d'alimentation de secours » répondit Malfoy. « Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ! » Cette fois il l'avait dit avec plus de lassitude que d'admiration.

**§*&o&*§**

« Vous pouvez aller dans vos chambres maintenant, » dit Malfoy, irritable, alors qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron le suivaient jusque dans les escaliers. « Je peux très bien vivre sans magie, je l'ai déjà fait. »

« Pas à Poudlard, » répliqua Hermione. « Ce sera plus difficile ici. Bonjour Tiffany, » dit elle devant la porte de Malfoy.

« 'Lut, Mione » salua le portrait du dragon. Sa voix était rauque, mais Harry supposa que cracher du feu devait en être la cause. « Draco est sorti. Dois-je prendre un message ? »

« Je suis là » dit Malfoy, se mettant devant Hermione.

« Ou devrais-je vous laisser l'attendre à l'intérieur ? » dit Tiffany toujours sans le regarder.

« Oui laisse-nous tous entrer Tiffany, » demanda Malfoy. La porte resta fermée.

« Elle ne peut pas te voir » dit Harry.

« Merci pour cette foudroyante révélation de l'évidence. » répliqua Malfoy.

« Oh, mon cher ! » dit Hermione en s'arrachant les cheveux. « J'avais peur qu'il n'arrive ce genre de problème. Peut-être pouvons-nous essayer la technologie des mines. Tu peux essayer de trouver un signe qui la ferait ouvrir quand tu l'as touches ? »

Ron leva les yeux de l'endroit où il s'était accroupi pour examiner la poignée. « Je pense que le plus simple » dit-il « serait d'installer un verrou »

**§*&o&*§**

« Tu comptes rester longtemps ici, Potter ? »

Harry l'ignora et fini d'enchanter la théière, la cruche à lait, le sucrier et la soucoupe de biscuits en étain, puis il ajouta un charme d'auto-nettoyage aux tasses. C'était une bonne chose qu'il avait passé tant d'étés au Terrier, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se déplaçait dans les pièces de Malfoy, il savait probablement plus sur les charmes d'auto-renouvellement du ménage que tout bachelier en Grande-Bretagne.

Quand il émergea de la salle de bains de Malfoy, qui heureusement était équipée à la moldue, il trouva Malfoy appuyé contre un pied de son lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Malfoy aurait certainement choisi une tenue différente s'il avait su qu'il devrait les enlever sans magie, pensa Harry avec un sourire, en regardant ses bottes montantes, son pantalon stricte à lacets et les dizaines de boutons de la robe.

Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas connu Malfoy depuis qu'il avait onze ans aurait probablement pensé qu'il était complètement détendu.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité ici, Potter. »

« Je sais, » dit Harry « personne n'a réussi à m'apprendre les bonnes manières » et il enveloppa ses bras autour des épaules de Malfoy.

Il n'aura fallu que quelques secondes à Malfoy pour se détendre et s'appuyer contre lui, posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, puis Harry caressa les cheveux de Malfoy, se remémorant son odeur lorsqu'il le transportait depuis le bureau de Dumbledore, et Malefoy eut un soupir frémissant et tourna son visage sans ouvrir les yeux.

Harry l'embrassa doucement, caressant ses lèvres pendant un long moment, avant de les ouvrir pour accéder enfin à son goût unique. Malfoy s'accrocha à lui mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour prendre le contrôle de ce baiser.

Après un moment Harry se retira doucement et passa son doigt derrière le premier bouton de la robe. « Si nous n'arrivons pas à nous débarrasser de ces mines bientôt, tu vas être obligé d'employer un valet. Quel est le sort pour les boutons? »

« _Déboutonne_ » lui répondit Malfoy.

« _De_… quoi ?! C'est pas du Latin »

« Les Romains n'avaient pas encore de boutons. » dit Malfoy « Ou plutôt ils avaient des boutons mais avaient un siècle d'avance sur l'invention des boutonnières. _Expedio_ est pour les lacets, _depero_ pour les bottes et pour le bas _degenualia_… Ah. Tu as trouvé ta vocation. »

Il semblait que les pantalons en daim demandaient des sous-vêtements allant aux genoux et faits d'une matière blanche et soyeuse. Il y avait des boutons sur le côté des genoux, mais pas de fermeture qu'Harry pouvait voir vers le haut. Mais Malfoy paraissait bien dedans, alors il décida d'attendre à plus tard pour demander la formule nécessaire pour les lui enlever. « Tu ferais mieux d'emprunter certains de mes pantalons de sport d'ici à ce que tu recouvres ta magie. »

« Il ne suffit pas qu'ils fassent de moi un cracmol. Ils doivent aussi me retirer ma dignité vestimentaire, » grommela Malfoy, en repoussant la robe d'Harry de ses épaules. « Au moins j'ai quelques expériences dans le monde moldu. » ajouta-t-il, en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. « Ma mère aurait été tout à fait incapable de défaire un bouton avec ses mains, même si c'était pour avoir un beau garde-chasse de dix-neuf ans. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je voulais avoir dans la tête, Malfoy. » dit Harry en retirant ses chaussures quelques secondes avant que son pantalon et son slip heurtent le sol.

« Ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas les hommes qui savent se servir de leurs mains. »

Harry s'accrocha à la taille de Malfoy et le fit basculer sur lui sur le lit. « Je n'ai absolument aucun désir pour ta mère. Sans offenses. »

"Oh, je ne l'ai pas pris pour moi" dit poliment Malfoy, en léchant son oreille.

Harry roula au-dessus de lui, se tenant sur ses coudes. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calme, puis alors l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bruyant de nouveau.

«Oh,» dit Malfoy, alors qu'Harry abandonnait sa bouche et descendait le long de son torse. «Oh, oui. Ohh, Léthé et Phlégéthon, tu es bon là-dedans -- ahh – tu peux mordre aussi, ça ne me dérange pas --»

Harry mordit plusieurs fois, et alors que Malfoy était loin de se calmer, il devint bien moins bavard.

«Je les aime bien,» Harry dit un peu plus tard. Il était de nouveau appuyé sur ses coudes, installé entre les jambes écartées de Malfoy, caressant la verge de ce dernier au travers de l'étrange sous-vêtement – pouce gauche, pouce droit, pouce gauche, pouce droit. «Doux et agréable. En quoi est-il fait?»

«Mm -- mm. Mousseline,» dit Malfoy. «Oh. Enlève. Enlève-les-moi.»

«OK.» Pouce gauche, pouce droit. «Dis-moi comment.»

«De -- » Malfoy tenta-t-il, en haletant bruyamment. «Oh. De --» Il y eu une tache humide sur le vêtement. Harry la renifla, puis ouvrit la bouche au-dessus de la tache et expira chaudement au travers du tissu. Malfoy commença à trembler. «Ah!» Harry resserra sa bouche. «Oh, _oh, _je ne peux pas – Je me rappellerai du sort si tu _arrêtes _-- oh, oh _putain, _arrête, Harry, n'arrête pas --»

Harry n'arrêta pas.

Il y eut un long silence fiévreux, et alors Malfoy dit, d'une voix amusée, «_Debracato _pour les enlever, _eluo _pour les nettoyer. _Lavo _pour _me_ nettoyer.»

«Je connaissais celui-là,» dit Harry, prenant vite soin des pantalons. «Mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir te nettoyer. Je t'aime bien comme ça, sale.» Malfoy n'était pas vraiment si sale, mais il trouva une tache entre le nombril et la hanche et la lécha avec minutie. Malfoy laissa échapper un long soupir satisfait.

«Léthé et Phlégéthon ?» Harry dit, une fois à la cuisse.

«Deux des rivières de l'enfer.» Malfoy se tourna sur le côté et parcourut le bras d'Harry d'une main aguichante. «Alors. Tu peux --» Il fit un geste étrange et ambigu vers son propre corps. «Si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas.» Il regardait sa main, qui dessinait maintenant des cercles sur l'épaule d'Harry

« 'Tu peux,' » Harry imita-t-il. «Tu n'as pas de joli mot de sang pur pour le dire?»

«Les allusions classiques iraient bien au-delà de ta compréhension.» Les doigts de Malfoy trouvèrent un point sensible dans le cou d'Harry. «Alors ? Tu es intéressé, ou devrais-je me trouver autre chose à faire ?»

Harry ne put retenir un sourire. «Tu le dis comme s'il était possible que je dise non.»

«Eh bien, qui sait quel genre de préférences tu pourrais avoir développées en Amérique.»

«Exactement. De un, j'aimerais que tu mettes ce chapeau de cowboy ...»

«Ne pousse pas ta chance.» Malfoy roula d'un seul coup pour l'enjamber. Ses cheveux pâles balancèrent vers l'avant, et Harry y enchevêtra sa main et l'entraîna dans un baiser.

Du moment que Harry le laissa aller, Malfoy s'agenouilla puis se positionna, murmurant – et puis s'arrêta. «Pas de magie,» dit-il. «Tu vas devoir le faire toi-même.»

Il n'était pourtant pas trop désespéré pour critiquer le choix de sort d'Harry, sa prononciation, et son manque de patience. Harry était prêt à bien des choses pour simplement le voir, le rougissement grimpant sur son torse, les yeux à demi fermés, la façon qu'il avait de haleter alors qu'il s'empalait sur la verge d'Harry et puis de soupirer lorsqu'il s'arrêtait.

«Tout va bien ?»

«Hm. Laisse-moi voir.» Malfoy se balança doucement vers l'avant puis vers l'arrière.

Harry expira bruyamment, «Ohmondieu.» Malfoy sourit, puis recommença.

«Ohmondieu. Comme ça. Oui.» Malfoy continua de se balancer. Au début il observa Harry, puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il renversa sa tête vers l'arrière, ses poings se serrant contre des cuisses, haletant.

Encore, et encore, allant plus vite mais jamais plus profond, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'ait presque complètement perdu la tête – et lorsque Malfoy émit ce gémissement familier, Harry ne put empêcher ses hanches de suivre le mouvement. «Malfoy. Mon dieu. J'ai besoin de plus. Laisse-moi. Au-dessus.»

Ils perdirent leur connexion alors qu'ils échangeaient de place, et lorsqu'Harry se glissa de nouveau en lui, Malfoy émit de nouveau un son s'apparentant à un gémissement. De longues caresses, une chaleur incroyable, Malfoy sous lui envahit par le plaisir – beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop.

«Ah --» Le cri Malfoy fut bien plus que légèrement désespéré, et Harry se retira trop vite et dû compléter le travail avec sa bouche. «Oui --» siffla Malfoy, s'enfonçant davantage et haletant. «Mets – quelque chose – en moi --» et Harry glissa trois doigts dans cette chaleur humide et le dos de Malfoy s'arqua alors qu'il venait.

Harry posa un doux baiser sur la hanche de Malfoy, et puis un autre, et finalement toute une série, fermant les yeux et explorant la peau douce avec ses lèvres, et Malfoy émit un bruit indescriptible, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa durement.

«Mon dieu.» Harry laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller, et Malfoy lui offrit un sourire si satisfait qu'il ajouta, «Tu comprends bien que, lorsque je dis ça, je ne m'adresse pas à toi, hein?»

«Tu vas devoir m'expliquer cette pittoresque petite religion en laquelle ton peuple croit, un de ces jours,» dit Malfoy. «C'est _omnilavo _nous nettoyer nous et le lit.»

«Je le savais.» Harry le fit, puis les recouvrit avec les couvertures et reprît l'oreiller qui était tombé sur le sol.

Malfoy s'appuya sur son coude et l'observa. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

«Tu ne peux rien faire par toi-même, tu ne peux même pas allumer les chandelles – Je me dois --» Harry bâilla. «Je me dois de rester ici et m'assurer que tout va bien.»

«Je peux utiliser un briquet. Je peux _marcher.» _Harry bâilla de nouveau. Malfoy s'affala sur le lit. «Oh, très bien. Je serai aussi incompétent que tu le souhaites.» Il tira les couvertures vers son côté du lit. « Stupides Gryffondors. »

« Bonne nuit, Malfoy »

**§*&o&*§**

« Nous allons devoir mettre fin à ses services dans la Ligue » dit Harry à Ron « Rien ne nous dit ce qui se passera si quelque chose s'attaque à sa magie alors qu'il n'en a pas. »

« C'est si gentil de ta part de parler de moi comme si j'étais encore inconscient, Potter » Quand Harry commença à protester, Malfoy agita la main avec impatience, « Ouais, Ouais, tu ne peux pas puiser de l'eau d'un puits sec. Mais tu peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire. Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'occasion »

À ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit révélant Hermione et Pénélope qui entrèrent dans la pièce « … index de l'ensemble complet de l'Encyclopédie Diderot des Enchantements » disait Hermione rayonnante.

« Oh, bien, » dit Harry. « Hermione, pourrais-tu flanquer Malfoy à la porte de la ligue? Il ne me laisse pas le faire parce que je manque d'élégance. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, tu compenses avec ton irritation. »

Hermione les regardait choquée. « Te sortir de la Ligue ? Oh, mais sûrement, nous n'aurons pas à aller aussi loin, Draco. Tu pourrais peut-être être un membre d'honneur ... ou quelque chose ? »

« Quand il s'agit de la magie cérémonielle, la simplicité est la clé », dit Malfoy. "Mais vous pouvez mettre sur pied une auxiliaire sur les cracmols pour moi plus tard, si vous le souhaitez. »

Il commença à se lever, mais Harry, Hermione et Pénélope le repoussèrent sur son siège. « Je ne suis pas invalide », grommela-t-il.

« Si, tu l'es,» dit Hermione. «Voilà, je vais m'agenouiller ici. Maintenant, laissez-moi réfléchir ... Bien commençons. » Elle secoua sa baguette. « _Draco Malfoy Falco Leonis de Douce-Douleur_, retirez-vous votre consentement à fournir votre magie dans le but d'alimenter des sorts de recherche ? »

« Oui », dit Malfoy.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et toucha le front du jeune homme de sa baguette. « Je vous retire de la Ligue de protection. »

« Bien, Maintenant que ceci est fait, » dit Malfoy. «Quel était ce babillage sur la bibliothèque?»

« Oh, c'est tellement excitant, Draco, » dit Hermione, toute inquiétude oubliée dans la joie des recherches. « Pénélope a trouvé un moyen d'utiliser les charmes de recherche pour créer un index de la bibliothèque entière. Ça va prendre un certain temps, bien sûr, mais elle et Sarah McDuff ont déjà indexé les recherches d'Aardwolf à Amanites. »

« Cela ressemble beaucoup à la commande de recherche d'un ordinateur, ce qui m'a fait penser ça », dit Pénélope. « Le plus ardu jusqu'à présent a consisté à limiter le charme aux livres de la bibliothèque. Cela a tendance à vouloir indexer tous les livres, feuillets et documents privés dans les parages »

« Vous aurez besoin de mettre une marque sur les livres », dit Malfoy. « Une signature. Vous pouvez alors dénommer cette marque «Livres de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard» et ne pas avoir à craindre que votre sort indexera les poèmes d'amour que Talos a écrit à Marlow alors qu'il devait être en train de faire son Arithmancie. »

« Hermione », demanda Pénélope: « Sais-tu comment un ordinateur Moldu peut trouver et ensuite effectuer un changement ? Pourrais-tu faire la même chose avec la calligromancie ? »

Hermione et Malfoy la regardèrent bouche bée pendant un moment, puis ils commencèrent à se parler en même temps si rapidement qu'il était impossible de distinguer les mots.

Pénélope lança un regard en coin à Harry. « Je vais prendre cela comme un oui. »

**§*&o&*§**

Les hiboux emplirent le ciel le jour suivant lorsqu'ils contactèrent tous les membres absents de la Ligue pour obtenir la permission de créer un sort de Cherche-et-modifie. Personne n'attendait d'objection, et il n'y en eut aucune, mais deux écoles, une université, et le Ministère envoyèrent tous un message disant, essentiellement, «Prenez des notes.»

«Si tu publies ça, 'Mione, cela pourrait être assez bon pour te mériter un autre Doctorat en Magie» dit Malfoy.

Malfoy était meilleur à la calligromancie que tous les autres, alors, en fin de compte, le plus simple pour lui semblait être de guider la baguette d'Hermione au travers des mouvements non familiers: Trouver la mine de douleur, modifier la mine de douleur avec un sort d'effacement.

Ils l'essayèrent d'abord dans la bibliothèque, d'où ils pouvaient observer les mines clignoter. Suite à une courte pause pour trouver comment faire en sorte que le sort ne s'arrête pas avant qu'il ne les ait toutes trouvées, puis une autre pour construire le sort de façon à ce qu'il laisse tranquille tous les charmes avec une clause différente-- et enfin une pause légèrement plus longue afin de satisfaire la curiosité d'Hermione en amenant le charme à faire une marque sur un tableau pour chaque sort qu'il trouvait – ils lui firent inspecter tous les étages, utilisant les limites qu'ils avaient instaurées plus tôt.

Harry et Malfoy écrasèrent Hermione et Penelope quatre fois par la ruse, puis les résultats vinrent. Ils rôdèrent dans les couloirs à la recherche de toute mine de douleur qu'ils auraient marquée, mais les salles contaminées restèrent vides. Les mines de douleur s'étaient toutes dissipées.

Il y avait quatre-cent-soixante marques sur le tableau.

**§*&o&*§**

Il y avait plus d'une centaine de mines constantes dans leurs notes, et chacune nécessitait un peu plus de puissance à éliminer que la précédente, puisque le pouvoir des porteurs de la Marque avait été répandu sur quelques mines. Lorsqu'Hermione s'en rendit compte, elle commença à s'assurer que les mines plus difficiles passaient en premier, avant qu'elles ne deviennent trop fortes.

Malgré tout, l'épuisement de la puissance de la Ligue augmenta. Au début, personne n'en ressentit les effets. Mais suite à ce que les mines fussent effacées par milliers, ils commencèrent à noter un épuisement général et des symptômes de fatigue magique, et Hermione commença à limiter le nombre de sorts qu'ils pouvaient jeter en une journée – une douzaine, puis six, puis deux, puis un.

Et finalement, par une chaude journée de la fin mai, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient éliminé toutes les mines de leurs notes.

«Alors l'étape suivante,» dit Hermione, «est d'inspecter les étages et voir s'il en reste.»

Ils fouillèrent l'entière salle commune des employés et ne trouvèrent pas la moindre mine.

Hermione rayonna. «Maintenant ce ne sera rien d'autre que les plus inhabituels, ceux que nous n'avons pas encore rencontrés.»

«Ça…» dit Malfoy, «…je n'arrive pas à décider si j'en suis heureux ou non.»

**À suivre**


	13. Duels

**Titre anglais **: Transfigurations

**Titre français **: Métamorphoses

**Auteur **: Resonant

**Chapitre traduit par : **Angel heaven

**Bêta traduit :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correction :** Silyme

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (et même plus)

**État actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

**État de la fic en français : **13 ; Traduction :** Fini **

**Résumé **: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1er traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction_

_Bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par __**StarsAngel01**_

_nous avons retraduit dès le début !_

**&**

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus !

**&**

**Nous avons tous les accords pour pouvoir traduire cette histoire**

**Ainsi que la reprise du 1er chapitre !**

**&**

**&**

Aujourd'hui, Nous mettons la suite de métamorphose !

**(O)**Désolé pour _**Plus jamais seul plus jamais**_ mais j'attends toujours le chap suivant.

Et je n'arrive plus à joindre la traductrice. (**O**)

Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite !

Et surtout _**n'oubliez pas de reviewver**_, ça encourage à mettre la suite plus vite sur Ff.

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 13 : Duels.**

Maintenant qu'il avait reconnu l'œuvre de son père dans la mine de pouvoir, Malfoy était plus sûr que jamais qu'il y aurait des informations utiles dans le journal de son père. Lui et Hermione essayèrent tout ce à quoi ils pensèrent, des incantations chinoises de déverrouillage les plus compliquées aux simples comptines que les petites filles utilisaient pour garder leur journal secret, mais rien ne fonctionna.

« Je suis certain qu'il ne les aurait pas mises sans développer une façon simple de toutes les retirer en une seule fois », fit Malfoy.

« Pourquoi pas ? », demanda Hermione. « Si le but était de fermer définitivement l'école et ensuite de l'utiliser pour causer des ravages dans toute la Grande-Bretagne sorcière…

« Ah, mais c'était seulement _un_ de ses buts », déclara Malfoy. « Bien sûr tous les Mangemorts voulaient détruire Dumbledore, et la plupart d'entre eux souhaitaient détruire Poudlard aussi. Mais mon père s'est toujours pris pour un éducateur, et si les Mangemorts avaient gagné la guerre, il aurait voulu revenir en grand triomphe comme directeur.

Hermione se mit à rire, bien que Harry le voulait aussi.

« Oui, oui, c'est ridicule », dit Malfoy. « Mais la raison n'est pas de taille face à la prétention.

Il tapota le journal de sa baguette.

« Sésame, ouvre-toi ! ». Rien ne se passa. « Ça valait la peine d'essayer », déclara-t-il à personne en particulier.

« C'est là que je ne comprends pas », fit Hermione. « Pourquoi ton père faisait-il partie du groupe qui occupait Poudlard ? Il ne m'avait pas frappé comme étant le soldat-type.

« Il était le général-type », dit Malfoy, « et comme la plupart des Mangemorts étaient plus sous les ordres d'un mercenaire, il avait été envoyé pour veiller à ce que quelqu'un d'intelligent soit impliqué. Je crois que le minage était son idée aussi, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit avoir vu ça comme une sorte de récompense de lui permettre de superviser ça en personne.

« Mais pourquoi revenir en Angleterre ? Il était à votre villa de Bilbao, et Voldemort n'avait émis aucune objection à son départ du pays. Il aurait pu rester là-bas jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée.

« Et si son camp avait perdu, le Ministère l'aurait poursuivi en son absence et confisqué toutes ses propriétés.

Harry attendit, mais Malfoy n'ajouta rien.

« C'est…ça ? C'est ce qui était pire que de _mourir_ ?

« Je vais utiliser des mots courts pour l'incorrigible classe moyenne qui se trouve parmi nous », déclara Malfoy. « Quand mon père est mort, le Ministère a été légalement obligé de transférer ses propriétés à sa famille la plus proche. Alors les terres ancestrales des Malfoy, qui étaient dans la famille approximativement depuis 11siècle après JC, me sont revenues. Si mon père avait été déclaré coupable –et il l'aurait été-, elles auraient été confisquées.

Comme Harry n'ajouta rien, il poursuivit d'un ton impatient.

« _Vendues_, Potter. Mises sur le _marché_, avec une annonce dans le Prophet, des étrangers vagabondant à travers le manoir et fauchant les aubépines pour faire installer un foutu _enclos à chien_…

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais rien hérité de mes ancêtres que j'estime plus que ma propre vie.

**§*&o&*§**

Malfoy était collé derrière Harry, une main sur la hanche d'Harry, l'autre bras sous le cou d'Harry. La position plaçait la Marque à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry. Même sans ses lunettes il pouvait la voir clairement.

Maintenant qu'il la voyait se détacher sous l'effet du sortilège d'expansion d'Hermione, il pouvait la voir comme une expression de calligromancie même sans assistance magique. L'entière image macabre était un simple trait calligraphique et à présent qu'il y était familiarisé il pouvait le séparer en nœuds. Un pour chaque œil, chaque narine, chaque dent. Les ombres sous les pommettes, l'intérieur sombre de la bouche. Les yeux du serpent.

« Nous devons t'enlever ça », dit-il.

« Et là, j'étais en train de penser que tu pourrais en vouloir une aussi, pour que nous soyons bien assortis.

« Je suis sérieux, Malfoy.

Malfoy retira son bras de sous la tête de Harry.

« Je sais que c'est traumatisant pour toi de te voir rappeler les années que j'ai passées à présenter le mal de « Malfoy »…

« Tu penses que je veux la faire retirer parce qu'elle me choque ? ». Harry s'assit. « Malefoy, elle pourrait me _tuer_. Moi ? Hermione, la directrice, Circé Stormlaw, des dizaines d'enfants innocents, et –oh oui, j'ai presque failli oublier- _toi_.

« Elle est protégée. Personne ne peut y toucher. Et tu devrais garder à l'esprit qu'essayer de la défaire va très probablement la déclencher.

« Malfoy, elle a une clause de Porteur Maudit. Tu es un _professeur de duel_. Combien de temps crois-tu que ça prendra avant que tu sois frappé par un sort direct ? C'est un miracle que ça ne soit pas encore arrivé.

« Et je suis certain », fit Malfoy avec une grande précision, » que tu as une méthode pour minimiser les risques, comme celle qui consiste à penser qu'agir est plus sûr qu'attendre que nous en sachions plus ? ». Il s'arrêta un moment. « Je ne crois pas. Essaie de draper ton intelligence blanche comme neige de Gryffondor autour de ça. Quelques fois quand le danger menace, l'acte le plus courageux est de le _laisser_ jusqu'à ce que tu le comprennes.

« Et quelques fois la précaution peut te tuer, aussi », fit Harry à travers ses lèvres serrées. « Peut-être que ça ne te dérange pas qu'ils aient fait de toi leur arme, Malfoy. Mais ça me dérange moi.

**§*&o&*§**

« Oh…Harry ». Michelle Verte émergea de la cheminée de Malfoy et regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, comme pour confirmer qu'elle était arrivée dans la bonne chambre. « Draco est dans les environs ? Remus et moi avons trouvé quelques mines que nous ne pouvons pas identifier à la serre, et Hermione est au Ministère.

« Il est là », répondit Harry, « mais je ne sais pas si il pourra passer par la cheminée sans magie. Peut-être si quelqu'un d'autre va avec lui ? Comme transplaner avec un passager ?

La porte de la salle de bains se referma dans un clic.

« Si ça ne fonctionne pas », déclara Malfoy derrière lui, »alors je serai laissé dans un feu rugissant. Amusant, dans un certain sens. Mais de toute façon je préfèrerais marcher.

Sa robe du jour allait du cou jusqu'aux pieds, comme celles que Snape avait l'habitude de mettre, bien que Snape aurait ricané devant la rangée de minuscules agrafes de cuivre, et Harry ne pouvait l'imaginer choisissant une robe noire devenant pourpre là où la lumière la frappait.

« Michelle, nous te verrons là-bas dans quelques minutes, alors », dit Harry. Il crut que Malfoy et Michelle le regardaient étrangement. « Je veux les voir eux aussi.

Quand ils furent à mi-chemin sur la pelouse, ils entendirent un étrange vagissement interrompu venant de la serre.

Michelle se tenait juste à l'intérieur, la porte ouverte. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et une feuille y était accrochée. Juste derrière elle, Sofia était agenouillée sur Remus dont les talons martelaient le sol de pierre. Le vagissement venait de lui.

« Ça devait être une sorte de mine d'attaque », déclara Michelle en pressant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « Nous pensions avoir été prudents.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher Madeleine », fit Sofia, et Malfoy partit en courant.

Remus convulsa à nouveau et fit un bruit étranglé. Sofia lui mit deux doigts dans la bouche. Ses jambes se secouèrent, déclenchant une mine. Un des panneaux de verre à l'extrémité de la serre explosa. Michelle s'agenouilla pour lui tenir les pieds.

« Petrificus Totalus », dit Sofia, et il retomba immobile juste au moment où Malfoy réapparut avec Madeleine Aerie sur les talons.

Sofia fit léviter le corps immobile de Remus.

« Nous allons être à cours d'Animaserum, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle à Madeleine.

Madeleine acquiesça.

« Si il y a assez d'hépatique, je pourrai en préparer plus d'ici une heure et demie.

« L'hépatique est là », fit Michelle. » As-tu besoin des feuilles ou des racines ?

« Des feuilles, des petites de préférence.

Madeleine tendit la main vers les plantes.

« Attends ». Malfoy lui toucha le poignet. « Inspecte-les, veux-tu, Potter ? Elles sont _truffées_ de mines.

« Tu peux toujours les voir ?

Harry était surpris.

« Il n'y a rien qui empêche la magie des autres de fonctionner sur moi.

Quand les mines furent toutes réduites en bulles, Madeleine rassembla rapidement une poignée de feuilles.

« Je viens avec toi, Sofia, et je commencerai pendant que tu le stabilises.

Michelle passa une main sur le front de Remus.

« Tu vas avec eux, Michie », fit Malfoy. »Potter peut faire une opération de recherche et de changement par lui-même, si il veut que je l'aide à sortir de son ignorance.

Harry était déjà en sueur. Il retira sa robe et retroussa ses manches. La serre dégageait une odeur de poussière humide, d'émulsion de poisson et de fleur tropicale trop mûre.

-« Sors-moi ce dictionnaire hébreux de calligromancie hors de la bibliothèque, Potter », déclara Malfoy après un moment, Je vais avoir besoin d'une plume et de parchemin pour en enregistrer quelques unes pour 'Mione , et nous pourrions aussi amener le tableau ici de façon à pouvoir voir combien de ces trucs nos opérations de recherche et de changement démantèlent.

« As-tu remarqué que les mines sont concentrées sur certaines plantes ? », remarqua finalement Harry. « L'herbe à chat est couverte de ces trucs, et tu peux à peine approcher l'aloès.

Malfoy hocha la tête.

« Michie le savait sûrement, mais je présume que celles-ci sont les plantes dont quelqu'un aurait besoin pour soigner les conséquences des autres mines que nous avons démantelées. Je sais que l'aloès est la première chose qu'un herboriste prendrait pour une brûlure, et l'herbe à chat est le premier ingrédient dans la potion de dégagement des poumons.

« C'est sacrément diabolique », dit Harry.

Malfoy écrasa une feuille de son doigt avec un air absent, emplissant l'air d'une odeur de menthe.

« C'est le genre de chose à laquelle penserait mon père. Il me disait toujours « Connais ton ennemi ».

« Tu crois qu'il a posé des sortilèges ici aussi ?

« Son Hébreu était bien faible. Ils ont probablement laissé cette pièce à quelqu'un ayant des connaissances en herbologie. Caradog Dipsas, peut-être ; il avait un don pour les langues, quand il n'était pas ivre, et c'était un des élèves préféré de Père ». Il s'appuya contre la porte boisée qui conduisait à l'abri de stockage. « Après tout, un homme a besoin de protégés si il n'a pas de fils.

Harry s'approcha et prit le visage de Malfoy dans sa main. Les cheveux clairs étaient doux sous ses doigts. Harry leva le visage de Malfoy et embrassa la peau fine des paupières, les coins contractés de sa bouche. Embrassa ses lèvres doucement, profondément. Embrassa son menton et le côté de son cou, passa sa langue le long de l'encolure de Malfoy, goûtant la vieille sueur et la poussière.

« Attends », fit Malfoy. »Ne le fais pas. Je suis complètement sale.

Harry rassembla les cheveux de Malfoy et lui tira doucement la tête en arrière, puis ensuite il mordilla le côté de son cou. Sa peau était râpeuse sous la langue de Harry.

-« Je m'en moque », répondit Harry, et il le mordit un peu plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse et qu'il attrape le visage de Harry à deux mains.

Le baiser lui mit les lunettes de travers. Harry les jeta sur la table de rempotage sans relâcher la bouche de Malfoy, et Malfoy passa un bras dans le dos de Harry par-dessous sa robe ouverte et continua à le lécher frénétiquement.

Quand Harry défit la première de ses petites agrafes de cuivre, Malfoy agrippa la robe au cou et tire dessus d'un coup expérimenté, et elles s'ouvrirent toutes à la fois.

Comme Harry s'y était attendu, il ne portait rien du tout en dessous. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, le corps fort et pâle mis à nu, encadré par le tombé du tissu pourpre-noir de part et d'autre –dur, impatient et parfaitement sans défaut.

« Mon dieu », fit-il en inspirant, posant une main possessive sur la hanche de Malfoy, » quel prix tu fais.

« Trésor de guerre ? », demanda Malfoy à bout de souffle.

« Oui.

Harry fit tomber la robe de ses épaules. Elle resta dans ses mains pendant un moment puis elle tomba au sol dans un bruit de satin.

Sa peau était très blanche, et la Marque apparaissait très sombre sur elle. Harry posa une main au dessus, leva le bras de Malfoy et le maintint contre le mur au dessus de sa tête, et Malfoy frissonna. La sueur brillait le long de son encolure et dans son cou.

Harry se pencha en avant et lui mordilla la lèvre, reculant quand la bouche de Malfoy essaya de le suivre. Il baissa les yeux sur la pâle carrure du corps de Malfoy pour voir son autre main attraper le sexe de Malfoy et le caresser vivement. Malfoy gémit.

« Ils ne pourront pas t'avoir », gronda Harry, resserrant sa main sur le bras de Malfoy et celle autour de son sexe, bougeant rapidement et implacablement. « Ils n'étaient pas dignes de toi. Ils _ne te garderont pas_.

Malfoy gémit, montant dans sa main encore et encore, roulant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés.

« Regarde-moi », fit Harry, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. « Draco… Falco… Leonis…

Avec un cri, Malfoy palpita dans sa main.

**À suivre**


	14. Donjons

**Titre anglais **: Transfigurations

**Titre français **: Métamorphoses

**Auteur **: Resonant

**Chapitre traduit par : **Gally

**Bêta traduit :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correction : **Silyme

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (et même plus)

**État actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

**État de la fic en français : **14 ; Traduction :** Fini **

**Résumé **: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1er traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction et_

_bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par __**StarsAngel01 **__nous avons retraduit dès le début !_

**&**

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus !

**&**

**&**

Voici la suite

Bonne lecture et à dans 2 semaines !

_**Et surtout n'oubliez pas de reviewver, ça nous encourage à continuer!!!!!**_

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 14 : Donjons**

« Il est encore dans le coma, » déclara Sofia. « C'était la seule manière que nous avions d'arrêter le processus. Mais dans cet état, je ne peux pas prédire l'effet d'un sort systématique tel que le '_contraluna_'. »

« Et tu ne peux pas prédire non plus les effets de la transformation si elle n'a pas la '_contraluna_', » murmura Michelle. Sofia opina du chef.

« La pleine lune est dans deux semaines, » dit Hermione. « Nous devons aller dans la salle des potions. »

McGonagall acquiesça « A ce stade, je crains que le risque est dans l'attente de ce risque »

« Bon, alors, soyons pratique, » déclara Madeleine. "Que pouvons-nous faire pour réduire le risque? »

« Avec Remus et Draco hors d'usage, toi et Minerva êtes notre meilleure équipe, et Olivier et moi-même sommes surement en second » déclara Pénélope.

« Nous avons besoin de Draco, aussi, », dit Hermione. « Harry est malade de le savoir là bas sans magie pour le protéger. »

« Et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour coordonner, » rajouta Pénélope.

« Harry » dirent McGonagall et Malfoy en même temps.

**§*&o&*§**

« Je n'aime pas ça » dit Harry en parcourant la longueur du salon de Malfoy.

Malfoy leva les sourcils « veux tu préciser, ou préfère-tu rester dans le vague ? »

« Je n'aime rien de tout ça » répliqua Harry en revenant vers le bureau « Hermione et toi êtes nos spécialistes, Pénélope, Olivier, McGonagall et Aerie sont l'équipe de secours, Ron est celui qui fixe, et puis tout le monde dit : 'Oh Harry est le chef' parce qu'ils veulent me tenir occupé en quelque sorte et ils savent que je ne peux t'apporter un plat couvert **(1)**... »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils « Un plat de quoi ? »

Harry marcha vers l'autre extrémité de la salle « C'est comme avant. Chacun à un talent particulier, et moi je n'ai pas de talent, , tu le sais, à part celui de ne pas pouvoir mourir »

« Compétence très pratique, que celle de ne pas pouvoir mourir » dit Malfoy « Et combien de ces talents aurait fait ce qu'ils ont fait, où ils les ont fait, si tu n'avais pas été là comme guide ? »

« Comme une mascotte ! » dit amèrement Harry.

« Comme une baguette, » répliqua Malfoy.

« Et toi, » dit Harry « Là-bas, sans magie. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire sans toi, je sais, mais je n'aime pas ça. »

« Et la gravité. Tu n'es pas heureux avec quoi que ce soit, » Malfoy l'attrapa par sa robe au moment ou il repassait devant le canapé et commença à le tirer vers la chambre. « Quelle agonie pour un Gryffondor de ne rien faire. » dit-il « Je suppose que te tenir occupé sera ma contribution à l'effort de guerre. »

**§*&o&*§**

« Je souhaite simplement que nous ayons une idée de ce qui les attend » dit Hermione.

« Demande à Malfoy, » répliqua Harry « son père est le concepteur de cette chose »

Malfoy acquiesça « Il a conçu ma marque et il est probable qu'il ait conçu également celle du professeur Snape »

« Sont-elles susceptibles d'être les mêmes ? »

« Ce serait trop facile » dit Harry

« Non, » dit Malfoy « Père les a conçu comme une récompense en quelque sorte, de sorte que ses objectifs soient mes ennemis » il leva les sourcils vers Harry.

« J'en suis honoré » dit Harry.

« Le professeur Snape, d'autre part, était soupçonné dès ses premiers jours en tant que Mangemorts, comme il ne pouvait pas retenir sa langue » sourit-il doucement.

« Ces potions, » dit Hermione.

« et Poudlard, » ajouta Harry, « spécialement Dumbledore. »

« Le sceau a probablement pour cible le directeur en titre plutôt que Dumbledore lui-même, mais vous avez surement raison. »

« Une autre chose à garder à l'esprit, » rajouta Malfoy « c'est que mon père adore tout ce qui touche à la psychologie. Ainsi nous sommes susceptibles de tomber sur des hallucinations, des illusions et des sorts qui essayeront de nous monter les uns contre les autres. »

« L'escalier est absent, mais les trois pièces ont des foyers, » précisa Hermione.

« Mais Malfoy ne peut utiliser la poudre de cheminette, et nous avons besoin de lui avec nous » dit Harry.

« Sans oublier que les cheminées sont surement infestées de mines, » rappela Malfoy.

« Supposons que certains d'entre nous se rendent à pied jusqu'à là-bas – Ron peut probablement se trouver une plate-forme ou une échelle – et un chemin sans risque jusqu'à la cheminée ? » repris Harry. « Ensuite le reste d'entre vous pourriez nous rejoindre. »

« Vous pourrez faire un autre _Transaditum_, 'Mione tu reste en contact. »

« Qui sera la première équipe ? » demanda Harry « Toi, moi … »

« Kitty et Maddie » ajouta Malfoy.

« Je viens aussi, » dit Charlie, « Madeleine doit avoir quelqu'un pour protéger ses arrières, comme elle est la seule à pouvoir affronter ce qui nous attend là-bas »

**§*&o&*§**

L'aile des Potions était tellement endommagée que le personnel avait du mal à contrôler les gens qui entraient, et il fallu une demi-heure à Ron et à Charlie pour démonter la barrière de contre-plaqué qui bloquait le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Ils parlèrent peu comme la barrière descendait, mais quand ils marchèrent sur des feuilles tombés, ils se turent.

Le couloir au-delà était complètement ordinaire, à part la lueur vacillante des mines, le sentiment qu'une magie sombre était à l'œuvre et le sable causé par les anciennes explosions. Ils s'y engagèrent.

A la fin du couloir, là où l'escalier avait été, le plancher s'arrêtait brutalement par des bords déchiquetés. Ils se sont tous arrêtés. Ils se sont tous arrêtés pour regarder le vide pendant un instant, avec la pensée de la puissance qu'il a fallu pour déraciner un escalier entier. Alors Ron ouvrit son sac à dos en peau de dragon et en sortit une échelle de corde. Il la déroula dans le vide avec prudence et elle disparut dans l'obscurité du dessous.

« J'attendrai ici », dit Ron. Sa voix paraissait très forte. « Je garderai cette sortie alternative dans le cas où vous ne pourrez pas arriver à la cheminée. Quand vous trouvez la défense de narval, faites là remonter aussi vite que vous pourrez et j'irai la donner à Sofia et Michelle. » Il inclina la tête ver Madeleine et McGonagall, sera la main de Charlie et après une petite pause, celle d'Harry. « Bonne chance. »

Malfoy s'assura du bon fonctionnement des sorts de maintien de la corde et ouvrit la voie. Harry sauta dans le vide se rattrapant avec un sort de lévitation qui le descendait lentement pour garder un œil sur Malfoy. Madeleine leur passa devant avec une vitesse surprenante, suivie par Charlie, qui ne se donna pas la peine de lancer un sort. McGonagall descendit en flottant comme le ferait Mary Poppins sans son parapluie.

Harry et Malfoy étaient à mi-chemin quand ils entendirent un coup sec, un hurlement et un cri perçant. Harry accrut sa vitesse laissant Malfoy seul.

« Mine de feu » dit Madeleine au moment où Harry atterrissait « Charlie met le hors de ton manteau. »

« Je me demandai justement pourquoi vous aviez apporté cette chose lourde, » demanda McGonagall.

Harry alluma les torches le long du couloir, mais cela ne dissipa pas les ténèbres environnantes. Il se souvint avoir pensé que l'aile des Potions était déjà sombre quand elle était en fonctionnement et pleine d'étudiants. Maintenant elle ressemblait à une crypte.

Le couloir finit brusquement par trois portes, une devant eux et une de chaque côté. « La salle de travail » dit Malfoy en pointant la porte qui leur faisait face. « Salle de classe porte de droite et Quartiers privés à gauche. Elles s'ouvrent toutes l'une sur l'autre, aussi »

« Nous voulons la salle de travail, exact ? » Harry dirigea sa baguette vers la porte se dressant devant eux.

« Non, attend » le stoppa Charlie. « La première priorité est de sécuriser une cheminée afin que des renforts puissent arriver jusqu'à nous et de nous assurer une sortie rapide si besoin est. Alors nous devrions commencer par les pièces susceptibles d'être les moins minées. »

« La salle de travail est un vrai cauchemar, » dit Madeleine. « La cheminée de la salle de classe est probablement la plus facile d'accès. »

« Excellent » dit Harry d'un air agacé et il passa la porte ouverte.

**§*&o&*§**

Il est difficile d'imaginer comment la salle de travail pourrait être pire que cela. Les murs étaient noircis et truffés de fissure, un petit nombre d'entre eux tenaient que par les sorts temporaires qu'avaient mis en place l'équipe de nettoyage avant l'accident. La longue estrade où Snape donnait ses nombreuses conférences était fissurée et recouverte de cendre et de saleté et…de ce qui était probablement du sang ou quelque chose de pire encore.

Les rangées d'étagères pleines de potions à demi terminées et d'ingrédients de potion pré-préparés, avaient été abandonnées pendant la première attaque des Mangemorts et l'air était chargé d'une douce et nauséabonde odeur de la végétation pourrissante, mélangé à l'odeur âcre du brûlé qui démangeait l'arrière de la gorge.

On aurait dit que chaque espace entre eux et la cheminée était recouvert de mines, à part quelques espaces nets où l'équipe de recherche avait lancé des sorts pour retirer les plus communs. « Tout cela pour nous garder éloigner des ingrédients de potions ? » demanda Charlie.

« Oui, ainsi mon père pouvait punir un ami qui trahissait, » répondit Malfoy. Ils jetèrent tous un Lumos et ils abordèrent prudemment la traversée de la pièce.

« Kitty, vous deux pourriez commencer par un de cela, » demanda Malfoy. « C'est un coup pour tous les Aurors de rang supérieur. Et vous deux, » dit-il à Harry et Charlie, comme McGonagall et Madeleine essayaient à maintes reprises d'annuler les sorts « pouvez faire le joli petit numéro qui a été utilisé par Serdaigle pour cacher les mines au solstice d'été. »

Harry et Charlie durent répéter sept fois le sort avant de détruire la mine. « Cela va nous prendre une éternité, » dit Harry, essuyant son front avec le dos de la main tenant sa baguette, mais Malfoy était déjà près de la table suivante expliquant le sort à Madeleine.

« … un Sort de Gel sur la serre à la prochaine pluie torrentielle, donc tu voudra bien utiliser un… »

Il est revenu au moment où les deux commencèrent l'incantation. « Eh, vous deux, avez vous besoin d'une autre personne intelligente ? C'est une de celle qui se transforme en quelque chose d'autre quand on lui lance un extingo. Je pense que 'Mione avait une stratégie pour ça, qu'est ce que c'est 'Mione ?»

La voix d'Hermione se fit entendre par le sort de transmission : « liez-le avec l'_adigo_ avant de le défaire »

C'était aussi épuisant que leur premier jour de désarmement et encore plus frustrant – la chambre était tellement minée qu'il semblait qu'ils ne progressaient pas. A chaque mine enlevé, une autre apparaissait, encore plus difficile à retirer que la précédente.

Arrêt et parler, Arrêt et parler. Harry était préparé au danger, mais pas à cette tâche en aveugle, et le pénible ennui.

Quelques temps plus tard – heures ou jours il ne saurait le dire – il y eut un éclat au coin de son œil dans la direction qu'avait pris Malfoy. Harry se tourna – et alors remarqua qu'une des poutres du plafond allait tomber – il se précipita pour pousser Malfoy vers l'étagère la plus proche.

Mais au lieu du craquement de la chute du bois, il entendit seulement le son faible et sec de deux mines contre lesquelles il s'était heurté. La pièce fut soudainement plongé dans les ténèbres leur quatre baguettes sorties y compris, ne laissant que le faible rougeoiement des rares mines restantes.

« Lumos, » dit Harry, enfin il essaya de parler. Aucun son ne venait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus voir le visage des autres, mais comme aucun ne parlait, il supposa que leur voix s'était aussi envolée.

« Harry ?, Draco ? » la voix d'Hermione se fit entendre dans leur _casque._ « Harry ? Harry ? »

Il y eu un clic, très fort dans ce silence, et une soudaine lumière éclatante : Malfoy tenait triomphalement la torche électrique de Ron.

C'était bien – Ils avaient maintenant de la lumière – mais sans voix pas de magie et sans magie ils ne pouvaient pas allumer de feu et sans feu personne ne pourrait venir les aider. Hermione ferait-elle descendre son équipe par l'escalier manquant quand elle aura calculé qu'ils étaient dans le trouble ? Combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? Devraient-ils revenir sur leur pas ?

McGonagall mouvait sa bouche, ses mains et ses pieds – de toute évidence elle essayait de se souvenir d'une certaine forme de magie qui se pratiquait sans parole. Après un moment Madeleine commença à agiter sa baguette magique dans les airs, traçant des symboles calligraphiques, mais même ainsi ils ne pourraient être activés sans un ordre vocal.

Si près du but ! – les Mangemorts n'avaient même pas emporté le bois pour l'allumage que les elfes disposaient dans les cheminées dans le cas où quelqu'un avait un besoin urgent d'utiliser la cheminée, mais s'il ne pouvait pas l'allumer tout cela n'aura servit à rien.

Mais peut-être que quelqu'un avait une boite d'allumette ?

Harry battit deux fois des mains, le son produit fut choquant dans la pièce silencieuse et mima le craquage d'une allumette. Les quatre autres le regardèrent avec des yeux vides – bien, les sorciers-assistants, tous les autres et même Malfoy n'avaient jamais probablement vu d'allumettes – mais il tira sur le sac d'épaule de Malfoy à tout hasard.

Bouteille d'eau, barres de chocolat, pansements – Harry pris juste le temps d'admirer la façon dont Malfoy l'avait préparé – Critérium, baguette de rechange – qui pouvait bien gardait une baguette de rechange ? – Petit couteau aiguisé dans une gaine en peau de dragon –

Briquet !

Il fut à terre si rapidement qu'il se frappa violemment le genou sur les pierres du foyer. Il mania gauchement le briquet, celui-ci tomba, il le reprit et arriva à l'allumer au troisième essai. L'embrasement réussi, des flammes minuscules léchèrent le haut de la bûche –

– et ensuite il roula rapidement en arrière pour ne pas se prendre un coup de pied d'Hermione dans le visage, qui passa à travers la cheminée en criant « Harry ? Draco ? Est-ce tous le monde va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Dans la confusion, Harry eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir l'attention d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'il lui saisisse les épaules. Il indiqua sa bouche, secoua sa tête. « Que ? » demanda-t-elle. « Êtes-vous blessés ? » frustré, il écrivit avec le critérium de Malfoy.

Sur le mur on pouvait lire, MINES. VOIX PERDUES.

« Oh, non ! » dit-elle. « Et bien sûr sans votre voix vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie. Si cela agit sur les cordes vocales je devrais être en mesure d'utiliser _'inflecto'_, mais si c'est le blocage des ondes sonores, alors j'aurais besoin d'un _'noloconfuto'_ – »

Harry écrivit à nouveau sur le mur : _MERMAGIC_ ?

« Gah ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à cela ? »

Au moment où Hermione avait fini de lancer le charme _'mermagic'_ sur tous le monde, Charlie et Madeleine examinèrent la porte de la salle d'études. « Je pense que nous pouvons arriver à ouvrir, » dit Charlie, « et tu pourras jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant que tu ne retourne et obtienne les autres, Hermione. »

**§*&o&*§**

La porte s'ouvrit comme dans n'importe quel film de maison hantée, en un grincement à faire frémir dans le silence complet du moment. La première chose qui les frappa fut l'odeur, encore plus forte que dans la salle de classe – la terre, les herbes, la décomposition, la fumée, quelques centaines d'ingrédients de potions éparpillés au petit bonheur la chance créant diverses réactions accidentels.

A la lueur faible et confuse des mines, ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin les ombres d'armoires éventrées. Un chaudron était posé sur une table, au-dessus le plafond était noirci. Hermione recula et alla chercher Olivier et Pénélope. Harry rentra précautionneusement dans la pièce, ayant peur de tomber sur un squelette à chaque pas.

Malfoy éternua. « C'est bien, » dit-il, « celui-ci est en grec, mais nous avons visité ces parties auparavant… »

Harry frotta ses yeux et alla se poster près de Charlie qui se massait l'arrière de son cou avec sa grande main.

Harry n'avait eu que quelques aperçus de la salle de travail de Snape en tant qu'étudiant, mais il été sûr que le professeur minutieux serait épouvanté de l'actuel désordre, en ne mentionnant pas le gâchis. Le sol était alternativement gluant ou graveleux avec ces ingrédients renversés, et un des fameux couteaux à éplucher de Snape était profondément enfoncé dans la surface de la table de travail.

« Sûr, cela ne semblait pas si mal quand j'avais une détention ici, » dit Charlie.

Les mines ici étaient moins nombreuses, mais plus méchantes, presque toutes avaient pour cible les personnes qui les touchaient, et probablement avaient pour cible Snape lui-même – tombaient malades, avaient le sang empoisonné, de fortes envies suicidaires et étaient particulièrement désagréables, combiné à des sautes d'humeur et la suppression des inhibiteurs. « Père a pensé qu'il serait amusant de faire renvoyer le traitre de façon spectaculaire et dramatique possible, je vois, » dit Malfoy.

Soudainement les mines devinrent plus brillantes et Harry eu peur qu'elles soient devenues plus puissantes, mais alors il remarqua les tas de poudre à canons et la farine de maïs, la flaque de pétrole orange et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient eu raison : une version édulcorée d'une potion de révélation avait été mise en œuvre d'une façon ou d'une autre, assez pour permettre à Snape de voir les mines grâce à sa Marque. Il avait probablement causé beaucoup de ce chaos lui-même en essayant de les incanter.

Ils progressèrent vers leur but en deux étapes : Harry et Charlie devaient purifier la cheminée, pendant que Madeleine et McGonagall poursuivaient leur chemin vers l'équivalent d'une chambre froide où Malfoy pensait trouver la défense de narval.

Mais au moment où Harry s'approcha de la cheminée, une mine tomba sur ses doigts et il retira sa main trop tard pour l'éviter. Et tandis que Charlie lui demandait « que c'est-il passé ? » il sentit un froid qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis cinq ans et la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit pour révéler la face grise et horrible d'un détraqueur.

Harry se glaça, déjà paralysé de terreur même avant que les cris perçants commencent.

Et il y en avait tellement maintenant. Il était presque habitué aux cris poussés par ses parents dans leur dernier instant, au grognement surpris de Cédric. Mais maintenant il entendait les hauts le cœur du professeur Chourave dans la serre, se battant contre '_l'imperium_' de toute ses forces … Colin Crivey haletant « Sauve la pellicule » avec son dernier souffle … Le dernier soupir d'Albus Dumbledore … Le cris perçant de Charlotte Rolfe au moment où sa chaise se renversa.

Une claque sonore le fit revenir à la réalité et il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Malfoy à quelques centimètres du sien : « C'est un épouvantard, idiot ! »

Malfoy attira vers lui l'attention de la créature qui vacilla momentanément et Harry put apercevoir l'éclat de cheveux clairs, entendit un ricanement – Lucius ? ou Malfoy lui-même ? – Harry se plaça dans sa ligne de mire et il se changea de nouveau en Détraqueur, mais cette fois il était prêt pour cela et c'était le travail d'un instant pour affubler l'horrible chose d'un bikini à fleur des Iles et le renvoyer d'où il venait d'un '_riddikulus_'.

Il y eu un halètement et un cri derrière eux et Harry tourna son visage pour voir Madeleine protéger son visage avec ses bras, battant le vide autour d'elle. « Un autre épouvantard, » demanda t-il ?

« Non il n'utiliserait probablement pas deux fois le même tour, » répondit Malfoy « essaye un '_Finite incantatem_' ou un '_Noloconturbo_'. »

Quand Harry s'approcha de Madeleine, elle lui sauta dessus, son visage tordu dans une expression de colère. Il se décala en arrière et elle le poussa contre une table, déclenchant plusieurs mines. Des flammes apparurent brusquement au pied de deux armoires. McGonagall et Malfoy se protégèrent de leur bras et s'éloignèrent assez longtemps pour qu'Harry puisse jeter le sort d'anti-paranoïa, s'écarter d'elle qui clignait des yeux comme si elle sortait d'une transe, et s'occuper du feu.

« Que ?... » râla Charlie. « Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser notre baguette pour ça. » Il mit sa baguette dans sa manche et attaqua le feu le plus proche avec son manteau.

Harry réfléchit à un moyen de rétrécir le centre, mais ne trouva rien mieux qu'une chaise. A coté de lui, McGonagall dirigeait la flamme avec un des couteaux tranchants de Snape ; Elle le fit avec un rictus sinistre.

Mais deux sorts sans baguettes et un manteau en peau de dragon ne suffirent pas. Il y avait probablement une douzaine de foyer d'incendie. « Nous allons en perdre un, » cria Charlie au moment où une armoire flamba soudainement dégageant une odeur d'encens et Madeleine pleura « La corne de narval part »

Il y eut un sifflement et de la mousse blanche apparu brusquement au pied de l'armoire. Harry se tourna pour trouver Hermione utilisant un extincteur sur le feu suivant. « Ron me l'a empaqueté pour moi, » dit-elle et elle s'occupa du feu suivant comme Pénélope et Olivier marchaient vers la cheminée derrière elle.

Quand toutes les flammes moururent, ils étaient tous debout haletant, se regardant fixement les uns les autres. « L'heure du repas doit être passée, » dit Madeleine. « Peut-être devrions-nous nous arrêter pour la nuit. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas, » déclara Malfoy. « Certaines de ces mines ont été programmées, tu te souviens ? Si nous n'arrivons pas jusqu'aux quartiers privés maintenant, nous devrons refaire la plupart des choses que nous avons faites. » Il ouvrit son sac. « J'ai du chocolat. Cela devrait suffire à nous faire tenir jusqu'à là. »

Madeleine regarda douteusement les morceaux de bois calcinés.

« Pourquoi ne pas enlever autant de ce truc qu'on peut et le faire léviter jusqu'à Ron ? » demanda Pénélope. « Il y a deux trois caisses vides dans la chambre froide »

Comme Madeleine empaquetait une caisse de la corne de narval et d'autres ingrédients et les lévitaient jusqu'à la porte, Harry se tourna vers la porte des quartiers privés de Snape. La défense de narval serait donc là dedans, dans les affaires privées de Snape. Et peut-être même les corps de Snape et Lucius Malfoy.

**À suivre**

**(1) **un chef cuisinier apporte ces plats avec au dessus une cloche pour garder au chaud (le plat couvert), il fait une métaphore entre chef de l'équipe et chef cuisinier.


	15. Souvenirs

**Titre anglais **: Transfigurations

**Titre français **: Métamorphoses

**Auteur **: Resonant

**Chapitre traduit par : **Barbotine

**Bêta traduit :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correction : **Silyme

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (et même plus)

**État actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

**État de la fic en français : **15 ; Traduction :** Fini **

**Résumé **: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1er traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction et_

_bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par __**StarsAngel01 **__nous avons retraduit dès le début !_

**&**

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes **!

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 15: Souvenirs**

Le ciel avant l'aube était clair, rosé et se dispersait toujours avec les étoiles, mais le vent du lac était glacé. Le corps de McGonagall avait été déposée dans un bateau et elle ne semblait pas dormir, mais semblait plutôt vraiment, vraiment mort.

Madeleine Aerie, le visage mouillé de larmes, prit sa baguette et la plaça sur le ventre de McGonagall et l'utilisa pour mettre le feu au bateau, alors elle enleva la baguette des flammes et donna une petite poussé de son pied sur le bateau.

« _Vale_, Minerva » dit-elle.

Le bateau flotta doucement sur le lac, attrapant la lumière à mesure qu'il avançait et ils le regardèrent en silence.

Hagrid qui était venu en grande hâte pour les funérailles, souffla son nez dans un large mouchoir. « Je peux toujours pas croire qu'elle soit partie » dit-il humidement « ce ne serai jamais la même chose sans elle. »

« Je me demande si elle va revenir » Fit Hermione en reniflant. « Pour tenir compagnie à Dumbledore.

« Elle se plaignait toujours du froid » Fit Malfoy. « Je ne devrai pas me demander si elle a décidé d'hanter un bel hôtel en Cote d'Azur. » Il renifla dans un mouchoir qui allait bien avec sa robe blanche de funérailles.

Les yeux d'Harry lui piquaient, mais ils restèrent fixés sur le bateau enflammé. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pleuré pour aucun d'eux. Pas pour Cédric et pas une fois depuis. Et maintenant, bien, il leur devait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

De plus, il ne voulait pas commencer à pleurer sans être sur de pouvoir s'arrêter.

« C'est un peu inhabituel" dit Madeleine « mais je crois que nous allons reporter le choix du nouveau directeur jusqu'à demain avant le déjeuner. Michelle et moi avons contemplé la potion Nervalitum pendant une heure et je crois qu'Harry, Hermione et Draco devrait examiner une possible information fondamentale sur le processus?»

« J'imagine que tu auras besoin d'une main pour le ménage? » demanda Hagrid à Ron « Je peux rester une peu maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes forces. »

Et ils commencèrent lentement à remonter vers la terre.

« Nous ne devons pas avoir trop d'espoir » était en train de dire Hermione, mais jugeant de la vitesse à laquelle elle marchait, ses propres espoirs étaient bien avancés. « Il n'y a peut-être pas qu'une seule clé pour tous les réduire. »

« Bien sur qu'il y en aura. » dit Malfoy « Tous les réduire devrai avoir été un acte symbolique exquis de possession de la part de Lucius Malfoy, directeur du Poudlard occupé. Nous devons juste découvrir _comment_. »

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la salle commune des professeurs, Hermione sembla remarquer qu'Harry était plus loin derrière. « Harry? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai besoin de… J'ai des choses à… »

Elle fit un signe de tête. « Viens seulement à la bibliothèque lorsque tu auras terminé. »

Harry poussa la cage d'Hedwige de coté et ouvrit la garde-robe derrière. Valise… coffre… oui, c'était là : le paquet de lettre de Kat. Il les mit sur le lit, tira les rideaux, plaça un oreiller contre la tête du lit et commença à lire.

**§*&o&*§**

_Je ne peux pas te dire j'ai été triste d'apprendre à propos d'Albus. Tu dois être…_

_Les rumeurs sont que tu as été sérieusement blessé dans se duel, alors je ne sais pas si tu recevras ceci, mais je veux juste te souhaiter de vite te rétablir et te dire de m'envoyer un hibou s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire…_

_Te rappelles-tu Lavande Brown ? La petite fille de son plus vieux frère rentre à Poudlard cette année, mais…_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de te dire cela Sirius…_

_Nous partons de Romanie la semaine prochaine. Charlie a épousé une docteur appelé Sofia… semble approprié, alors qu'il passe la plus part de son temps à l'infirmerie avec…_

_Tu as probablement déjà entendu cela de Ron, mais j'ai peur que Lee Jordan…_

_Tu ne me croiras pas, mais j'ai eu une promotion. Une autre et je serais député au ministère…_

_Je suis sure que tu sais déjà combien Colin t'admire, et je pense qu'il voudrait avoir…_

_Je suis en train de rencontrer les autres en Égypte pour voir Keket devient six. Première anniversaire depuis la mort de Bill, alors se n'est pas vraiment la fête, mais c'est un(e) brave petit(e) fille/garçon, 'brave comme un Kobalin __**(1)**__ comme dit sa marraine…_

_Je suis en train d'écrire une histoire sur la guerre, et je me demandais si tu pouvais écrire une page ou deux sur ce que tu..._

_Tu me manques, Harry, et j'essaie d'être patient(e), mais tu ne m'as pas envoyé un mot depuis les deux phrases que tu m'as envoyé pour me dire que tu étais en Amérique alors je sais que te n'est pas mort. Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu es revenu ou si Voldemort t'a vraiment détruit après tout…_

Toutes les émotions différées étaient toujours là, l'attendant. Toute la culpabilité et le chagrin, toute les petites joies qu'il n'avait pas ressentit il avait le droit de les partager.

Pendant un moment, il ressentit le même froid paralysant qui l'avait envahi quand la corpulente infirmière à Ste-Mangouste lui avait dit gentiment que Dumbledore était mort… Ce sentiment que la seule chose sécuritaire à faire est de s'en aller et de quitter sa vraie vie parce que chaque pas dans le futur est un pas loin de la profondeur que lui devait son sang.

Mais seul un enfant pense que son sang pouvait être dû et rembourser comme une plume emprunté. Le sang était là ou non; la vie en avait, la mort non, et seulement une chose était bonne pour être en vie.

Il regarda la pile de lettre pendant un moment encore, puis prit son éclaire de feu et partit.

Le petit cimetière de la famille Weasley était dans une clairière juste en haut de la colline sur le terrain de quidditch de la famille. Le petit statut du chat égyptien que représentait la tombe de Bill était facilement reconnaissable… c'était le seul statut sur le terrain à avoir l'air de moins vieille d'un siècle. Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécir gentiment quand il enleva les feuilles à ses pieds pour découvrir le nom et les dates, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Harry était toujours assez moldu que lorsqu'il conjura une fleur, un coquelicot rouge. Le chat le renifla puis le gouta poliment.

Juste derrière la colline de Loutry-St-Chaspoule, c'était le village de Kettlewick, où Cédric Diggory était enterré dans un cimetière garder avec soin sur le coté sorcier de la ville. Sa pierre, un blaireau, était aussi la seule nouvelle en vue.

Harry pensa soudainement que cela devait être un choc quand les sorciers mourrait à l'adolescence et dans les années vingt, avant qu'ils n'est vécu le dixième de leur vie. Il se rappela se caché dans le cimetière moldu derrière l'école primaire Grimbridge, entre les rangs de pierre destiné aux enfants mort pendant les épidémies. Martha Elizabeth, 1916-1919. Fille adorée.

Après un moment, il laissa un coquelicot aux pieds du blaireau et il reprit le manche de son balai.

Sirius était enterré à Ravenscarp dans un magnifique cimetière sorcier où même les topiaires étaient animées. Harry se leva pendant longtemps en regardant la pierre simple, sans ornement. Ils se connaissaient à peine, vraiment. Il avait eu l'intention de changer cela, de revenir d'Amérique et de vraiment faire connaissance avec l'homme comme quelque chose d'autre qu'un protecteur et un lien avec ses parents. Pas assez de temps. Il n'avait jamais assez de temps.

Il passa doucement sa main sur le nom gravé dans la pierre, alors il retourna lentement vers son balais. Il avait plusieurs kilomètres à faire avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Comme à Farnwinning où les parents de Lee Jordan ont du dire à leurs voisins moldus que leurs fils étaient mort dans un accident de voiture plutôt qu'en héro pour une guerre dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Comme à Maryskip où un petit oiseau de pierre battait des ailes et chantait sur la minuscule tombe de Lark Brown.

Et ensuite Londres et Diagon Alley.

**§*&o&*§**

« Ah, Mr. Potter » fit Ollivander dans les ténèbres. « Je me demandait quand je vous verrais ici. » Il ne dit pas « Que puis-je faire pour vous » ou quelque chose d'aussi commercial. Il joint ses mains derrière son dos et attendit.

Harry laissa la baguette effectué une boucle de sa manche à sa main. Il ne se sentait pas comme s'il tenait une baguette appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre. Il la posa sur le comptoir.

« Ah » fit Ollivander. « Elle est venu dans ta main en dernier. »

Harry regarda le bois sombre. « Elle appartenait à mon père non? »

Ollivander fit un signe de tête. « Acajou, ventricule de dragon » Il passa son doigt au dessus de la poigné. Harry aurai juré que la baguette s'était élevé un peu dans sa main, comme un chat caressé. « Pas exactement ce que j'aurais prédit pour Harry Potter. Mais peut-être maintenant le temps est venu de ne plus être la moitie de Voldemort, mais d'être simplement toi-même, hein? »

Harry était surprit par la force de la colère qui le traversa. Il la repoussa et ne dit rien.

« Et il est possible, » continua Ollivander, « que la baguette est… muri un peu durant les années où elle n'a pas été utilisé… Oui jeune Potter, une baguette est une créature vivante, pas exactement avec des sentiments, mais capable de grandir et de changer comme toi. »

« Est-ce que c'est... habituel ? Pour une baguette magique d'être transmis après qu'il soit mort? »

« Ce n'est pas inhabituel » dit Ollivander « et une petite marque de respect, c'est mon opinion. Certaines familles, bien sûr, ont gardé la vieille tradition de brulé la baguette avec le corps. Et pour les sentimentaux, des magasins comme Willow er Wombly transforment la baguette de ceux qu'ils aiment en épée ou en plume ou quelque chose comme cela. Terriblement peu économique si tu veux mon avis. Je me rappelle une sorcière de Coventry qui avait fait transformer la baguette de son défunt mari en cane… le plus malheureux choix, puisque le décédé avait été passionné par une dance appeler Jolly Hare… » Il sourit « Et quelques-uns ont trouvé leurs voix grâce à moi. »

« Devrai-je vous laisser celle-là, alors ? »

« Pour quoi faire? Non, non, garde-là, garçon. Si c'est inadéquat pour le travail de ton partenaire, croit moi qu'elle va trouver une manière que te le faire savoir.

**§*&o&*§**

Le crépuscule était en train de tomber quand il arriva, gelé et fatigué, à Godric's Hollow.

Ses parents avait vécu comme des moldus, et ils ont été enterré comme des moldus, sous une simple et immobile pierre marquée POTTER. Il resta dans le cimetière du petit village pendant un long moment, essayant de ressentir quelque chose.

Aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se rappeler, il s'était raconter des histoires sur ses vrais parents, et en vérité, quand il l'avait apprit, avait été au-delà de ses plus violentes histoires. Magnifique, ingénieux, talentueux. Magique. Mais peu importe combien il essayait… peu importe combien il examinait les photos qu'Hagrid collectionnait pour lui, lisait les lettres que Sirius lui avait envoyé, aller visité leurs tombes… il ne pouvait pas les représenter réel dans son esprit.

Une brise souffla une douche de petits pétales sur lui, et il frissonna. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de faire de toute façon? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il ne les avait jamais connus. Ils faisaient partie d'une partie de sa vie qui ne reviendrait pas.

Il vola au dessus des tombes vers le nord… et alors il retourna vers le sud. Il ne pouvait pas être venu de si loin sans retourné où tout à commencer.

**§*&o&*§**

Si Harry ne savait pas exactement su où regarder, il aurait sûrement dépassé les ruines de la petite maison, convaincu qu'il n'avait rien s'il n'avait vu que les jardins arrière des maisons de l'autre rue. La région entière était protéger par les sorts du ministère, pas seulement un repousse-moldus, mais aussi une matrice multi-sensorielle d'illusions assez convainquant pour rendre la tache difficile aux sorciers aussi.

Harry se demanda quelle sorte de visiteurs magique pouvait être éloignée. Les touristes ? Les vandales ? Des mangemorts demandant vengeance ?

Mais la lettre de Remus lui disait où trouver l'endroit, et avec l'aide du sort de Remus, il passa à travers la barrière d'illusions et vu l'endroit où il était.

Même plusieurs années après l'incendie, rien n'avait changé. Une fondation étranglé de mauvaises herbes, une cheminé qui s'émiettent, quelques roses se battant pour fleurir parmi le charbon dans ce qui était autrefois le jardin de devant. Harry passa par un trou... cela aurait pu être le reste de la porte d'entrée, où simplement un endroit où la pierre s'était effrité, et il marcha sur les mauvaises herbes et les débris de la maison.

Le mur arrière était en pierre. Il avait survécu au feu, seulement pour être partiellement envahi par une sorte de vigne, qui emballait les pierres et les maintenaient attaché au sol. Le papier, tissus et autres détritus avait été entassé dans un coin où un peu de mur survivant rencontrait la cheminée. Harry s'agenouilla pour pousser le désordre avec le bout de sa baguette, mais il trouva seulement un nid de souris.

Il regarda les chiffons blanchis par la pluie et les morceaux de journaux et il ressentit un vide terrible. Évidemment, c'était une ruine, c'est ce que l'on obtient lorsque vous brûlé une petite maison et que vous l'avez ensuite laissé intacte pendant plus de 20 ans. Il ne s'était pas entendu à trouver quelque chose de reconnaissable.

Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait cru qu'il serait capable de les sentir.

C'était stupide quand on y pensait. Mais il aurait voulu que quelque chose viennent de la maison.

Il ferma ses yeux fatigué et donna un coup de pied dans les détritus. Il n'y a en avait pas tant que cela et bientôt, il utilisa le côté de son pied pour en rassembler dans un coin où le vent les attrape et les emporta.

Maintenant, il y avait deux fragments de grande taille contre le mur émietter, à angle droit l'un de l'autre. Puisqu'il avait déjà sa baguette en main, il donna un petit coup et les transforma en banc de pierre. Il aplani les murs juste assez pour arrêter les roches desserrées de tomber sur la tête de quelqu'un, mais laissa le bord supérieur aussi dentelé que la nature l'avait fait.

C'était joli. Il le préféra comme cela.

Si quelqu'un s'était assis sur le banc, il aurait voulu avoir quelque chose à regarder devant lui. Une fontaine peut-être. Harry évoqua une piscine moussante d'eau ; et en pensant à dimanche, ajouta la petite araignée d'eau Kananeskey Amai'vehi, apportant le premier feu à travers l'eau dans une terrine du revers.

Un peu d'herbe maintenant ? Oui, de l'herbe rendrait cela plus plaisant. Avec quelques violettes, il lui semblait se rappeler de Sirius que sa mère les aimait. «D'autre part, elle n'a jamais aimé les lis.» avait-il ajouté et Harry ferma les yeux et il pouvait voir le sourire de son parrain.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le projet entier lui sembla bête. Un banc, une fontaine et quelques pieds carrés d'herbe, entièrement entourée de mauvaises herbes et d'un bâtiment en ruine. Vraiment, qui avait-il cru duper ? Il aurait mieux valu de ne rien faire.

Ou au moins de bien le faire.

Et sûrement l'avaient-ils mérité. Il enroula ses manches et commença à tout transformer sérieusement.

Un bouquet de pissenlit dans un groupe d'arbres de poire, qui en venait à fleuraison. Un autre lit d'achillée avec une petite statue de Fumseck sur une perche au dessus des fleurs. Un autre dans la floraison de violet tricolore, non attend. Un tourbillon avec sa main les enleva du lit et les plaça plutôt dans un arboriculteur en forme d'un grand chaudron en pierre.

Il eu l'impression que son épuisement disparaissait un peu et il se rendit compte qu'il chantait le chant de manito. Il continua à chanter alors qu'il transformait des taches dans le sentier rocailleux, émiettant la crasse dans les terrasses, nettoyant les buissons. Il ajouta plus de banc, plus de statues et plus de petit mur de pierre. Les mauvaises herbes dans les lits cachés de trilliums à l'ombre des arbres, les groupes de buissons de papillons comme ceux que Kat avait cajolés dans la cour de la Réunion de sorcières. Avec un petit microclimat dans chaque coin, juste assez pour que l'aloès puisse grandir à travers l'allée des fougères.

Il était essoufflé et son visage était humide de sueur et il y avait quelque chose de plein de vie, de douceur et de beauté partout où il regardait. Et Malfoy pourrais rire autant qu'il le voulait, c'était exquis. C'était, pensa-t-il avec un sentiment de chaleur et de fierté, noble.

Harry recula sur le trottoir et étudia le petit monde luxuriant de secrets cachés entre deux petites maisons. Il semblait vraiment nécessaire d'invité moldus et sorciers.

Il démolissait les illusions du ministère. Alors il élargit la dernière pierre tombée et y sculptât des lettres : _Potter Mémorial Park._

Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela.

Il effaça les mots de la pierre une nouvelle fois. Et alors qu'il posait un sort Incisium sur sa baguette et coup par coup, de sa propre écriture, sculptât :

_En la mémoire de _

_James Potter_

_Lily Evans Potter et…_

_Et tout ceux qui..._

Cette guerre n'avait toujours pas de nom. Et il n'était pas sur le point de mettre le stupide nom inventé de Voldemort sur une pierre en honore de ses victimes. Finalement, il essuya ses joues mouillé et écrit :

_Et a tous ceux qui sont mort en combattant l'obscurité._

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai n'est ce pas ? Puisque Goyle n'avait pas combattu l'Obscurité, mais ça l'avait tué. Et Malfoy et Remus, ils étaient toujours vivants, mais personne ne pourrait jamais leur rendre ce qu'il leur avait été volé.

Il essuya son visage avec ses mains, puis essuya ses mains sur sa robe. Il devrait demander à Malfoy, ou peut-être avec Hermione. Penelope, elle était bonne avec les mots. Peut-être pourrait-elle…

Non, non. Pas d'ajournement. Il trembla. C'était assez bien.

Sauf que ce ne l'était pas, parce que c'était anonyme. Il se pencha une dernière fois et ajouta un nouvel espace dans la pierre et y écrit son propre nom :

_Harry Potter._

Cela semblait stupide. Égocentrique. Il l'efface et lança sa baguette dans la saleté.

Non. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mémorial officiel à soumettre au ministre. C'était son cadeau pour eux et il voulait que chacun le sache, même s'il devait ressembler à un idiot. Il trouva sa baguette et remis son nom de nouveau.

Il eut une crampe à la main et les lettres étaient mal formées. Le P ressemblait à un D. Il l'efface et le récrit. La baguette glissa dans sa main couverte de sueur et fit un grand riflard au pied de la lettre. Il lança de nouveau sa baguette.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire comme il le faut.

Il eut un grand sanglot. Les gens qu'il aimait étaient morts. Les gens à qui il tenait était blesser et triste. Il avait été privé de sa famille et de son enfance. Rien n'irait jamais comme il le faut.

Il s'agenouilla dans le sentier moussu et les pétales blancs des poiriers fleurissant tombèrent sur la pierre sculptée et il cria.

**§*&o&*§**

Le déclin du jour céda à la nuit alors qu'il volait vers le nord. Las et frigorifié, il avait l'impression que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se reposa lorsque les tours du château se sont dressées, noires contre le ciel bleu foncé.

Il voleta à côté de la tour d'astronomie un moment et ensuite, cédant à une impulsion, mit sa main sur le mur humide. Un peu de pierre s'émietta sous ses doigt et diminua dans la noirceur et son rire sembla déchiré. Bon vieux Poudlard, une partie pierre l'autre magique.

Sa maison.

Il posa son autre main contre le mur. À l'intérieur, comme le cœur dans un corps humain, il y avaient Malfoy et Hermione, travaillent toujours sur leur recherche et Ron, Charlie, Olivier et le reste nettoyait après la bataille et Remus dormait à l'infirmerie pendant que Sofia marchait doucement entre les rangs de lits munis de rideaux. Et dans les dortoirs, les enfants vivait leurs propres ambitions, intrigues, romans et désappointements…

Sa famille pensa-t-il. Ce devait être ce que les gens voulaient dire lorsqu'ils utilisaient ce mot.

La canne de Sirius était accroché dans un drôle d'angle au dessus de l'entré principale. À l'intérieur, l'armure complète lui fit un signe de tête alors qu'il passa et Usher le désordonné l'accueilli avant de retourné essayer de démêler ses lacets de ses boutons de gilet.

Les lettres étaient toujours sur son lit, mais il n'avait pas envi d'aller dormir de toute façon. Il jeta sa cape et son éclaire de feu sur le canapé et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Si tout le monde était été se coucher, il pourrait s'assoir avec Remus pendant quelque temps.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la première chose qu'il vit fut Madeleine serrant Sofia très fort et quand elle releva la tête pour examiner les cheveux sombres de Sofia, Harry vit que son visage était mouillé de larmes.

«Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?» son estomac se nouant

«Arry !» fit Sofia, riant et criant en même temps «Oh Arry, ils sont réveillé !»

Madeleine essuya son visage. «Hermione et Draco sont descendues dans les dernières mines cette après-midi et nous venons de terminer la potion Nervalitum et commencer à l'administrer.»

«Charlotte c'est réveillé et Ursa et Rose ont remué…»

«Remus ?»

«Ici» fit une voix enrouée. Il était pâle et il avait besoin de se faire coiffer, mais dans l'ensemble, il ne semblait pas plus mauvais qu'il ne l'était d'habitude après la pleine lune. Sofia couru vers lui et le réprimanda : »Vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher !»

«Tu oublie que je suis habitué aux périodes d'inconscience.» Remus se tourna vers Harry et le fit sourire un peu.

Il avait été le seul à avoir écrit une lettre pour parler à Harry de la mort de Sirius. Harry l'avait lu cette après-midi pour la première fois. _Comme je suis son exécuteur testamentaire, je passerai à la maison pendant l'année. Je te promets que je ne jetterai rien qui appartenait à James et Lily, peut importe que ce soit minuscule. _Avait-il écrit. _Je ne suis vraiment pas attendu à être le dernier d'entre nous, ni de devoir le pleurer deux fois, mais la nature semble répéter un pattern : deux morts, un a Azkaban et moi, seul avec seul conversation que ses vieux souvenirs._

Harry jeta ses bras autour de lui. Cela sembla prendre Remus par surprise, et ses bras restèrent baillant un instant avant de venir l'enserrer avec acharnement.

«Remus» dit Harry «Merlin, j'ai eu si peur.»

«Moi aussi» fit Remus dans ses cheveux.

«Écoute» fit Harry lorsqu'ils se séparèrent «Es-tu assez en forme pour avoir des visiteurs? Parce que je sais que Michelle veut te voir, si elle est toujours en forme…»

«Elle sera plus calme à son réveille.» dit Madeleine.

«Réveil ?» demanda Remus. Sofia mit sa main sur son épaule.

«La salle commune des employés.» dit Madeleine «Nous irons en bas après que nous aillons finit ici. Dit à Olivier de me sauver une boisson.»

**§*&o&*§**

Un rugissement de voix le rencontra à la cheminé de la salle commune. «Harry !» l'appela Olivier. «Allez, vient boire un verre.»

«Dans une minute, Olivier. As-tu vu Michelle ?»

«Michelle !» cria Olivier et toutes les mains se levèrent dans les airs. «Pour Michelle ! Pour le hip. Le hepatica !»

Michelle rougit et leva un verre de liquide roussâtre. Harry s'appuya pour être entendu sur le tumulte. «Remus s'est éveillé. Il voudrait te voir.» Elle tourna deux yeux bleu surprit vers lui, puis se dépêcha vers la cheminée.

«Un autre toast !» cria Oliver «Pénol…penep…Penny ! Elle a réussit à se tenir debout sur un tapis volant.

«Pénélope !»crièrent-ils tous.

Hagrid poussa un verre à Harry. Il prit une petite gorgé puis haleta… c'était comme avoir de l'alcool directement dans le sang. «Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?»

«C'est Olivier qui a fait les cocktails» répondit Charlie «Rosée calédonienne, sucre, citron et un sort effervescent. En l'honneur de la Directrice, à l'bonne vo't. Son accent était affreux.

«Soi-disant» ajouta Penelope joyeusement «parce qu'ils sont des armes mortelles»

«Harry ! » cria Oliver. «Harry Potter! Notre mangeur de regard sournois !»

«Harry !» ils rugirent tous et la moitié terminèrent leurs verres, Oliver était de nouveau sur ses pieds : «Hermy…Hermy ! Le cerveau du costume !»

Quand elle entendu son nom, Hermione se dépêcha. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais elle était radieuse. «Harry» dit-elle et il la tira dans une longue étreinte. «Mais où étais-tu ?» fit-elle alors qu'il la libérait. «Est-ce que tu as entendu ? Draco les a tous descendu, chaque dernier d'entre eux, c'était la cane de son père…»

«Tu me dira tout» dit Harry «Et je revient de l'infirmerie… Remus est réveillé et ils leurs donne tous le Nervalitum…»

«Sofia !» hurla Oliver et ils l'acclamèrent tous.

«Où est Malfoy ?» demanda Harry à Hermione.

«Par là à quelque part…»

Harry l'aperçu avec Ron, Phénix et une place libre qui devait avoir été à Hermione, mangeant un bol de fruits. Il avait la même robe couleur prune qu'il avait portée au festin préliminaire et alors qu'Harry le regarda, il rencontra ses yeux avec un regard de reconnaissance, d'attraction et une sorte d'espoir prudent, trop prudent…

Harry traversa la foule et prit la place d'Hermione. «Il vous reste à manger ? Merlin, je suis affamé.» Il prit une poigné de raisins sur la plaque de Malfoy.

«Ron !» cria Oliver. «Pour la torche électrique quand on en a besoin le plus !»

Harry lui sourit en grimaçant et leva son verre.

«Draco» suggéra Ron et Oliver répéta : »Draco ! Toujours un Chercheur !»

Harry regarda Malfoy, qui le regardait avec un sourire ironique et cria «Draco !» avec les autres. Il frappa son verre avec celui de Malfoy et alors il s'appuya directement sur les deux verres et l'embrassa.

Il y eut des sons choqué derrière lui et ensuite, un rugissement de rire et d'acclamation, avec le sifflet d'Hagrid, puis quelqu'un prit son verre de sa main et il entraîna Malfoy dans une étreinte si serré qu'il grinça.

«J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un héros.» dit-il à l'oreille de Malfoy.

«On est tous des héros» dit grossièrement Malfoy «Chaque damné d'entre nous.»

**§*&o&*§**

Oliver proposa tellement de toasts qu'éventuellement il en fut réduit à boire en l'honneur d'objet inanimé. Au milieu d'un toast aux cheminés, il se tut et dans ce coin de la pièce, en plus des petits rires de Penelope, ils entendirent des sons défini de ronflements.

Remus, qui arriva à temps pour entendre son toast, était maintenant endormi, sa tête sur les genoux de Michelle. Hermione et Ron, les yeux lourds, étaient assis sur une chaise qui pouvait contenir qu'une personne, mais aucun des deux ne semblait en être dérangé.

Par la porte, il y avait des éclatements de rire, Harry regarda et vit Phoenix Skye replié sa paume de Cypherus Summs et tout les deux riaient désespérément jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur leurs joue.

«Partons d'ici» murmura-t-il et Malfoy acquiesça puis se leva pour le suivre.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry sentit les yeux de Malfoy sur lui alors qu'il lançait le couvre-lit sur le sol, avec toutes les lettres qui y était entassées. Il leva les yeux et trouva Malfoy debout dans le porche entre le salon et la chambre à coucher.

Après un moment, Harry tendit la main. Malfoy fit trois pas dans la pièce et la pris. Harry la tira près de lui et enterra son visage dans les cheveux satinés de Malfoy.

«Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me pardonner» dit-il, soulagé de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage de Malfoy. «Pour t'avoir gelé. Pour avoir enlevé ta Marque sans ton consentement.»

«Pour être un Gryffondor, tu veux dire.» Il y avait un sourire dans la voix de Malfoy. «Je suppose que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.»

«Je voulais…» commença Harry, mais Malfoy leva la tête.

«Sh.. Je sais.» et il l'embrassa doucement jusqu'à ce que le désire de s'expliquer lui-même parte.

Quand Harry bougea pour enlever sa robe, Malfoy stoppa ses mains. «Laisse-moi»

«D'accord.»

Malfoy enleva sa robe de ses épaules, détachant sa cravate, travaillant sur le bouton de son t-shirt, regardant ses mains plutôt que le visage d'Harry, avec une curieuse concentration qui fit se serré la gorge d'Harry. La blouse fut ouverte et Malfoy déboutonna les poignets puis ensuite fit tomber la blouse sur le sol alors qu'il commençait à s'occuper des boutons de son pantalon.

Harry enleva ses chaussure, marcha sur ses chaussettes pour les enlever, trembla ses pieds sans pantalon et culotte puis leva les yeux vers le visage sérieux de Malfoy. Il arriva à la robe de Malfoy, mais avant qu'il n'y ait contact, Malfoy avait enlevé ses propres vêtements avec un simple sort, pour que les doigts d'Harry brosse sa peau chaude sous sa clavicule. Malfoy frissonna.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Harry alors qu'il le poussait sur le lit.

Il n'avait jamais semblé que Malfoy se retenait auparavant, mais maintenant qu'il travaillait sur le corps d'Harry avec une férocité lente qui était nouvelle et parallèlement bonne. Harry estima qu'il devrait retourner… devrait faire quelque chose d'autre que de trembler et de gémir. Mais alors que Malfoy revenait à la bouche d'Harry, les mains d'Harry se firent si lourdes qu'il pouvait à peine les lever de la peau parfaite et humide du dos de Malfoy.

«Laisse moi» dit de nouveau Malfoy, Harry acquiesça avec difficulté et se laissa être touché, goûté, ouvert et possédé.

Malfoy, fortifié au dessus de ses coudes, l'épingla avec ses yeux sombres dans son visage pâle. Harry se débâti pour garder les yeux ouvert contre les demandes de ses sens alors que Malfoy bougeait lentement avec intensité. Toute espièglerie disparue.

«Oui» fit Harry, et comme il se sentait bien, il dit de nouveau «Oui…Oui… Draco !»

**À suivre**

**:** **Kobalin :** les kobalins sont des créatures marines (inventées) avec de longs membres maigres, leurs peaux sont brillantes aux couleurs arc en ciel, comme de l'huile.

Ils ont un visage hideux avec une rangée d'une demi douzaine de dents très pointue, ils ont au niveau du cou, un jabot (une poche comme certain oiseaux qui leur sert à emmagasiner de la nourriture). Les kobalins sont des charognards, ils aiment plus particulièrement la charogne humaine). On peut retrouver cette créature chez cet auteur : Kay Meyer, dans un de ses livres "pirate curse- the wave walkers".

Kay Meyer est l'auteur d'une douzaine de romans historiques, mêlant mystère et fantastique, ainsi que de plusieurs séries pour la jeunesse.


	16. Répartition

**Titre anglais **: Transfigurations

**Titre français **: Métamorphoses

**Auteur **: Resonant

**Chapitre traduit par : **Angel Heaven

**Bêta traduit :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Silyme

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (et même plus)

**État actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

**État de la fic en français : **15 ; Traduction :** Fini **

**Résumé **: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1er traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction et _

_bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par __**StarsAngel01 **__nous avons retraduit dès le début !_

**&**

**&**

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes **!

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 16 : Répartition.**

« Ça ne sert à rien si mon récit ne te fait pas espérer quelque chose, hein, Draco ? », dit Hermione alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la première table.

« Je n'ai jamais compris cette histoire de ne pas compter sur quelque chose », répondit-il. « C'est si insupportable d'être déçu ?

Au centre de l'estrade, Phoenix Skye était assise le Choixpeau sur la tête, ses longues jambes pendant maladroitement.

« Quand j'ai été réparti, je pensais que la chaise devait être la bonne taille pour les adultes », murmura Ron à Charlie. « Je suppose qu'elle n'est à la bonne taille pour personne.

« Tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de penser que le chapeau pourrait _te_ choisir pour directeur ? », fit Harry à Draco.

« Pourquoi ne le devrait-il pas ? J'ai l'intelligence, l'imagination…aucun goût pour les chapeaux étranges mais je présume que ça viendra plus tard…

Phoenix laissa le chapeau en arrière sur la chaise ; Madeleine Aerie le souleva et l'enfila avec l'expression de quelqu'un s'armant contre la douleur, et elle le retira presque immédiatement, l'air soulagé.

« Et bien, pourquoi toi ? », demanda Harry. « Pourquoi ne me choisirait-il pas ?

« Tu _veux_ être directeur ?

« Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé », fit Harry. « Mais je suis sûr que je pourrais le faire.

« Bien sur », déclara Draco. « Gryffondor, en un clin d'œil. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall… », commença Hermione.

« Étaient les bons chefs en temps de guerre, quand ce dont nous avions le plus besoin était du courage », dit Draco. « Mais la guerre est finie maintenant, et ce dont nous avons le plus besoin est la prévoyance.

« Et tu crois que tu es celui qui apportera cette prévoyance ? », fit Harry.

« Qui de mieux ? »

« Bien sur », déclara Harry. «Serpentard, en un clin d'œil. »

Hermione le poussa du coude.

« C'est ton tour, Harry. »

Harry s'assit sur la chaise –elle était ridiculement basse, même si la dernière fois qu'il s'y était assis ses pieds n'avaient pas touché terre- et posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

« Hmm », dit la voix familière du Choixpeau. » Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, Harry Potter.

Harry essaya d'envoyer un salut amical dans sa tête, ce qui était bien plus difficile qu'il s'y attendait, mais le chapeau répondit d'une voix ravie : « Bien, merci. De même, je suis sûr », alors il devait avoir réussi.

« Tu n'es pas particulièrement intéressé par le poste de directeur, pourtant », continua le chapeau.

_Pas vraiment_ », pensa Harry. » _Ce serait si bien d'enseigner, tout simplement. Un défi à la fois, pour changer. Mais si l'école avait réellement besoin de moi…_

« Oh, il n'y a encore aucun besoin de plus de sacrifice », dit le chapeau. « Allez-y et envoyez-moi miss Granger. Je suis certain que je reparlerai avec vous bientôt, professeur Potter.

Quand Hermione émergea de sous le chapeau, elle rayonnait tant que Harry crut que le chapeau devait l'avoir choisie. Mais elle tapa Draco sur l'épaule et s'assit toujours en souriant.

La conversation de Draco avec le chapeau ne fut pas aussi longue que ce que Harry s'était attendu, mais il avait l'air pensif quand il s'assit.

« Vas-y », dit-il à Ron.

« Tu dois plaisanter », fit Ron, et il poussa Olivier en direction de la chaise.

Quand tout le monde parmi le personnel eut passé son tour, le chapeau resta silencieux pendant quelques instants tandis qu'ils regardaient. Puis le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_« Oh je suis le plus astucieux chapeau ici présent_

_Mon cerveau est bien rempli_

_Et si vous êtes à moitié aussi malin que moi_

_Vous saurez que j'ai toujours raison._

Harry regarda Hermione.

« Il n'a pas prévu de … »

« Chut », fit-elle. « Quelques fois tu as juste à lui faire plaisir. »

_« Il a fallu des cœurs intrépides pour gagner la guerre_

_Mais laissons tout ça derrière_

_Les tâches qui vous attendent à présent_

_Nécessitent des esprits intelligents_

_J'ai pris place sur chaque crâne_

_Et farfouillé tout autour_

_Alors je suis bien certain que je connais l'homme_

_Qui mettra de l'ordre dans le vieux Poudlard. »_

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle le chapeau passa la plus grande partie sous les projecteurs, puis il fit à haute voix :

« Le nouveau directeur de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard est…Cypherus Summs ! »

« _Summs_ ? ». Charlie avait l'air choqué. « Je pensais qu'il allait prendre directement sa retraite.

Draco était encore en train de fixer un point au loin, perdu dans ses pensées, mais aux paroles de Charlie il écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Puis il commença à applaudir. Au bout d'un moment les autres se joignirent à lui.

Cypherus se leva en tremblant et fit un signe de tête en direction du chapeau.

« J'apprécie votre confiance », dit-il. « Et votre patience », ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du personnel. « Au départ, j'avais prévu de retourner dans ma maison de l'Arden à la fin de cette année scolaire, mais le Choixpeau m'a convaincu de repousser mon départ en retraite d'un an ou deux de plus pour aider Poudlard à faire la transition entre la reprise d'après-guerre et une nouvelle ère.

« Tu le vois, maintenant ? », murmura Draco à Hermione. « Quel choix _fascinant_. »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Ça te donne juste assez de temps pour trouver le parfait chapeau vert. »

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

« Je ne m'installerai pas à moins d'un chapeau en soie. »

**§*&o&*§**

« Pouvez-vous rester un moment, Hagrid ?«, demanda Hermione. « Ou devez-vous retourner à Greater Wrenching. »

« Dieu merci, non –je suis revenu pour rester », fit Hagrid. « Un autre petit pain ? »

« Il a dit une pierre ? » murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry, frôlant sa mâchoire douce de ses doigts.

Harry dissimula un sourire et continua à émietter son propre petit pain coriace dans l'espoir qu'il aurait l'air de l'avoir mangé.

« C'était bien d'être avec ma famille, mais Poudlard sera toujours ma maison », poursuivit Hagrid.

« Tu voudras retourner auprès des animaux », lâcha Ron mal à l'aise. « Je suppose que Charlie pourra enseigner, heu…l'arithmancie ? »

« Est-ce qu'il connait quelque chose à propos d'arithmancie ? », demanda Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules.

« N'importe quoi », déclara vigoureusement Hagrid. « Dumbledore m'a fait gardien des lieux, que son âme repose en paix, et le poste de gardien est bien suffisant pour moi. »

Il y eut un coup contre la porte de la cabane.

« Entrez ! », brailla Hagrid, et Harry agrippa sa tasse de thé tandis que la table tremblait.

« Puis-je vous interrompre un moment ? », fit Summs en passant la tête par la porte. Il était coiffé d'une casquette de base-ball pourpre qui disait « Arithmanciens, faites-le par les nombres ». A leurs regards, il la toucha. « Elle s'avère être indispensable », dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Hagrid s'était levé quand Summs était entré.

« Monsieur le directeur ! Asseyez-vous. Un petit pain ? Du thé ? »

« Merci, Hagrid, j'en prendrai », fit Summs. « Deux sucres, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry regarda avec une horreur fascinée quand Summs cassa, avec quelque difficulté, un morceau de petit pain –et ensuite le trempa dans sa tasse et utilisa une cuillère pour le plonger dans le thé.

« Je voulais vous parler à tous à propos de quelques sujets d'inquiétude avant de convoquer le personnel en entier », continua Summs en glissant une serviette dans le col de sa robe. « Tout d'abord, parce que les études ont été gravement perturbées par les événements de l'année, j'aimerais proposer un trimestre d'été, si vous êtes disposés à renoncer à vos vacances pour donner des cours de soutien. »

Il y eut des acquiescements de part et d'autre. Hermione avait l'air particulièrement ravie par cette idée.

« Nous devons aussi aborder la situation financière de l'école, dont j'ai peur qu'elle soit terriblement fragile. »

« L'interruption, les dégâts…Elle doit l'être », déclara Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi.

« Bien sûr que vous ne l'aviez pas fait », dit Summs avec une ironie toute Serdaigle. « Avec votre éducation, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez une once de bon sens financier. C'est pourquoi je vous invite à prêter à Poudlard une somme d'argent substantielle pour assumer le financement de nos réparations –à taux d'intérêt concurrentiel, bien sûr.

Draco rayonna.

« Je vais arranger ça immédiatement ». Ron et Hermione rigolèrent doucement, et il les regarda. « C'est un investissement extrêmement sensé », ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, » puisqu'il garantira mon intérêt futur dans les finances de l'école.

Les yeux de Summs étincelèrent d'une façon étrangement ressemblant à Dumbledore, et Harry se prit à lui sourire.

« Maintenant…Remus a gentiment accepté de prendre le poste de sous-directeur. Madeleine est disposée à me succéder en tant que directrice de la maison Serdaigle, ce qui laisse un autre poste vacant. Je crois que vous avez exprimé un intérêt dans la surveillance des fortunes de Serpentard, Draco ? »

« Comme si il allait dire non », fit Ron, et Harry regarda la joue rosie de plaisir de Draco et dut résister à la tentation de l'embrasser.

« Un autre poste qui reste à pourvoir est celui de concierge, qui est resté inoccupé depuis la mort tragique d'Argus Rusard », dit Summs qui se tourna vers Ron. « Peut-être seriez-vous disposé à prendre cette responsabilité ? »

Draco s'étrangla de rire et leva sa cuillère en signe de salut.

« Félicitations, Weasley. Ta première offre d'emploi réelle. Ta mère sera si fière. »

Ron pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Ouais », fit-il finalement. « Je pense que le Pérou peut attendre un moment. »

Hermione passa ses bras autour de lui en criant, et Hagrid lui prit la main et la lui secoua vigoureusement.

« C'est la célèbre prudence de Serdaigle ? », demanda Draco avec une inquiétude recherchée. « Un Weasley chargé de maintenir l'ordre ? »

Ron se contenta de lui lancer un regard détendu par-dessus la tête d'Hermione.

« J'ai grandi avec Weasley et Weasley SA. Je connais toutes les farces et quelques autres. »

Hermione le relâcha pour sourire à Draco.

« Et tu as rencontré sa mère », dit-elle. » Il connaît aussi toutes les punitions et quelques autres.

« Dis donc ! ». Ron sourit soudainement. « Si j'attrape quelqu'un en train de s'en mêler, je pourrai utiliser son sortilège de Doigts-outillés. »

« Ou punir les oreilles indiscrètes par le Muroreilles », déclara Harry. « Ou les commérages par le maléfice Colle-Langue. »

Draco jeta un œil à quelques élèves qui étaient en train de jouer au croquet sur balai sur la pelouse.

« Pauvres petits garnements », fit-il. « Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend. »

« Tu ne vas pas leur pourrir tout leur plaisir, non ? », demanda Hagrid à Ron, l'air inquiet.

Ron se contenta de sourire.

« Je pense que je sais distinguer ce qui est amusant de ce qui est vraiment dangereux, vu que j'ai eu affaire à une grande partie de chacun d'entre eux. »

Summs s'éclaircit la voix.

« Ce qui m'amène à la dernière nomination. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent.

« Arithmancie ? »

« Non, pas encore tout à fait », dit Summs. « Pas plus que nous nous attellerons au besoin d'ajouter la calligromancie au programme scolaire pour l'instant. Il y a un sujet qui doit être porté au premier plan de nos préoccupations de tout temps : le bien-être des enfants ». Il repêcha son petit pain avec sa cuillère et le mâcha placidement, jetant un regard au groupe. « Beaucoup de nos élèves ont perdu des amis et de la famille durant la guerre, et bien entendu les mines ont créé leurs propres traumatismes. L'enfance est toujours une des premières victimes de guerre, et les effets peuvent durer bien après que le combat ait pris fin.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry pendant un moment, et les propres yeux de Harry cillèrent. Il sentit l'épaule de Draco appuyée contre la sienne, et il tendit le bras pour lui prendre la main sous la table.

« Dans ce but », fit Summs, » je crée un nouveau poste dans le personnel de Poudlard, le Protecteur des Enfants. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui sera toujours là, offrant aux enfants du réconfort et de la sagesse à toutes leurs inquiétudes, grandes ou petites ». Hermione acquiesça d'un air enthousiaste, et Summs leur sourit gentiment. « Et je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que la personne la plus appropriée pour ce rôle est notre hôte, Rubeus Hagrid. »

Il y eut une seconde de silence puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Harry sauta de son siège pour étreindre Hagrid ; Ron et Hermione l'avaient fait en premier, mais il y avait assez de place pour qu'ils le serrent tous les trois dans leurs bras en même temps. Par-dessus leurs têtes, Harry put l'entendre dire d'un ton ému « J'en serais plus qu'honoré, monsieur », puis ensuite se moucher le nez.

« Vous faites vraiment un bon choix en tant que directeur », déclara Draco à Summs avec admiration. « Mes compliments au Choixpeau. »

Summs se leva et tapota sa casquette de base-ball, qui se réarrangea pour laisser lire : ''Casquette pensante''.

« Regarde et apprends, mon garçon », dit-il. « Regarde et apprends. »

**§*&o&*§**

Alors qu'un murmure parcourait le hall, Harry leva les yeux et vit Spielberg, flanqué par une escorte de hiboux à l'air suspicieux, avec un petit colis attaché à la patte. Harry dégagea rapidement un endroit sur la table, et Spielberg atterrit gracieusement et commença à picorer l'assiette de harengs fumés tandis que Harry détachait le paquet.

« J'ai demandé à Kat de m'envoyer quelques bonbons américains », fit-il en ouvrant la boîte.

Draco regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Super Sour Toxic Waste Barrels », dit-il en prononçant avec une grande précision, laissant une petite pause entre chaque mot. « Atomic Fireballs. Mega Warheads. Blitz Power Mints. Tu as prévu d'équiper une armée ? »

Hermione renifla une menthe et recula.

« Puissant », déclara-t-elle.

Spielberg cacarda envers Harry et picora le paquet.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », lui demanda Harry.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre à l'intérieur. »

Ron farfouilla dans l'emballage et tendit quelque chose à Harry.

Sunday devait lui avoir pardonné ; c'était une nouvelle véronique.

Harry baissa sa chaussette et la noua autour de sa cheville. La bouche de Draco se contracta.

« Ravissant », fit-il. « Comme si tu ne projetais pas déjà un air de sauvagerie. »

Harry sourit.

« Tu veux que je lui en demande de t'en faire un aussi ? »

Il prit son sac et contourna la table du personnel jusqu'à l'autre bout où le fantôme de Dumbledore planait. Il était en train de parler au professeur Binns, mais Binns marchait en direction de Harry, un froncement perplexe sur le visage.

« C'est une chose très étrange », dit Binns alors qu'il s'approchait de Harry. » Albus a porté certaines questions à mon attention, et… ». Il passa la main pensivement à travers une chaise toute proche. « Il semble que je sois professeur honoraire. »

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de juste réponse à ça, mais Harry tenta finalement : »Mes félicitations.

Binns s'anima.

« Et bien merci », dit-il. « Peut-être que maintenant je peux me consacrer à finir ma monographie sur le traité d'Osnabrug de 1660…J'attendais l'opportunité de consulter quelques lettres que la bibliothèque a récemment acquises… »

Et il continua, marmonnant joyeusement en lui-même et ne semblant pas remarquer qu'il était passé directement à travers la table.

Harry se retourna pour trouver le fantôme de Dumbledore en train de le regarder gaiement.

« Harry », fit-il en rayonnant, « m'as-tu déjà pardonné ? »

Harry le fixa sévèrement. Dumbledore avait les yeux pétillants, comme d'habitude.

« Je ne… il y a… ». Il inspira profondément. » Oui », fit-il. « Je suis désolé. »

« Chaque chose en son temps, mon garçon. Chaque chose en son temps. Je n'ai rien d'autre en dehors de temps à présent.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous », dit Harry. « D'Amérique ». Il ouvrit la boîte de bonbons acides et la tint de deux doigts.

Dumbledore passa sa bouche au travers, frôlant juste les doigts de Harry d'un froid glacial.

« Ah ! Je peux presque les goûter », déclara-t-il. « Merci. »

« Le docteur Bokor envoie ses amitiés », fit Harry. « Il veut savoir si vous pouvez toujours danser la matelote. »

« Oh, mieux que jamais, Harry ! Pour un danseur, être libéré de la gravité ne peut être qu'une amélioration bienvenue. »

Et il se redressa et se mit à lever les jambes jusqu'à ce que ses chaussures à boucle brillent.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry trouva Draco assis au pied de la statue de Snape.

« Et dans l'intervalle, je lui ai déjà parlé des Serpentard, maintenant que Madeleine prend la tête de Serdaigle », était-il en train de dire. « J'ai tant d'idées, Severus ! Les quatrième année et au dessus ont besoin d'étudier en indépendance –plus de travail mâché. Pensez-vous que ces fichus Weasley seraient des conseillers pour les esprits affairés ? Je sais que 'Mione aiderait ceux qui veulent avoir leur année en sciences… »

Tandis que Harry s'approchait, il pouvait voir que Draco avait un chat tigré sur les genoux. A l'approche de Harry, il se leva et s'étira, et Harry reconnut les marques en forme de lunettes autour de ses yeux. La main de Draco lui caressa la tête. Harry sourit lorsque le chat passa par un mur et s'en alla.

« Le directeur veut tous nous rencontrer et discuter des candidats pour le poste d'Histoire de la Magie, Draco », dit-il.

« Tolkach-Rychag, bien sûr », déclara Draco.

Harry le regarda, surpris.

« Je pensais que toi-même serais intéressé. »

« Et laisser le sujet le plus important de l'école à un esprit moins intelligent ? », fit Draco avec un petit sourire narquois. « Après tout, la seconde bataille de Poudlard a été gagnée grâce à la force d'un extincteur, d'un stylo mécanique et d'une torche électrique. »

« Ah. Ce serait mieux de veiller à ce que ce soit enseigné dans les moindres détails, alors », dit Harry.

« Bien sûr ». Draco se leva et s'étira gracieusement. « J'ai le CV de Tolkach-Rychag là-haut –je le lui ai demandé par hibou après Noël. Dis à tout le monde que je serai là dans un moment. »

Il fit une demi-révérence à la statue. Harry le regarda s'en aller –sa robe tombant impeccablement jusqu'au sol, les cheveux attachés sur le dessus de la tête par un serpent d'émeraude se contorsionnant délicatement, un parfait modèle de magnificence Serpentard- et il sourit.

Après un moment, la statue émit un bruit impatient.

« Monsieur Potter ? Puis-je vous être utile d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou voulez-vous rester simplement sans rien faire ? »

Harry retourna son attention sur le dernier Maître de Potions.

« C'est la mauvaise variété de chaudron, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était un chaudron d'étudiant, profond et étroit avec un bord replié, plutôt que du modèle à bords droits qu'Harry avait vu dans la salle de travail de Snape.

« Bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas », dit Snape d'un ton très ennuyé », et la Guilde des Artistes Magiques devrait avoir honte d'elle-même pour avoir laissé passer une erreur qui est évidente même pour vous. Je n'étais pas accoutumé à travailler avec des outils inférieurs dans la vie, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais y être réduit à présent.

« Nous allons réparer ça », fit Harry. « Quelqu'un de la Guilde va venir la semaine prochaine pour faire le portrait de M… le portrait de Minerva. Ils pourront s'occuper de ça. » Il toucha l'avant-bras de pierre là où la Marque était gravée. « Vous voulez retirer ça aussi ? »

« Non, monsieur Potter. Je ne veux pas », déclara Snape. « _Quelqu'un_ doit servir de réprimande à la mémoire extrêmement courte du monde sorcier, maintenant que le jeune monsieur Malfoy _a remis les comptes à zéro_. »

« Très bien ». Dans une impulsion, Harry saisit la main tendue. « Professeur…merci », fit-il. « Je veux dire…Vous savez…Pour tout. »

Les gros doigts de pierre se resserrèrent brièvement autour des siens.

« De rien. »

**§*&o&*§**

« Ah, Harry ». A l'approche de Summs, Harry se leva de la table du déjeuner. « Je voulais vous demander une faveur, si je peux me permettre. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur », déclara Harry après une bouchée de friandises.

« Quand je suis revenu à Poudlard l'année dernière, j'ai été placé dans des appartements supérieurs par une mesure temporaire », fit Summs. « Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à rester plus d'un an, et maintenant que j'ai pris le poste de directeur, j'anticipe le fait que les escaliers deviendront un fardeau. Comme vos appartements sont au rez-de-chaussée, peut-être seriez-vous disposé à vous installer ailleurs ? »

« J'en serais heureux », dit Harry. « J'aimerais m'installer plus haut et avoir une meilleure vue. »

« Bien, bien », déclara Summs. « Je libérerai la Suite Grise. Cinquième étage, tour Sud. Je crois que vous connaissez déjà le chemin. »

Et en effet, Harry le connaissait ; la Suite Grise était la porte tout de suite après les appartements de Malfoy.

**§*&o&*§**

« La chambre pour dormir est un peu…exiguë, à cause des…étagères de livres », fit Summs en haletant tandis qu'ils arrivaient au cinquième étage, « mais quand les fenêtres seront…rouvertes, la vue sera plus que… compensatoire. « Il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre. » Laissez-moi juste vous montrer l'astuce des portes. La chose à faire avec le capitaine Raleigh est de toujours approcher par la droit, en raison du regard, comme vous voyez », dit-il, marchant vers le portrait d'un pirate avec un œil caché et une chevelure miteuse. « Capitaine Raleigh ! »

« Bonsoir, votre Grâce », déclara le pirate en souriant d'un sourire tout en dents qui rappela Hagrid à Harry.

« Laissez-moi présenter le nouvel occupant de la Suite Grise, Harry Potter. »

Le capitaine fit à Harry un salut rendu macabre par le crochet d'argent qui remplaçait sa main.

« C'est un honneur et un privilège, jeune monsieur », dit-il.

La chambre à coucher était effectivement minuscule, avec à peine de la place pour le lit à baldaquin et les étagères de livres qui couvraient trois des murs jusqu'au plafond. Le quatrième mur est rempli d'une étrange sculpture représentant une scène épouvantable de la rébellion des gobelins.

Mais le salon était spacieux et confortable, avec un coin d'étude douillet et deux larges fenêtres qui donnaient probablement sur le lac quand les pierres seraient retirées.

Même après qu'il ait défait tous ses livres et ses affaires, le salon était affreusement nu. Il s'assit pendant un moment en regardant les murs autour de lui, puis il se mit à fouiller dans sa malle. Il n'avait pas du tout souvenir d'avoir fait ses bagages pour aller en Floride, mais sa malle était restée au pied de son lit dans on dortoir, et il avait l'habitude d'y jeter ses souvenirs, alors…

Ah. Elles étaient là, sous ses vieilles robes de Quidditch –des tas et des tas de photos. Et il y en avait encore dans les paquets de lettres de Kat.

La plus grande du tas était un cliché de lui, Ron et Hermione, pris par Colin Crève le jour suivant l'obtention de leurs ASPICs. Déjà à ce moment-là la guerre avait fait passer leur travail scolaire au second plan, et leurs jeunes et pâles visages montraient la tension à essayer de faire d'eux-mêmes des soldats. Il leur sourit d'un air rassurant. » Courage. Nous l'avons fait », dit-il, et il plaça la photo sur le mur derrière le bureau.

Et là il y avait la famille Weasley au complet lors d'un voyage qu'ils avaient fait en Roumanie alors que Ron était encore à l'école. Bill et sa femme étaient en train d'essayer de faire faire coucou à l'appareil par la petite Keket, mais elle était plus intéressée par le fait d'agripper la longue tresse de Bill et de la mettre dans sa bouche.

Il sourit encore plus largement à la suivante, une photo de groupe des quatre attrapeurs de septième année. Phoebe Benedict et le garçon de Poufsouffle, dont il avait oublié le nom, souriaient et faisaient signe avec une belle démonstration de sportivité, mais Harry et Draco s'inquiétaient à peine de regarder l'appareil entre deux regards meurtriers qu'ils se lançaient l'un l'autre.

Là se trouvait la photo de groupe de Gryffondor de cinquième année. Harry sourit tristement devant le visage joyeux et plein d'espoir de Lee Jordan. Il voulait être présentateur pour Radio Sorcier, mais il n'en avait pas eu la chance. A côté de Lee, les jumeaux Weasley tenaient fièrement une enseigne : « Weasley et Weasley SA, Nouveautés et Surprises ». C'était la même enseigne qui pendait encore au dessus de la porte de leur boutique de Pré-au-Lard.

Une photo de groupe de l'équipe de l'Assemblée, prise alors qu'Harry était encore suffisamment nouveau pour que son visage pâle ait l'air fantomatique au milieu de ceux bronzés des autres membres. Kat leur lançait déjà des regards entendus à lui et Sunday. « La prochaine fois que tu me dis d'être plus sévère, je le ferai », lui dit-il.

Une carte de Chocogrenouille de Nicolas Flamel, et une autre d'Albus Dumbledore…Seamus et Omar, rayonnants sur le seuil de leur cottage dans le Limerick…un poster de la première année d'Angelina Johnson dans l'équipe principale de Flaquemare…Colin Creevey, éloignant l'appareil de son propre visage juste le temps de sourire et de faire signe…une coupure de presse de Neville prêtant serment en tant que vice-ministre de la Magie, avec Circé Stormlaw l'air sévère derrière lui…Remus durant sa première année en tant que professeur, l'allure usée et à moitié endormie…

Sirius au mariage de ses parents, ayant l'air insouciant et un peu dangereux. Sirius quelques mois avant sa mort, l'allure hâve et grave.

Ses parents, l'air jeune, joyeux et seulement un peu inquiet. Lui-même à l'âge de un an, ses cheveux dressés dans tous les sens, faisant au revoir encore et encore.

Un grondement venant de la chambre à coucher le tira de ses pensées. Il regarda par la porte ouverte et vit le panneau ciselé glisser sur le côté, révélant Draco appuyé contre le mur et souriant.

« Des chambres mitoyennes, adorable! Je rêvais d'avoir une bibliothèque, et ça en fera une belle, une fois que nous aurons enlevé ce stupide petit lit.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je dorme dans la cage avec Hedwige ? »

« Je veux que tu dormes là où tu as dormi les quatre dernière nuits », fit Draco. « D'accord ? »

Harry fixa le visage heureux et impatient de Draco et partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Ton lit est trop mou », dit-il d'un ton solennel.

« Oh, pour… ». Draco repoussa Harry contre le perchoir d'Hedwige et l'embrassa fermement tandis qu'elle gloussait, à moitié alarmée. « Très bien, mon gars. Je te mettrai à la porte de l'étage quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. »

Harry se mit à rire contre la bouche rougie de Draco.

« Tu n'en auras jamais fini avec moi. »

**§*&o&*§**

« Puis-je avoir votre attention à tous ? »

Le bourdonnement de la conversation d'après-dîner s'arrêta quand Summs parla, et la Salle Commune du personnel devint silencieuse.

« C'est un moment historique », dit-il. « Ayant fait face aux réparations les plus urgentes, nous pouvons finalement commencer à enlever les pierres des fenêtres ». Il y eut des sourires muets tout autour de la pièce. « Pourquoi ne pas commenceriez-vous pas ici, monsieur Weasley ?

Ron se leva, et Harry et Hermione libérèrent le canapé pour qu'il puisse s'approcher un peu plus de la fenêtre. Il pointa sa baguette vers les pierres et se mit à murmurer, et progressivement chaque pierre se transforma en un rectangle de verre plombé.

« Umm. Ce n'était pas comme ça avant », dit Ron.

« Non non, laisse-le », déclara Hermione d'une voix rauque.

C'était une nuit nuageuse, et aucune étoile n'était visible, mais au loin Harry pouvait simplement voir le ciel sombre se détacher des arbres toujours plus sombres de la Forêt Interdite.

« C'est magnifique. »

**À suivre**


	17. Epilogue

**Titre anglais **: Transfigurations

**Titre français **: Métamorphoses

**Auteur **: Resonant

**Chapitre traduit par : **Angel Heaven

**Bêta traduit :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice :** Silyme

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (et même plus)

**État actuel de la fic anglaise **: Terminée. (16 chapitres + 1 épilogue.)

**État de la fic en français : **17; Traduction :** Fini **

**Résumé **: Cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry retourne en Angleterre pour participer à la réouverture de Poudlard.

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Resonant, et la traduction du 1er chapitre à sa 1er traductrice, Jess HDH.

Le reste de la traduction à Paradise Of Readers

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de reprendre cette traduction _

_bien que nous avons eu l'autorisation de reprendre les chapitre déjà traduit,_

_par __**StarsAngel01 **__nous avons retraduit dès le début !_

**&**

**&**

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un **slash **! Homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir, merci. Cette fic mérite amplement le rating M car elle contient des **scènes** **explicites** alors vous êtes prévenus, fic pour **adultes **!

**&**

Voici le tout dernier chapitre !

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé cette histoire

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 17: Épilogue.**

« Taylor, Maggie. »

« Poufsouffle ! »

« Venable, Gavin. »

« Gryffondor ! »

« Weasley, Keket. »

Il y eut une longue pause fébrile. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir de la fille de Bill était une frange de cheveux noirs et cuivre qui dépassait sous le Choixpeau.

Finalement, le chapeau fit lentement et distinctement :

« Serpentard ! »

« Une Weasley à Serpentard », déclara Draco. » Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, nous aurons une année intéressante. »

Keket sauta du tabouret, fit gaiement un geste de la main en direction du personnel et s'en alla en gambadant jusqu'au bout de la table des Serpentard.

Ron cilla.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu un Weasley à Serpentard depuis… »

« Seize cent et quelque chose », dit Charlie. « Eustacius, je crois que c'était son nom. Jeté en prison pour escroquerie –il a filouté un groupe de lords avec une sorte de plan visant à installer un campement de Brownies**(1)**dans la colonie de Virginie. »

Un grognement leur fit lever les yeux –Pénélope avait transformé sa salière en cochon ailé et l'avait envoyé en vrombissant autour de leurs têtes en grognant comme un fou. Draco l'écrasa et elle sourit.

« Whitcomb, Ian. »

« Gryffondor ! »

Une foule s'était rassemblée autour de Keket. Harry jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui se passait, et puis Charlie lui mit ses mains sur les yeux. « Oh non », grogna-t-il. « Elle a fait entrer cet aerolizard en fraude d'une façon ou d'une autre ». Il se tourna vers Ron. « Bonne chance, petit frère. Tu es celui qui éloignera cette chose d'elle. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez douée pour le transformer en hibou », déclara Ron d'un air sombre.

« Wright, Rosemary. »

« Serpentard ! »

Parmi les Serdaigle, Mary Logan était en train de chuchoter quelque chose aux premières années et de montrer le bout de la table, mais Harry ne put dire si elle attirait leur attention sur Draco ou sur lui-même.

« Yang, Helen. »

« Poufsouffle ! »

Installés aux tables des élèves, les enfants plus âgés jouaient des coudes et regardaient les nouveaux arrivants, attendant de voir qui crierait quand les fantômes entreraient. Les nouveaux premières années fixaient bouche bée le plafond enchanté, examinaient les professeurs, les jugeaient les uns après les autres, se demandant ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

Harry eut un grand sourire. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

_**FIN**_

**(1)** nom générique des élémentaires […] Autrement appelés _Bwca_ au Pays-de-Galles, _Bodach_ dans les Highlands et _Fenoderee_ dans l'île de Man. Ce sont des petits êtres à la peau toute fripée, au teint brunâtre, de 25 pouces de haut (environ 60 centimètres) et qui n'ont ni doigts ni orteils, voire pas de nez (« Encyclopédie illustrée des esprits de la Nature », Jean-Paul Ronecker, éd° Trajectoire –NdT).


End file.
